Finchel Love
by LeaLover71
Summary: Story About Finchel and Quick & The Glee Club. All Hanging out and having fun. Very Fluffy. Read and Review  : thanks
1. Caught Red Handed

**Archive : I dont own glee or any of the characters. Im not Ryan Murphy. And i dont own Fox either. Please Read and Review! Hope you Like It.**

**Chapter 1 Caught red handed **

**Rachel's POV **

Its morning already. It feels like just yesterday it was Friday and I had the whole weekend to myself well not entirely. My dads were out of town for their standard business trips, and I don't really like staying in the house all alone. So ever since Finn and I got together almost a year ago I might add, he would tell his mom he was staying the weekend at Pucks house and he'd come stay with me instead. Normally this works… well it had worked for the last 5 months, until this weekend. I'm confusing you let me start from Friday at school.

I was walking to my locker when I saw Finn standing there waiting for me. He looked happy he was giving me his special melt your heart smile.

"Hey Baby" I said when I approached him with a warm smile

"Hey Sorry about this morning" he said sounding sad

"What about this morning" I said not understanding

"About me not being able to pick you up for school since I had an early morning study session" he said

"That's Fine, my dad's dropped me off on their way to the airport, I'm just happy you're going to study sessions I'm very proud of you" I said shyly

"Wait what go back, your dads are out of town this weekend" he said with a devilish grin on his face

"Yeah, did I inot mention it?" I asked in a confused but sexy tone

"No you didn't, do you need company this weekend?" Finn said touching my arm, sending shivers up my back

"Yes" I said as he leaned up and kissed me

"Get a Room!" We both heard Noah Call Out

"Get a girlfriend and you'll understand Puck" Finn said flipping him off

"I have One remember?" Puck yelled back waking away

Despite what happened last year between Me, Puck, Finn, and Quinn. We have all become one family; we do everything together and have a close relationship. Puck and Quinn are dating and have been ever since all that baby drama. And Quinn and I became Very Good friend's actually best friends. We just talked things out and put our differences behind us.

Finn grabbed my hand and we walked off to glee practice with Quinn and Puck.

As Soon as We walked into Glee we all sat down in our usally seats. Finn and I top row with Puck and Quinn next to us on the top row.

"When are you coming over today after school" I whispered and saw Pucks eyes shot up in my direction

"Really Guys, we don't need BabyGate part 2" I heard Puck Say, having all eyes on me and Finn

"One to talk Noah, last time I checked you were the cause of Babygate part 1" I said Finn high fived me giving Puck a dirty look.

The Rest of the class was staring at me and Finn when Kurt had the balls to ask the Question "Rachel Are you Pregnant"

Finns Face Lit up shocked

"NO" I screamed

"I'm not pregnant, just Noah wishing he wasn't the only screw up in this glee club" I said staring Noah down and reassuring Finn I wasn't Pregnant

"Ouch that hurt Berry" I heard Noah say under his breath

"Really puck you want to hear pain, try childbirth" Quinn said with a mad face "That's Pain"

We all laughed and then Mr. Shue started the lesson. I wasn't really paying attention I was to busy giggling as Finn tickled me the whole time. Then I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"I'll tell Mr. Shue that I have to go to the bathroom, then in 2 minutes tell him you forgot something in your locker and meet me in the auditorium"

"Okay" I whispered back

"MR SHUE". Finn stood up " I need to go to the bathroom I left my football jacket in there and I need to give it to Coach RIGHT NOW" Finn said sounding concerned

"Okay Finn Calm Down Go ahead, where just going to spend the rest of glee talking so nothing to miss, but don't take to long"

I watched Finn leave thinking about why he wanted me to go to the auditorium. Then I realized it had been 2 minutes and I needed to leave to.

I stood up and said "Mr. Shue I need to go to my locker because I just realized Finn left his Football Jacket in my locker and is probably lost looking for it"

"Alright Rachel Go ahead, but no funny business, seeing as if you and Finn are both going to be gone…" He said giving me this look

"Mr. Shue I don't know if you should trust them, there like rabbits and will go at it anytime any place" Santana said staring down Rachel

"Excuse me? That's so not true" Rachel said defending herself

"No its true" said Kurt "At home I can't get any peace without walking into a room and seeing a Finchel make out scene, I've caught them in Finns room, MY room, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the bathroom, and even on top of a washing machine?" He said

I was standing there blushing because I couldn't belevie he had sseen us all those times

"Well Kurt I'll have you know that's all true" The class screamed "EW" "BUT" I said "doesn't it make it alittle gross that your watching and keeping track!"

"Enough" Mr. Schue said "Rachel You and Finn have 20 minutes before I send people looking for you"

"Alright thank you and thanks a lot Kurt and Sanatana" I said

"19 minutes.." Mr. shue chimmned in

"AGH" I yelled

While I was gone I was sure they were discussing what a finchel make out scene looked like and more places its happened.

" Finn" I said as I walked into the auditorium

"Hey Rach , what took so long" He replied

"Sorry Kurt decided to tell all the members of the glee club where we makeout" I said scrunching my nose

"Ahh, im gonna get him" Finn said angrily

"Finn not now we only have 15 minutes, what did you want" I said curiously

"Nothing , " I was cut off

"WHAT FINN HUDSON! Glee is important.." I said before I got cut off

"Let me finish." Finn said "I just wanted alone time to kiss you" he said Shyly "you look so cute today in your little short plaid skirt and your low cut purple shirt" he said

"Finn. That's so nice but we have all weekend to kiss" I said

"Yeah but it was so boring in there" Finn said dissipointed

"I know, here ill give you a 5 minute sneak peek of tonight but then were leaving" I said in a quiet voice as he laided me down on the stage floor

"Okay but no talking" Finn said

The kissing was getting heavy and I lost track of time so I pulled out my cell phone to see that we had 3 minutes to get back to glee club and I had to fix my clothes and my hair.

"Finn shit, we have to go or less well get in trouble" I said pulling down my skirt

"Ah. We only got to second base" he said sad

"That's more than you need for a sneak peek" I said running out the door

We made it back to glee and when we entered it was almost like a walk of shame , only half way back to our seats Noah yelled "Finn I think your shirts on inside out"

"Oh crap" Finn said face Turing red

"Guys I trusted you" Mr. Shue said

"We did nothing wrong Mr. . Shue" Rachel said embarrassed

"Yeah really when I went to turn in my jacket Coach had me try on a football shirt and we realized we were going to be late so I through my shirt on and ran" Finn said proud of his excellent excuse

"Oh I'm sorry guys" Mr. Shue said "I shouldn't have doubted you two"

We sat down and Finn whispered in my ear "I can't believe he bought that"

"He didn't" Puck said "He knows you to made out since Rachel's hair is no longer in a ponytail and its screwed up"

"Maybe he didn't notice" I said embarrassed

"I did" Mr. Shue came over and said "next time make up a better excuse and fix your hair Rachel"

The whole class laughted .

When Glee was over, Me and Finn went our separate ways to classes. After the day was over he walked me out and gave me a ride home.

When we pulled up in my driveway he said "I'll be back at 8 right after football and I'll come over" he said winking and kissed me goodbye

"Can't wait" I said exiting the car

I turned around to see Finn starting at my butt as I walked up the steps to my house

"Are you really going to stare at my but Finn Hudson" I asked

"As long as you're wearing that short tight skirt I am" he said "I own that butt"

I giggle and walk up the last step pretending to drop my books so I can bend over

I hear him say "Oh you're going to play this way"

"Ill see you at 8" I said after picking up my books and blowing him a kiss

He pulled out of my driveway and I watched him drive down the street, I walked inside my house seeing nobody was home and I set down my books. I figured I would have time to bake Finn his favorite chocolate cookies order him pizza and slip on something a little more comfortable. I went upstairs while the cookies where in the oven and cleaned my room alittle and went into my closet slipping on my super short pajama shorts a tank top and knee high socks. I mean I had to keep some of my skin covered up. At 730 the door bell rang and I payed for the pizza and set it up in the living room. But then at 755 I heard the dorrbell ring again not knowing who it was?

"hello who is it" I said from the other side of the door

"Its kurt open up" he said

"Oh Okay" I said alitle confused and sad because I didn't want kurt to be here when finn got here and ruin the mood

"Oh wow Rachel you look… in better words like a slut" kurt said looking at her from top to bottom.

"What do you need Kurt" I said

"Well Finns staying at Puck's house tonight so I can only imagine who are you putting a show on for?" he said

"No one Kurt these are my P.J.s" I said irritated

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet in glee" He said

I said "yes of course" pushing him out the door and into his car

"Well do you want practice?" Kurt asked curisously

"No" I said "If you most know I have other plans"

"Oh allright" kurt said "Ill just go to Puck's house and see if Finns there"

"NO!" I said "Fine if you most no everytime my parents are away and finn says hes going to Puck's house he comes over here and stays the weekend with me"

"WHAT?" Kurt yells

"Please don't tell anyone kurt" I said begging

"I wont…." He says

"Thank you, now leave" I say pushing him into his car

At about 830 Finn arrives to my house showered and with his sleepover bag. I open the door and wrap my legs around him hugging him and kissing him and telling him I love him.

"Hey Rach" He said

"Hey Baby, I ordered pizza and made you cookies I also got that movie you really wanted to see" I said

I can see his face light up and he looks so happy!

"That's awesome Rach, thank you so much, let's eat and watch the movie" he said in the most excited and happy voice.

Yeah maybe I don't want to watch this boy action movie but its not like I would be able to focus on a movie I liked if I was spooning with the love of my life as he was stroking my back and kissing my head.

"This was really nice of you Rach." He said quietly

"You're welcome finny bear" I say quietly drifting off to sleep

"Its almost midnight do you want to go upstairs and laydown you look tired" Finn says as I fall asleep

"Yeah" I say drowsy and under my breath

He carries me upstairs and lays me down and gets in bed right next to me. I can't help but cling to him and burry my head into his chest. I love sleeping next to him because his huge body heat drifts onto me and makes me feel warm and safe. He kisses my head and I lean up and kiss him goodnight.

The morning came sooner than later and that's when it all went down hill from there…

I wake up to the sound of fighting and yelling all I can make out is "Rachel barabra berry . grounded, get up " then I realize whats happening.

I shoot out of bed luckly fully clothed and so his finn because truthfully nothing happened last night.

"Dad its not what it looks like" I say, then I turn to Finn as he wakes up shocked because hes seeing what Is happening too.

"Oh My God" Finn said "Mr. & Mr. Berry its not what it looks like we didn't do anything I swear"

"Dad , Daddy Finn is telling the truth nothing happened.! I was scared last night and I had him come over and stay with me till I feel asleep and I guess he feel asleep too"

"So your telling me that you had your boyfriend over last night to sleep with you , when you could have called Quinn or Mercedes or Kurt to come over" My Daddy Yells

"It wouldn't be the same I needed Finn hes the only one that can put me to sleep" I stop realizing what I just said

"How would you know he can put you to sleep, are you implying that this has happened before" my Dad Says

"No dad of course not" I say "But I have fallen asleep during a movie with him"

"Shes Not lying Nothing happened" Finn says Scared "were fully clothed we didn't even make out"

"FINN" I shout "Come On Dad don't be Mad"

"Im not mad Rachel" Her dad said "Im disappointed"

"Ah. Well whats my punishment?" I ask

"We called Finns mom and shes mad that Finn lied to her, so we both decided that you 2 cant hangout afterschool or during the weekend for 2 weeks, unless you have school work or glee work you need to do together, and in that case we will watch you to do that work" My dad says

"WHAT" I scream "that's so not fair"

"Rach. Its okay we can still see eachother during glee and we deserve this punishment" finn says

"Finn, its no time to play kiss ass" I yell

"RACHEL BERRY" My Daddy yells "would you like to make it 3 weeks"

"HELL NO" I Say "This is fine, ill walk you to your car finn"

"Alright" Finn mumbles disappointed

We walk out to his car talking about how mad we are and how they are never gonna trust us again. Right before hes about to leave I kiss him and it gets pretty intense. Before I knew it I was nailed to the side of his car and his hands were on the sides of my breast. I knew it had to stop but it was the last time I could really kiss him for 2 weeks. Then my dads walked out screaming at us and Finn jumped in his car embarrasses and drove off saying he loved me as he drove out of the driveway.

I knew these next 2 weeks were going to be hell.

We will find a way.

Please Review Thanks! 3


	2. We Will Find a Way

Chapter 2

I had to get used to my dad driving me to school because Finn wasn't aloud to. I think that's Stupid I mean we cant makeout in his car? EvenThough its happened countless amounts of times. I giggled to myself and my dad asked "What is So Funny?"

"Nothing Dad Just thinking About Finn" I said mad

"Well get him out of your head because these next 14 days will go by shorter if you forget about him" my dad says

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen, I love him" I said still angry

When we pull up to the school I lean over to my dad on accident because im so used to kissing Finn before I get out of the car. He just says "Um Rachel I know im your dad but I wouldn't want to embarrass you"

"Oh god dad, sorry I thought you were Finn sorry natural instinct" I say

"You usually Kiss Finn in his Car?" my dad says mad

"Yes Dad I usually kiss my boyfriend?" I say mad and cinfused what does he expect, that me and Finn have been dating over a year and we haven't done more than Kiss?

"Oh yeah, well get to class don't stop and talk to Finn!" said dad

"Uh huh, whatever you want dad" I say knowing that im gonna spend as much time as I can with Finn

I walk thoourgh the hallway just like a normal day but something is different people are staring at me, like im some kind of alien? I think about what could of happended I look at myself and realize im probably turning heads today because im wearing Skinny Jeans and Ugg boots and a really cute flowy flower shirt that cuts alittle low with a coat over it. Well it's the coldest day of winter today and I really didn't want to wear a skirt and the only shirt I had that would go with these jeans and boots was this one! I hear a bunch of "whoo hoo's" from football players I just ignore them and find the person that mattes Finn.

I walk down the hall and see he isn't at my locker so I grab my books and head over to Quinns locker to see if she knew where Finn was? As I approach Quinn I see Finn Standing Next to her. Of course it doesn't bother me because Quinn is my bestfriend and Finn and Quinn are like brother and sister now.

"Hey Quinn , Heyy Finn" I say as I walk up to them

They both have the same look on there faces a look of surprise and confusion.

"What" I say to both of them

Quinn says "You just look so different but so adorable at the same time, I really like this look"

"Thanks Quinn that means a lot coming from the schools trend setter" I say to Quinn

"Wow Rach, could your dads pick a worse week to not let me come over after school, wait did you just wear this incredibly hot outfit to school today to tease me" Finn says

"No finn, its winter and cold not everything has to be about teasing and sex" I say winking at him

"It so is though" I hear Finn say under his breath

"Come On lets go to class" Quinn says

Finn and I walk off holding hands entering Glee when everyone Gasp's. "Um Rachel what are you wearing" I hear Kurt say and Santana says "Hudson now that im a lesbian your goning to want to hold your girl down" "Yeah damn Berry you look smoking hot" Says Noah. Which Gets him a slap from Quinn.

"Guys What the hell, that's my girlfriend your all hitting on" says Finn standing infront of her so no one could look at her

"Excuse me Finn, Move. And thanks guys. Though I would try out Jeans there pretty comfortable" Said a pleased Rachel

We all sit down and go over what songs we could do for Regionals.

I raise my hand and everyone groans.

"Well thanks guys.! , I was just thinking that im giving up my solo, and im giving it to Quinn and Puck. I want them to sing the solo at Regionals" Rachel says

"I have no preomblem with that is that alright with you two" Mr. Shue says looking at Quinn and Puck

"Yeah that would be awesome Rach thanks!" Quinn says smiling

"Damn Berry being nice and looking hot at the same time thanks this day is great, I'm in. Puck says winking at Rachel

"No problem and thanks Noah" Rachel says winking back

"Um Rachel did you forget about me .. your BOYFRIEND" says a jealous Finn

"Finn sweetie, he gets a wink and you get everything else, now which do you want the wink or the everything else?" Rachel says kissing his head

"Everything Else DEFEANTLY" says a happy Finn Hudson.

Glee was Over and I was happy because next class I had was World History and Finn and I were in that class together and we had a project that was due in 2 weeks meaning we had an excuse to hangout every day after school!

"Finn aren't you so Happy" I ask kissing his neck because we were in the back of the room and no one would see us

"Happy your kissing me , Mad we have another Project" says a confused Finn

" Finn if we have a project that means we get to hangout after school remember" I say

"Yeah but our parents are gonna watch us do our work" Finn said

"So.. Yeah there gonna be there but at least I can see you and I can kiss you goodbye when you leave, and you really think there going to watch us work on a project for 5 hours, doubtful they'll get bored and leave the room" I say

"Your Right, text your dad and tell him I will drive you home because we have to do a project" Finn said

"Okay Will do" I say while sticking my hand uner the desk and rub his leg up and down while no one is looking

"Rach, you cant do that to me ill go crazy" Finn said trying not to just lean over and kiss her

"Fine then ill stop" a stubborn Rachel said

"No No I'm sorry don't" Finn said pouting

"To late Hudson, if you want that again than you better tell me I look super gorgeous" I say giggling

"Your super amazingly gorgeous and pretty and the hottest girl at this school" Finn says begging

"WHIPPED" I hear Noah chime in on our conversation

"Get Out Noah" I say

"Whatever Berry, he has a point though you look HOT" Noah Says Winking

I wink Back , which makes Finn squeeze my leg hard.

"OW" I blurt out "What was that for Finn?"

The whole class turns there attention to us 3 and my teacher says "Guys Whats the Promblem wait let me Guess , Rachel was kissing Finn and Noah said Whipped which made Finn Mad?" We all Laugh.

"Yeah Howd you know?" Finn says

"It happens every class! Keep your hands off eachother or ill move you to different sides of the room"

Me and Finn both nod our heads.

"That means take your hands off Finn, Rachel!" My teacher looks at me and I blush

"Oh yeah sorry" I say embarrsessed

Everyone laughs even noah and Quinn

"Thanks Guys" I say

"That's what were here for" Quinn Says

I raise my hand and ask the teacher to go to the bathroom and she said yes. So im walking down the hallway and I really don't actually have to pee im just bored and hoping Finn will catch on and come out. Then I hear someone walk up behind me while I was reading a poster and they put there hands around my waist. I turn around and see Finn

"Hey What are you doing out of Class" I asked surprised but happy he came

"I knew you didn't have to pee , I can tell when you have to go to the bathroom you get the cutest look on your face" finn says smiling down at me

I giggle "Finn, you shouldn't know that"

"Come on lets get back to class there gonna think were making out of something" Finn says

"alright but you never gave me a kiss this mornig by my locker!" I say disappointed

He starts to take my hand and pull me down the hall where my locker is. He stops in the middle of the hall and tells me to walk to my locker. I look confused and I walk to where he is waiting by my locker. And I say "what are you doing?" he looks at me and says "goodmorning" then kisses me.

"Finn , its 130 its not morning" I say

"I know but I didn't kiss you this morning so I'm reenacting it" now we have to get to after school glee practice now, so it's almost like it is morning and we are walking into glee" Says Finn

"How did I get so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like you" I say in between kisses

"I don't know, but I got pretty lucky myself" Finn says giving me his half smile.

We walked to Glee and before we knew it, school was over and Finn was driving me back to my house so we could "work" on our world history project.

"Hey Dad and Daddy im Home and Finn is here to, Before you go crazy insane on me Finn is here because we have a project in history" I Said walking into the kitchen to see here dads glaring at Finn

"Alright you can sit on the couch and work on it there" Daddy Said

"Okay but we have to make a powerpoint so we need a computer" I said

"YOU can go upstairs and get yours" my dad said

"Okay.. Come on Finn lets go get it" I say winking at him

"Oh No, theres none of that, you go get it Rachel, Finn can sit here and keep us company" My daddy said.

"Yes Sir" Finn sat down and nodded

I came back downstairs to see Finn in deep conversation with my fathers about football. I was only gone 10 minutes because I had to get my laptop and take off my coat and sweater leaving my in the low cut flowy spaghetti strapped shirt. I walked in and stood there for about 2 minutes before saying "earth to Finn, Project"

"Oh yeah sorry Rac.." Finn stopped as his face feel to the sight of Rachel wearing almost nothing on her chest, he picked up his jaw when he saw her dads starring him down "hel lets work"

"great" I said

We had been working for 2 hours and my parents had gone into the kitchen to start dinner. We were alone but not really, in our house you could see part of the living room from the kitchen but from the angel we were sitting they couldn't see us. But they could hear us, and if we stopped talking they would poke there heads around the corner to make sure we weren't kissing. I said "Finn please kiss me or something"

"No Rach, I don't want your parents to kill me" Finn said in a low voice

"They wont know" she said quietly rubbing her hand up and down his leg and inner tigh.

"Rachhhh.. Don't." Finn tried to say something but he got lost in her touches he just wanted to rip her shirt off and feel her. He couldn't it would be wrong and rude to disrespect her parents.

"Rachel Stop" he said removing her had off of his thigh she was about to put her hand down his pants. "I love you but not now."

She Stopped disappointed. "Alright" I said sadly

Me and Finn still hadn't done much but making out and touching and fingering but I was ready for more. And if I knew Finn I know he felt the same way. That's why this "glee camping trip" would be a good idea.


	3. Getting Everyone On Board

**Getting Everyone On Board.**

**Chapter 3 **

I called a mandatory glee meeting at my house while my dads were out for work and we got the school day off. It was 130 and people were starting to show up. Luckly they weren't mad at me for calling this meeting. Over the year people started to like me and understand where I wa coming from. Me and Sanatana have a good relationship ever since she came out and I defend her from the rude jocks.

"Yo Berry, I didn't get up early to sing" I heard Noah Walk threw the door

"Its 1:30 pm. You should be awake" I said eloping him in a big hug and a kiss

"Were Here, now why did I stop my sweet ladie kisses to be here for?" Santana said

"Good morning to you too, alright now that were all here I have a proposition" I said

"What?" the whole group said

"Well as you know regionals are coming up soon an.." I said before getting interrupted

"Nooo Rachel, we don't need to practice more" arite said

"Well I wasn't finish anyways I think that Mr. Shue is being too hard on us, I mean we got it in the bag. So I know for a fact that Noah has a vacation house up over by the lake 2 hours away" I said with a devilish grin on my face

"Rachel, this could be the greatest idea you have ever had!" Quinn said

"Wait whaa?" Noah said

"Alright so I say we take a road trip up to the lake and spend winter break up there all of us. We can tell our parents that Noah's grandparents live there and there supervising us, and well say that were staying in boy/girl rooms!" I said

"Wait do your grandparents really live there, that would be totally werid" Brittney said

"No they don't! this is a great idea Rachel" Noah yelled kissing my head

"Alright so is everyone on board for "Glee Camping Trip!" I said happy

"YEAH" everyone yelled

"Great Go home ask your parents and pack were leaving Friday after school at 3:30, well get there at 6:30" I say hugging everyone as they leave

"Hey Baby, are you leaving to" I ask pulling Finn back into my house

"Rachel I want to be here, trust me I want to, but if we want to get our parents to let us go then we cant get in any more trouble, and I have to give Puck and Quinn a ride home!"

"Alright I understand I mean this Friday is just only the end of our 2 weeks, we don't want to make it 3!"

"I don't think I could manage 3 weeks" Finn says with a cute half smile

"Me neither" I say shyly

"Alright I need to get them home call me?" Finn said

"Of course baby , I love you" I say

"I love you more" Finn said pulling me into a heavy kiss

I let him kiss me because I could see Quinn and Puck talking to Mike and Tina so they weren't ready to be driven home anyway. We had been kissing for 3 minutes until puck yelled out "Get your hands off of her, I got to go play COD!"

"Im coming" Finn said withoug losing eye contact with me. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the door.

Later that night I was on the phone with Finn and he told me his Mom said it was alright for him to go camping and everyone else in glee club's parents said yes! I was just waiting for my dads to come home, I had cooked them there favorite dinner and set the table and made Cookies for them. "Wow Rachel, what's all this for?" My dad asked walking in the door

"Nothing Just made Dinner for my Dads, no school today and I was bored without.." I stopped what I was about to say because I didn't want them to think I was still thinking about Finn

"bored without..? what Rachel" my daddy said

"Quinn!" I said "She went shopping with her mom today

"Oh , well im sure youll here from her soon, lets eat im stareved." My daddy said

We had been eating for 30 minutes talking about Reginonals and school and then my dad said "Any plans for Winter Break?"

"Um yeah I have been meaning to talk to you about that. Well the Glee club is taking a field trip camping thing up at Noahs grandparents cabin in the Winterbreak Woods, and his grandparents said there willing to have Noah over for break and for him to bring the whole glee club" I said

"That sounds great, but where will you guys be staying" My dad asked unsure

"In the Cabin but theres only 2 huge rooms, one fore Girls and the Otheres is the Guys room" Which I knew was a lie because there were about 8 rooms and I knew we would all be staying with our Bf or GF.

"That sounds amazing, you can go!" My daddy said

"Wait um Leory im not sure, she just got coaught sleeping with her boyfriend which will be there to under the same roof for a week?" My dad said

"Dad , I wont see him at night the 2 rooms are on other sides of the cabin and his grandparents room is in the middle and they'll be watching us the whole time!"

"Alright you can go, when are you leaving?" My dad said

"Friday after school at 3:30!" I said so happy, I needed to go upstairs and call Finn

I cleared the table and ran upstairs getting on Facebook chatting with Finn and telling him the great news he was so happy. So was I all I had to do was, go shopping for some cute tight fitting warm clothes. This was going to be the best trip ever!


	4. Getting Everything Ready

**Getting Ready For the Trip**

**Chapter 4**

The week was going by fast it was already Thursday and Quinn and I were going to the mall. We hadn't hung out much over the last month, so we needed some girl bonding time, no boys. ! "Quinn what do you think of this dress" I said Smiling walking out of the dressing room

"I think it looks amazing, not something I would expect to see from you though, are you sure you like it" Quinn said confused

It was a shorter red tight dress, not something I was accustom to wearing but I knew that on Christmas at the cabin we were all going out to a really fancy dinner than dancing. I knew it was fancy enough for dinner , and sexy enough for dancing.

"I love it, its not me , but it looks so good" Rachel said looking herself up and down "With a cute gold braclet and heels it will be perfect for Christmas"

The whole glee club made eachother promise no gifts , we just wanted to spend our time together and money on fun things to do. It was fine with me because it would be a much better Christmas present.

"Quinn, ah I love that dress" I said as Quinn walked out in a Green short tight dress, it wasn't a normal green it was a green that was almost matelacy and goregeous against her pale skin.

"I know I love it, I have to buy it" Quinn said jumping up and Down "Now all we need it Swimsuits!"

"SwimSuites, Quinn?" I said cunfussed

"Yeah, Puck's cabin has a heated indoor pool!" Quinn said "perfect time to show off our hot bodies, I mean me and you have been working out since last winter!"

"Alrihgt, lets go to Vicotiras Secret , they have cute ones there" I said unsure of what I just said, did Rachel berry just say she wanted a 2 Bikni?

"Great Idea!"

After about 5 hours and 300 dollars later me and Quinn were driving home from the mall. So excited about what we bought. "I cant wait Quinn, its going to be amazing. I mean I love waking up with Finn, and maybe this trip will take us to the next level." I said shyly

"Gross Rach, Finn is like my brother I don't want to know your intimate plans" Quinn said making a gagging face.

"Hehe , sorry!" I said smiling at her

After Quinn and I got back to my house we started packing my stuff up. Then we ate dinner with My dads, then drove to her house to pack all of her stuff. Her Mom was really nice to me and glad that Quinn had a real friend that wasn't on the Cherrio team. Her parents had been divorced ever since all that baby drama trys not to talk about it, but I know on the inside it bothers her, how much she hurt Finn and Puck and I. We dont talk about it anymore, unless were joking about it. But then her mom said something "Girls, im so glad that after all the baby drama you two can be friends, I mean you were really mean to Rachel and she tried to Steal Finn from you and see dated Noah too.." Judy said

"Mom just stop, okay we have all forgiven and forgotten, lets not bring it up" Quinn said angry "Sorry Rachel I don't know what her problem is"

"My problem is that you belong with Finn , Not Puck" Judy said upset

"Well mom I don't love Finn, I love Puck and Finn and Rachel are In-Love" Quinn said upset

"Its not though compettion.." Judy said starring at Rachel

"MOM THAT'S ENOUGH" Quinn yelled trying not to cry, she was being so rude to Rachel and she didn't deserve it "Leave Mom, Im so sorry Rachel its not your fault none of this is"

"I feel bad Quinn" I say upset

"Don't she probably forgot to take her pills" Quinn said as we both laughted "Can I stay at your house tonight I don't want to be around her right now?"

"Yes Of course" I say "Lets go, we have aton of work to do before tommrow"

**Finns POV**

"Im so Excited about this trip man" Finn said taking to Puck

"I know I cant wait to see our woman in fancy dresses and bikins" Puck said

"Same I just really hope Quinn talked Rachel into buying a bikini!" I said

"Why wouldn't she buy one?" puck said

"I don't think she thinks she's pretty or skinny enough?" I said

"Damn, Berry is the 2nd hottest chick I know, With those legs and that butt god you better hope she wears a one piece so I'm not staring at her" Puck said smiling

"Come one Man, that's my girlfriend your calling sexy." I say

"Yeah, she's your "girlfriend" not for long." Puck says punching my arm joking

"Defiantly for long, until I die man." I say smiling at the thought of me and Rachel Raising a family together.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that Quinn is all I want, and I know that you're done with girls as long as you have Rachel" Puck says

"'Yeah, We found our ones" Finn says. "Alright were going to grow vaginas let's get back to the videogame"


	5. Winterbreak Part 1

**Archive : Dont own Glee or characters or Fox and im not Ryan Murphy.**

**WinterBreak**

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday morning and everyone in glee was really happy. We weren't planning on telling Mr. Shue about our winter break plan because we weren't sure if he would like it, I mean us goofing around right before Regionals. But of course Brittney would say something. The room was silent and we were writing down notes from the board about "Ballads" But then we heard Brittney break the silence by saying "I cant wait for WinterBreak, Guys were going to have so much fun together" Everybody Just nodded and tried to change the subject. But Mr Shue said "What are you guys doing, do you need my help? I mean my winterbreak will be boring and lonely."

"Were going camping up at Puck's cabin" Brittney said

"Oh. So like a Glee Field Trip!" Mr shue said "do you need an adults?"

"Um. No my grandparents are watching us.!" Puck said quickly

The whole room was kind of quiet and awakwerd but to be honest no one wanted him to come. We wanted no adults and no singing jut goofing around having fun. Me and Finn just sat there I was sitting in his lap and he was rubbing my back. I was so Excited for this week. "I cant wait" I said quietly in his ear

I heard him say back "Me too" Rubbing his fingers up my legs and onto the hem of my skirt.

Before the we knew it the day was over and we were all infornt of My house saying goodbye to our parents and piling in the car.

It was funny how none of the parents called Pucks Grandparents? I was just hoping they wouldn't realize that they never talked to her and call her, or worse want to talk to us while we were at the cabin. We had never really thought the plan through we were to busy thinking about how much fun it was going to be. We took 3 cars. One car with Puck driving Quinn in the front and Me and Finn in the back seats. The second car was bigger with Santana driving Brittany in front and Artie, Lauren, Sam, Mike and Tina all in the back . The Third car was Blaine Driving Kurt in the front. Finn and Puck would each drive an hour since it was a 2 hour drive. First Finn drove but now it was Pucks turn. Me and Finn were in the back not carig about wearing our seatbelts and just laying on top of eachother. My favorite thing about Finn was the way he protected me and Held on to me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Noah say "Only about 5 more minutes and well be there"

"Yay! Im so excited to spend a whole week with everyone in glee." I said cheery

"Not the whole Week!" Finn said winking at me

"Oh course, there will be some much needed Finchel time..." I said winking back

"Ew, guys gross!" Quinn said turning around to look at us

"Come on Quinn.. You know were going to need some Quick time too!" Noah said smiling

"Whatever you say baby!" Quinn said smiling

"WHERE HERE!" Noah Said as we all looked out to see the huge cabin that was so amazing and gorgeous not something we expected to see, But Pucks grandparents were rich.

"I just got a text saying the other 2 cars stopped to get gas and they will be about 15 minutes" Quinn said

"Yes!, Now we 4 can go pick out our rooms before they get here" I said

"Great idea Rach, We call second biggest Room!" Finn said

We walked in to a gorgeous foyer; we walked up to the stairs to the 3rd floor where the 2 biggest rooms were. Quinn and Puck Took One and Finn and I took the other. As I walked into the room my mouth dropped! There was a beautiful view with a balcony and a Jacuzzi in our bathroom and a king-size bed with fluffy comforters. I decided that this was going to have to be a glee club tradition. "Look how amazing it is Finn!" I said

"It's awesome!" Finn said clapping his hands "Were going to have so much "Fun"

We heard everyone come in the door and scream of excitement we could tell they saw how amazing it was. Just outside of the house was a lake and boats we could go boating in. It wasn't that cold here the weather was in the 60's so it wasn't to cold for canoeing. When we got there its was 8 oclock because everyone stopped to eat dinner. We were all unpacking and getting settled. When everyone was done we all had cookies and watched a movie, in the movie room.

"Guys its midnight, and were gonna have a lot of time to be together, so im going to sleep!" I said

"Same" Everyone said

We all walked to our rooms, and it was werid almost like a "Walk of Shame" having Finn running up the stairs with me to the room. It was almost like people were laughing. But mostly all of us came with someone. So it wasn't as if we weren't all thinking the same thing. I felt bad for Sam and Artie because they wasn't dating anyone, and had to share a room. "Hey Baby im going to take a shower, I need to wash my hair!" I said to Finn

"Alright! Be quick" Finn said

I was in the shower for only 5 minutes until I heard someone walk in. I peeked my head through the shower curtain to see Finn. "Hey get out! , what are you doing in here?"

"Your taking to long and I need to shower too!" Finn said

"Then get in?" I said winking

"Wait really like with you?" Finn said smiling

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to do it on the first night, but you can come in with me this shower is the size of a walk in closet!" I said

I was in washing my hair waiting for him to come in. It was werid. Thinking of Finn seeing me Naked completely for the first time. He got in and his mouth hit the floor.

"Oh My God , Rach You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life" Finn said kissing me

"Thanks" I said gigiling shyly

I graabed the shampoo and started washing his hair. Then he insited on washing my body with body wash. I let him because I knew that he was the "one" and I wasn't going to not please him. We showered for like 30 minutes before both of us were getting tired. "Hey You know that you don't have to sleep with clothes on!" Finn said

"Finn ill be cold!" I said "At least let me where a bra and underwear"

"Fine!" Finn said

We got in bed and started kissing and snuggling and I looked at the clock and it was 1:30 am. And before I knew it I fell asleep in his arms.

The morning came and I woke up first I looked at the clock and it was 10 am. That was the latest I have ever sleep in before. Finn just made me feel safe and warm. I kissed his chest and clinged to him, as I saw his eyes open and he said "Good morning, You look so gorgeous in the morning"

"Don't lie Finn Hudson, My hair is a mess and I have no makeup on, and im not even clothed" I said

"I like you like that" Finn said pulling her into a deep kiss.

**Quinns POV**

"Goodmorning" I said "Last Night was amazing, I just really hope I don't get pregnant"

"You wont, but even if you did I wouldn't mind I always wanted to keep our first kid and have a family with you" puck said looking in my eyes

"People would never know how sweet and kind you are Noah Puckerman!" Quinn said blushing

"Yeah, and well keep it that way!" He said laughing

"What do you think Finchel is up to in there room?" Quinn asked not wanting to know the answer

"Well I heard there shower on last night, and a lot of laughing, so god only knows!" Puck said

"Lets go get them and all go downstairs!" Quinn said jumping up and putting on clothes

**Rachels POV**

Quinn entered my room and jumped on my bed, Luckily the covers were over both Finn and I unless she wanted to see us almost naked. "How did you guys Sleep?" She asked happy

"Great!" I said

"Good, now come on lets go downstsairs and cook our men breakfeast" She said just about to pull the sheet off of me before I slapped her hand and yelled "Don't Do It"

"Oh, I catch your drift.!" Quinn said

"No, im wearing clothes but just a bra and underwear." I said

"Oh then I don't care, ive seen you like that before!" Quinn said pulling off my sheets and pulling me out of bed until Puck walked in. He walked in and sat on the bed next to Finn. I looked over still not dressed and said Good morning. Finn just started at me and Said "Um, Rach I hope you know your not dressed!"

"I know Finn, I don't mind its Noah, hes like my brother and im sure he knows what a bra looks like" I said winking at him

"Yeah, Finn let me enjoy the site!" Puck said staring at me

"Dude gross, I don't want you staring at my girlfriends boobs!" Finn said

"Chill out! , I just came in here to get Quinn, He came over kissed my check and grabbed Quinn and they walked out.

I was going threw Finns Suitcase looking for one of his old gym shirts, Somehow wearing his clothes or Letterman jacket made me feel so comforted and just happy. I saw Finn staring at me looking confused. "What is it Baby?"

"Nothing, I just love seeing you wear my clothes, but i really wish you wernt wearing any clothes!" Finn said winking

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" I said laughing "Not Now!

"Is it bad that when you just said my name i got tottaly turned on?" Finn siad

"Um. Yes!" I said "If thats all it takes than Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn!" I said moaning

"Now thats just not fair" I said staring at her

"Life isnt Fair" I said changing my bra RIGHT infront of him, making him want me

"Oh Come On Rach.." Finn said staring

"What was that Hudson?" I said walking out the bedroom door "I cant hear you!"

"What a tease, you think you are!" Finn said yelling back everyone staring at me laughing

We all sat down at the Tv Eating Breakfast that Quinn and I cooked. It was actually really good. Finn was looking at me as i keep saying "Oh Finn, Oh Finn!" Eveyone had no idea what i was mouthing to him. I just saw him run upstairs almost like he had to pee.

"I better go see whats wrong with him" I said running upstairs

"20 $ says hes about to get laid" I heard Puck Say as I went up the stairs and everyone was laughing

"Ha-Ha , Very Funny Puck , And ill have you no , im not about to get laid!" I said entering the Room

I heard the water running in the shower and Finn was about to get in, "Hey I was hoping you would follow me up here" He said

"Why?" I said

"Well i need to shower because Me , You , Puck & Quinn are all going caneoing and i want to shower, and i bet you do too. But i know that the water here wont last with eveyone showering at the same time, and i know you dont want a cold shower..." He said winking

"Finn, your about to need a cold shower..!" I said laughing

"Already do Sweetie , Already do. Are you coming or not?" Finn said taking off my clothes

"Of course, Im not gonna miss out on a chance to get Naked with the love of my life" I said pushing him in the shower still giggling.

i couldn't wait to go canoeing today, but in a way i just wanted to spend the whole day cuddling with Finn. But that was before Noah Called us Down to leave. "Agh"

Keep Reviewing! 3


	6. Canoeing Fun!

**Discalmer: I don't own glee or fox or the characters. !**

**Rachel POV**

The only bad thing about canoeing was that we weren't wearing swimsuits just shorts and tank tops. I really wanted to show off to Finn my new bikini. I would make them all go swimming tommorw!

"Wait A second Finnegan Christopher Hudson!" I yelled rolling down the lake as Quinn and I were so far away from Puck and Finn. I could hear Quinn laughing at the sound of his full name "If you don't stop and wait for us, you better not expect any Rachel Loving tonight!"

Just on that note I saw Finn stop and grab Puck's paddle from him. "Okay, Okay I'll stop! Don't take away my Rachel Loving Time!" Puck Laughed and yelled "WHIPPED!"

Me and Quinn almost feel over in our boats laughing. And then we saw the boys take off down the lake without us. "FINN , GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Quinn Yelled. "No Quinn its fine I have a plan, to get back at them!" I said sneering

"Alright so when we pull up right next to their boat and we act like were about kiss them but grab there shoulders and puch them into the water, and then take off down the lake as fast as you can." I said "THAT'S THE BEST PLAN EVER!" Quinn said

We were paddeling really fast and the guys slowed down and we had finally reached them. To trick them I said "Hey Finny, did I tell you how adorable you look today" I said winking "Does this mean ill be getting Rachel Love tonight?" Finn said

"Of Course! You know I cant resist you!" I said leaning into him at the same time Quinn was saying "Puck, I want you so bad right now!" Then we grasped there shoulders and pushed them into the lake. We took off screaming and laughing and we weren't far enough down the river to hear there cussing and screaming "RACHEL BEERY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Noah Yelled

"Well next time maybe you should wait for us!" I yell back and Quinn screams "Yea, You idiots! You fell for it"

"Dude Finn, Why aren't you freaking out?" Noah said

"Because we desevered it, and I'm just going to swim over there and tip them over anyways!" Finn says smiling

"Nice!" he replies

Quinn and I were sitting in our boat talking about how funny that was and laughing! And then we screamed as our warm dry bodies hit the ice cold lake water. 'Finn was that really necessary, now im going to have to shower …again!" Rachel said clinging her cold body to Finns under the water.

"That makes it even more worth it, I get to shower naked with you and your clinging onto me like a magnet, this is great!" Finn smiles kissing her nose, because every time he did it she blushed.

"Yea, I'm with Finn this is nice having Quinn in my arms scared for her life of lake animals!" puck says holding onto a very scared Quinn.

"How did we get so lucky with the two best boys in Ohio?" Quinn says kissing puck

"I have no idea?" I say holding onto Finn as he rubbed my back

About an hour after playing in the water and hanging out we were in our canoes and paddling back to the house. It would be about 45 minutes till we got back and it was getting dark. About halfway through we stopped on a little flat land of sand and ate dinner on the small little beach/island.

"This is really nice guys thanks so much" Quinn said sitting in between Pucks legs chewing on a sandwich and strawberries.

"Glad to do it for you babe" Puck replied

When we were all done we changed our canoe arrangements Finn and I in one, and Quinn and Puck in the other. We were getting out of the canoe and Finn spotted a rope swing that went right over the lake. He turned his eyes in my direction giving me the most adorable pleading look ever! "Yes Finn, don't even ask let's go!" I say hugging his side

"You guys in?" I said staring at Noah and Quinn

"Nah, Well pass! We better go home and make sure everyones back from there day at the park." He said

"Alright, Race you to the swing Rach.!" Finn said taking off running

"WAIT FINN!" I said yelling and he stopped and ran back to me Picking me up Bridal style and running me over to the swing. He kissed me and set me down.

"Can I go first; you know to make sure its safe?" Finn said

"Oh yeah, of course you want to go first to make sure it's "safe". " I said giggling

Finn hoped on the swing and he was screaming and having so much fun going back and forth on the swing than he jumped off into the water. "Was it Awesome?" I asked Finn

"HELL YEAH!" Finn said "Come on, Rach!"

I jumped on the swing screaming he thought it was funny but I was freaking out, and I jumped in straight to his arms. "That was so much fun!" I said "again, again!"

"Rach, we'll come back, but for now lets go back to the house and hangout with our friends, and you know have some Finchel time!" Finn said winking at me

"Mhmm, sounds good to me!" I said getting out of the lake running back to the house as Finn tried to catch up to me. The house was about a 20 minute walk back from the lake. I was tried after about 5 minutes of running. And I was sweating so I took off my tank top leaving me in only my bra and soffes.

"Rach what are you doing, People will see you?" Finn said hugging me and pulling my shirt back on

"Are you really telling me to put more clothes on Finn?" I said walking away

"Wait what, No take it off!" Finn said

"To late." I say yelling back

After Showering with Finn, which is always a fun time. All of us went out to the movies about 30 minutes away from the house. We were seeing a Romantic movie with an Action twist. So just about everybody enjoyed the movie. After the movies we all went back to the house and went to our rooms. Me and Finn were lying in bed cuddling and kissing. We were both to tired to do anything more. We had both agreed that we wanted our first time to be Christmas presents for eachother. Just being with him makes me the happiest girl in the world.


	7. Soulmates

**Rachels POV **

I woke up to the big man holding me and his warmth overtaking me. I forgot how much I loved waking up next to Finn. Its times like this that make me the happiest girl ever. I knew that this time around our relationship would work, I knew that Finn was it for me he was my better half and he was the ONE. When I'm with him I feel like I never want to love another man. And I really hoped that he felt the same way about me. I saw him look at me but I didn't say anything I was deep in thought. I ws took out of my thought by the sound of his words "Rach, what are you thinking about, I can tell its something serious?" Finn said looking at me ready to listen. That's what I loed most about him. He listened to me.

"I was just thinking about how sure I am that I couldn't love anyone more than I love you and that I know things are going to work out with us and that no matter what happens your all that I want!" I said speaking softly to him "Im just not sure if that's how you feel about me?"

"Rach, I feel more than that. The day I meet you I knew you weren't just another girl, I know that one day Rachel Barbra Berry I will marry you, and I will be a father to OUR kids, and I will attened every broadway show you have!" Finn said holding my hands "Your it for me. And your not leaving me ever again!"

I could feel the tears dripping down my face and I could see he was crying too. This was Love, I loved him so much I would give up my career not go on Broadway. Just to be with him. Last year I might have said My career was my TRUE love but I was wrong Finn is my True love and I would give it all up for him.

"I love you more than the world can tell you, Literally if everyone in the world told you I loved you I would love you more than that!" Finn said

"I love you that much to Finn." I said whispering in his ear "I wish I could just stay here all day and be with you"

"Why cant you?" Finn said

"Because don't you think our friends are going to want to hangout with us?" I said looking at him

"There all going canoeing, we went yesterday and Quinn and Puck probably wont bother us" , just on that note they walked in

"Hey Sleepy heads get up we have a whole day planned for us while there canoeing!" Quinn said puck behind her

Then Finn sneezed and coughted

"Hey baby are you okay?" I asked concerned

"No rach, just like I said this morning I feel really lite heaeded and sick!" Finn said winking at me

"Ohhh. Yeah I remember, Quinn, Puck why don't you to go out and ill stay here and take care of Finn.!" I said pushing them down the stairs and out the front door. Everyone else had left and no one was going to be back until 7 oclock. It was only 1130.!

"Alright" Quinn said "Hope you feel better Finn" She yelled up the staris

"Mhmm, Ill take good care of my sick boy!" Rachel said walking back up the stairs

"Hey that was a good idea!" I said "I know now we have the whole day to ourselves and even better the whold house! So we can even just walk around the house screaming in our underwear if we wanted to." Finn said

"Of course that would be what you wanted to do!" I said cuddling in his arms in only my bra and underwear.

"How could I not, when I have the most beautiful girl on the planet?" He said pushing me on top of him.

Just before I was about to say something he took his feet and was holding me in the air by putting his feet on my chest and pushing me up. It was so fun and I was lauging so hard.

"Finn! Put me down or ill throw up on you!" I said

"Why we haven't even eaten yet, WAIT are you preganat. Oh no morning sickness that's a sign of pregnancies! Wait we didn't even do it yet, oh no Rachel is that why you were saying all that love crap this morning did you cheat on me!"

"NO FINN! I was just laughing so hard! I cant belevie you would think I cheated on you! I guess since we never talked about what happened last year you think I would ruin our relationship AGAIN and cheat!" I said getting off the bed putting on clothes and running downstairs out the back door to sit on the bench and cry.

I cant belevie that after all this time he would think I would cheat on him. I was stupid and 16 I wasn't thinking I was pissed he lied to me about Santana and Puck was there.i heard him shut the back door but I really wasn't ready to talk!

"Rach im sorry.." Finn said before I cut him off

"Finn im not mad, im disappointed in both of us, I really need about 30 minutes to cool off unless you want me to blowup on you. Just go inside lay down or watch t.v. but ill tell you when im ready to talk!" I said not looking at him

I really wasn't "MAD" I just was upset that he would think I would hurt him again.

**Finn POV**

Ugh. Even I knew that I screwed up. I shouldn't have said anything about cheating. I know Rachel wouldn't cheat on me, but you know me stupid Finn saying the wrong things. I respected that she needed time to think, so did I! What was I going to say to her? I had been sitting there for what felt like hours but it had only been about 40 minutes. I had cooled off and taken a shower, and I was just sitting on the bed waiting for Rachel to come back in to talk to me. Then I heard the door shut and the cute little noise that the palms of rachels feet sounded like when they hit the bottom of the hardwood floor. Even if she was mad at me I couldn't get over how cute she was. God I just love her so much.

"What are you smiling about?" She said not sounding mad anymore

"I was just thinking about how much I loved you, and the cute noise your feet make when you wake on the floor without shoes on." Finn said looking up at her with a crooked smile

**Back to Rachel POV**

This is what I hated most about Finn, he made me Love him so much even when I hate him so much. How could I even get angry with the most perfect person on this planet? I got on the bed sitting criss cross infront of him taking his hands.

"Finn i…" He cut me off

"No Rach, ill talk. I know you wouldn't cheat on me because I know you love me, its just I don't want anything to happen between us because losing you was the worst thing I have ever lost and I've lost a lot like my own dad, and a baby I thought was mine. But you trufuly were the hardest to leave. I don't want anything to happen to you. I trust you so much I could leave you in a room with a bunch of hot Europeans and I would trust you. I know we both made mistakes last year but were almost 18 and were becoming adults. What happened in the past only helped us to realize that that kiss with puck or having sex with Santana only lost us each other."

I was sitting there crying as he pulled me into a hug. "Finn its true, if I was in a room of a bunch of hot guys I wouldn't even look at them. I love you more than anything in my life."

We sat there kissing and making up but I knew in my heart that this fight was good for us. We were both always wanting to talk about it. And I knew it would come out soon enough.

"Finn can we go somewhere maybe just on a drive I want to go to the park and just kiss outside get out of this stupid house!" Rachel pleaded.

"Of course baby, well take Kurt's car and well bring a picnic!" Finn said putting on clothes and Rachel was doing her makeup when Finn stopped her

"Finn give me that back!" I said chasing after him for my eye liner

"No, you look more gorgeous now than ever, I don't want you to have ANY makeup on. Do you know how pretty you look with nothing on. Words can't describe it" Finn said giving my eye liner back

"Finn Hudson, when did you learn to say everything so right?" I said blushing

"when I met you, because all the things I had to say were easy to say because there all true!" Finn said looking at me and hugging me so tightly

"Finn lets go before I get lost in your lips and never leave the house!" I say walking to the car

It was so weird to be in the car with Finn not right next to me. In his truck I could sit basically so close I was on top of him. But in this car it was actually 2 different seats!

"It feels so weird to not be right next to you all warm!" I say smiling at him thinking about what I said was cheesy

"I know I love how you get so close to me, when I was dating Quinn she would sit on the other side of the car nowhere near me, it was extremely awkward and weird" He said looking at me

"That's because were soul mates and no matter what we did it could never be awkward." I said leaning over and kissing his check.

"You really think were soulmates!" Finn said "I do to but I didn't want to say it out loud!"

"I know were soul mates Finn I just know"


	8. A day to Remember

**Discalamer: Dont own glee or characters or fox. Also Ellie and Andrea Help me with ideas for this Story ESPECIALLY ANDREA 333 Yeah Ellie doesnt help... ahahhah ! :)**

**Rachel POV**

I woke Up so excited and I could tell Finn was to. There was only 2 days till Christmas! I may Be a Jew, but I will celebrate and love anything Finn does. Plus were going to dinner and dancing so it was going to be so much fun. I knew that today we glee girls were going to cook Christmas cookies while the boys go fishing. Then later at night we were going over to the indoor pool. I am so excited because I got the cutest 2 piece swimsuit. Eventhough last year I refused to wear one, this year I found the most PERFECT one. It was white and on the butt it says" I'm a Star" and there was a big gold star on the top of the swimsuit. It was so cute. But it did look like something Santana would wear. That could be a good thing though…

"Goodmorning Finn" I said walking downstairs when I saw him leaving the house to go to his car.

"Ya Hey" He said real short and quick not even looking up to see or kiss me

When I woke up that morning Finn wasn't there but I knew he wouldn't be. They had to leave the house at 1030 and it was 10 o'clock. I knew he had things to do but he didn't even look at me? That's not like him. I walked out the front door to his car with my hands on my hips the second he saw me he came running

"Rachel! Baby how did you sleep? Im so sorry I had to get up early. I missed you so much!" He said then he kissed me

I pulled away trying to talk "Um, What the hell?" I said confused

"What?" he said "Cant I love my girlfriend, I just wanted to say goodmorning"

"I know but this morning when I came down the stairs and said "Goodmorning Finn" you said "ya Hey" what was that about? Now your all over me?" I said

"Oh. That was you?" He said Understanding "I thought that was Quinn, you know in my defense you two hang out so much you are starting to sound alike. Im sorry!" Finn said looking at me with a crocked smile

"Its okay, I still love you the same, Just confused on your manly mood swings!" I said giggling

"Don't worry im not Quinn I don't have mood swings 24/7!" He said

"Hey Wow, thanks Finn that was so sweet!" Quinn said sarcastically

"See look, she was happy 5 minutes ago and no shes pissed!" Finn said smiling back at her

I sat on the back of Finns truck with him cuddeled up under a blanket while he waited for the other guys to come out of the house.

"Im really gonna miss you today!" Finn said

"Your going to be gone for 5 hours Finn! And plus ill be here making you cookies!" I said touching his chest

"True, But ill still miss the most important woman in my life!" He said

"I bet you do miss your mom" I said jokingly

"Haha Very Funny, You know that you're the most important woman in my life, and so is my mom. You guys are even. But if you ever tell her this ill kill you … I love you more" Finn whispered the last part in my ear

"Of course you do, but you love me differently then your mom. You love your mom because shes your mom. But you love me because I can do this.." I said leaning up and kissing him leaving us both breathless

"No I can do that with both of you" Finn said

"Ew Finn that's just wrong.!" I said laughing

"Time to Go" Mike Yelled from the patio

"Alright ill see you in the longest 5 hours of my life, I love you Rachel" Finn said

"Okay Finn, But remember when we sleep that's 8 hours, so technailly weve been apart longer?" I said

"Rach, just say I love you and leave!" Finn said looking confused "I don't even understand what you just said"

I giggled a little then said "Okay I love you have fun!"

I walked back into the house and I heard Quinn yell "Okay Guys we should totally have a fashion show, like where we all put on our swimsuits and see if they look good on us. I mean most of us have boyfriends here and we have to look HOT for the pool!"

"Good Idea" Everyone said

I ran upstairs changing into mine and putting on some lotion because my skin was so dry from it being winter. I walked back downstairs and saw all of the girls in there swimsuits.

"Wow everyone looks so good eve…." I stopped because everyones faces were on the ground and they were starring at me!

"What, Oh no do I look horrible?" I said mad

"Damn." Santana said "Im a lesbian so let me just say this, you look CRAZY hot!" Brittany slapped her "Yeah its true!" Brittany said

"Wow Rachel, you look amazing your so tan and skinny and are those abs?" Tina said

"OMG, Rachel you look SMOKIN!" Quinn said "Finns going to die"

"Thanks guys! I have been tanning and working out a lot im glad it helped! Everyone looks AMAZING! And Quinn you cant even tell you had a baby, You Look hot yourself"

"Okay Guys now that we know we look hot we need to change and bake cookies for the guys or they will be pissed."

All the girls had been cooking for what seemed like forever. Every time cookies went in the oven we would watch parts of a movie. We took a 1 ½ break to go out to get noodles about 30 minutes away. When we came back we had abouot 1 hour till the boys were coming home from fishing. Right when I was mixing the flour and stirring the sugar in the bowl I turned to wash my hands the other girls were upstairs changing so they wernt in there sweatie clothes and I offered to stay and finish up. When I was washing my hands I felt a lite powder come crashing down on me and I screamed turning around to see Finn laughing with a empty bowl in his hands.

"FINN HUDSON WHAT THE HELL! I WASN'T DONE COOKING!" I was yelling and laughing and I was so mad I threw and egg on him

We were throwing everything we could find at eachother then Noah walked in a Yelled Bloody Murder.! Then all the girls came down the staris and did the same! "Oh Hell Nah Berry you to arnt going swimming with us until you finish cleaning this the hell up.

"What No" I said So pissed at Finn "What about my swimsu…" I stopped myself "I mean I wanted to SWIM! Thanks a lot finn!"

"We can still go baby we just need to celan this up!" Finn said "Alright you guys go head and go well stay back and clean we might be an hour or two…"

"No Finn, Youll Clean this by YOURSELF Im going to get ready while you clean.!" I said walking upstairs

"What? But Rach!" Finn whined as everyone left the house

"Huh. Cant hear you!' Rachel hollered from the room

About a long hot shower, 10 painted nails and one hot swimsuit later we were walking up to the pool deck. "Hey babe Do you just want to Jump in" Finn said looking at everyone in the pool having a good time.

"Yeah!" I said Cheery

"Atleast your talking to me again!" He said under his breath

"I wasn't mad It was so much fun!" I said "I just wasn't gonna clean it up, But I think this swimsuit will make up for it" I said taking off my coverup. I looked at him and his face fell literally to the floor. He walked closer to me picked me up and whispered in my ear "Holy Shit Rachel Im not going to have any fun at the pool because I will be thinking about the Mailman the whole time!"

"Hehe, I love having that effect on you" I said shyly

"God please never take that off! You look so amazing and your skin is so tan and your nails are painted my favorite shade of pink and oh my god you just look like the worlds prettiest woman!" He said

"Finn stop, im going to be bright red for the rest of my life!" I stood on the ground behind him and pushed him in.

He reached up for my hand and asked for me to pull him up. I knew his trick he was going to pull me in. I wasn't stupid but I played stupid and pretended I had no idea what he was going to do. The things you do for love.

The whole team spent the night playing "Sharks and Minos" and  
>"States". We had the best time ever. But it was 12 oclock and the rec center pool was closing. We all dryed off and ran as fast as we could to the cars because it was freezing outside. We got back to the house and ate Christmas cookies, well what was left of them. After Finn and I's war. We all went up to bed after our cookies and movie but right before we all went upstairs I got an "Unexpected Call" !<p>

"OH SHIT" I screamed

"What Oh crap Rachel Cussing is NOT good!" Noah Yelled

"Its My Parents there calling, What if they want to talk to an ADULT!" I yelled freaking out. What was I going to do, what were they going to do. A million things were running in my mind and I looked around and everyone looked scared out of there minds.


	9. Christmas Part One

**Disclamer : Don't own glee or characters or Fox. Oh and Andrea I used a "metaphor" for Brittany in this chapter! HAH **

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Dad, How are you? I'm about to sleep so I really can't talk that long!" I said in a fast and pushy voice

"Just checking up on my sweet princess. How's The Lake? Are Noah's Grandparents there?" My dad asked

"Um Great the House is wonderful, so much fun! Well got to get in the shower okay bye!" I yelled and hung up the phone

1 minute later my phone rang yet again

"Yes!" I said talking to my dad

"I would like to talk to Noah's Grandparents to know that you kids are behaving!" My dad said upset

"Um, There Asleep! Yes asleep they can't talk now." I said

"Well then I'll call for them tomorrow morning!"

"Okay fine dad! There's no adults here but I mean honestly were all 17 most of us are almost 18. We are all staying in separate boy girl rooms just as I said and were all not doing anything bad were responsible." I said I could hear my dad yelling at my other dad. I knew they were in Florida so if they were going to come get me they couldn't for 2 days.! "Im so sorry I lied but I knew you wouldn't let me go. And you need to let me be the adult I am."

"I'm so disappointed in you Rachel Berry.!" My dad said hanging up the phone

I yelled and sat back on the couch..

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Everyone yelled at me

"They no your grandparents aren't here! They didn't seem that mad so I know that they will be coming down to stay with us. And I bet everyone else's parents are pissed too." I said so angry

"Ah God." Quinn yelled

"When are they coming?" Puck said

"There in Florida now so anytime between 2 – 3 days!" I said

"Okay we have time thank god! And we still have our Christmas plans for tomorrow!" Finn said

"I have a great plan!" Puck shouted

"What" Santana said Sitting between Brittany's lap.

"When they come we will all change our rooms into boy, girl rooms, because they won't know that we knew they were coming? And then in the middle of the night we will all quietly change into our original rooms for the night. And set our alarms for 7:30 and change back to our Boy/Girl rooms." He said proud

"THAT'S BRILLANT" I yelled kissing his check

"Okay well for tonight lets go to sleep!" Mercedes Said

"Tomorrow is Christmas!" Brittany cheered.

We all went upstairs and changed into our pajamas. I heard Quinn and Puck going at it. And I could her Santana and Brittany downstairs making out. I came out of the bathroom and saw Finn laying on the bed looking up at me as he patted the sheets next to him. "Let me first take off my makeup then I'll be all yours!" I said looking at Finn

"Mhmm" Finn said

I was taking off my makeup and I saw Finn staring at me. I was wearing a white and blue striped tang top and a pair of Sweats. I had my hair in a bun and my makeup off. I knew if Finn didn't break up with me when I looked like this then I knew he loved me.

"Hey" I whispered in his ear

"Hi, you know you could sleep in your swimsuit if you want…" Finn said shyly

"I knew you would enjoy that!" I said

"Yeah, im afraid the other guys enjoyed it a little too much too! That's all puck would talk about on the way home!" He said

"Good" I said giggling

I was cuddling up against his warm body and he was kissing my neck.

"Goodnight Rachel, I love you more than anything!" Finn said

"I'm not going to sleep when I know that I won't have the rest of the trip to be intimate with you with my DADS here."I said "Lets just kiss for awhile longer."

We had been kissing for 45 minutes and cuddling and talking and we both feel asleep in each other's arms.

Brittany came into everyone's room at 830 and yelled "GET UP ITS CHRISTMAS SANTAS COMING!"

We heard her run downstairs and scream "SANTA DIDN'T COME PUCK DID YOU TELL HIM WERE HERE?"

"Oh sorry Britt, I forgot!" Puck said walking in the room arm and arm with Quinn

"Well At least we have each other, and I like to ride wild Zebras through the corn rows of the wild girls hair and joy!"

We all shared the same face. Brittany didn't really make that much sense and we were all to tired to put up with her.

"Okay Brittany, Lets go back to sleep" a tired and grumpy Santana said

We all went to bed for what felt like forever but was only an hour. None of us really went back to sleep we all just laid around and cuddled with each other. With no presents it was almost like there was no Christmas morning drive to wake us up. But I was still so excited for the night to come!

"Hey Finn are you going to try to dance with me tonight?" I asked snuggled up to his side

"Yeah maybe it just depends!" He said

"I think you'll be to jealous to sit down and watch me dance with other guys when you see what I'm wearing tonight…" I said winking at him

"Oh god! Can you tell me what store you got it from?" Finn asked

"Nope! It will give it away, Let's just say you won't be able to keep your hands of me." I said giggling "Now let's go downstairs so I can cook my man breakfast"

We all sat around the main room singing and eating our Eggs, Bacon, Toast, Pancakes and Strawberries the girls made for us. We were singing Last Christmas, Holy Night, Jingle Bells just all the classics. It was the perfect way of spending the holiday. I missed my fathers but I knew they had to work over winter break so this was perfect. We all got warm and toasty and watched movies, we had a pillow fight and ate popcorn. Then Puck Said "Lets Play Truth Or Dare!"

"Ya!" Mercedes Said

"Okay Quinn Truth or dare" Mercedes said

"Truth" She replied

"Do you regret giving up your child?" she asked

"Everyday, if I knew Puck and I would be in the best relationship ever I would have kept her, I wish I would have I miss her like crazy and want to part of her life."

"Okay Rachel Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said winking at Finn

"I dare you to… hmm…. Go Skinny dipping in the lake…WITH FINN!" Quinn said laughing "Oh and You have to do it!"

"YES! Great Dare Quinn!" Finn said Happy "Ill get you back later!"

"Of Course you would like this Finn..!" I said "What the Hell! Lets Go!"

"Wait.? What! Really!" Quinn Said "I was kidding I didn't think you would do it. What have you done with Rachel Berry?"

"Quinn, I need to be more Fun and relax, so why not it will be fun!" I said Smiling and winking at Finn

"Preach" Arite said "You need to be more Fun!"

We were all walking down the hill to the other side so we could get to the lake. Everyone was going and they had there swimsuits on. They were going swimming to but Finn and I couldn't go with any clothes on. "Wait You guys have to turn around while Finn and I get in!" I yelled taking off my shirt

"Okay Fine Berry, Plus no one really wants to see what Finns hiding underneath!" Puck Said

They all turned around and Finn jumped in, I was stepping in because it was freezing. But of course puck turned around and laughed and I covered myself up!

"NOAH PUCKEMAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed hurrying in the water

"I thought you were already in!" He said as Quinn slapped him and everyone else was jumping in.

"Uh Huh, sure!" I said

I have to admit it was pretty Fun going skinny dipping. I mean god was it the most freezing thing I had ever done but you just got used to it. Plus I had Finn, and he was always warm. I couldn't hang onto the other guys though for obvious reasons and Finn made me stay away from Puck so he wouldn't feel me up under the water.

We were all drying off and singing making our way back to the house after about 45 minutes of swimming. It was freezing and my bones were going numb. We walked back in the house and I put my warmest P.J.s on and went back downstairs. "Mercedes Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth" she said

"Who in this group would you want to date?" I said everyone looking contently at Mercedes to hear her answer

"Um well for some odd reason I always had feelings for Sam!" The whole room went silent and Sam Blushed

"WHAT!" Kurt said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because these are new feelings I only ever started liking him when we went on this trip. Sorry if that's weird for you Sam, I know you don't like me." Mercedes said looking over to Kurt then to Sam

"No actually Mercedes I always thought you were so beautiful and were really nice I just thought you would reject me if I asked you out. We should Change That, and maybe go on a date when we get back!" Sam said

"I would Love that" She replied

"Awh. Its like a New Born Finchel!" I said happy

"No we would never be that disgusting!" Mercedes said looking at Rachel "Okay Santana Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she replied ready to take anything they threw at her

"I dare you to make out with … Rachel!" Mercedes said looking at me and my face fell to the floor.

"Um what no!" Finn said

"Get Out of my way Finn I gotta get my mac on!" Santana said leaning over to Rachel "Is this okay with you?"

"Um, I guess. I've always wanted to kiss a girl and Finn knows I love him more than anything and this isn't cheating so? Why not it's just a Kiss!" I said unsure of what had gotten into me lately

I kissed Santana for only about a minute and I could tell that all her practice paid off because she was a good kisser. But I was firm with my sexuality I was straight and I loved Finn. Nothing made time stop like kissing Finn.

"Wow, That was Nice Berry didn't know you had it in you, Gesh Finn your lucky her lips are soft!" Santana said

"Yeah I know! There MY lips to kiss anytime I want just to be clear MINE to kiss WHENEVER!" Finn said leaning over and Kissing Me.

"Ya, Ya we get it!" Everyone said and Finn pulled away from me.

"That was an interesting Kiss Santana but I'm for Guys only sorry!" I said looking at her

"Well if you every change your mind I'm only a phone call away!" She said

"She really is like I call her and then she's at my house it's like she knew I needed to talk to her or something?" Brittany said leaving everyone speechless

"Okay Tina truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Tina said

"Did you ever Love Anyone else besides mike?" she said

"Just Artie." Tina Replied and looked up smiling at Artie.

"Hey Guys its 4:30 and we have 6:30 reservations at a restaurant 30 minutes away im going to go get ready, and I'm guessing the rest of the girls will do so to!" I said Getting up kissing Finn and walking upstairs

I couldn't wait for tonight. I knew I was ready to be complete with Finn. Were so in-love that I can't imagine life without seeing his smiling face every day. No mattered what happened between us I wouldn't Love anyone the same way. That's impossible Finn is the man I invision marrying and having Kids with. Finns the Man I imagine growing old with and sitting on the porch drinking our morning coffee at 70 years old. Finn was "It" For me. And I knew I was "Ready" I haven't been more sure of anything in my life.


	10. Christmas Part Two

**Discalamer : I don't Own Glee or Characters!  
><strong>

**OHHH ! MAIN THING : If you looking for a story to go into detail with Finchel Sex. That's not my kind of story. Just read it but when you review don't say I didn't go into detail cause I know I didn't. I just don't write those kinds of storys. Thankks!**

**Rachel POV**

I was putting on my dress and Quinn walked in wearing her green skin tight dress with her perfect silver shoes and silver head band. She looked GOREEOUS. Better than she normally looked. And normally she looked GORGEOUS! I knew I couldn't look as good as her. But I could still look great.

"Hey can you do my makeup I don't have any silver or green?" Quinn asked

"Yeah Of course! But only if you curl my hair?" I replied looking in the mirror and finishing my perfect makeup. I was pretty good at putting it on and I thought it looked good.

Quinn and I were in the bathroom talking about our boyfriends and school. An hour had passed and we looked in the mirror gasping at how we looked. I was wearing my Short, tight red dress with black heels my hair curled and bangs brushed to the side. I had a black necklace around my neck and a black sparkly flower pining back a piece of my front curls. I was so proud of how I looked; I just hoped that the boys thought we looked good.

"Hey Rach, I'm going to go downstairs!" Quinn said

"Alright" I said turning to her

"You coming with me?" she said

"Um, no I have to pee you go ahead." That was a lie I didn't have to pee I just wanted to be the last person downstairs. I knew if Quinn was beside me that they would push me beside and stare at her. I wasn't being selfish… I just wanted all the attention. That's not selfish, or is it? I don't care I need to look good. And impress the Glee Boys.

I could hear all of the people gasp when Quinn set foot downstairs and I heard Puck tell her she looked amazing and I heard her laugh. I was so glad that she was happy, she was my bestfriend and her and Puck where perfect for eachother. I heard Mercedes call down for me so I grabbed my sparkly black purse stuck my phone in there and walked down the steps as I saw everyone turn their heads and all of their faces dropped to the floor.

"Oh My God" I heard Brittany and Santana say "You look hot Rachel" Santana said

"Berry I never thought I would say this but you look uh, I can't even find the word!" Puck said

"Yeah Rachel you look damn good!" Artie Said

"Artie said it, you look amazing" Sam said

Everyone had said there words and I said thank you but Finn still hadn't said anything everyone was walking out the door and Finn pulled my arm back. "Finn, What?" I said

"I just wanted to tell you in private how ABSOULUTLEY STUNNING you look, I don't think there is a more perfect, gorgeous woman in the WORLD!" Finn said cupping my check

"Thanks Finn, but did you see Quinn she looked more Gorgeous than ever. I could never own up to her!" I said looking up in his eyes

"Quinn looked alright you look stunning, everyone thought that. When she came down everyone started but no one but Puck said anything. When you came down people went into shock. And I died!" He said lightly kissing my check

"How do you know what to say to make a girl want to melt?" I asked looking deeply in his eyes

"I honestly don't know, when I was dating Quinn everything I said to her was wrong and she would get mad. But when I say things to you there right because I'm telling the complete truth and I'm not lying like I was every time I told Quinn I loved her or thought she was pretty." Finn looked up

I wasn't sure what to say to that so I kissed him smiled and took his hand leading him out the door since everyone had left already and Quinn and Puck where waiting when we saw them listening in on our conversation.

"Nosey Much?" Finn said

"Well normally when people are talking about you, you want to listen? Oh and thanks Finn for all those nice words about me!" Quinn said with a sarcastic look

"Yeah, no problem" Finn said sarcastically back at her shooting her a fake smile

"C'mon lets go, were going to be late for our reservations!" Puck yelled

We were driving in the car and about 15 minutes into the drive and "Faithfully" came on the radio. We were at a red light and Finn grabbed my hand singing the first couple of lines to me before I joined in. I was so glad that this break was going by slow because I wasn't honestly ready for school to start. I didn't want senior year to end. This song made me upset because I knew I had to do whatever it was to make Finn and I's relationship last forever.

"Hey Rach, are you going to dance tonight?" Quinn asked

"Hell Yeah, I didn't buy this short dress for nothing!" I said looking back at Quinn as her head rested on pucks shoulder.

"Are you boys going to dance?" I asked

"Yeah of course I may not be a good dancer but I don't want any guys thinking they can dance with you because im sure your going to get hit on." Finn said

"Uh, She For Sure will looking like that!" Puck said

We pulled up to the restaurant and were shocked, it was so nice. Nothing like Lima! There was a valet and everything. The boys helped Quinn and I out. Then we walked in the door hand in hand with eachother meeting the other members at the long stretched table. "Hey Guys, Did you order yet?" I asked

"No" Arite said "We just got here about 5 minutes ago there was a lot of traffic.!"

We all sat around the table talking about eachother and glee and summer plans eating our food and laughing together. I loved being with them they were my 2nd family. Without glee I wouldn't be doing anything right now. I'd have no friends and id still be making MySpace videos. Quinn and I wouldn't have been best friends, Finn and I would probably not be together, and hell Finn would have probably stil thought the baby was his and would be paying for diapers. Glee has changed EVERYTHING. There was nothing I was more thankful for, except Finn of course.

I was brought out of my thought when I felt Finn grab my hand under the table and whisper in my year "Hey what are you thinking of?"

"Everything, how happy I am, how glee changed everything, how scared I am for next year." I said

"Trust me, Me and You are Forever Always Together. Even if we both don't go to the same college we will be together. I love you like no other. It will be Fine I pinky promise" He said wraping my pinky around his.

"I got you wrapped around my finger now Rachel Berry!" Finn said with his Pinky still wrapped around mine

"You always have!" I said kissing his check and turning my attention to everyone else, they were staring at us like we were crazy.

"You guys is it impossible for you two , to not be crazy in-love?" Kurt said

"Yes!" We both said

"I'm just happy that the whole club is happy, and were all done swapping boyfriends and girlfriends. We need to finish the ear off drama free." Mercedes said

"Yeah were all happy!" Santana said

"Where all dating somebody except Artie." Brittany said

"Well I am seeing somebody!" Arite said

"Wait what?" We all said

"Yeah I met a girl named Lucky Mail at Physical therapy and we hit it off. Im pretty sure its official but im not positive." Artie said

"Awh, A.A. + L.M. = Love" Tina said

"Well were all dating someone and its funny because most of us have seemed to find our soulmates through Glee Club." Quinn said

"Yeah think about it, Finn and Rachel , Me and Quinn, Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine" Puck Said "Its crazy that something so lame brought us all something so amazing!"

We were all talking for about and hour more than our checks came and we paid then left all separating in our cars and driving another 30 minutes to the club. The age was 17-23 So it was a younger club and all of us could get in. We all got there at the same time and Finn was saying some things before we went in.

"Okay Guys, We all need to make sure that we all leave at the same time, and we can't all drink so if someone does then you need to make sure there not driving home!" Finn said

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Finn, Move" Santana said pushing him out of the way!"

As I walked in to the club in front of Finn my mouth dropped, it was so cool. They played loud music and had flashing lights everywhere. I wasn't into this type of music or feeling but I loved it at the same time, it was so different from Broadway!

"Hey Santana are you feeling at home?" I asked laughing

"Ha-ha Very funny Berry!" Santana said taking Brittany to the dance floor

"Finn lets go!" I said grabbing his hand "Now?" Finn said

"Its You come with me, or I go and dance with another guy? .." I said winking

"Im coming , im coming!" Finn yelled grabbing my from behind and picking me up kissing me.

"Finn! Put me Down Right now!" I yelled

"But your So cute I just want to hold you!" Finn said Putting me down and dancing with me on the dance floor.

"Save that for tonight, LETS PARTY!" I said remembering saying those exact words last year at my house party, which didn't turn out so well….

We had all been singing and dancing for about 2 hours and there was a time when we all went up and sang "Sing" as a glee club on the karaoke machine, and nobody slushied us it was nice. We had a great time and were still dancing. Finn had just gone to sit with Puck and I was staying to dance with Quinn.

"Yo man, do we have the hottest girls or what?" Puck said sitting as Finn sat down

"We really do, and were about the gayest guys in school. I still don't know how we got them?" Finn said

"Wait… Um who are those guys talking to our ladies?" Finn said looking worried standing up.

"SIT!" Puck said

"Wait don't you want your girlfriend?" Finn said sitting down

"Yeah I do but let's see where this goes, you know make sure they won't do anything! We need to trust them. But if it gets crazy over there we step in!" Puck said

"Oh Hell yeah!" Finn said watching the girls dance with the guys. He could tell Rachel was uncomfortable, she kept looking over and he just smiled and leaned back on the booth Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Sam were sitting on. About 10 minutes later I Came to the booth and sat down on Finns lap. "Hey Baby, You Okay?" Finn asked

"Yeah, Just missing you and my feet hurt from these shoes!" I said

"I knew they would when I saw you walk down the stairs and everyone was telling you how pretty you looked I ran off to the kitchen and found a pair of black ballet flats and put them in the car for you in case your feet started to hurt. Do you want me to grab them for you?" Finn said as I took his checks in my hands and kissed him passionately. He cared so much about me and worried about me all the time I just loved him so much!

"Finn, that's the nicest thing EVER! I'll come with you!" I said walking outside

We hopped in his car and I began to kiss him and it just keep getting heavier and heavier I wanted him so bad but we were in a parking lot of a club. And I knew he didn't think that was special either. "Hey you want to drive back to the house now?" Finn asked

"Yeah.. I would love nothing more!" I said "Im going to run back in and tell them to stay and Get Quinn and Puck and tell them they need to get a ride home.

I ran back in and found puck. "HEY Puck , you and Quinn need a new ride home Finn and I are going home now!"

"Oh, You guys heading home early to get it on?" Puck said laughing

"I'll have you know today has been a long day and its now 12:00 and its an hour drive home." I said giggling

"save that crap your leaving to get it on, Have fun! Don't open Babygate part 2! Everyone else will probably leave in an hour or 2?" Puck said

"Alright Bye love you" I said kissing him goodbye. I could Kiss Noah on the lips but it wasn't like I had feelings for him or I was making out with him so it was okay and Finn knew he was like my brother.

I walked out to see Finn sitting in the car singing, he looked so adorable. "Hey. Im Ready!"

"Lets go we have a long drive, and I don't think ill make it without wanting to rip your clothes off!" Finn said pulling out of the driveway

"Finn Hudson!" I said slapping his arm

We had been driving for an hour and there was some traffic, but we were almost home.

(beep beep) "I just got a text from puck saying they were leaving the club in an hour" I said

"Perfect the whole house to ourselves for 2 hours!"

It had taken another 20 minutes to get home but we were finally there. I ran upstairs and Finn followed me upstairs and we were running to the room laughing. He slammed be against the door and was kissing me so hard I couldn't take it he was removing his shirt and I was doing the same. I knew doing this with Finn was what I wanted and what we needed. It had just felt so right. We Had Sex for what felt like forever and I never knew why I was so scared in the first place. It was Finn, he was gentle and slow and understanding. It was perfect and Funny considering he wanted to do it on the kitchen table and he accidentally threw me off the bed a couple times. It was Perfectly Unperfect and that's just what we were.


	11. Confessions

**Disclamer : I don't own Glee or characters. Sorry I didn't Update! I was on vacation this capter is long so I hope you like it Finchel/Puckleberyy! (: Read And Review**

**-Kennedy**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face the birds chirping and a big sleeping man next to me. He was so cute when he was sleeping and his arms were wrapped tight around my waist, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. Last night was perfect beyond perfect it was amazing. Finn was so slow and gentle with me I just couldn't get enough of him. I loved him like there was no tomorrow, and I had really hoped that today would never come because today was the day we guessed my fathers would come down to the lake house and yell at all of us. They had called me every day since they found out we were here alone. I really don't know what the big deal were all seniors, you would think they would be able to trust us a little bit? I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of Finns words and breath in my ear.

"Good morning gorgeous" Finn said "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but absolutely amazing!" I said giving him a quick kiss

"I'm sorry, but trust me you were amazing last night! I never knew you had it in you!" Finn said rolling on top of me, kissing my check.

"So were you!" I said shyly "I just don't want today to come I just want to stay in bed with you all day!"

"Me too!" Finn said "We better shower or else people are going to know we did something last night!"

"I think they know Finn we were pretty loud! But Ill race you to the shower!" I said jumping out of bed freezing because I was winter and I wasn't wearing anything.

After about a 30 minute shower we were back on the bed kissing when I said "Finn I don't want to talk ANOTHER shower!"

"Fine,but later!" Finn said getting dressed and waiting for me to finish getting ready

We were all dressed and clean, walking down the stairs hand in hand to find everyone at the dining room table with breakfast already made and ready to eat. I knew puck would say something about last night so when I sat down I just braced myself for whatever he was going to say.

"Good Morning Lovebirds, Get any sleep last night?" Quinn said winking

"Are you kidding me Quinn, I didn't get any sleep last night with those to getting it on in the next room!" Puck said laughing "I thought you were killing Rachel at first then I heard you moan the loudest moan in the world and I realized what the hell was going on!"

"Puck, That's gross!" I said "Why were you listening?"

"CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD?" He replied

"Whatever man, You and Quinn go at it pretty hard too!" Finn said laughing causing Quinn to blush

"Okay Guys Finns my brother and Rachel's my best friend, I REALLY don't want to hear about this, THANKS!" Kurt Said

"Sorry Kurtie, I-" Rachel said

"Nope Don't want to hear it!" Kurt said turning around to put his face in Blaine's chest

We were all eating in silence taking a little amongst each other when I finally said "Hey Guys what about the parents coming today?" Pulling the whole group into one conversation

"Yeah, what the hell are we going to do about that?" Santana said

"I just hope that my dad's don't bring anyone else's parents!" I said

"Well who else would they tell or bring?" Mercedes said

"Well I'm sure they told everyone and the only 2 people they would Bring is Finns parents or Quinn's!" I said "I really don't think they'll bring anyone though!"

"Good, maybe if were really good when they get here they'll she if they can trust us then they'll leave, we still have about 5 more days here since winter break is 2 weeks.!" Quinn said

"Yeah, maybe they'll only come for one night, or maybe were reading to far into this and they'll trust us and not come at all!" Finn said

"Not Likley" I said "Since they don't know that we know there coming when they get here our rooms need to be separated boy/girl and we need to all be wearing clothes and acting like innocent kids!"

"Yeah, im with Rachel! Lets all go to our own rooms and start packing!" Puck said looking at me in a weird way

**Pucks POV**

I watched as Finn picked up Rachel bridal style ticking her and carrying her up the stairs to THERE room.

I mean I would be lying if I said I still didn't have tiny feelings for Rachel. But Not Feelings I could act on. It's Confusing but Rachel is like my best friend we tell each other everything and I just love being close with her. We've known each other forever because of our Jewish backgrounds and I've always had a little something for her. Yeah she could be bossy, selfish, and controlling. But when you see past all of that you see how sweet, nice, gentle, understanding and drop dead GORGEOUS she is. Many people wouldn't classify Rachel Berry as pretty that's true, she's so much more than "Pretty". I have Quinn and I love her so much that's why I'm not acting on these feelings because I also know that Rachel is head over heels in love with Finn. And I have done this to Finn twice before and I'm not going for a 3rd time!

Quinn came up to me and said "Go up there and talk to her!"

"Huh, What?" I said looking at her

"I know you love me and would do anything for me, but I also see the way you look at Rachel, I can live with the fact that you have a crush on Rachel. Who doesn't? Everyone seems to love Rachel!" Quinn said

"I don't love Rachel! I just have TINY feelings for her but its probably just because ive known her forever and shes just a great girl. Its gross when I think about her and me because shes like my younger sister."

"I know, that's why you need to tell her how you feel instead of having it bottled up inside of you! You need her to tell you that she feels differently about you. You need the closure!" Quinn said rubbing my back

"Quinn words cant describe how much I love you and how proud I am of you! You have to know I don't love Rachel I just have old feelings that need to be resolved!" I said kissing her check

"I know! I love you too! Now go!" She said pushing me up the stairs

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, Rachel came to the door and said "Hey Noah What's up?"

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk about something?" I said

"Yeah come on in!" She said grabbing my hand, the second she did that I got shivers

"Can we go outside?"

"Yeah Of course!" She said smiling (which killed me) "Let me get my coat!"

We were sitting outside on the rocking chair facing the trees covered in snow.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked taking my hand and looking up at me

"Us" I said

"What about "Us"?" she said taking her hand back and scooting back in tension

I Told her the whole story about how I thought of her and she was almost crying

"Noah, that's so sweet. I mean I'd be lying if I said I never had any feelings for you. No matter what I will always love you and Finn knows that. It's the same way Finn and Quinn are. Were all like a family but we each are completely in love with different people but still have feelings for ours Ex's!" I said "Its not something we want to act on because we have stronger feelings for other people!"

"Exactly, I love Quinn and She's the one for me but I still think about you and how funny and nice and just over the top gorgeous you are!" He said

At that point I was crying "Noah that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!" "I love you so much and probably always will but things didn't work out for a reason a GOOD reason. We found our soul mates, we all will always have feelings for other people but at the end of the day Noah who do you want to be the aunt of your children Me or Quinn?"

"You!" Puck said raising his head up

"Exactly you love me like a sister and you love Quinn as a wife/girlfriend, it's the same with Finn and Me." I said

"Thanks Rach, and I mean every word of what I said your so pretty almost the prettiest girl in the world and I want the best for you!" Puck said

We both stood up once our conversation was over and I hugged and kissed him walking back inside. I know Finn once had gotten mad at me for Kissing puck but things were different now when I kissed Puck its not passionate or heated. Its just like kissing your brother.

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Baby you okay? You look like you've been crying! What did Puck say?" Finn said hugging me as I walked into our room

"Nothing, he was just trying to get closure and he told me he loved me but he said he loved me like a sister and he would always love me but he would always want to be with Quinn. And I told him I loved him too as a brother and he told me I was the prettiest girl in the world. And it was just what he needed then he said that I was the sister he always wanted then he hugged and kissed me, and here I am!" I said

"I understand, that's the same way it is with Quinn, I love her like a sister and always will have feelings for her but I love you SO MUCH more and I want to marry you, not her!" Finn said

"Awe, Finn!" I said kissing him

"But there's one difference with my feelings for Quinn!" Finn said it worried me alittle so I asked "What?"

"I still no matter what think you're the prettiest girl in the world prettier than Quinn!" He said

"Finn, you mean so much to me! Its weird that the 2 most popular guys in school think im pretty and love me!" I said looking up at him

"Rachel More than 2 guys think your pretty trust me! Did you see all those guys break up with their girlfriends when you did your Brittany spears outfit!" Finn said "Which you should totally wear again just not to school!"

"I Love you Finn Hudson" I said Giggling

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry!" Finn said "Lets finish packing before your dads get here!"

I looked up at him and smiled. There was no one else I could see spending the rest of my life with. I loved him so much and I just hoped that this year would go by slower because I couldn't imagine leaving Finn here in Lima. I would almost just stay here and go to Ohio State just for him. I shed one tear and it rolled down my check I quickly looked away so Finn couldn't see I was upset. We hadn't talked about college yet and I was scared.

"Hey Rach i-" Finn said, he stopped when I turned around facing him

"What?" I said trying to fake a smile

"No! Whats Wrong?" Finn said walking to the other side of the bed where I was packing my clothes taking me in a hug. He sat on the bed and put me in his lap.

"Hey Look at Me Rachel, whats wrong?" he said

"I just, im scared!" I said crying in his shoulder

"What about? Your Dads!" He said Rubbing my back comforting me

"No Us. I just don't know if…" I said before getting interrupted

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Finn said confused looking hurt

"No Never! I don't think I would or could ever break up with that's my point! We only have a couple more months and I just don't know whats going to happen to us when I leave for New York, I mean Im thinking about staying here with You!" I said Crying alittle looking in his eyes

"NEVER!" Finn saisd "You will get into college in New York and I will be at every one of your shows, and you'll be on Broadway and youll be in Julliard and When you get home from school and go to your small apartment ill be there with dinner on the table for you!"

It took Me a moment to think about what he just said. Was he really going to follow me to New York? "Finn, I, I couldn't let you follow me to New York!" I said

"Doesn't matter, im going with or without you, well I hope with you but that's not the point im trying so hard to get good grades so I can make it into NYU on a football scholarship!" He said

"But Finn, you hate New York?" I said

"No I don't I love it, last year when we went there I thought it would be a big deal and I would hate it but being there with you felt right, and I fell in love with the city!" Finn said

"Finn Hudson, I love you so much right now, You wil make it into college there I just know you will!" I said Crying

"What's Wrong Do you not want me to come?" Finn said noticing I was still crying

"NO! I want nothing more than that! Im just glad that I can spend the rest of my life with you. If youll have me?" I said kissing him

"I want nothing more!" He said kissing me back

We lost track of time and 45 minutes later we heard a knock at the door and it was Quinn she was screaming "Red Alarm" That meant that my dads were in the driveway!

"FINN GET UP PUT CLOTHES ON HURRY MY DADS ARE HERE!" I said yelling grabbing my bags and running into Quinn's room throwing my stuff all around the room to make it look like I hadn't just unpacked in there. Then I took pucks bag and opened it in Mine and Finns old room.

"Hey Finn hurry up downstairs, I can see them getting out of the car to get there bags and we need to be downstairs playing "Uno" With the other guys!

"Okay!" He said kissing me and picking me up running down the hall way and down the stairs

We all sat for about 10 seconds and handed out cards to each other looking like we had been playing a game and we had a movie on. Then the doorbell rang and Puck Jumped up and answered it.

All we heard was Puck Talking to My Dads

"Hey Mr. & Mr. Berry this is unexpected!" Puck said

"Well we didn't think you kids should be alone on this trip so we decided to surprise drop by to see if you guys were actually in separate rooms and following the rules like you said you were!" Mr. Berry Said

"Where's Rachel, Where are the other kids?" The other Mr. Berry Said

"There all in the kitchen watching Movies and playing Uno" Puck answered than Brittany yelled out "Uno"

They walked in and I pretended to look shocked.

"DAD, DADDY? What are you doing here?" I said looking up at them

"Well we talked to the other parents and they said to drive up and make sure you guys weren't being inappropriate, and lying to us!" My Dad Said

"Well were not!" I said

"Okay Do you guys want to show us around the house so I can see where all of your rooms are?" My Daddy Said

"Yeah why not!" Quinn said

"The Girls are on the top floor and the boys are on the bottom floor!" Mercedes Said

"Ill take Mr. Berry around the bottom floor and Rach you take your Daddy upstairs" Puck said

"Okay come this way!" I said leading my Daddy Upstairs

After we showed them around they were pleased to see we didn't lie. But we so did! I was hoping they would just leave after that but of course they didn't!

"Hey Do you kids mind if we sleep here tonight and we'll be on our way home tomorrow?" My Dad said

"No of course not, you can stay as long as you need!" Puck said

We all cooked dinner and finished our movie and around 11:30 we said our goodnights and headed for our rooms. I was sad that I wouldn't be sleeping with Finn tonight but I had a plan so I could at least have some time with him.

It was 1145 and I got out of the shower and texted Finn.

"_Stay awake till 1230 then meet me on the front porch" – R_

"_Okay Sure baby anything for you, what do you have planned?" – F_

"_I guess you'll just have to wait and see, be super quiet"-R_

"_Okay I love you see you soon!"- F_

"_Love you Too__ "- __R_

It was 1235 so I started to make my way downstairs I knew that everyone was asleep by then, I heard Finn trip over something on his way out the door so I knew he had left. I Walked out the front door and saw him sitting on the steps with a coat hat and gloves, because it was one of the colder days.

"Hey Babe" He said

"Hey Do you wanna go on a bike ride? I found a really cool path!" I said

"Yeah! That sounds Fun, but we cant see?" He said

"Theres street lights on the path!" I said kissing him and pulling 2 bikes out of the shed.

I brought a back pack with blankets and water just incase. We started riding down the path and we were having so much fun! Then we found this little kids park and we went over there and laid all 6 blankets that I brought on the inside of the park. There was slides and swings and othere things, but there was this area that had a roof over it and it was pretty big so I laid the blankets down on it and we just laid there for a while talking and looking at the stars.

I was so comfortable and not at all cold which was surprising. But I was really tired and I kept drifting off to sleep when I finally fell asleep and so did Finn.

"OH MY GOSH FINN WAKE UP!" I screamed tapping him

"What!" Finn said

"We fell asleep its 5:30 am! We need to get back home before my dads get up!" I said

"They won't be up for a while!" Finn said laying back down

"No Finn they said when they came into my room last night that they would be leaving at 5:45 am the next day because they had work early that morning!" I said Folding the blankets

"Oh shit! Hurry Run Lets GO!" Finn yelled jumping on the bikes as we raced home

We got There and threw our bikes in the shed and my phone said it was 5:50 am. We came in through the back door and sneaked into our rooms. The second I walked into my room I heard My Daddy walk behind me.

"Hey Rachel, Your Up early arnt you? And So was Finn?" My daddy said

"Im so sorry daddy! Me and Finn went on a bike ride and fell asleep at the park!" I said

"Rach calm down its okay, I know you and Finn are 18 and seniors I know youll be living together soon, I know whats been going on this trip." My daddy said

"what?" I said shocked

"Just Be careful rach, I love you have a fun time the rest of the trip!" My daddy said waling out

"Okay thanks dad I love you" I said

"Oh and one more thing don't mention this to Dad, he'd freak out. This is our secret!" My daddy said walking out of the room

I knew My daddy was never too strick on me, But my Dad was crazy protective! I laid back down on my bed and fell asleep I was so tired and the next day we were going snowboarding!


	12. Snowboarding Drama

Discalmer : Don't Own Glee or characters! Hope you liked my last chapter!

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Babe, Wake Up" I heard Finn say Rolling on top of me kissing my neck

"Hey Finny, how did you get here? And wheres Quinn?" I asked

"Well its 11:30 so Quinns awake and I just came up here to wake up my sleeping beauty!" He said

"Awh, Finny Bear!" I said Kissing him

"Yeah, Yeah Call me that here all you want but it you call me that in public I'll call you Rachie Sugar Plum!" Finn said

"Yeah don't do that, I don't want people to think you're a clinging boyfriend!" I said "Ill keep Finny Bear to ourselves!" I said

I Jumped out of bed and realized something! We were going snowboarding in 30 minutes and I still needed to get ready and eat!

"Whats Wrong Rachie Sugar Plum?" Finn said joking

"I forgot I needed to get ready!" I said stripping down to nothing grabing a towel and heading for the bathroom

"Fell free to not shower and just not go !" Finn yelled back laughing

"NO Finn! Im not skipping snowboarding to kiss you all day! I have the rest of my life to do that!" I said in the shower

I heard him groan and walk out of the room back downstairs. I was so excited to go snowboarding though. I have been once before and its really hard but so much Fun and I know Finn will get tired and want to get Hot Chocolate and snuggle in the cabin! I was finishing my hair and then I would be ready to go. Then I heard Noah Come in "Hey Rach, Where are you?"

"Im in the bathroom, come in!" I said

He walked in and I hugged him and kissed his check. "Hey Noah Goodmorning hope you slept well!"

"Well hello, You Look Good, So put the makeup down you look better without any on. And were leaving in 5 minutes so hurry up!" He said

"Alright!" I grabbed my coat and walked infront of him "Come On Noah lets go Im ahead of YOU, Slow Poke!"

"Not For long" He said while running past me and rudly slapping my butt!

"NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU COME BACK HERE AND APOLIGIZE TO MY BUTT!" I yelled down the stairs to see everyone in the Foyer Starring at us

"Um, Hey Rachel?" Kurt Said "Fun Morning?"

"Oh Shut Up Kurt!" I said running past him catching up to Noah and slapping his arm.

"Ouch Berry, you have some arm!" Noah Said rubbing his arm

"Your Fine, Baby!" I said Walking over to Finn and grabbing his hand

"You ready baby?" He asked

"Yep!" I said kissing him

We all drove about 45 minutes to the ski lodge that we were staying at for one night. It was only going to cost 300$ for 2 rooms, So we put all of our money together and paid for 1 night. We wanted to stay there so we could ski all night and have fun. When we all got there we checked in and went to the rooms.

"So how are we going to work this out?" Mercedes Asked

"Um, I'm thinking Me, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all in this room, and the rest in the other room?" Puck Said

"Sounds Good" Sam Said

"Alright everyone meet outside in 15 minutes!" Finn said

15 minutes later we had all found our rooms and got dressed into our snow gear with alittle bit of a 10 minute delay because Finn came into the bathroom when I was changing and lets just say I didn't get changed any faster.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" We heard Puck Yell as he was banging on the bathroom wall "Get your hands of eachother long enough for me to take a piss!"

We both looked at eachother and laughted

"Come On Finn let's get dressed!" I said

"Agh!" He replied

About 5 minutes later we came out of the bathroom dressed in thick snow pants gloves hats and jackets.

"Were Ready!" I said Jumping up and down

"Took you to long enough!" Puck Said

"Yeah, do you really have to get it on everywhere you go?" Kurt said

"Well unless you want us to "get it on" tonight in front of you guys Kurt, you just be glad we got it out of the way!" I said

"Um, I don't mind it?" Puck said

"Ew, Puck!" Quinn said

"I was kidding!" Puck said throwing his hands in the air walking out of the door

We all meet downstairs in the lobby and rented our snowboards. I of course got really lucky and found a hot pink snowboard with gold stars on it. When I saw it I jumped and screamed and hugged the equipment manager!

"Yay, I'm so happy about my snowboard!" I said facing Finn

"Yeah, I could tell when you practically made love to the manager!" Finn said

"Oh, don't be jealous!" I said walking out of the front door to see all of the snow

"WOW" We all said at the same time

"Look how pretty it is!" Tina Said

"It really is!" Artie said

"Guys look yellow snow!" Brittany Said "I bet it taste like lemons!" She said while shoving it in her mouth.

"NO Brit!" Santana said "That's Pee, not lemons!"

"EW!" Brittany said spitting it out

"Okay Moving On…" Mercedes said "Let's go snowboard!"

We all made our way to the "Bunny Slopes" and started there because not many of us had everyone done this. It was actually a lot harder than I ever thought it would be but it was still really fun. I looked over and I saw Finn was struggling just as much as I was. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina were all around me and trying to help me learn how to snowboard because they had gotten the hang of it pretty quick. I was confused because it was almost like Finn was ignoring me. I thought he would want to hold my hand as we snowboarded down the hills, or he would want to help me out of the snow and cheer me on when I was going. I guess I had been watching to many romantic movies.

When the girls went down to the next more challenging hill I stayed there and didn't stop trying to get the hang of it. I kept looking at Finn and he still couldn't do it either. I went down the hill and tumbled to the ground I had been doing that all day, so I just laid there and looked up thinking about things.

I felt something slide right down next to me and I saw Finn smiling at me laying there.

"Hey Babe, Ive missed you SO much!" Finn said Kissing my neck

"Hey Don't Kiss me, im mad at you!" I said pouting

"Why?" Finn said grabbing my hand

"Because you have been ignoring me all day, and I don't know its silly. I just thought that this would be really fun for us. Sorry I don't want to be clinging!" I said

"No, Rach not at all!" Finn said "When I saw you hanging out with Mercedes, Tina and Quinn I thought I wouldn't bother you or take you away from them, because there your friends and I fell like I would be being a clinging boyfriend or something."

"Finn, I don't care what people think, I know people get mad at us because where always together and so much in love but honestly it hurts when im not around you. Its almost as I cant live without you around me." I said looking at him with a lot of intensity in his eyes

"I feel the same way I just didn't think you did. If I could I would spend no time without you. All I wanted to do today is snowboard for alittle then sneak off and cuddle and drink hot chocolate with you." Finn said

"The days not over yet Finn, Everyone else has left for more snowboarding. Do you want to get out of here and go insdie?" I said

"Yes! Don't tell the guys but I hate snowboarding.." Finn said quietly

"I don't like it either!" I said agreeing

"Come'on lets go inside!" Finn said picking me up

We snuck off to the inside of the hotel and went to the coffee shop to get something to drink. Then we made our way back to our room. The hotel was actually really nice! There was 2 big beds in the room and a big tv with a dvd player.

"Hey Finn, do you want to watch a movie?" I said sipping my drink and cuddling into his lap

"Yeah, what did you bring?" He said rubbing my back

"Your Favorite… Braveheart!" I said

"Really Rach! I love that movie thanks so much!" He said so excited

"well then… I hope you don't love that movie more than me!" I said jokinly because I saw how excited he got

"I could never love anything than I love you" He said taking my drink out of my hand and flipping me on the bed intensify our kisses.

I never thought I could ever be this happy or in this much love. When we have to go back to school its going to suck not being able to be with Finn 24/7 and waking up with him.

"What are you thinking about?" he said snuggling up to me on the bed

"Just how much I love you!" I said kissing his chest

"I always think about that." Finn said Shyly

I kissed Finn and we had been making out for what seemed like forever. We had just finished watching his favorite movie and it was 5:30. We were still kissing and we heard Kurt Come in and Yell.

"OMG MY EYES!" Kurt Yelled

"Oh shutup Kurt" Finn said "Your luck y you didn't walk in on Rachel and I not wearing anything. Your lucky were just making out!"

"Kurt What did you screa-" Puck Said Before Looking up at Finn and I "Oh, you're really not used to seeing a Finchel Makeout scene?"

"Okay Well I still don't like seeing it, Now Pull yourselfs off of eachother and Finn get your hand out of Rachels Shirt!" kurt said "And-"

"Nice Dude!" Puck squeezed in quietly while Kurt was still talking

"And, Like I was saying were going for Dinner in 20 minutes and You Two are coming to socialize WITH YOUR FRIENDS. Not just sit up in the room and make-out the whole trip!" He finished

"Whatever!" Finn said "I mean look at Rachel, Wouldn't you just want to Make-out with her the whole time!"

"He has a point!" Puck Said

"Yeah, Sorry Kurt I must Agree with Finn." Blanie said

"WAIT! Blaine How could you don't you love me?" kurt asked

"Yes of course, I love you so much! But I mean Rachels Just a stunning Girl, and you know that!" Blaine said

"Whatever!" Kurt said getting changed

"Awee thanks boys!" Rachel said jumpingup and hugging them

I was trying to find something to wear and the Guys said we weren't going anywhere Fancy just a normal restaurant so I just wore one of my short skirts and sweaters and of course tights! I know people make fun of what I wear but Finn told me he honestly liked what I wore because it was different, but I think he just liked my short skirts.

"Hey Im ready!" I said coming out of the bathroom

"Rach, you look-" finn started before I finished his sentence

"Normal?" I said

"No amazing, I love when you were your cute school outfits!" Finn said

"You'd be the only one!" I said looking down at my "Love" sweater and my Plaid Skirt

"Then ill be your biggest Fan!" Finn said kissing my temple

We were walking out of the hotel and to the restaurant since it wasn't far away. Finn was carrying me on his back and we were racing Quinn and Puck down the street. We were all laughing all the way to dinner. When we all got back from dinner we all watched movies in our room until 1am.

"Hey Guys im going back to our room because Mercedes is falling asleep" Sam said Looking lovingly down at his perfect girlfriend. They both seemed so happy in their relationship.

"Yeah I think the rest of us are going to head back to our room" the rest of them said

When they left Kurt and Blaine voulenterred to sleep on the ground giving Finn and I a bed and Quinn and Puck a bed.

The room was silent and we could hear Puck say "Goodnight Q' I love you"

"Love you too Puck!" she replied

I snuggled into Finns side and said "Goodnight Finny Bear I love you hope you sleep good!"

"Goodnight Rachie Sugar Plum I love you so much!" Finn said back whispering

'HAHAHHAHAAHAHHA OH MY GOD!" We heard Puck on the other bed peeing himself with laughter

"Really Finny bear, and Rachie SugarPlum! Kurt Said

"Shutup you guys are just jealous of our awesome nicknames" I said

"Whatever, goodnight Rachie SugarPlum" I heard Noah Say

We woke up the next morning and all headed downstairs to eat at the buffet for breakfast and we saw Santana at the table already crying her eyes out and we rushed to her aid.

"Santan, whats wrong?" I asked

"Rachel!" She said pulling me into a tight hug

She continued to cry not telling us what was wrong until Brittany came down to breakfast and she knew she had to tell her and all of us.

"Whats Wrong?" Brittany said

"Im, Im, Im Pregnant!" Santana said crying and looking down

We all shared the same look of confussion because Brittany was freaking out and saying how great it was going to be that she was finally a mom and the baby would look like her.

"Does Brittany really not know that it isn't her baby? Because that's impossible right?" Finn asked me confused

"Yeah, its impossible that's why im confused? Whose baby was it really?" I said back at Finn

"I have know idea?" He said

We all sat there comforting her and saying we were sorry till Brittany finally went away to the bathroom and we had to ask who the real father was.

"Santana Spill, Who's the real dad?" Quinn said

"Its, Its Sam!"


	13. DRAMA!

**Dicalmer : Don't own glee or characters! Hope you like ! Read and review! (:**

"WHAT!" Sam Said

Everyone sat there in utter and complete silence we were all completely shocked and Mercedes stormed off to her room.

"Ill go talk to Mercedes" Finn said

"NO Finn stay! I know Just how she feels." I said

"How?" Everyone Asked

"Because I remember finding out that my boyfriend lyed to me about sleeping with no one other than SANTANA!" I said Pissed off

"Low-Blow Rach, I thought we moved passed all that!" Finn said upset

"But, Santana How, wait what?" Sam said confused looking mad and hurt

"You heard me YOU KNOCKED ME THE FUCK UP AND ITS YOUR KID!" She said completely pissed of still crying

"We, That was just to clear my mind from stress! Are you keeping it?" Sam asked

"Yes, I could never ever give it up! Sorry Quinn, I want to tell Brittany put im scared shell leave me!" She said

"Well, what are we going to do? Move in together!" Sam said

"No, I don't want you to be there! I don't like or love you in any way. Actually I pretty much hate you. I want Me and Brittany to raise this baby. All you'll have to do is pay child support." She said crying

"Well no matter what it's my kid and I want to be there sometimes, maybe just being an Uncle or something!" Sam said confused

"That's Fine, I have an Idea!" She said standing up

"Brittany thinks its hes! And you look like Brittany shell never have to know!" She said

"She'll find out one day shes not that stupid!" Artie said

"Fine but for now!" She said "Lets just get this trip over with for now!"

"Mercedes open up!" I said outside of her hotel room

"No, I don't want to talk Sam!" She yelled back crying

"Its not Sam, its Rachel!" I said

She walked to the door and opened it embracing me in a hug crying loudly.

"How could he not tell me that he slept with Santana?" Mercedes Said

"Cedes, you think I don't know EXACTLY how your feeling? Finn did this to me remember!" I said crying

"I know, now I feel bad for taking Finns side on the story this really hurts!" She said Crying "Any Advice?"

"Yeah, Don't kiss any guys till you to are officially not together!" I said feeling guilty

"This sucks! Santana is such a mega slut! Im almost glad shes pregnant she deserves it!" She said

"Yeah, well I don't think she wants Sam in the Kids life at all!" I said rubbing her back thinking about how bad I felt for snapping at Finn. Honestly it was past us and I loved him so much, But part of me would always hurt from that point in my life.

"Yeah, But he still lied?" She said

"Yeah he did, you just need to let him explain himself and maybe theres a good reason just calm down than talk to him when we get back to the house!" I said

We walked back downstairs and I couldn't Find Finn. I really needed to talk to him.

"Hey Guys have you seen Finn?" I asked

"Yeah he went up to our room, he looked pissed. I mean I would be to if my girlfriend just blew the hell up in my face!" Puck said

"Shutup Puck, and give me the damn key to the room!" I said angry

I took the eleveator all the way to the 15th floor and walked down the hallway with tears in my eyes looking for room 619. I slid the key in the door and opened it still ightly crying seeing Finn at the Window seal starring outside.

"Hi" I said brushing the tears from my checks

"hey" he replied not even looking up at me

"Finn, I-" I started "I, I don't know what my problem is. Its just when that all went down, all my old feelings came up and I don't know I lost it.!" I said crying

"Yeah, that really hurt my feelings, I thought we could finally move past all that stupid drama. I guess not!" He said

"I want to move past it I really do, and I think we did! I just im so stupid! I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I wouldn't want to see myself. Im just going to get Kurt to drive me back to the house.!" I said crying

I walked out the door not turning around. The elevator was pretty fair from the room so I just walked forward. I got to the elevator and pressed the button. It opened and I stepped in then I heard someone yelling my name saying stop the elevator.

"Finn!" I yelled he was running really fast and just barley made it in the elevator without it closing on him.

He grabbed my face in his hands and pushed me against the edge of the elevator kissing me.

"Rach, I know you didn't mean anything about it. I love you so much!" He said catching his breath

He pushed the button 45 on the elevator to the top. So we could have a long elevator ride.

"When you walked out of the room and said you were leaving I freaked out! I felt like I was losing you and I can never lose you!" He said hugging me tightly

"I love you so much Finn Hudson!" I said kissing him

"Remember this is Santana, Sam, Mercedes and Brittany's drama not ours. Lets just focus on school and being in-love!" He said

"I want nothing more than that! I could never love anything or anyone as much as you!" I said

"Even Broadway?" He asked smiling

"Even Broadway Finn, I love you so much more than that!" She said

At that moment I knew I wanted to Marry Rachel Berry I mean I always knew, but hearing her say that made me feel whole and complete and just filled to the top with love.

"I always thought you would choose Broadway over me!" he said

"Yeah I did to, but I cant anymore it wouldn't be right. I wouldn't be happy!" I said

The elevator opened on the 3rd floor and we saw Mercedes on the other side of the door. We were kissing but we didn't care.

"Hey Guys, I need to talk to Sam! Do you know where he is?" She asked sad

"Lobby, were going there now if you want to come. I think were checking out in an hour!" Finn said

"Alright!" She said

We all got off the elevator and Finn and I walked off the elevator hand in hand. I saw out of the corner of my eye Puck frown. Did he still love me? I didn't need to think about him only Finn.

I also Saw Sam run to Mercedes.

"Hey, Baby please let me explain. Im so sorry!" He pleaded to her

"I know Sam Lets Talk In private!" She said looking at everyone

We all watched them walk off to a private part of the Lobby and Start talking.

"First, Mercedes you're the only girl that ive every truly loved. You're the prettiest girl in this WORLD!" Sam said Holding her hand

"What about Quinn?" She said looking down

"Shes nothing compared to you, your amazing and perfect!" He said "The only reason I did it with Santana is because I was feeling bad about myself and she was mad that her and Brittany got in a fight!"

"But that's still wrong, you helped her cheat!" She said

"Santan, told me they had broken up! She also said I didn't need protection because she was on the pill?" He said "It meant nothing and I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal?"

"I know Sam, I forgive you but what are you going to do about this baby?" She asked

"Pay child support, she doesn't even want me in the kids life!" he said disappointed

"Im sorry Sam." She said feeling guilty

"DON'T! I know its my kid but Santana and Brittany don't need me, it will be like I was there sperm donor. I know its sad but I couldn't love that child because its not ours!" He said

"Sam, that's the best thing you've ever said to me!" She said kissing him

When we all saw the kiss we were relived they had worked it out.

"I wish we had of been that mature about it and gotten over it that quick" Finn said to me

"Yeah." I said feeling guilty because truly it was all my fault we broke up. He saw I felt bad and leaned up and kissed me out of nowhere. I loved when he did that.

"Guys, we need to get going!" Puck Said

On the way home it was really weird in the car because Puck was staring at me very weird. I had no feelings for him and it was pissing me off that he had strong feelings for me. I just wondered if this was how I made Finn feel when he was dating Quinn.

When we got back to the house Puck and I carried Finn, Quinn, mine, and His bags up to our rooms. While Quinn and Finn unloaded the other cars.

I was standing up unpacking my bag when Puck came into Mine and Finns room grabbed my face and just stared making out with me really hard. I freaked out because I was shocked and Pushed him back and slapped him really hard on the face.

"NOAH FUCKING PUCKERMAN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU KNOW IM DATING FINN AND NOT INTERESTED IN YOU IN ANYWAY! THAT WAS TO-" I said before looking up at the door seeing Quinn and Finn standing there with the same expression on there faces.

Quinn ran downstairs crying and Finn just stood there in shock!

"Finn , I , I don't know why he did that! I swear I didn't kiss him!" I said crying

"Im not mad at you Rachel , I love you and I saw how you pushed back and slapped him. Im Mad at Puck for making out with ANOTHER ONE OF MY GIRLFRIENDS and cheating on QUINN!" He said raising his voice for the last part

"Dude, im sorry! I had to do it! I cant get her out of my head and I had to make sure I didn't feel anything more than friends!" Noah Said

"I cant believe you, What did you feel?" He asked

"Nothing, I mean shes a great kisser!" He said

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" finn yelled "I know shes an EXCELLENT kisser and she should only have to KISS me!"

"Wait dude, but I didn't feel Fireworks when she kissed me. Not like Quinn!" He said

"Well I don't think your getting Quinn back for a while!" I said "Ill go talk to her"

I walked downstairts and saw Quinn on the couch crying

"Hey Quinn" I said

"Hey rach," She said

"Wait your not mad at me?" I said confused

"No, Hes the one being a jackass not you! I saw you back away and slap him!" She said

"Im really sorry Quinn, What are you going to do?"

"Break-up with him. Maybe not forever but I need some time without him so he can get his feelings with you straight. Can you tell him?" Quinn said

"Yeah Of course, ill go now!" I said running back upstairs

"Just what I thought, shes breaking up with you. But she said maybe not forever she just needs time without you" I said

Just that second he collapsed to the ground Crying.

"No I cant lose her, shes my only true love!" He said

"To late, maybe you shouldn't kiss other girls" Finn said

"God, there is so much freaking stupid drama this week!" I said "Finn, lets give him some alone time!"

"Fine by me, I hope he rots and dies!" He said

"Finn Hudson, don't say that about your bestfriend!" I said

"Hes not my bestfriend. He'd be lucky to be my friend!" Finn said looking at Puck one more time then walking out of the room

Finn and I walked outside sitting on the hammock on the porch. He was rubbing my back and kissing my head.

"Finn, I feel so bad for today!" I said

"Don't I know you love me , and wouldn't do that again. Plus I say you beat the crap out of him. But did you feel anything for him? When he kissed you?" He replied

"Honestly, No. I felt Like I was kissing my dad or mom, just a family member. But when I kiss you the world stops and my heart skips a beat. Every time you kiss me I feel like that. It's the best feeling in the world." I said looking at him

In just that moment he took his lips to mine kissing me forever. We just laid there kissing and snuggling all day. Nothing was more perfect.

"I don't ever want to go home." I said

"Me Neither, I just want to stay here with you!" He said

Just then Quinn walked out it looked like she was still crying.

"Hey Quinn feeling any better?" Finn said Standing up hugging her tighyly

"No" She said

"Im so sorry!" I said hugging her next and setting her on the hammock.

"Yeah Me too, Puck is such an Ass. But The weird thing is I still Love him." She said "But I need some time, to think about other things!"

"Where are you staying tonight?" I said

"In Arties Room." Quinn said "Hes Really nice and hell listen to me I hope!"

"Yeah, Hes Cool!" Finn said Holding on to me

Later that night we were all watching a movie downstairs. But it was really awkward for everyone since All the Baby drama and the Quinn/puck drama was going on.

"Hey Im going to bed early tonight I just need to get some rest!" Quinn said Standing Up

"Yeah im going to. Come On Finn." I said

"Well I think we should just all go to bed than this movie is stupid anyway!" Sam Said

**Quinns POV**

I was just laying in bed starring at the celling, it was about 8:30 a.m. and everyone was asleep. I was still thinking about everything from last night. Luckily Me and Arites Roon had 2 beds in it because that's where Sam and Him were sleeping before. I never realized Artie was so cute and Nice. No wonder Brittney fell in love with him.

No I couldn't fall in love with Arite. But he is just so sweet and he stayed up all night listening to me cry and he comforted me and just made me fell beautiful Again.

"Hey Quinn" he said sweetly "how did you sleep?"

"Great Actually, Artie you're so nice to everyone! Thank you!" I said

"Well you're not as bad as people think you are either. You have really changed over these last few months." He said

We laid there talking for an hour and it was perfect than he asked. "Quinn I know you just brokeup with Puck but I feel like Me and You have this really good connection and I was thinking maybe we should try being Girlfriend and Boyfriend.?" He said

I knew I should have said No. Because I was still madly inlove with Puck. But maybe it would make him jealous. But those were the wrong reasons to date a sweet guy like Artie. Maybe I really do like Artie. Its worth a Try.

"Normally I would say that's to fast, but I really like you Artie, So Yes!" I said

"Great, than come here and lay down next to me. I want to see my beautiful girlfriends face!" He said

I jumped out of bed blushing and laying next to Artie Just talking to him. It felt Good with Artie it really did.

**Rachel POV**

"Oh My God Rach you were amazing last night!" Finn said Looking at me.

"You weren't so bad yourself Mr. Hudson!" I said kissing his neck

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Finn yelled

"Finn neither of us are dressed!" I said

"Then don't get out of bed!" He said winking at me

"Rach I need to talk to you NOW!" Quinn said running in the door smiling

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" I said Freaking out

"Im dating SOMEONE!" She said

"WHAT QUINN, WHO?" I asked

"Artie!" She said

Me and Finn both shared the same look.

"What?" Finn said

"Yeah we were talking last night and everything felt right we really clicked. I think we might have a shot at something good. I really like him!" She said

"What about Puck?" I asked

"Okay yeah,I still love Puck but Artie Might help me get over him!" She said

"This isn't good Quinn!" Finn said

"Too bad!" She said standing up and walking out

"This is going to be an interesting day!" I said about to stand up but Finn pulled me back down.

"Oh no, Miss. Rachel Berry you're not going ANWYEHRE!" He said

"What Finn!" I said Befroe he starting Kissing me and I realized where this was going. And I kissed him back even harder.

**Pucks POV**

"WHAT THE HELL! SHES DATING ARTIE!" Puck yelled as Brittany told him

"Yep!" She said "They look really cute!"

"Hey Quinn wait up!" He yelled as Quinn walked into the other room

"What?" She asked

"I still love you, and you still love me! What are you doing with Artie?"

"Yeah, I still love you. But you cheated on ME ! So for now on im moving on. Maybe if things don't work out with Arite ill give you a second chance!" She said "Doubtful though!"

He just stood there shocked as she walked away. He loved he so much and he knew he screwed up. But he couldn't live without her.

I called everyone down for a Urgent Glee meeting and they all came rushing down the stairs.

"Were Leaving!" Puck Yelled

"What? Were supposed to stay for 3 more days?" Kurt said

"Yeah well right now there's so much drama and I hate a lot of people in this house right now so were leaving you all have 2 hours to pack!" Puck said

"Holy Shit!" Finn said walking upstairs to our room "He's Lost it!"

"Yeah, He has!" I said. I leaned into him and started taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"It doesn't take me 2 hours to pack Finn. Actually im already Packed!" I said kissing him in between words

"Im not protesting!" He said slamming me on the bed laughing when I hit the side of the bed.

4 hours later we were all home from the Lake house. And Our parents were surprised to see us home early but happy to have us back. It was one of the best and worst vacations ever. But I knew I would always remember it. I just couldn't believe what happened with Quinn and Puck. I really hope Quinn would just go back with Puck. Because it would effect our friendship to. I wasn't trying to focus on their drama though because we only had 4 more days till school again.

**Thanks For reading! Hope You liked it ! There will be more Finchel , and Quick next chapter and don't worry Quartie isn't forever! And also the Santana drama will unfold!**


	14. Lifes Not Fair

**Disclaimer: Don't Own glee or characters or the mall or the stores. Okay this chapter isn't long because its more of a Filler ! (: **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up fairly late this morning because I had trouble sleeping without Finn that night. It feels weird being alone and not with him. Sadly I couldn't see him today because as soon as I got home my dad's insisted that I spent time with them and went school shopping today at the mall with them. I was fine with that because I knew Finn was going to talk to Puck about everything that happened on the trip. I was scared about their friendship because we had all just really got over the cheating, and lying. But here Puck goes again and does it again. I needed to not think about it though and just have a good day with my dad's.

"Dad Im Ready to go!" I said calling downstairs at my 2 dads.

"Alright Lets go pumpkin!" He said

We were in the car and I was texting Finn.

"_Hey Babe, are you going to Noahs soon?" – R_

"_Yep, not really excited though. I wish he wouldn't pull shit like this." –F_

"_don't say that, hes your bestfriend just talk to him okay?" – R _

"_Whatever you say babe, im meeting him at the mall around 3! So if things go right well problay just go to "Game Stop" and play some videogames or something" – F_

"_Your going to the mall? So am I ! Im going with my dads! Maybe ill see you around (: " –R_

"_Great, Cant Wait! Got to go take a shower, not going to be the same without you. Love you (; " – F_

"_Oh Finn, Love you too!" – R_

"Who are you talking to Rach?" My daddy asked

"Finn, hes meeting Noah today so they can work things out!" I said

"That's Good. I hope you guys can be the inseparable 4 again soon!" My dad said

"Doubtful , now that Quinn's dating Artie, she probably wont want to be around Noah." I said frowning

Of course I told my fathers what happened on the trip, I mean they were wondering why I was home 3 days early. I told them mostly everything some things needed to remain private though.

"Alright Were here, where should we go first?" My dad asked

"Forever 21" I said Smiling!

**Quinns POV**

I was pushing Artie around the park, and we were having fun. He had planned a picnic for me and I was really excited.

"This was really nice Art." I said kissing him

"No problem Quinn! Im just glad I can be here with you!" He said

We spent the whole afternoon talking, laughing and eating the sandwiches and strawberries he packed. We had been there for about 2 hours and he had to go to physical therapy soon so we had to leave.

I was driving him back to his house and we were singing and talking in the car when we finally reached his house he said "Thanks Q, I had a great time" He said

"Uh, huh." That's all I could say the second I heard the Letter "Q" escape his mouth I felt pain and guilt. Artie wasn't Puck. He wasn't what I wanted or needed. I felt bad for almost using Artie but Puck hurt me so bad and he had to show me he would change, and was done with Rachel.

I couldn't break up with Arite. Not yet at least. I knew what I wanted but I wasn't sure if Puck and I were ever going to work again, So I just decided to remain some what happy with Artie. But think the only reason I could be happy with Artie was because everytime I was with him I thought of Puck.

I had no idea what to do.

**Finns POV**

I was sitting waiting in the Food court For Puck to show up so we could talk about what happened. Just when I looked over the edge of the balcony down at the first floor of the Mall because I heard a familiar Voice. When I looked over the edge I saw Rachel Laughing and talking very animated with her dads.

I was going to call her name and wave but I saw Puck walking forward towards me and didn't want to say anything to let him know Rachel was here. He didn't need to be thinking of her anymore than he already does.

"Hey Man." He said as he sat across from me at the table

"Hey" I said being kind of short with him

"About what happened at the lake." He started to say

"Yeah, about that. What the hell was up with that, I thought after you made all my girlfriends kiss you, you were done with that.

"Yeah, im really sorry if you'll just let me explain my motives." He said

"What, were you trying to tell Rachel to dump me, by kissing you?" I said annoyed

"No, I didn't do that to make Rachel Confused on who she wants. She knows who she wants and as much as I hate her choice its you. She told me that! She said even if she had feelings for me it didn't matter because she had stronger feelings for you and nothing would change that." He said

"All I wanted to do is just see, see what it was like to kiss Rachel, just see if I had a love for Rachel that was stronger for what I had for Quinn." Puck said

"Yeah, well did you?" I asked

"No." He said

"You see, that stupid kiss ruined a lot of things. You and Quinn, now You and I. And Now I don't know if all 4 of us are going to be able to be in the same room together again." I said

"I know, it ruined everything. If I just had of known that Me and Rachel didn't have a sexual chemistry I would have not done it. Quinn means the world to me she always has and always will. I just cant believe I did that to her." He said frowning

"You just need to give Quinn her space because we all know she loves you and you guys will find your way back to each other sooner or later." He said

"What about us?" Puck asked looking down

"Your my bestfriend, and I know I shouldn't forgive you but I almost have to because I know Rachel and Me are forever, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But I swear to God noah if you do it again its over." I said serious

"Promise, I wont lay a hand on your girl" He said

"Alright, then lets cut this crap and go buy some crap!" I said standing up

We were on the elevator going down the the bottom floor talking about videogames, and football guy stuff. And when we got off the elevator we were walking towards the videogame store when I heard my name being called and turned around.

"FINN!" I heard Rachel Yell as she ran jumping in my arms

"Hey Rach, I didn't know you were still here!" I said as she was giving me short quick pecks all over my face

"Yep, im still shopping with my dads!" She said jumping down and pointing over to where they were sitting in the entrance of the mall.

I waved to them and they waved back.

"Well me and Puck were just about to go to "Game Stop" I said

"Oh, im so sorry! Hey Puck I didn't see you!" She said waving at him

"Its Cool Berry!" He said Looking at her

"Well I better get back to my dads." I said standing on my tippy toes kissing Finn "Bye Noah, Bye Finn Love you! Call me tonight"

"Okay, Bye Rach love you!" I said As she walked back to her dads

The rest of the afternoon went Good actually. Puck and I spent it playing Videogames and brainstorming how Puck could win Quinn back. We thought maybe a song in Glee. Or a picnic. But I knew we both needed Rachel's Advice so I texted her.

"_Hey Come to Pucks We need help!" –F_

"_Ill be over in 5" –R_

Rachel's house was about 5 houses away from Pucks so its not like it was a big deal.

**Rachel's POV**

When Finn texted me I was kind of worried. I wasn't sure what they needed help with maybe they were fighting again. And I really hoped they weren't. I was finishing my Hair and putting on makeup, I had just gotten out of the shower and I might say I looked adorable. I Curled my hair and did my makeup and I was wearing a yellow summery skirt with a white tank top tucked in.

I walked over to Pucks House and Rang the doorbell when his little sister Mary answered the door. I knew Mary because I babysit for her when Noah's Gone.

"Hey Rach!" She said

"Hey Mary!" I said hugging her

"Are you looking for your boyfriends?" She asked

"Boyfriends? I only have one silly girl!" I said confused

"Oh, I thought you were dating Noah and Finn!" She said "Noah just always talks about you so I thought!"

"Nope, hes like my older brother!" I said

"Oh so am I like your younger sister?" She said looking up at me

"Yes, of course Mary I love you!" I said again hugging her

Just then Noah walked to the door listening in on Mary and I's conversation.

"Eavesdropping now aren't we Noah!" Mary said

"God Berry, what do you teach my sister when you babysit. Just babysit her its not grammar class!" Puck said listening to his 7 year old sister talking like Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"Anyway Puck, what do you want?" I said walking past Mary

"Come Upstairs Finn and I need help figuring how I'm going to win Quinn back." He said. I followed them upstairs and sighed; these boys were really clueless when it came to girls.

About an hour later I walked out of Noah's house and left the boys to play there videogames. They had the perfect plan to win Quinn over and I knew it would work out just right. Because deep down I knew Quinn loved Puck.

**Santana's POV**

I couldn't believe this happened to me. Wasn't I the one making fun of Quinn Fabray for being knocked up. Now look where I was. Brittany was coming over today because when I talked to her on the phone this morning she seemed really upset and said she needed to come over right away. I really wanted to tell her but I was afraid she would leave me.

"Hey Santana we need to talk!" She said walking into my house

"About?" I said

"I know you cheated on me, and I know this isn't my baby. My mom told me all about how babies were made last night. I can't believe you would lie to me!" She said crying

"I'm so sorry Brittany I still love you that's why I tried to tell you this baby was yours because I don't want to lose you and I want you to be there with me." I said crying really hardly

"I don't want the responsibility of a kid if it's not mine. Do you know how much work that is and how much it cost?" She said still crying and keeping her distance from me

"No, and I bet you don't know either!" I said

"Well I did research last night! First we would both need jobs, we would get behind in school, we would have to live together, we would have to pay for rent, clothes, diapers, food, power, baby things, daycare, a babysitter and everything else the kid needs, and things WE would need too. Santana it cost 11,000 dollars a year to raise a child. We don't have that kind of money!" Brittany Said

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. It had just hit me why Quinn choose adoption. She's rich and she couldn't afford this.

"I thought I loved you Santana but I guess you don't love me enough because you cheated on me. Keep the baby if you want but I want nothing to do with it." She said walking out. I could feel the hurt in her voice and Brittany almost never got mad.

I had no idea what to do. I knew I didn't want to keep the baby but it hurt knowing I would have to give it up. I wanted it don't get me wrong but it wasn't right. I couldn't keep it. If I really loved this child I would want the best life for it. I just hoped Brittany and Sam would understand.

**Rachel's POV**

It was two days later and I still hadn't seen Finn. He had to go out of town with is mom to see some of his family. I was sad I couldn't see him but it gave me time to talk to Quinn and Mercedes to see how they were doing.

When I talked to Mercedes I could tell Sam and Her were doing a lot better but Sam was under a lot of stress about the baby. There was just so much drama in glee right now. And too think the big happy family got screwed over all in 1 day!

Tomorrow was the day we went back to school and it was going to be interesting. I was thinking about school and Finn and everything when I felt someone put their hands around my waist.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Finn said as I turned around to see him

"Finn!" I yelled jumping in his arms. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Mom said Kurt and I could drive back 4 days early cause she didn't want to keep us from school!" He said

"Oh that sucks im sorry!" I said never leaving his arms

"Why does that suck?" he asked

"Because you had to cut your trip in half!" I said

"Yeah, but I got to come back early and see the most important person to me in the world, and Kurt and I have the house to ourselves for the next 4 days so its okay with me." He said "Now I need to go see the most important person in my life, have you seen Quinn anywhere?"

"Finn Hudson, that's not even funny!" I said jumping out of his arms and stomping my foot on the floor

He laughed at me of course "You know I was kidding Rach, I've already seen the most important person in my life tonight, I walked past Puck on the way here!" He said laughing again

"Finn!" I cried "Not Funny!"

"But you love me!" He said trying to kiss me till I put my hands over my mouth

"No!" I said

"No kiss?" He said tickling my stomach till I had to slap him leaving my lips free when her attacked my mouth.

"Not Fair" I pouted

"Life's not Fair" Finn said

"Whatever Finn Hudson just kiss me and stop talking." I said laying him on the bed


	15. Blinded By Love

**A/n : Anon if you reading thank you for your "OH SO" sweet comment. Im sure you guys have noticed spelling errors. I suck at spelling like if my life depended on spelling I WOULD DIE! HA. AND I KNOW this story is SO unrealistic. BUT WHO CARES? Its FANFICTION NOT A WRITING CCOMPETIION. I do this for fun? SO thank you to my NICE readers. And thank you for my NICE comments. Also when I read your comment Anon I laughed so hard. It was hilarious how SERIOUSLY you take your glee…. You must have an empty and sad life if you're that into this kind of crap. Anyways, LOVE YOU GUYS ! (: hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer : DON'T OWN GLEE OR CHARACTERS. OR SONGS!**

**Rachel's POV**

I walked into school with my head held high, even if a lot had changed since I was last in this building I knew I was just going to have to get past everyone else's drama and focus on what was important. I looked up and Saw Puck starring at Quinn as she pushed Artie down the school hallway and they got many dirty looks.

"You Okay Man?" Finn asked as Noah joined us walking to Glee

"Yeah, I will be soon. Once she realizes she loves me." Puck said

"I think she's already realized it." I said joining there conversation

"Yeah I hope. Because I really love her." He said

Things were still not the same with Puck, Finn and I but we were just going to have to except we couldn't take back what had happened. But I think at the end of the day we just forgive and forget. It is only high school and we all make mistakes.

When we walked into glee the first person I saw was Santana.

"Hey Santan, how are you feeling? Is there anything you need or I could get you?" I asked

"No, thanks though Rach, I'm feeling fine I mean the pregnancy is really still brand new." She said

"Okay, well just tell me if you ever need anything?" I said

"Hey Rach, why are you being so nice to Santan!" Quinn said "When I was Pregnant you didn't care!"

"Cause you were a jerk to me! And I wanted Finn!" I said

"True" She said

She was sitting next to Artie on the bottom step and I could see Puck starring at her. And she had looked towards him a couple times to. I knew there was some hope for the two of them.

"Hey Guys!" Mr. Shue said as he entered. He didn't know anything about Santana or Any other drama.

"Hey Mr. Shue Can I have the floor first today?" Santan spoke up

"Yeah, Go for it!" Mr. Shue said sitting down

"Okay well this song is for Brittany Im really sorry words can't describe it." She said

Mr. Shue just sat there confused.

_What can I do_

_Pictures of you still make me cry_

_Trying to live without your love_

_It's so hard to do_

_Some nights I'll wake up_

_I'll look at your pillow_

_Hoping that I'll see you there_

_But I get up each day, not much to say_

_I've nowhere to go_

_Loneliness fills me up inside_

_'Cause I'm missing you_

_So if you'll give us a chance to remember_

_The love we had once together_

_Wait and see_

_Time is all that we really need_

_I'm praying you won't say no_

_I mean to tell you_

_Don't let it end_

_Baby we could have so much more_

_Don't let it end_

_Honey please don't walk out that door_

_I'm telling you baby, I made my mistakes_

_But I'll make you this promise to do what it takes_

_I'll be there to protect you and hold you tight_

_You got my lovin' baby every single night_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you, don't let it end this way_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you, don't let it end this way_

_Don't let it end_

_Baby we could have so much more_

_Don't let it end_

_Honey please don't walk out that door_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you don't let it end this way_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you don't let it end this way, no, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_What will I do_

_If you say we're through_

_I need you to stay, honey_

_Don't let it end this way._

When the song was over we were all crying and hugging Santana and Mr. Shue was so confused.

"Okay, Guys what happened on this trip everything is so different?" He said as we all sat back down.

"Its not our place to tell you" Kurt said looking over at Santana

"Yeah, its mine. Im, Im, Im Pregenat!" She said crying

"What Santana, im so sorry. Whose the dad?" He said looking shocked

"Sam." She said

"What are you guys going to do about it?" He asked

"I have no idea." Sam said

"I have a pretty good idea, but im not so sure yet." She said "Im looking into adoption."

We all sat there in an awkward silence as she said that. No one moved. We all just sat there feeling bad for her but not really showing it.

Soon enough class was over and Finn and I were walking to our next class.

"Im so glad that's not us" He said

"Yeah, we need to be SUPER carful because we both know neither of us could handle that emotionally." I said thinking about what would happen if I was pregnant. I couldn't even imagine it. I would feel so lost and confused. Our whole futures would me gone because I knew Finn wouldn't give up the child.

"I love you Rachel, and one day I want to have kids with you but for now promise me no babies until were married and ready!" He said

"I think I can make you that promise Finn Hudson." I said holding up my pinky.

"But, and I'm saying But if I ever got pregnant what would you do? Would you leave me?" I asked curious.

"No, I could never leave you. I would love that baby so much. But let's no worry about that until it happens!" He said kissing my forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" I said looking at Finn.

"Just thinking about how I can't wait to have kids with you and live in a house with you. You being my Wife, just thinking about how wonderful my future is going to be." He said smiling

"I cant wait." I said "This is my Class, ill see you at Lunch. Love you"

"Love you too!" He said kissing my check then walking off with his football friends

**Quinns POV**

I wasn't sure if it was the werid looks or the way Me and Artie looked together but something was off. I mean I know I like being popular and a Queen Bee, and Artie wasn't helping my Rep in any way. But I missed Puck, I missed how he treated me how bad he was I just miss him so much. I wanted him to prove to me he wanted to be with me though. I couldn't just come back to him, and I think Artie knew I wasn't into him.

"Well this is your class." I said stopping infront of the biology room Artie had for Next class.

"Quinn, what are we doing together? You don't feel it and neither do I?" He asked looking up

"I don't know, I feel bad but I fell like you were just a rebound and im still in love with puck and you know that." I said feeling guilty

"I know, that's why I think we should both just stop this now." He said

"Me Too. You're really sweet and nice Artie any girl would be lucky to have you" I said Kissing his check "Thank you for this though"

I walked away feeling bad, but on the inside I knew it had to be done. Now I just needed to see if Puck still wanted to be with me. And if he thought it was going to be easy to just get back together with me he was wrong. He had to work and prove himself. No song or words could fix what he did. He needed to show me he cared.

**Santana's POV**

I hated being pregnant. And I had only been pregnant for a couple of weeks. I just really was scared for the news to go around school and for people to think im a bigger slut than I already am. I don't want people talking about me or calling me fat. And I didn't want to fell bad about myself if I could take it all back I would. All of it. I wish I never slept with Sam or Puck or Finn. All I wanted was Brittany, and right now I didn't have her.

**Pucks POV**

The day was going slow. Slower than I hoped. Since Santan sang this morning I was planning on singing my love song to Quinn after school at Glee. I love her so much and I just really need her back. I don't love Rachel! I mean a part of me will always love Rachel but not the way I love Quinn. We have a different love, a complete love a trusting love an intimate love a real love. I just loved Rachel as a friend or sister, I just didn't realize it at the time.

It was finally time for glee and I made sure to be there extra early so I had time to talk to Mr. Shue about my Song.

Everyone was in the class room when Mr. Shue spoke up.

"Alright Guys, as you can see Puck has a song for us. He would like us all to make our way to the Auditorium so let's go!" He said

We all walked slowly to the auditorium and when we got there out faces all dropped it looked amazing.

I Had set the auditorium perfectly I had flowers and lanterns all over the place and I had a slide show of pictures of Quinn and I and Everyone in Glee and Finn, Rachel , Quinn and I playing in the background while I sung.

"Alright, This song is dedicated to Quinn of course. Trust me I know you hate me right now but I love you so much I always will. I know I hurt you but just listen to this song." I said Taking the stage.

I stepped back and I was looking directly in her eyes as I was beginning to sing my song.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

**When I looked back at Quinn I could see the tears in her eyes and how happy she looked.**

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

When I finished the song I went down to her and took her hands.

"Quinn you have to know I love you so much and would do anything for you." I said looking in her big brown eyes

"Puck, I'll always love you. But you can't ever do anything like that again." She said strongly still crying

"I won't, I only did it because I wasn't sure I knew how I felt. But I do now you're all I ever want Quinn Forever and Always." I said kissing her.

She kissed back so I knew things were going to be okay.

"Does this mean we can all be best friends again?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I guess it does" I answered Pulling Rachel, Finn and Quinn into a big group hug

"I've got my best friends back." Quinn said

"We'll always be best friends, no matter what!" Puck said

"Were a Family, no matter what!" Rachel said "And I couldn't ask for anything more"

All four of us just walked out of class together forgetting we were even in glee. We were all just so content and happy we forgot about the rest of the world.

We were all blinded by love.


	16. Happy Birthday Quinn

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or characters or songs used.

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in my room with Puck and Sam. It's not what you think! When Finn broke up with me after I cheated All 3 of us became inseparable, they had my back through the whole thing. They were like my brothers. But ever since Finn and I, and Quinn and Puck got together we never really hung out that much alone. I would never tell Finn but They taught me how to play Call of Duty and I was actually really good. We decided that we 3 needed to get back together and hangout again. So here I was sitting in Pucks room, talking to them as we laid on his bed.

"I can't wait it's going to be so much fun. Are you sure she has NO idea?" I asked Sam

"Positive, Quinn is going to love this!" He said

"Wait Rach, are you sure Finn has no problem with you hanging out with us again?" Puck asked

"Yeah, I asked him and he said he understood because we were so close last year!" I said

"Good, because I missed hanging out with my Rachie!" Sam said punching my shoulder lightly

"He knows nothing is going on. We all are in different relationships!" I said "Plus he's out with his dad tonight, something about sports, not sure?"

"We need to start hanging out more out and in school" Sam said "I miss you guys, we were best friends before we all got in new relationships."

"Yeah, I have a great idea!" I said

"Am I going to like this Berry?" Puck said

"No, but I don't care you're doing it anyway! We should all 3 sing a song together! I mean we've never done it and it would be so much fun!" I said

"Yeah I may not be into it but anything to make you happy!" Puck said

"I'm down." Sam said "Let's practice!"

**Quinn's POV**

I'm home alone so I decided to write in my Diary.

_January 3, 2012_

_It's a new year. And new changes were being made._

_I'm at home going through magazines and perfecting my birthday outfit for school. That's right! My 18__th__ birthday was this Friday. I know you guys probably think 'Quinn Fabray Queen Bee big 18__th__ birthday' but I really didn't plan one. It wasn't that big of a deal! I would probably just have Finn, Rachel, and Puck come over for Dinner & movies or something. That's all I wanted and needed._

_I'm really excited though. But I was just mainly happy that things were all better with Puck and I. I knew he was hanging out with Rachel and Sam today but that didn't bother be. Even though it should but I really had changed from our Junior Year. I'm not really that jealous anymore. I knew they were best friends and wanted to hangout again. I trusted Puck I shouldn't but I do. _

_But back to my perfect outfit! I'm planning it all out and I'm going to curl my hair into a couple big soft curls. I was still pretty popular at school and most of the people know its my birthday Friday so I had to look amazing. A lot of people were going to be talking to me. _

_Oh crap my phones ringing. Its Noah! Bye!_

_Love, Quinn _

**Rachel's POV**

It was now Thursday and I was walking to my locker to put my books away for after school glee practice. And I saw Finn waiting for me.

"Hey You" I said as Finn met me at my locker at the end of the day.

"Hey Babe, ready for glee?" He said kissing me

"Yep, lets go!" I said taking his hand and walking to class smiling up at him.

Today was the day I was singing my song with the boys and no one knew about it. Not Even Finn. I was super excited!

We all were there and I raised my hand as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Yeah Rach?" He said

"Me, Sam, and Puck have prepared a number, can we preform it today?" I asked looking at my 2 friends

"Um, yeah I had no idea you were doing this!" He said

We went to the middle of the floor and I said "Alright, we this song is for my 2 best friends im standing here with. They got me through a lot last year and I'm really thankful to have them, as the closest thing to brothers I have" I said right before the music started playing

_**I sang the first couple lines.**_

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why _

_I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window _

_and I can't see at all _

_**Sam and Puck joined in and started singing along with me**_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey, _

_but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me that it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad _

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, _

_my head just feels in pain _

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, _

_I'm late for work again _

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply _

_that I might not last the day _

_And then you call me and it's not so bad, _

_it's not so bad and _

_**We were all holding hands and looking at eachother**_

_I want to thank you _

_for giving me the best day of my life _

_Oh just to be with you _

_is having the best day of my life _

_Push the door, I'm home at last _

_and I'm soaking through and through _

_Then you hand me a towel _

_and all I see is you _

_And even if my house falls down, _

_I wouldn't have a clue _

_Because you're near me and _

_{I want to thank you _

_for giving me the best day of my life _

_Oh just to be with you _

_is having the best day of my life} X 2_

When the song was over Me Sam and Puck were all hugging and lightly crying and everyone else was clapping.

"That was really good guys!" Mr . Shue said "I really like the way your voice sound together, But I was wondering If maybe I could have Rachel , Finn, Puck and Quinn put together some kind of number and perform if for us. I really would like to see how your voices sound together for Nationals."

"Mr. Shue we still have to win Regionals!" I said sitting down as finn whispered in my ear "That was amazing"

"Thanks" I said kissing his check

"Yes, speaking about Regionals I would like Santana and Mercedes to sing a duet and Then well do a big group number but I want Blaine and Kurt to lead on the group number!" He said "is that okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement even me. I knew I was going to be singing at Nationals so it was alright, and I normally had all the solos anyways.

Class was over and Me, Finn, Puck, and Quinn were all walking out together.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow Quinn?" I said to her

"Yeah, of course. Even though it's going to be pretty low-key" Quinn said

"Yeah, but it will be awesome. I also cant wait for Nationals this year!" Finn said

"Me too! Its going to be AWESOME!" Puck said

"Okay Well bye guys!" I said hugging Puck and Quinn jumping in Finns truck.

"She has no idea." I said smiling up at Finn

**Quinn's POV**

It was my birthday but I didn't feel any different. My mom cooked me a really yummy breakfast and surprised me with a new Coach purse, and some clothes and other things. I was in a really good mood and I looked super adorable. Puck was coming to pick my up like normal but today was different.

I heard the doorbell ring and I grabbed my Purse and bolted for the door when I opended it I saw a handsome Puck standing there with some flowers and a small box.

"Puck!" I said kissing him

"Happy Birthday Q, I love you and I got this for you!" He said handing her the flowers and small box

We I opened it I found a really gorgeous necklace.

"Oh my gosh Puck it's so pretty!" It was a heart with a diamond on the side of it

"It's real too, so don't lose it" He said putting it around my neck

"I love you so much! Thank you!" I said hugging him

"Anything for you" He said

When we got to school everyone was saying Happy Birthday and hugging me.

"Quinn!" I heard Rachel yell and I ran to her

"Happy birthday Quinn!" She said really excited throwing her arms around me

"Thanks Rach, I love you so much!" I said

"I love you too! Don't make me cry! I'll give you your present tonight okay!" She said

"Rach, you didn't have too-" I started to say

"Too late, I already did." She said walking With Puck and I to Glee

When we entered the Room everyone jumped out of their seats and hugged me saying Happy Birthday and Things. This day was so perfect. Nothing could make it better.

"Mr. Shue, last night we all came up with a song to sing for you today!" Puck said standing up

"Alright lets hear it!" He said

"Well first I'd like to say why we choose this song" Quinn said

"Alright" he said

"Well were going to be singing "Stop this Train" By John Mayer Because all 4 of us agree that were growing up to fast and were going to miss everyone so much when this year is over. And also Puck sounds really good playing Guitar in this song" I said

The music started playing and we all were standing there swaying and singing the first notes.

**Rachel and Finn started the song off**

_No I'm not color blind_

_I know the world is black and white_

_Try to keep an open mind but..._

_I just can't sleep on this tonight_

_Stop this train I want to get off and go home again_

_I can't take the speed it's moving in_

_I know I can't_

_But honestly won't someone stop this train_

**Then Quinn and Puck joined in for the rest of the song**

_Don't know how else to say it, don't want to see my parents go_

_One generation's length away_

_From fighting life out on my own_

_Stop this train_

_I want to get off and go home again_

_I can't take the speed it's moving in_

_I know I can't but honestly won't someone stop this train_

_So scared of getting older_

_I'm only good at being young_

_So I play the numbers game to find away to say that life has just begun_

_Had a talk with my old man_

_Said help me understand_

_He said turn 68, you'll renegotiate_

_Don't stop this train_

_Don't for a minute change the place you're in_

_Don't think I couldn't ever understand_

_I tried my hand_

_John, honestly we'll never stop this train_

_See once in a while when it's good_

_It'll feel like it should_

_And they're all still around_

_And you're still safe and sound_

_And you don't miss a thing_

_'til you cry when you're driving away in the dark._

_Singing stop this train I want to get off and go home again_

_I can't take this speed it's moving in_

_I know I can't_

_Cause now I see I'll never stop this train_

Everyone jumped out of their seats clapping and crying because it was a sad song. And with One day of practice we sounded pretty amazing.

"I think I made up my Mind, I'd like Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn to sing the opening number at Nationals. I think with all of their voices well be a shoe in to win!"

Everyone agreed and clapped there hands.

The day was over and we were all walking out.

"Hey Quinn Can you go home with me, I know its your birthday but I left your present at my house and if were going out to dinner I figured we culd redo our hair and makeup at my house. Plus you have your dinner outfit at my house!" Rachel said

"Yeah, how are we going to get home?" She asked

"Well take Finns truck, he'll ride with Puck and well all meet at your house at 6:30?" She said back

"Okay sounds good!" She said kissing Puck and jumping in Finns Truck

"Drive Safe Babe, don't mess up my car!" Finn said in the window

"I won't! Driving a truck is so different!" Rachel said looking at Finn

"Yeah, love you be safe" He said kissing me

"See you soon babe!" I said backing out of the parking spot

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn and I had been getting ready forever and we looked perfect. I looked at my clock and it said 6:30 people were going over to Quinn's house for the surprise party at 6 so I hope everyone had shown up by then. We invited everyone from Glee some Football players and all the Cheerios. She was going to love it!

"Quinn let's go!" I said "The boys are waiting at your house and god knows what they're talking about with your mom!" I said

"You're Right! Let's go before things get out of hand!" She said and at that moment I got a text from Finn

"_Not Ready Yet give us 10 minutes! Stall!"- F_

"_Crap, okay!" – R_

"Come On Rach!" Quinn said Pushing my back as I was turned around.

I figured I needed to bring out the big guns. All those years at acting camp was about to pay off!

I started to Fake cry and Quinn noticed and said "Rach, what's wrong!"

"I'm just so happy I have a friend like you and we have amazing boyfriends!" I said sitting on the bed crying

"Awh, Rach you're going to make me cry now! You're a good friend, actually the best I have ever had and I love you so much! I can't believe we wasted so much time fighting. We could have been such good friends for so long." She said crying too.

It had been 10 minutes of crying and talking and I told her we better go.

We were pulling into her neighborhood and everything looked normal. We had all of the cars park far away and spread out so it looked normal. We walked up the the porch and walked in to a pitch black house and the lights flickered on and everyone jumped up yelling "SURPRISE"

Quinn was crying and Puck came over and kissed her.

"OH MY GOSH! Rachel did you do this for me!" Quinn said crying hugging me

"Yeah, with help from Finn and Puck. But you know they didn't help much!" I said

"Oh, Finn thank you so much!" She said hugging him crying

"Thank you everyone who came!" she said "LETS PARTY!"

The night went on and we were all dancing and singing and playing truth or dare and eating. It was so much fun. It was about midnight and people were staring to leave until it was just us 4 cleaning up.

"Thank you guys so much for this!" Quinn said

"No Problem" I said looking at Quinn

The house was clean just as Judy asked it would be when she came home that night. And it was getting late so Finn offered to drive me home.

"That was so much Fun!" I said hopping in Finns Truck

"Yeah! It was a great idea Rach." Finn said

"Yeah, I'm full of those if you guys listened to be once in a while" I said smiling

"I listen babe, it's the rest of them that don't. And you have to admit there pretty good with you this year." He said

"They Are" I said we reached my house and I kissed him goodnight and ran up to my house freezing in the freezing cold.

It had been a pretty amazing night.


	17. Dinnertime Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or characters.

**PLEASE READ MY A/N OR THIS STORY WONT MAKE ANY SNESE!**

**A/N: Okay this Chapter is called "Dinnertime talk" And as I change POV's it's all the glee People at dinner with their family having various conversations with them. I will go back and forth with the POVS. Get ready for some AWKWARD TALK!**

***Also HAPPY 2 MONTH ANIVERSARY FINCHEL * (Not in my story, in the actual show)**

**Santana's POV**

I walked in the front door to my family setting the table and they all seemed to be in a good mood tonight no yelling or fighting. I figured tonight was going to be the day I tell them what's going on.

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm home!" I yelled out setting my cheerleading bag on the front hall table.

"Okay, were all having a family dinner tonight, we haven't had one in forever!" My mom said pulling out a chair for me to sit down in

We sat there talking about college and cheerleading and I had been offered a scholarship at UNC for cheerleading. That we were looking into.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I really need to tell you guys."

**Sam's POV**

It was a long day, I was hanging out with Puck and Rachel after school playing Call of duty and talking and school was long. And Mercedes telling me I had to tell my parents about the baby.

My parents both got new jobs surprisingly and we were able to move into a small home. But it was a billion times better than the cheap motel.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" I said "Hey Stacie!" I said as she ran up hugging me

"How are you Sammy?" She asked "Where's Mercedes?"

"She's at home, today I hung out with Rachel and Puck!" I said

"IS RACHEL HERE!" she said jumping up and down

"No, Rachel had to go home for dinner!" I said. Last year When Rachel, Puck and I were all really close they would always come over and hangout with Stacie, Stevie and i. Stacie and Rachel were actually really close and it meant a lot to me.

We all sat down for dinner and I knew I had to tell them.

"Mom, Dad I have something serious to tell you guys!" I said looking down at my food

"What is it Sam?" My dad said

"Do you remember a girl named Santana from glee?" I asked stuttering

"Oh, yes that slut. What'd she do get herself knocked up?" My mom asked

"What is knocked up?" Stevie asked

"Nothing" My dad answered

"Well to answer your question she is pregeant" I said "And its mine"

"WHAT SAMUEL MATTHEW EVANS!" My mom said standing up

"Mom, its okay!" I said pleading for her to sit down

"HOW IS THIS OKAY!" She said and my dad just shook his head looking disappointed

"I talked to her, she doesn't want me to do anything just help out paying for it, And she's giving it up." I said

"Sam, im still very disappointed in you!" My mom said

"How is Mercedes taking this?" My dad spoke up

"She was mad at first but shes okay now" I said

"How do you feel about the adoption?" My mom asked still angry but calming down

"I mean im sad of course, but not that badly just because its not a baby that I was expecting and really wanted from her at least. It doesn't feel right to have the baby!" I said

"You need to talk to Santana about this tomorrow at school "My dad said walking away

"I will" I said

**Finns POV**

Well this day was long and awkward, but now this dinner is what I was dreading the most.

"Finn, I'm not sure I'm okay with this kind of behavior!" My mom said soft and awkwardly

"Mom, I'm 18!" I said

"Age, doesn't matter! You saw what happened to Quinn 2 years ago!" My mom said And kurt was at the end of the table snickering

"Dude, this isn't funny!" I said punching him on the shoulder

"Yeah, it REALLY is!" He said

"Well you wouldn't think It was funny if I said something about You and Blaine right now!" I said winking at him

"Finn, DON'T YOU DARE!" Kurt said starring me down

"Wait, what happened!" Burt said suddenly interested

"First let's deal with Finn, then will come to Kurt!" My mom said

"I'm so confused though, why are you so mad at Finn again?" Burt said

"Well because yesterday when I got home from the grocery store I walked in the house and heard loud music coming from Finns room and I just figured Rachel was over and so was Puck and Sam they were just hanging out. So I went up there to ask him if they were staying for dinner, and when I got to his room I heard lots of laughing and the loud music-"she said before I interrupted her

"Yep that's the whole story so let's move on!" I said standing up then Burt pulled me back down and said "Continue the story!"

"Well I knocked on the door twice and I figured they couldn't hear me so I opened the door, which was HIS own fault he didn't lock it and I found Rachel and Finn on his bed making out and Finn taking off Rachel's Shirt. This could only lead to one thing!" She said Mad

At that point Kurt was on the ground crying with laughter!

"Mom, were 18! What did you expect that when Rachel and I, were intimate we hugged!" Finn said embarrassed.

"Well I just didn't realize you guys were THAT close yet!" My mom said

"Well we ARE!" Finn said embarrassed and he heard a soft cry come from his mother.

'Mom, im not a baby! And don't you love Rachel?" I said

"Yes, of course I love Rachel but I just its to soon Finn!" She said

"Well, I don't think you'll be seeing Rachel for a while she's SO embarrassed and she probably won't be coming around her for a while!" I said

**Rachels POV**

I walked in the front door after being at Noahs and my dads told me to sit down for dinner.

"Rachel Hunny, We got an unexpected call from Mrs. Hudson yesterday!" My dad said

"AHH, She called you!" I said upset

"Yes, she told me that You and Finn were partaking in relations" I stopped him right there!

"If you want the truth dad, yes Finn and I are." Well that came out super awkward

My dad gasped and my Daddy just sat back a little.

"How Could you not tell us!" My dad said angry

"Sorry, Dad didn't know my sex life was any of YOUR business!" I shoot back at him angry

"Rachel, we love you so much. We knew this day was going to come and we just want you to be aware and ready. You know you can talk to us about it anytime." My daddy said

"I don't think we should encourage this!" My dad said facing my daddy upset

"Yeah, I don't either but she's and ADULT! We don't really have much say in what she can and can't do anymore!" My daddy said

My daddy always was easy going and listened to me so I was glad he had my back.

"Fine, but I swear Rachel Barbra Berry if you end up pregnant or something bad comes from this its not our fault we warned you!" My dad said cooling down alittle more.

"Well this is already super awkward so im going to excuse myself and go to my room" I said standing up

"Okay, goodnight princess" My daddy said

"One more favor?" I asked

"What?" My dad said

"Can you call Mrs. Hummel back and talk to her! She's freaking out on Finn!" I said

"Well do our best" My daddy said

"Thanks" I said leaving the room, I was really hoping Finn would pick up his phone but I guess he was having the same talk with his Mom. But I needed to talk to him.

**Quinns POV**

"Oh Hello Noah" My Mom said as Puck walked in the door with me for Dinner

"Hello Ms. Fabray" He repilied tightening the grip on my hand

No matter what people say about Puck he really did know how to be sensitive and friendly around adults.

"Okay, well lets eat in starved" I said making my way to the table

"So kids how was your trip?" My mom said meddling in our busy because she wanted full details on why Puck and I Broke up a couple days ago

"It was fun for the most part" Puck said smiling at me

"Yeah, for the most part until the end of course" My mom said

I jumped in the conversation quickly and said "We had a blast it was SO much fun. Everyone in Glee had a blast!"

"Is that so even Finn and Rachel?" She asked

"Yeah of course! We hung out with them most of the time since were kind of a messed up family." Puck said

"Yeah, a REAL messed up family" My mom said "You guys switch boyfriends and girlfriends everyday"

"Not every day, that happened once and Rachel and Puck didn't even date?" I said getting defensive

"Yeah, but they kissed more than once I hear" Judy said

"Is this what this is about?" Puck said

"Yeah, actually I'm upset to hear Finn didn't get mad at Rachel and just breakup with her already so he can come back to my Quinny" She said

"I don't think that's going to happen, Finn and Rachel are disgustingly perfect for each other and I don't think they'll EVER be apart again! No matter what either of them do to each other there tethered." Puck said

"And I feel the same way about Quinn" He said

"Yeah, well not for long!" She said

"Mom, Im going to marry puck one day and you're going to have to get over it!" Quinn said angry

"Well, then if your going to be together forever I guess I have the right to ask what has been going down in your bedroom Quinn Fabray?" My mom asked

Just as she said that I saw Puck spit water out of his mouth he was so shocked by the question.

"That's NONE of your Business!" I shoot back at her

"What you do under my roof is my business!" She said

"Puck get up were leaving!" I said grabbing his hand pulling him out the front door

"Shes horrible, im SO sorry!" I said to Puck

"Its Okay Q I love you the same" He said kissing me

**Santanas POV**

"What do you need to tell us Santan?" My dad asked

"I'm, Pregnant" I said looking down as they both screamed

"WHAT!" My mom got up yelling at me in Spanish

"que te hizo esto? CÓMO USTED PUEDE USTED arruinar su vida" My mom said

"MOM! Calm the Fuck down!" I yelled

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! She has EVERY right to be mad at you!" He yelled at me

"Would you to sit down! And let me talk!" I yelled

"What could you possibly say!" My dad said angry

"I just want you to know that the father Is Sam Evans, and Im pretty sure I wont be keeping this baby. I don't want a family with Sam and Im to young for this." I said

"Sam, is he the one with the blonde hair!" My dad said

"Yeah." I answered

"Well Santana Lopez this is your deal, don't expect diapers from us!" They said walking out of the room leaving me there crying

"IM NOT KEEPING IT!" I yelled back

**Finns POV**

I knew Rachel was trying to call me because I could feel my phone vibrating like crazy in my pocket and I wanted to talk to her but I knew my mom would kill me.

"Finn, its not my fault I walked in on you and Rachel having sex!" My mom yelled back at me

"Yeah, I know! But you didn't have to make such a big deal out of it and freak out!" I said

"SORRY, if I don't want to see my son and his girlfriend that I consider a daughter GOING AT IT!" She said

"Well you know what, I ONCE WALKED IN ON YOU AND BURT! Did I say anything NO!" I said and he saw Burt pick up his head embarrassed

"WERE MARRIED!" She said

"SO? Im going to marry Rachel WHERE LIVING TOGETHER IN LIKE 9 MONTHS! What do you thinks going to happen when we sleep in the SAME bed EVERYNIGHT!" I said

"AH! Finn visuals!" Everyone said at the table

"REALLY VISUALS!" I said angry " Mom, Burt I walked in on you to , and Kurt I walked in on YOU TOO! SO DON'T TELL ME ABOUT VISUALS!"

"WHAT! You to Kurt!" She said

Suddenly they were getting mad at kurt and it made things easier for me.

"Yes Carole, me and Blaine are involved." Kurt said embarrassed as my mom was nagging him just like she did to me.

"Well I guess where all just going to have to accept that were all in relationships with people and were all active!" My mom said

"Yea, so let's just respect each others privacy, And everyone be Carful! We don't need any Babies right now!" Burt said standing up

"Can I go now!" I said

"Where to?" My mom said

"To a cooking class mom, OF COURSE IM GOING TO RACHELS!" I said god was she that stupid where did she think I was going

"Fine." She said

"No, mom im just going over there to talk to her. NO SEX INVOLVED!" I said walking out the door

**Rachel's POV**

Thank god Finn texted me and told me he was coming over we had A LOT to talk about. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I flew down the stairs to get the door

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I said pulling him into a hug

"Did you just have an interesting night too?" he asked kissing me

"VERY!" I said "Lets go upstairs I rather not let my parents hear us talk

"Ok" Finn said following me up to my room

We sat on the bed and he was rubbing my back as I was sitting on his lap.

"I told my dads to call your mom so they can talk about things" I said kissing his check

"Good, she went crazy! It wasn't that bad once I told her that Kurt and Blaine were doing the same thing! Then we all agreed to give each other privacy." He said

"Yeah, I don't understand the big deal in a couple months ill be sharing a BED with you!" I said thinking about how great that's going to be.

"I know" He said smiling

"What?" I said

"I just can't wait to be able to share a bed with you every night and go home with you to OUR apartment and Eat with you every meal" He said

"Me to, it's going to be great!" I said

We talked for about an hour more, well not really talking you would say. Then his mom called and told him he had to come home because it was a school night.

"Okay Bye Rach, I love you sleep good tonight" He said kissing me by the front door of my house

"Okay, I love you too Finn I'll see you tomorrow" I said kissing him more

"God, okay when we said we understood you two where having sex that doesn't mean to do it at the front door!" My daddy said laughing as he walked by us

"DADDY!" I said blushing

"Kidding" My daddy said as he walked up the stairs

Finn was blushing too and he hugged me again and grabbed my but which tickled so I shrieked a little and laughed.

"FINN! That tickles" I said "Why do you have a weird obsession with my Butt!"

"Its so cute! " He said slapping my butt and walking out the door

"Ew, Goodnight Finn Hudson" I said calling out the door as he got in the car.

"Goodnight Rach." He called back


	18. Regionals

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, songs, or characters.**

**A/n : Thank you guys SO much for your kind reviews! There what keeps me writing so keep them coming thank you so much for that. Well this chapter is Regionals and next chapter is the Regionals AFTER PARTY train wreck! **

**Rachel's POV**

Today was Thursday and I was eating breakfast waiting for Finn to come pick me up for school. I'm super excited because tomorrow is Regionals then Saturday I'm having a glee club party for winning, which I know we will with Quinn, Finn, Puck and I talking the leads. We decided in glee yesterday that us 4 would sing "Every time We Touch" Because we could all sing it to each other and dance on stage than the rest of the group would join us singing "Rehab" ! Im super excited because these songs were so fast pace so we were doing very hard cerography. Then I heard Finn outside grabbed my bag kissed my dad and ran out.

"Hey Rach, Are you just as excited as me?" Finn asked kissing my check

"Yep! We picked out our dresses yesterday!" I said

"….What do they look like…?" Finn asked curiously

"There Red with a strap going across one arm and there short but flowy so we can dance! Trust me Finn you'll LOVE it" I said reassuring him

"Im sure I'll love anything you wear!" Finn said

We walked into Glee and Mr. Shue came in a little late.

"Hey Mr. Shue why so late!" Kurt asked

"Well I just talked Mr. Figgins into letting you guys miss a couple of your classes today so you can practice for tomorrow!" He said

"Really, and he said yes!" Mercedes Said

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing!" Mr. Shue said

"Good thing its and A-day because I'll miss Math Class!" Finn said

"That's NOT a good thing Finn!" I said slapping his arm

"Maybe not for you, but for me it is!" He said kissing me check

"Whatever Finn Hudson!" I said rolling my eyes

"Alright so lets make our way to the Auditorium and start practicing." Mr. Shue said and we all jumped up, walking out the door.

Finn, Quinn,Puck and I all walked behind everyone else talking about tomorrow and the party on Saturday to celebrate.

"So Are you parents going to be home?" Puck asked

"Nope, they said I could have a party with the Glee club and everyone could sleepover." I said

"So I can break into the alcohol cabinet?" Puck asked

"I don't know." I said

"Comeon Rach, I put it all back last time…" Puck said

"Okay, Maybe" I said

"What Really, Rach?" Finn said

"I don't know?" I said

"What the Hell Finn! dont talk her out of this!" Puck said slapping Finn

"True, I mean Rachel does get clingy when shes drunk!" Finn said winking

"That's gross" Quinn chimned in

We had practiced for about 2 hours and everyone had the dances down and were ready to get out of glee because we were all tired of singing and dancing.

"Guys, If we practice for 30 more minutes ill let you guys skip glee practice today after school!" Mr. Shue said

"What No!" Some People said

"Guys, were already doing it now and already tired and sweaty we might as well crank out another 30 minutes and then well get to go home early tonight and miss more class!" I said

"True" Everyone agreed nodding there head

"And plus, Finn, Rachel Puck and I are doing more work than you guys!" Quinn said

"From the Top!" Mr. Shue said and we all groaned

The day was Finally over and Finn, Puck, Sam and Quinn were over and we were watching movies and resting because we were all SO tired.

"Hey, You two should go put on your dresses!" Finn said

"You want to Quinn?" I asked

"Yeah!" She said

Quinn was staying at my house for a week because her mom had to go visit a sick friend and Quinn was always allowed to stay with me because most of the time by parents were gone and I would stay at her house.

"These dresses are so cute, I can defiantly wear it again!" Quinn said looking at ourselves in the mirror

"Let's Go Downstairs!" I said

We walked down the stairs and into the living room to ask the boys opinion.

"What do you guys think?" Quinn said getting there attention

"Wow, they look really good! Better than last years!" Finn said

"Yeah, I have to agree I think you both look really good in Red!" Puck said

"Yes, these dresses really are nice the color is eye popping to, so well standout" Sam Said

"Um, yeah…" Quinn said

"Yeah, you guys sound like Kurt….." I said laughing

"Your Right, Lets get back to Halo DUDES!" Puck said fist pounding the others

"Oh god, what have we gotten ourselves into with these boys?" Quinn asked

"I have no clue Quinn, no clue!" I said

We came back down and it was getting late so we all said our goodnights and the guys left and said they would pick us up tomorrow.

I woke up with a big smile on my face when I realized today was Regionals!

"Quinn, wake up!" I said jumping on the bed

"Rach, shut up and go back to sleep! Its 5 o'clock!" She said falling back asleep

"Sorry Quinn, forgot you don't like to get up as early as me!" I said

Normally Quinn would sleep in the guest room but she fell asleep on my bed when we were talking last night. I wake up at 5 o'clock so I have time to work out and take a shower! And I forgot Quinn gets up at 6. God only knows what shell do to me when she wakes up!

She finally woke up at 6 o'clock and then I got a text from Finn.

"_Hey Babe I woke up early this morning because im so excited to sing with you today, hope I didn't wake you. Actually your probably awake….okay love you!" – F_

"_IM UP AND SO EXCITED! CAN YOU TELL? Love You Too! And I cant wait to sing with you today also!" – R_

"_I can tell babe, I can tell…" – F_

Reading that text made me laugh and Smile. Poor Finn he has to put up with my crazy for the REST of his life. He better get over it now!

When Quinn and I were eating Breakfast my dads walked in.

"Good morning Rach, Good Moring Quinn!" My dads said

"Good morning!" We both said at the same time than laughed about it

"Are you girls excited!" My daddy said sitting down trying to get all the details he could because he always did.

"Yes, Very! And im excited for the PARTY!" I said

"Yeah, don't get WAY to crazy with that! Or you know who over there will kill me!" he said pointing to my dad

"I heard that…" My dad said and we laughed

"It wont be TO crazy!" I said

"It better not be, Were going to have to head out now for 4 days so good luck text us after the competition and I love you!" My dad said kissing my forehead

"Love you too!" I said as they walked out of the door, and I sat back down eating my breakfast again

"Oh And Rachel!" My dad said walking back in the house "You know… er, if you need anything, like "You Know" Stuff, check your bathroom drawer. I bought you some stuff.." My dad said awkwardly then leaving the house again.

"Um, okay that was super awkward and gross!" Quinn said "What do you think it is?"

"I think we both know EXACTLY what it is." I said standing up and washing my plate as my face turned red.

"GROSS!" Quinn said

"Well its better they buy it for me so I don't have to make that awkward trip to the store and buy it myself!" I said

"Very, true!" Quinn said

"Come On I hear Finn!" I said

We walked outside and saw Finn and Puck already in Finns truck.

"Hey Ladies!" Puck said winking at us and I kissed him on the check and hopped in to see Finn.

I kissed Finn passionately because it looked like Quinn and Puck were just going to stand in my driveway and make-out so we had some time.

"Why, hello there darling!" Finn said breathless "Hows my princess?"

"Excellent now that im with you, sorry I just really wanted that kiss." I said smiling

"You can have that kiss anytime you want!" Finn said rubbing my check.

"Alright Puck! Get your hand OUT of her shirt! Can we please just go to school with making any babies on the way!" I called out to the two lovebirds

Then Noah flashed me the bird and Yelled "Shut Up Berry!" Continuing to kiss her.

"Hit the Gas!" I said looking at Finn

"What but there not in the car!" He said

"Just go, we have to prove them a point! You cant mess with Rachel Berry!" I said

He turned on the car and backed out of the driveway and Quinn and Puck ran after us yelling.

"Okay Stop!" I said laughing "Let them catch up to us!"

"Alright" He said stopping the car looking back at them walking towards us but they were still far away.

"We have some spare time I see" Finn said crashing his lips to mine until finally they caught up to us.

"Not Cool Man!" Puck said sliding in the car

"Well you took to damn long Noah!" I said

"Lets just get to school!" Quinn said complaining

We got to school and saw the Busses lining up outside the school for Regionals. We got really excited and relieved they didn't leave without us because we were 10 minutes late. Thanks to Quinn and Puck.

We walked up to the bus and Mr. Shue ran up to us!

"Where were you guys! We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago!" He said

"Sorry, We had little Problem!" Puck said

"Yeah, you TWO wouldn't stop making out!" Finn said Pointing at them

"Just Get on the bus!" Mr. Shue said rolling his eyes

We got there after about at 45 minute drive of us all sleeping and listening to our ipods. I was so happy when I saw the big stage and it brought back good memories of nationals and when Finn kissed me on the stage. Since then we agreed a kiss on the check or a hug would be JUST fine.

"Alright Girls Go get changed and Then the guys will get changed after!" Mr. Shue said

"When are we going on stage?" Mercedes said holding Sams hand

"Last!" He said

"YES!" We all said. Going last seemed to always bring luck to us.

We finished getting ready then went to the crowd to watch "Oral Intensity" Perform "Hello, Goodbye" Which was nowhere as good as we had done it. Then we went against "Vocal Extreme" and they sang an original song, but TRUST me when I say it was NOT good at all. The song was about peeling different types of Fruit. I really didn't understand how they made it to Regionals.

"Okay, go take your places Backstage Guys, Goodluck youll do amazing!" Mr. Shue said

Quinn, Puck, Finn and I took our places behind the curtain like Finn and I did during faithfully. It was Quinn and I on one side and Puck and Finn on the other side. We did it like that so we could sing to eachother. First Finn and I would go out and sing the first couple of lines then Puck and Quinn would come out and join us as we made our way to the stage.

Finn walked over to me and said "Break A leg"

"I love you" I said kissing him before he walked back

"Last but Not Least we have the New Directions from William High McKinley!" The announcer said and our music started.

**Me and Finn stepped out of the room looking at eachother with as much love as we had singing the first lines**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

**Then Puck and Quinn came out Right behind us singing the next lines with us as we all looked at eachother and smiled making our way to the stage.**

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. _

**We made our way to the stage and started our dance. Everything was going great and the crowd was on their feet cheering and dancing.**

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life_

**All 4 of us were holding hands looking out on the crowd smiling and finishing up the song.**

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side_

The song Ended and everyone was clapping as the rest of the club came out to the stage and Finn hugged me, and Quinn and Puck hugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Were the New Directions" I said Walking back to stand with the rest of the group.

The music started and we all started the dance.

**Santana took most of the lead on this song but we all sang equal amounts of it.**

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go_

_I'd rather be at home with Ray_

_I ain't got seventeen days_

_'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me_

_That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway_

_I didn't get a lot in class_

_But I know we don't come in a shot glass_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know_

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go_

_The man said, "Why do you think you here?"_

_[From: . ]_

_I said, "I got no idea"_

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby_

_So I always keep a bottle near_

_He said, "I just think you're depressed_

_Kiss me, yeah baby and go rest"_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I don't ever wanna drink again_

_I just, ooh, I just need a friend_

_I'm not gonna spend ten weeks_

_Have everyone think I'm on the mend_

_And it's not just my pride_

_It's just 'til these tears have dried_

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"_

_Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go_

When we finished everyone was jumping up and down clapping and we all took a bow. We walked off the stage and went to the back.

"Guys, that was beyond perfect! You guys did AMAZING!" He said

We all sat around and talked about it waiting for the announcer to call us out. We all did amazing jobs and I knew that we had a really good chance at winning for sure.

"Alright, New Directions Would you come out to the stage!" The guy came in.

"Okay Kids lets go win this thing!" Mr. Shue said

We stood on the stage waiting for them to announce the winner when a lady walked up the steps with an envelope.

The 2012 Runner Ups for this years Regionals is "Oral Intensity!"

We all smiled and clapped relived that we didn't get second place. And happy because we were pretty positive we won.

"The moment you've been waiting for The 2012 Ohio State Winners of this Years Regionals is…."NEW DIRECTIONS!"

We All freaked out jumping up and down screaming and hugging and crying because we were truly so blessed and thankful we won.

"Congratulations, you will be moving on to Nationals in L.A. California!" The Lady said handing us the trophy.

The whole group made it back to the bus still screaming and freaking out that we won and get another chance at Nationals.

"Im so proud of you guys!" Mr. Shue stated smiling As we all got on the bus.

"Whoo hoo!" We heard all the kids cheering

"Tomorrow night well celebrate right! PARTY!" I said and everyone was cheering.

I was so happy to be apart of something special, something I belonged in, something I truly loved. Glee Club.


	19. Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, blah blah blah, you know **

**A/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is the PARTY!**

**Rachel's POV**

(Phone Call Conversation)

"Hey, Finn what are you doing? Do you think you could come over today to help me set up for the party?" I said on the phone

"Uh…. Where's Quinn?" He groaned

"She had to go, but I mean if we finish fast we would have some extra time to ourselves and my parents are on a business trip…. But I guess I could call Noah or Sam?" I said teasing him

"ILL BE OVER IN 5!" Finn said and I heard him knocking down things trying to get dressed quick enough.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought Finn Hudson!" I said hanging up the phone. I was dancing around the house in my sweats singing Broadway songs and cleaning the kitchen.

I'm so excited for my party tonight. I don't think I'm going to drink though. Last time it didn't end well at all. I would just watch everyone else. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come In" I yelled then Finn walked in and shut the door

"Hey" I said grabbing some plates to wash

"Um, Hey!" He said short "I didn't just rush my butt over here for no kiss?"

"Fine" I said walking over to him and standing on my toes giving him a sweet kiss on the lips

"Much Better." Finn said "What can I help you with Rach?"

"Hanging the Decorations!" I said "We both know I'm too short for that!"

We were cleaning and making food getting everything ready for the party. And it all looked great.

"Hey what music do you have planned?" Finn said

"I don't know? Ill probably just put in some Broadway" I said

"Okay No." Finn said "I brought over a disc with about 50 songs that are dance worthy!"

"Fine, But you owe Broadway music and apology!" I said

He groaned and said "Im Sorry Broadway, but your music doesn't fit a party"

"Broadway forgives you" I said and I watched him roll his eyes

"What time is it?" He asked

"3" I said

"What time does the party start?" He said

"People are coming at 6" I said "Why?"

"We have 3 FULL hours! I think you know what we should do…." He said walking over and pulling me upstairs.

"Fine, but we only have 1 ½ hours because Quinn's coming over early to do my hair and makeup!" I said kissing his neck and laying him on the bed

"Plenty of time, We will also have time for a long shower…" He said

"Well need one!" I said in the sexiest voice I could pull off

After about an 1 of "Fun" with Finn I heard the doorbell ring.

"FINN, Quinn's here Early! What do we do? " I said trying to get out of the shower and throw on some clothes

"Don't tell her you got out of the shower!" Finn said

"REALLY FINN! Shes here to do my HAIR!" I said

"Well then tell her I pushed you in the pool!" Finn said

"ITS WINTER!" I said

"Hotub?" He said in the shower because he said he needed to stay in there and Finish his shower whether or not Quinn was here

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" I said

"Well than don't say anything, if she asks then she probably knows! Its no big deal, shes your BESTFRIEND and her and Puckerman get it on ALL the time." Finn said

"Yeah, True!" I said Walking down the stairs

"Hey Quinn, your early!" I said hugging her

"Yep!" She said "Lets go upstairs!"

"Not now, I mean we have time for that later!" I said

"Well, im going to put my stuff upstairs!" She said running upstairs ignoring my yelling for her and I ran in after her

We I entered the room she said "Hey Rach, you left the shower on do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, Finns in there right now!" I said quickly trying to change the subject

"Oh, I should have known You and Finn would sneak in a nooner, then shower right before I got here!" She said jumping off the Bed.

"I'm NOT sitting on this bed, till its washed!" She said

"Yeah…" I said embarrassed but we both started to laugh about it

"Well changing the subject now, let's start your hair!" She said

I was looking in the mirror and my hair was done being curled and I was going to my closet to find some outfits to wear.

"Okay Quinn, which one!" I said laying out a Red Flowy dress, a Blue flowered short dress, and a tight gray dress.

"Um, I really like the Blue and Gray one!" She said

"Gray." Finn said walking by

"You only want the Gray because it's a tight fitting dress, plus what if I'm drunk and clingy what if you're not around and I'm with the other guys..?" I said teasing him

"On second thought your winter coat and some sweatpants would do just fine!" Finn said laughing

"Whatever, I say the Gray for sure!" Quinn said

I smiled and pulled it up to my body looking in the mirror. "Yeah I agree, and its stretchy so I can dance!"

"What are you wearing?" Finn asked Quinn

"Finn, I can tell you really don't care or want to hear that answer!" Quinn said

"Yeah, babe why don't you go watch football or run over to Noah's house I can tell your bored!" I said walking up to him

"Really?" Finn asked

"Yeah Of course! I can't hog you ALL day! I'll have you tonight!" I said winking

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" Finn said kissing my check

"Thanks Finn." Quinn said "Real Nice!"

"Whatever Bye, Love you guys!" He said walking downstairs

About an Hour Later I heard a knock on the door and someone walked in I knew it was Kurt.

"Rachie, where are you!" Kurt called out

"Up in my room Kurtie!" I said using our cute nicknames

"Oh My Gosh, that dress is SO cute!" He said "I can't believe I LIKE something that YOU own!"

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically laughing

"You HAVE to wear that to school!" He said standing me up and looking me from top to bottom

"I don't know Kurt, don't you think it's a little not Rachel Berry?" I said

"Yeah, that's the POINT! Rachel You dress like a toddler and a grandma all in one!" He said

"I love the way Rach dresses" A familiar voice said from the door

"Whatever Finn! You have to say that. When did you even get here?" Kurt asked

"I don't have to say it, I want to!" He said

"Thanks Finn, at least someone likes my Sweaters!" I said

"Not only the sweaters but the KNEE high socks and the SHORT plaid skirts!" Finn said turned on

"Hopeless…" Quinn said

"Yeah for a second I thought he didn't have sex on the brain!" I said

"Can you blame me…?" Finn said looking Rachel Up and Down "I have the hottest girl in that school!"

"Once AGAIN thanks Finn! You really know how to make a girl feel good!" Quinn said

We all laughed then heard people come in the door downstairs!

"Okay, SHOWTIME!" I said as Kurt and I linked arms walking down the stairs like Famous people.

"Those two are full of themselves" Quinn said looking over at Finn. "God Finn, keep your droll in your mouth!" She said noticing Finn staring at Rachel

"Oh yeah, ….party!" Finn said finding his brain

**Finns POV**

I walked downstairs and heard Rachel Talking to everyone she was standing on the coffee table to try to be taller than everyone but I was still the same height.

"Okay, if you drink you HAVE to spend the night. And Please if your going to "Get it On" Please NOT in my room or my parents. That's all for rules, LETS PARTY!" She said

"Wait seriously that's ALL you have to say!" Santana said

"Yeah why?" she said back confused.

"That was rather short and painless, good job berry! Maybe this will be a FUN party after all!" She said

"Hey, it was FUN last time!" Rachel said back

**Rachel's POV**

I walked over to the stereo turning it all the way up getting the party started! We were in the basement so we didn't have to worry about noise complaints or anything.

The first song on the c.d. Was "I wanna Go By : Brittney Spears. Its not something I would prefer to listen to but I could dance to it!

"Hey Berry, try this!" Puck said handing me a red cup

"Um, what is it?" I said "Im not drinking tonight!"

"Its sprite mixed with cranberry juice" He said which was a COMPLETE lie.

"Oh okay, thanks!" I said walking away drinking a whole glass of that tangy mixture and I felt a little different.

We had been dancing for hours and laughing and taking turns singing. Everyone was basically all drunk by that point except for Finn and Santana. Finn didn't want to drink so he could take care of us all tomorrow and Santana couldn't drink because she was pregnant.

"Heyyyyyyy, puccck I want MORE of that Drink!" I said wobbling around tripping over Brittany kissing the floor.

"Okay berry this is your 6th one be careful!" he said pouring the drink and wobbling over to me

I chugged it and found Finn sitting on the couch talking with Blaine.

"Hey Finnyyyy Bear!" I called out walking over to him

"Yeah, Rach?" he asked

"Your drunk right!" I said stuttering

"No, im not I need to take care of YOU!" He said

"ohhh. Im FINE!" I said falling over and Finn caught me

"I got you its okay!" his touch to my arms gave me shivers

"lets go upstairs, to MY roommmmm" I said pulling him upstairs

"Are you sure you want this?" he said walking up the stairs as I was already halfway naked.

"More than anything" I said locking the door.

**About an hour later.**

"Guys, lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Santana called out

"YA" Quinn said completely wasted

"Where's Rach and Finn?" Blaine asked drunk as well

"Upstairs, sadly I walked in on them, not something I EVER wanted to see!" Sam said laughing

"Hey, you walked in!" Finn said carrying Rachel down the stairs

"Rachel, your dress is on backwarddddsss, I thinkkk?" Quinn said tilting her head

"Oh shittt" she said "Oh damnit I cussed!"

"…." The whole room

"Okaay, lets play! Quinn you spin first!" Santana said

"Okay" She said spinning it

"…Rachel!" Quinn said "Great I get 7 minutes in heaven with herr!" Quinn said

"Wowwww, that's nice!" I said

7 minutes later they came back and everyone asked the same question.

"What Happened In There?"

"Never going to tell!" Quinn said

"Nevvvver" I said

"Whoo, must have been HOTTT!" Santana said "Okay My turn"

I spinned the bottle and little did I know this was about to change the WHOLE mood of the party.

"…..finn.." Santana spoke up

"Um What?" Finn said shocked and Rachel frowned and looked a little off.

"Im NOT going in there with her! God only knows what shell do, and I really don't want to cheat on Rachel!" Finn said

"Finn, its fine." I said lying

"No its not! I know your not okay with this and neither am i!" He said "Spin Again!"

"Finn really im fine, yeah I don't want to think about you and Santana buts its not cheating and its fine." I said and that was the only thing I had said the whole night that made sense.

"Its not that, I cant kiss her without feeling regret! I cant do this!" Finn said

"Alright, im not going to force you but tomorrow were talking about this. I want to know whats going on" I said

"Okay well this got suppperrr weird rreallly fast!" Mercedes said "My Spin"

She spinned it and it landed on "…Kurt"

"Okay lets not play this game its WAY to weird" Kurt said

"Agreed" Everyone said

"Lets just play Truth or Dare!" Mike said

"Defiantly" Everyone said agreeing

"Okay, Brittany Truth Or Dare?" Artie Said

"Truth!" She said looking down. Brittany wasn't the same ever since everything with Santana went down. They haven't talked and they both just mope around.

"Okay, Are you in-love with anyone" Artie said hoping the answer would be himself

"Santana, but I just cant be with her right now. But I still love her" Brittany said as the alcohol in her body reviled the truth.

Santana looked down and I saw a tear escape her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Okay um, Finn truth or dare?" Kurt said breaking the tension

"Truth" He said looking up at me

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Kurt asked and my eyes winded, listening very carefully. I may have been drunk but I could focus on this.

"Easy, gosh I thought I was going to get something hard!" Finn said relived

"Okay what is it then?" Mercedes asked curiously

"In 10 years that means ill be 28 By then ill be living wherever Rachel wants to Live, ill be married to her and she'll be pregnant with our children!" He said answering it like he had planned it out.

Yeah I was drunk but that made the world stop spinning and everything froze. Did Finn really think of our future like that? Because that's what I had always dreamed of.

"Finn is that really what you think?" I asked smiling as I crawled over to where he was sitting and I kissed him

"Of Course!" He said putting Me in his lap as he rubbed my back

"Sweet" Quinn said "Okay Tina Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare because im not afraid like all of you people!" She said eyeing Brittany and Finn

"Okay I dare you to….Take off all of your clothes and run outside and play in the snow!" Quinn said starring the frightened girl down

"uh,uh, okay" Tina said making her way to the door

We all watched her fling herself into the snow and it was the funniest thing we had all seen in a while. When she came back in Finn showed her to where the showers were and told her to take a long hot shower! But she ended up throwing up on her way into the bathroom.

"Alright One more person up for the challenge until we call it a night because its 4 am and some people would rather be upstairs then down here!" Puck said pointing to Rachel And Finn making out on the couch.

"Gosh Guys come on! If you're going to do that at least go to Rachel's Room!" Santana said whining

"Fineee" Rachel said trying to pull Finn up from the couch but she was so drunk she ended up landing on her butt.

Finn picked her up Bridal style and kissed her temple.

"That's going to leave a bruise" He said

The night was over but craziness was still going on. Rachel and Finn were in her room, Quinn and Puck were in the guest room and Mike and Tina were in the bathroom. All 3 couples were doing the same thing and the other kids were WELL aware by the loud noises they heard from the upstairs.

"God will they ever stop!" Kurt said resting his head on Blaine

"That would be us, but that's not something I would dream of doing in Rachel Berrys House!" Blaine said

"So true!" Kurt said falling asleep on Blaine.

**6 hours later..**

"Oh My god Finn" Rachel said slowly lifting her head off of his bare chest.

"What?" He said half asleep

"Why did I drink, my head hurts SO bad! And look at me im a mess, look at my hair and makeup!" I said looking in my vanity mirror

"God after last night did you expect to have perfectly curled hair!" Finn said winking

"Oh, was it bad?" I said

"NO! It was amazing!" Finn said winking then smiling at her.

"Let me get you some Tylenol you'll probably throw up soon!" Finn said halfway out the door

"I already threw up 3 times last night!" Rachel said quietly yelling

"OH MY GOD!" Finn said running back in the room and locking the door

"What!" I said curious "Just don't yell my head hurts!"

"Okay so I just walked into the bathroom upstairs to find Tylenol cause you normally don't keep it in your bathroom and Tina and Mike were asleep on the ground….NAKED!" Finn said scrunching his nose

"Oh, ew! Now I have to bleach the floors!" I said "Come on I feel dirty and want to talk a shower!"

"Dirty?" Finn asked winking

"As in I feel like I need a shower Finn! Gosh You boys and your brains!" I said as Finn walked in the bathroom and I shut the door behind him, so nobody would walk in.

After a long 45 minute shower, because showering with Finn was never really "Showering" we got out and dried off.

"Hey I think I hear some people getting up should we go down?" I said

"Yeah, bring the Tylenol were going to need a lot of it!" Finn said grabbing it then taking my hand as we head off downstairs.

"Hey Brittany, Quinn and Puck!" I said "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible" They all said at the same time

"Why do you look fine? You drank the most!" Quinn said quietly rubbing her head

"I took some Tylenol but my head still hurts and I threw up 3 times last night plus I just got out of the shower so I'm feeling alright!" I said giving them the pills and water.

"Oh" She said

"Is anyone else awake?" I asked

"Yeah, there all downstairs" Puck said

I walked downstairs giving them all the pills and asking what they wanted fore breakfast. They all followed me up the stairs and I started to make pancakes and eggs and bacon.

"Alright im done cooking" I called out as everyone came from the Living room to eat in the kitchen.

"Looks Good!" Finn said kissing my check and grabbing 6 pancakes.

"Gosh Finn, good thing I made 45 pancakes!" I said looking at his plate.

Everyone finished eating and slowly they packed up there things and left till it was just Finn and I.

"You can go home if you want" I said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"And leave you here to clean this whole house and all the vomit, No way!" He said

"Thanks Finn you're the best boyfriend ever and this party would have been horrible if you weren't here to help" I said kissing him

"That's what im here for" He said kissing my check then getting up to clean.

**Thanks For Reading! Next chapter will be soon. Sorry for the late Update I had to get Lea 1 million followers on twitter HAHA(: **

**Keep Reading and Reviewing! **


	20. We could never be replaced

**Disclaimer: Hey Guys! Please Read and Also if you ever have suggestions PLEASE give them! Reviews keep me going so no reviews = no more writing!**

**Rachel's POV**

Finn and I were in his car driving to school when I told him to pull over on the side of the road.

"Rach, What's Up?" Finn asked confused as of why we were on the side of the road

"Can we miss Glee today?" I said looking over at him

"Wait like skip morning Glee? Wait your Rachel Berry right?" Finn said looking surprised

"Well I still have a bad headache from Saturday and I didn't sleep much last night." I said rubbing my head "I don't feel like singing today either!"

"Okay, I think we can tell Mr. Shue the car broke down or something, as long as we don't miss class!" Finn said and I looked up at him shocked

"Really, I would think you would want to miss class?" I asked surprised

"No chance, I need to have good grades so I can make it into NYU!" Finns said and I blushed

"Im so proud of you Finn!" I said kissing his check

"All thanks to you!" Finn said "Where should we go?" He said getting back on the road

"Not the mall people we know may be there, lets go to the park!" I said "We can lay down in our special spot."

He nodded his head and took off down the road.

"_Were are you two?"-Puck _, Puck texted me

"_Sorry Finns car broke down well miss glee but be back after" – R _I texted back

"_Yeah okay, that's what all tell Shue but we ALL no what's going on"- Puck _

We pulled up to the little park and no one was there and Finn and I walked Hand in Hand to our small separate part of the park covered by trees.

"It's so pretty here Finn, I love how we have our special little spot here. So whenever one of us has run away or hurt well end up here." I said laying down on the grass

"Yeah, and when were older and come back here with our kids to visit family we can show them Where mommy and daddy used to skip school and lay under the trees." He said

"Yeah, too bad its freezing cold!" I said pulling my hat down my face.

"Yeah, I can't wait for summer though Winter is Cuddle weather one Rachel berry told me" Finn said hugging at my side

"I guess I did say that" I said giggling "Im so different from then though"

"How so do you think?" He says

"Im not as controlling and I have friends, im not needy and im confident in myself enough to know you can be happy with me." I say proudly

"I'd be lost without you" He whispered in my ear.

We talked and laughed the whole time and it was really nice. I hated the fact that I missed Glee but it was the first class the whole year I had purposely missed. It was nice, to feel like a rebel. Even if I only missed glee club…

"Hey its 7:45 we need to start going!" Finn said grabbing my hand and pulling me up

"But we have 20 more minutes till our next class starts!" I said putting my hands on my hips and pouting

"Yeah, But Rach it will take 5 minutes to get there and we need Mr. Shue believe that our intentions weren't to skip class!" He said

"Your right of course, why are you the smart one!" I said running up to him still pouting

"Because in a relationship one person has to be the smart one, and its normally YOU but today its ME!" He said laughing

"True, are you excited for your last football championship game tomorrow?" I said as we were driving

"Yeah I really hope we win! You're coming right?" He asked concerned

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said jumping out of his car and walking in the building

"Good because your kind of my good luck charm." Finn said Walking me to my locker so I could get my books.

I got my books and we headed to glee talking about our excuse for why we missed class this morning. We walked in Hand in hand giggling and I lifted my head and saw my glee club larger.

"Hey Mr. Shue sorry were late my car broke down. Looks like we missed a lot" Finn said and Mr. Shue nodded his head, and we sat down on the top row with Quinn and Puck.

"Car Troubles huh!" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows

"Shutup I'll Explain later!" Finn said punching his arm

"So who are they?" I said looking below myself

"Well class this is Finn and Rachel they are the captains of this club. So if you have Questions ask them!" Mr. Shue said "And these are our 5 new members of glee, I know its late in the year but we need them." He finished

"Oh Cool, what's your guy's names?" I asked spotting one blonde cheerleader in the group of freshman's she was staring at Finn. She looked like a younger Quinn just now where near as pretty. But she still had the looks for a head cheerleader.

"I'm Whitney" The blonde spoke up

"My Name is Brendon" A boy with dark brown hair like Finn's said** ( A/N: Brendon is Damian from Glee Project)**

"My Name is Taylor" A young girl lite brown hair said. She was cute and looked shy. She was also holding hands with Brendon.

"And my name is Tyra" A gorgeous African American girl said

"And Im Daisy" A short girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Oh well its great to meet all of you, what made you want to join glee?" Finn asked

"Taylor and I love singing and glee club looked fun" Daisy said speaking to the class

"I joined because Taylor is my girlfriend and I try to do as much as I can with her" He said talking to Finn

"Be careful I'm pretty sure we all came here with a boyfriend or a girlfriend and are leaving with someone we TOTTALY didn't not expect to end up with. We have switched Boyfriends and girlfriends sooo many times!" Puck said and we all laughed

"I joined because I like to sing!" Tyra said

"And I joined because I like to sing and someone I like is in this club." Whitney said eyeing Finn. Finn noticed and flinched alittle

Great this freshman wants Finn. Just what I need competition. I mean I am prettier than her and shes like 15! And I just know from years of experience she could NOT rock an animal sweater like I can. And those skinny legs in knee socks. Just DISGUSTING.

I looked at Finn and he looked nervous and scared of the little girl and he turned his head to mine and rolled his eyes. I laughed and everyone turned to look at me as I was laughing with my head on his shoulder.

"Alright Class is over with today I'll see everyone after school!" Mr. Shue said leaving the room.

"Ready to go babe?" Finn asked

"Of course!" I said taking his lips to mine and everyone turned to look at us again.

"Oh god, here we go again" Kurt said covering his eyes and Finn and I's face turned red

"No FInchel Babies PLEASE!" Mercedes Said

"What's a "Finchel" Taylor said and we all laughed patting her back on our way out of the door.

"You Freshies have A LOT to learn about Glee Club Drama!" Puck said leaving the room with all the freshman's still sitting in their seats confused.

"That was interesting" Finn said as we walked to social studies with our hands intertwined.

"Very I think Whitney may have a crush on you!" I said giggling

"Oh really looks like you have some competition" Finn said winking

"Finn Hudson how dare you!" I said stopping in the middle of the hallway as he walked away with my hands on my hips pouting

"Rach you know I was kidding. Whitney isn't even pretty!" Finn said from the other side of the hallway

"Yeah nice save Finn" I said walking back to him and jumping into his arms hugging him

"What's got into you today?" Finn said as I was attacking his face with kisses

" I don't know, just having you forever makes me so happy and I just love you so much it makes me so bubbly and happy inside!" I said just standing in the middle of the hall in his arms with people walking by us and starring. I didn't care Finn was mine forever, faithfully.

"I know, it makes me so happy too, your mine forever and you can always just run into my arms whenever." He said

"Yeah I love the feeling of you protecting me." I said jumping down "Were going to be late Finn!" I said running down the hall and running back to grab his hand and drag him to class.

The day actually went by really fast for a Monday but sadly the boys had there last football practice today and would have to miss glee club practice so Quinn and I sat at the top alone.

"Okay I had an idea!" Mr. Shue said when he walked in "I want Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes to take one new glee clubber and sing a duet with them. Tell them what's happened in glee catch them up to speed and tell them about Nationals in LA! Well preform Tomorrow Morning!"

"That's a good idea, I want Brendon!" Brittany stood up saying

"I'll take Tyra!" Mercedes said grabbing onto the young girls arm.

"Whitney, Me and You!" Santana said

"Daisy I want to work with you!" Quinn said

"And I was going to Pick Taylor anyway so perfect!" I said walking over to Taylor

"Can you come over to my house today after school to practice?" I said to Taylor

"Yeah sounds great!" She said

"Well since your 15 ill come pick you up!" I said

We talked till glee was over and then Quinn and I walked out of school and back to My house because Quinn's mom was still away on a business trip.

"If you want we can pick up daisy and you two can practice in the basement?" I said looking to Quinn

"Yeah that would be great because we have to practice!" Quinn said grateful

It was 3:50 and we were on our way to pick up the new freshman's, and we pulled up to Taylor's house and I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello you must be Rachel, im Gina Taylors Mom!" Her mom said shaking my hand

"Nice to Meet you! Im Rachel Berry captain of the Glee Club!" I said smiling

"Yes Taylor has mentioned you, she said she's seen you in the hallways and she went to your guy's First sectionals. She said you have an extraordinary gift in singing and that you were dating the Quarterback, lucky girl!" She said

"Yes all true, even about my voice it is pretty extraordinary!" I said laughing

"Taylor, Rachel's Here!" She said

"Coming!" I heard Taylors Voice coming down the stairs

"Hey Taylor, Quinn is going to practice with Daisy in my basement." I said

"Wait Quinn Fabray?" Taylor said

"Yeah, shes in Glee with us!" I said as we were still standing in her house

"Yeah, I know but I didn't know you guys were friends! Gosh Your dating the Quarterback and your best friend is the most popular girl in school!" Taylor said surprised

"Oh god, trust me when I say to get my life like this took TIME, heartbreak, 500 cans of ice cream and tears. But I wouldn't change anything that happened! If you're in Glee you'll get used to the drama because there's ALWAYS something going on.!" I said looking at her

"Oh, you'll have to explain sometime!" Taylor said

"Of Course I normally have a sleepover with the Glee Girls On the weekends and I was going to ask you this coming Saturday were having on and you should come!" I said

"Wait really? I Just met you and your inviting me to a party!" She said as we walked out of her house and her mom was smiling

"Of course were a family, Glee is one BIG messed up family! All the Glee Kids do EVERYTHING together out of school! Were all excepting of everyone, your part of the family now!" I said smiling as we jumped in my small mini cooper.

I got my car for my 16th birthday it's a white mini cooper with gold stars all along the bottom. But that's not the point!

"Hey where does Daisy live?" Quinn asked turning to see Taylor in the back

"6 houses down from mine!" She said and we drove over singing in my car

Quinn walked up and got her then we took off back to my house.

We walked in and no one was there.

"Hey Rachel, where are your Mom and Dad?" Daisy said and Quinn and I laughed

"I don't have a Mom and Dad, I have a Dad and dad" I said giggling

"Oh im sorry!" Daisy said

"No problem at all, but there on business there not here that often now that im 18 and can take care of myself!" I said

"Your so lucky, so you can have your boyfriend over when your parents arnt home?" Taylor asked

"What they don't know doesn't hurt them, we don't talk about it but they know Finn comes over. He normally just sleeps here with me if Quinn doesn't." I said

"SO lucky!" Daisy said

"Yeah, but I mean in a couple months well have our own apartment so its not that big of a deal!" I said

"Well talk about all that later lets go upstairs and Practice, Quinn and Daisy you guys can practice in the basement!"

"Sounds Great" Quinn said

"Thanks for being so welcoming Rachel" Taylor said

"No problem!" I said smiling

I really liked Taylor she wasn't annoying and she didn't try to steal Finn from me. She was pretty and had a really good voice. Her and Brendon may just be the leads next year.

Its sad to see these kids come in. Knowing they'll replace us.

We could never be replaced.

_Never._

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is FOOTBALL! YEAH!**


	21. Duets&Football

**Disclaimer: same old don't own songs.**

**A/N: This chapter is really cute! I love how the ending turned out. Keep Reviewing because those reviews keep me going. Thanks!**

**Rachel's POV**

(Phone Conversation)

"Yeah You'll do great! Don't worry, your voice is really good" I said to Taylor on the phone

"Okay thank you Rachel for everything. I'm going to practice before glee!" Taylor said fast and nervous

"Who was that?" Quinn asked at the breakfast table shoving cereal in her mouth as fast as she could.

"Just Taylor, she's scared about singing for the first time in glee today!" I said Rolling my eyes "You should NEVER be nervous to perform!"

"Hey I meant to ask did you think Whitney was a little weird or sneaky?" Quinn said "I mean I would know!"

"Yeah, you could tell she has a crush on Finn!" I said thinking about it

"Hope it doesn't end up like last time!" Quinn said

"What does that mean?" I asked offended

"Well you know Finn was in a relationship with me and you were throwing yourself at him, and he ended up with you. That's all!" Quinn said

"Oh, But Finn would never, were forever right?" I said thinking harder

"Im sorry Rach!" Quinn said

"Quinn, its ok were past this. We've forgiven and forgotten I mean we both ended up so happy!" I said hugging her

We were walking to school because the boys had football before school. It was cold but we managed.

"Hey, have you gotten any acceptance letters for college Quinn?" I asked

"No, but I forgot to tell you I applies to NYU." She said jumping up and down

"Really! You Applied to New York! We could go together!" I said really happy

"I know! What about Finn?" She said killing the mood

"He has a scout coming to his game tonight he's from NYU. I really hope they win so the scout likes Finn!" I said

"He Will!" Quinn said

"You, Me, Puck, Finn, Blaine and Kurt could all get a loft together!" I said

"That's a great idea! I hope it happens!" Quinn said

"Me too" I said and we both walked into school and people parted down the halls.

Ever Since Quinn and I became best friends and I got back together with Finn people started to like me and I became sort of popular. I liked it but I didn't want it to change me, I would never lose my plaid skirts and knee high socks for popularity if that was the case.

I saw Finn by his locker so I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said to him

"Hey babe I've missed you so much!" He said attacking me with kisses

"How was practice?" I asked

"Hard, but it will be worth ir tonight if the guy from NYU likes me!" He said kissing my check

"it means a lot you would do this for me!" I said looking down

"I would do anything for you" he said and just than Whitney walked by starring at Finn, he notice and took me into a surprise kiss just to show Whitney who his girl was. She saw and gave me a dirty look and walked to Santana.

**Santana's POV**

"Hey Whitney ready for our song, woah hold up you look pissed!" Santana said backing up

"How can we break up Finn and Rachel?" Whitney said mad

"Impossible, I even slept with Finn and that didn't break them up as much as I hate it. There happy & my friends" Santana said

"Well I want Finn, they can't stay together FOREVER can they?" Whitney said angry

"Well there moving to New York together!" Santana said disgusted

"I'll break them up don't worry." Whitney said with a grin on her face

**Rachel's POV**

"Mr. Shue can Taylor and I go first?" I said smiling

"Sure go head!" Mr. Shue said

"Break a leg!" Finn said

"I love you!" I replied

"Wait Finn why do you want Rachel to break her leg?" Brittany said and we all rolled our eyes.

The music started and we began to sing.

_I have 36 expressions_

_Sweet as pie and tough as leather_

_And that's six expressions more_

_Than all them Barrymores put together_

_Instead of just kicking me_

_Why don't they give me a lift_

_Well, it must be a plot_

_'Cause they're scared that I got such a gift_

_Well I'm miffed_

_'Cause I'm the greatest star_

_I am by far_

_But no one knows it_

_Wait, they're gonna hear a voice_

_A silver flute_

_They'll cheer each toot_

_( Yeah, she's terrific!)_

_When I expose it!_

_Now can't you see to look at me_

_That I'm a natural Camille_

_(Hey listen kid I know I'd be divine because ...)_

_I'm a natural cougher_

_[coughing sounds]_

_Some ain't got it, not a lump_

_I'm a great big clump of talent!_

_Laugh, they'll bend in half_

_(Did you ever hear that story about the traveling salesman?)_

_A thousand jokes_

_(Stick around for the chokes)_

_A thousand faces, I reiterate_

_When you're gifted_

_Than you're gifted_

_These are facts I got no ax to grind_

_He, what are you blind?_

_In all the world so far, I'm the greatest star_

_No autographs please_

_[spoken]_

_Do you thing beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever_

_What if I say not, any minute now there' gonna be out_

_Finished than it'll be my turn_

_[sung]_

_Who is the pip with pizazz?_

_Who is all ginger and jazz?_

_Who is as glamorous as?_

_Who's an American beauty rose,_

_With an American beauty nose,_

_And ten American beauty toes,_

_Eyes on the target and wham_

_One shot one gunshot and bam?_

_He mister Keeney here I am_

_I'm the greatest star_

_I am by far but no one knows it!_

_That's why I was born_

_I blow my horn_

_Till someone blows it_

_I'll light up like a light_

_Right up like a light_

_I'll flicker, then flare up, ah, ah!_

_All the world's gonna stare up_

_Looking down you'll never see me_

_Try the sky 'cause that'll be me!_

_I can make them cry_

_I can make them sigh_

_Some day they'll clamor for my drama_

_Have you guessed yet, who's the best yet?_

_If you ain't I'll tell you one more time_

_You bet yer last dime_

_In all of the world so far_

_I am the greatest, greatest star!_

"That was REALLY good guys, Why'd you pick that song?" Mr. Shue asked

"Because we both love "Funny Girl", and that's one of my favorites from the movie!" Taylor said And I nodded and sat in my seat

"That was really good guys, but it won't be better than Mine and Tyra's!" Mercedes said

"Hit it!" Tyra said

_Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Are you a guard in prison maximum security?_

_Is that you? is that you? Is that you?_

_do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll find someone else?_

_Is that you Is that you Is that you?_

_[Chorus]_

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)_

_Just because you think I might (o-hoo)_

_Find somebody worthy_

_O I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right_

_You wont have to worry_

_[Verse 2]_

_Is this a relationship_

_Fulfilling your needs as well as mine?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Or is this just my sentence_

_Am I doing time?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Is this love real real love_

_Then I'm staying no doubt_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_But if I'm just love's prisoner_

_Then I'm bustin out (oh)_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself_

_What the hell do you think your doing_

_Loving me, loving me so wrong_

_Baby all I do is try (try)_

_To show you that your mine (mine)_

_One and only guy (only guy)_

_No matter who may come along_

_Open your eyes cause baby I don't like_

_Ooh, ooh (oo,oo)_

_Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)_

_Well I don't like_

_Living under your spotlight (no,no)_

_Just because you think I might (hee)_

_Find somebody worthy (no, I don't like yeah)_

_And I don't_

_Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)_

_Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!)_

_You wont to worry_

_(I don't like)_

We all clapped and they bowed.

"That was also really amazing!" He said

"Okay Our turn!" Brittany said standing up

Brendon took the Mic and started singing.

_You wait little girl_

_On an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life little girl_

_is an empty page_

_that men will want to write on_

_To write on_

_You are 16 going on 17_

_Baby its time to think_

_Better beware_

_Be canny and careful_

_Baby you're on the brink _

_You are 16 going on 17_

_Fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads_

_And grueways and cads _

_Will offer you fruit and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you _

_Of things beyond your ken_

_You need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am 17 going on 18 _

_I'll take care of you_

_I am 16 going on 17_

_I know that i'm naive_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe_

_I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies_

_Drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those_

_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I _

_Of things beyond my ken_

_I need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

_You are 17 going on 18 _

_I'll depend on you_

Everyone sat there confused.

"Good but why'd you choose that song?" Mr. Shue said

"Well because Brendon is 16 and im 17 and we have it going on. That's the name of the song "16 going on 17!" Brittany said We all looked around and laughed at her stupidity.

"Britt, im 14!" Brendon said

"Oh, Well.." Brittany said

"Okay this is werid Daisy and I will go!" Quinn said

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_CHORUS_

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_I just want to know something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_CHORUS_

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_Just give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

"Wow guys that song was amazing and really good for your voices!" Mr. Shue said

"Yeah, Yeah Shue lets move on to bigger and better things. Me and Whitney!" Santana said

"Alright, Go head Whitney and Santana." He said

"yeah, get ready because this is going to be better than everyone's especially Rachel's lame performance!" Whitney said

I just crossed my arms and gave her a dirty smirk. She could NEVER be better than me.

The music started and they were singing.

_All I can ever be to you,_

_Is a darkness that we knew,_

_And this regret I've got accustomed to,_

_Once it was so right,_

_When we were at our high,_

_Waiting for you in the hotel at night,_

**Whitney kept looking at Finn and giving me dirty looks.**

_I knew I hadn't met my match,_

_But every moment we could snatch,_

_I don't know why I got so attached,_

_It's my responsibility,_

_And you don't owe nothing to me,_

_But to walk away I have no capacity_

**She was walking around and came up to Finn and messed with his hair than walked away.**

_[Chorus:]_

_He walks away,_

_The sun goes down,_

_He takes the day but I'm grown,_

_And there's no way, in this blue shape,_

_My tears dry on their own,_

_I don't understand,_

_Why do I stress A man,_

_When there's so many bigger things at hand,_

_We could a never had it all,_

_We had to hit a wall,_

_So this is inevitable withdrawal,_

_Even if I stop wanting you,_

_A Perspective pushes true,_

_I'll be some next man's other woman soon,_

_I shouldn't play myself again,_

_I should just be my own best friend,_

_Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men,_

_[Chorus]_

_So we are history,_

_YOUR shadow covers me_

_The sky above,_

_A blaze only that lovers see_

_[Chorus]_

_I wish I could say no regrets,_

_And no emotional debts,_

_Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets_

_So we are history,_

_The shadow covers me,_

_The sky above a blaze that only lovers see,_

_[Chorus]_

_[x2]_

_He walks away,_

_The sun goes down,_

_He takes the day but I'm grown,_

_And in no way,_

_In my deep shape_

_My tears dry_

Everyone clapped but not with enthusiasm not many people were liking Whitney and I defiantly didn't like her.

"That was really good and Santana I forgot to ask you how are you feeling?" Mr. Shue said

"Im good, not feeling that sick. I mean its all still new im only 4 weeks. Im not showing yet and this weekend is nationals and I'll quit cheerleading after I lead the team to victory" Santana said

"Wait your pregnant?" Daisy said

"Yes, but im giving it up. But I have to stay on the cherrios if I want a full scholarship to UCLA." She said

School was over and I was standing at my locker with Finn.

"What time are you coming tonight?" He asked

"6, where do you want me to sit?" I said back smiling

"I saved, You, Quinn, Mom, Dad, Blaine and Kurt all seats in the front row!" He said

"I'll be waiting for you Hudson!" I said kissing his check and walking away.

"What the hell on the check!" He said quoting me from a year ago and I walked out of the school linked arms with Quinn.

"RACHEL we need to go well be LATE!" Quinn yelled up the stairs

"SORRY! I have to look good!" I said running down the stairs

"Its going to rain tonight so no point in looking perfect!" She said

"Really! Rain is so romantic!" I said jumping in the car

"Your so dramatic Rach, did you know that?" Quinn said and I smiled

We pulled up to the school and met everyone in the front row. I first spotted Finn across the field and he waved to me and I blew him a kiss and mouthed "Good Luck!"

"Are you worried?" Kurt said taking notice in my shaking hands

"I know he'll do great but its just, this could change his future, OUR future." I said nervous

"He'll do great and they'll win!" Kurt said and the game had just started

Everyone was clapping because the game was half over and we were in the lead. But not by much so the other team could catch up.

The second half had started and the other team quickly scored and had more points then we did. Finn was playing great and I could tell her was going to give up easily. He had a lot on his shoulders and I could tell.

It was the last couple of seconds and Finn caught the ball and ran to score the winning touchdown. He won the game. HE WON THE GAME.

The crowd ERRUPTED with cheers and the whole crown rushed to the field picking Finn up and chanting his name. I saw him jump down from there arms and ignore all the comments and hugs he was getting from strangers, he was making his way over to ME.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him passionately The kiss stopped time , it was better than Nationals. Then to top the moment off it started to rain. I Giggled and backed my face away from his and said "Finn im so proud of you!"

"Shutup, and kiss me Rach!" He said taking my head into his hands and kissing me again.

I saw people starring and "Awwing" at us.

I was Right "Rain is SO romantic."

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating as normal as often I've been really busy! If you have any suggestions just tell me! Remember Reviews Keep my Motivated do keep Reviewing!(: Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did.**


	22. Girls Night In

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or songs, or food.

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for your guy's Reviews! I don't know what I want to do with Whitney and Finn! Any Suggestions ? I REALLLY Need Them ! This chapter isn't long, its just a filler.**

**Rachel's POV**

"No Finn, You have to go!" I said pushing Finn off my bed "Don't Try to seduce me with your lips!"

"Ah, Fine! But I'm not happy about this whole Glee Girls sleepover!" Finn said walking downstairs

"To bad for you! I'll see you tomorrow! Quinn will be back from the store soon and I promised I wouldn't invite you over while she was gone. I said

"Do you guys have to do everything together!" Finn said curious

"Funny I get that a lot but normally about US! And she is living at my house right now so yes." I said kissing him and pushing him out the door

"Ha-Ha! Have fun tonight, don't go crazy!" Finn said pulling out of the driveway.

"Promise." I said standing on my tippy toes and watching him drive off

Tonight I was having all the glee girls over for a sleepover, even the new girls. I invited Whitney but she said she would stop by for an hour then leave because she had better things to do. What a Bit-! No Rachel don't finish that word. Even swearing in your head is bad! Shame On You!

"Rach, Im back from the store and got Vegan Ice-cream, regular ice cream, chips, soda and popcorn." Quinn said walking in carrying the grocery bags.

"Okay sounds good! I've been cleaning my room while you've been gone!" I said lying

"No You haven't! I passed Finns truck on my way over here and he was coming from the opposite direction of his house. Don't lie, its not good for your soul!" Quinn said

"Oh Shut up and help me clean!" I said laughing

We were cleaning and setting up for the sleepover. It wasn't that big of a deal we had sleepovers all the time. We normally just painted our Nails, Watched Movies, at food and gossiped. No alcohol on these parties and NO boys! Those were my dad's only rules for tonight. They were away in Maryland for a trip and wouldn't be home for a week so Quinn and I had the house to ourselves.

"Hey Berry Im Here!" Santana said walking in with Tina and Mercedes "I gotz Cedes and Asian with me!"

"Were downstairs!" Quinn called to the girls

"Ill go upstairs and start greeting people at the door. You stay down here and get the girls drinks and you know that stuff!" I said getting up to go to the hallway.

The door flew open and Brittany and Lauren walked in. I had told all the girls when we were friends they didn't need to knock on the door, they could just come over whenever. My dads were okay with it because they treated the girls like their own daughters and they all called them dad and daddy.

"Hey Guys! Everyone is Downstairs!" I said hugging both of them

"Who is not here?" Brittany said

"Just Daisy, Whitney, Tyra, and Taylor." I said just then Tyra and Whitney knocked on the door.

"Okay well go head downstairs and ill get the door!" I said pointing to the basement

"Hey girls!" I said opening the door

"Hey Rach, You have an awesome house!" Tyra said with a lot of enthusiasm. I really liked Tyra she was super nice and she had an amazing voice. And she was incredibly gorgeous.

"Please tell me where not the only ones here!" Whitney said pushing past me.

"Nope, there all downstairs in the basement you can go down there!" I said smiling showing them downstairs.

"Wait Your having a party in the smelly basement!" Whitney said

"Well it's a sleepover, and it doesn't smell. We re-did it for parties so? Yeah!" I said giving her a small smirk

"Whatever." She said and I saw Tyra walk away from her over to Santana and Mercedes

I heard the doorbell ring and ran up the stairs.

"Hey Daisy come in!" I said smiling

"hello you must be Rachel!" A blonde haired woman with giant blue eyes said

"Yes! Im Rachel Berry!" I said shaking her hand

"I'm Daisy's mom, just to be sure this is a sleepover and there's no boys here right?" Her mom said getting a groan from her daughter

"No I can assure you there will be no boys, my daddy's don't approve of that behavior while there out of town." I said faking a smile because Finn was always spending the night here.

"Okay, have fun girls!" her mom said walking away

"Im sorry about that!" Daisy said

"No Problem! Why don't you go downstairs and hangout with the other girls while I wait for Taylor!" I said showing her downstairs

"Okay sounds good!" she said

I was dancing around my house to music that I was playing upstairs while the girls had music on downstairs. Taylor texted me and told me she would be 20 minutes late so I took the time to sing some Broadway since I knew I wouldn't be able to listen to it during the party.

I was singing very loudly because I knew that you could hear nothing from downstairs and that they had music on down there anyway. I needed to work on belting out the ending note of "My Man" alittle longer and practice is what makes perfect right? I was on the last note of "My Man" and I had been singing it perfectly and I was belting the last note for about 15 seconds until I ran out of breathe. Then the doorbell rang and I turned down the music just as "Sadie, Sadie" Came on.

"Hey Rachel, sorry im late!" Taylor said

"That's ok gave me time to work on my vocals, its good to see you again Mrs. Burn" I said talking to Taylors mom.

"Wow Rachel we walked up as you were finishing that song and let me say you have an extraordinary voice!" Her mom said speechless

"Oh, well that's kind of embarrassing but thank you!" I said blushing at the fact they heard me singing

"Alright, ill pick you up at 10 have fun. Bye Rachel!" Her mom said walking away

"Okay Everyone's here so LETS PARTY!" I Said walking down to the basement.

We all started to sing and Dance to various songs and we all painted each others nails and read magazines. We spent some of the night on Twitter tweeting our favorite celebrities and Quinn was lucky enough to get a reply from Lea Michele. We all freaked out of course and were screaming and crying. It was such a fun night so far.

We were all sitting around my basement eating pizza and chips watching movies and talking. So far the night was going well!

"So Rachel, Tell us everything that happened with you and Finn!" Taylor said and I saw Whitney roll her eyes.

"Well that's a long story!" I said

I Told her about when we first kissed and how he was dating Quinn and how I dated Jessie, then he slept with Santana, then I told them about how I cheated and how he got back with Quinn and then I told them about Nationals and then I talked about our summer.

"Holy Crap!" Tyra said "That's the most complicating story ever!"

"Yeah, Jesus! You guys must really be tethered if you can stay together through all of that." Daisy said

"Its so such a cute and sad love story!" Taylor said smiling

"Yeah, Me and Finn had our serious ups and downs but were stronger than ever and nothing will break us up." I said smiling and then eyeing Whitney. She looked pissed.

"Well im going to go now. Im sure someone is waiting for me at some party!" Whitney said rolling her eyes.

Just as she said that the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it said 10:30.

"Whose here at 10:30?" Quinn said

"Im Not sure, hey come up with me just incase its someone creepy!" I said and everyone followed me upstairs.

I opened the door and found Puck leaning against the outside door frame.

"Hello Sexy mama!" He said kissing my check

"Puckerman what are you doing here!" I said smiling

"I came to see my Glee ladies and my special ladies he said looking at Me and Quinn!

"Ah, ive got to seriously go now!" Whitney said about to walk out of the door till she looked up and saw the sight of Finn and she stepped back and decided to stay.

"FINN! What are you doing her?" I asked hugging and kissing him.

"We decided to crash your guy's glee girls only party!" Finn said "I mean we were at Pucks and got bored so decided to come here to see our woman and hopefully get some good food!"

"Of course that's why you came, for food and to see their "woman" Quinn said shaking her head in disapproval

We all walked downstairs and saw Whitney was coming.

"Hey I thought you had to go?" I said sharply at her

"Well I don't have to!" Whitney said smiling at Finn and she gave him a sexy look

"It is 10:30 and your not spending the night so its probably best if you walk home now before its to dark and late!" I said giving her a dry smile. I would do ANYTHING to make that girl realize Finn is MINE. Even if it meant being a bitch. I would do whatever it took. I mean the name of the song is "What I did for love" Right?

"Whose up for Truth or Dare?" Puck said smiling.

We all played acouple of games and then all settled down and fell asleep watching a movie.

"Finn are you awake?" I said poking his chest

"Now I am" he smiled then whispered "whats up"

"Nothing, just thought I'd let you know I love you!" I said smiling at his half asleep body sleeping next to mine.

"I love you too rach" he sad kissing my nose

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Puck said throwing a pillow at me

"Puck!" I said louder than expected and threw it back at him

He Got up and ran towards Finn and I to tackle us and Finn swopped me up and ran me up the stairs and out the front door bridal style.

Puck had woken Quinn up and Quinn and Puck were running after us!

"Your not getting away that Easy berry!" Puck shouted outside at 2:30 am.

He came up behind Finn and I hiding behind a bush and threw a pilliow at us and he sat on the grass.

"Why in the hell did you wake me up for this" Quinn said laying down on the cold grass

"I don't know! Thought it would be run to scare the shit out of Berry and Hudson." He said smiling laying next to Quinn

"Thanks Noah!" I said laying on the grass with Finn and I was looking up to the stars.

We all laid there in each others arms talking and looking up at the stars.

"I hope we all go to New York together next year so we can all remain friends." Puck said

"Yeah me too, but I think no matter what well always be the invincible 4" I said smiling at Puck

"Guys its 3:30 am and I don't want parents picking up there kids tomorrow to see us sleeping on the grass out front with our boyfriends! Lets go inside!" Quinn said

"Agreed" Finn said

We all woke up the next morning and started making breakfast upstairs for everyone.

I was passing out pancakes and bacon and telling everyone thanks for coming last night.

"No Problem Rach, it was really fun thanks for inviting me!" Finn said and I slapped his head

"You WERNT invited!" I said

The doorbell rang and Finn went to get the door while I passed out more food to everyone.

"Hello you must be Rachel's Dad!" Daisy's mom said and Finn chuckled

"Um, no im Finn Hudson im the lead male singer of New Directions and Rachel's Boyfriend!" Finn said embarrassed.

"Oh, my mistake your just so tall and have dark hair." The woman said embarrassed.

"Daisy, your mom is here!" I said returning to the kitchen with her mom.

"Rachel, thanks again for having her over im sure it was fun!" the mom said eyeing the two boys at the house.

"Yeah, it was a really good GIRLS night, sadly the boys came by this morning to interrupt our breakfast" I said lying to make it sound like they didn't sleep over.

"Oh, Fun!" The mom said changing her attitude back from protective and angry to happy.

The rest of the parents came, and the older kids drove home leaving Finn,Puck, Quinn and I.

"Thanks for having me over last night!" Finn said walking out of the door with Puck.

"Yeah you weren't invited" I said laughing and kissing him "But I still love you"

The party was great and I had an amazing time. I could really see a close sisterly relationship forming with Taylor and I and I couldn't be more happy about that.


	23. HELP

**Hey Guys Sorry if you think this is another chapter I don't mean to trick you but I REALLY need your help. I need some ideas for what you guys want to happen in the story . I have a writers block and I need some ideas. Please Leave a review for ideas, you can make it anonymous I don't care.! Just Help or im going to have to end the story! Please! Thank you!**

**Kennedy !**


	24. Excitement

**Disclaimer: Same**

**A/n: I found some good ideas for my story so I will continue writing! This is NOT long AT all! Its another Filler I promise next chapter will be LONG.  
><strong>

**Rachel's POV**

"Dad Please This Would Be a GREAT Opportunity! You don't have to worry about us you no we will behave!" I said pleading to my fathers

"I know you'll behave and we trust all of you its just that I don't think we can afford this!" My Dad Said

"Dad You fly somewhere EVERYWEEK! Its not fair! I have only been on a airplane ONCE and that was to nationals! I know you guys get free tickets whenever you need to fly!" I said and Finn, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine all raised their heads.

"Yes, we do but what about hotels and food!" My dad said

"Well we all put our money together and we have 1,000 dollars. So we figured that would be plenty for food, and that we could get two hotel rooms and the 5 parents could split the cost! Dad this trip would cost you guys next to nothing!" I said looking at all the parents in the room that we had dragged over to my house for an urgent meeting.

"I think this is a great idea Rachel, I think it would be fun for you kids but what about school also?" Carole said

"We would leave Friday January 15th, the flight takes off after school then we would get back Tuesday night and be back to school on Wednesday! We would only miss 2 days and we all talked to our teachers and none of us have any exams or test!" Quinn said looking at her mom

"Okay, well if we let you go how would you kids divide the rooms?" Burt asked curious

"We figured, Blaine, Puck and Finn in one room then Me, Quinn and Kurt in the other!" I said looking at my daddy with my Big brown eyes.

All the parents looked at each other with the same look.

"Alright you kids can go" Quinn's mom said and we all jumped up and down screaming

"BUT, There will be no changes in the rooms, you will use your money for food, and others things. We can get you the tickets for free and we will cover the 2 hotel rooms." My Dad said

"Okay that's great! Thank you so much I love you so much!" I said hugging my fathers

We were all so happy and so excited. This would be our first trip together. Alone! We hoped the other members of the Glee Club wouldn't be mad since 6 of us were leaving for a week. But they would just HAVE to understand because Were going anyway!

"Quinn, im so excited!" I said hugging her

"Me too!" She said packing her bags

"I wish your mom didn't come home ever so you could just stay here with me. I get so lonely and bored when you don't stay over" I said helping her get all of her makeup in her bag "And ill miss all your fancy makeup" I said giggling

"Yeah, I get lonely over there two, you know we both don't have other sisters so its nice having you. Im so glad that we became friends Rach, your one of the best things in my life and I couldn't imagine still disliking you. Once you get past your crazy your really nice and try to help people." She said smiling

"Yeah, And once you get past the ice bitch outside layer of yourself you really have a heart and care about people!" I said hugging her.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon, I mean we practically have a sleepover every night so when were apart its weird. But your fathers are going on a business trip in 2 weeks and so is my mom." She said

It was so nice to have Quinn. When we became friends my parents meet her mom and offered her a job, so whenever my dad's where away so was Quinn's mom so we always just stayed together.

I woke up the next morning and I was still so happy about receiving the great news yesterday. Today in glee we decided to tell everyone where and when we were going for the week. It was only the 10th of January so we had 5 days! I was so excited I just couldn't wait to get on the plane.

"Hey Guys" Mr. Shue said as he walked into the Glee Club classroom.

"Hey Mr. Shue before we start a lesson Puck, Me, Quinn ,Finn, Kurt, and Blaine have something we need to tell the class." I said

"Alright Come on up!" He said

"Oh God are we having two more gleeful babies!" Mercedes said

"No, gosh why in this club when someone has news it goes straight to pregnancy!" Quinn said mad

"Because you dummies always get knocked up!" Arite

"Were NOT dumb!" Quinn and Santana both said at the same time angry

Artie just threw his hands in the air out of fear.

"Okay Well this Friday all 6 of us are going away, not really on vacation but to look at colleges and things! We will be back on Wednesday so you guys will only be without us for 5 days and Fridays after school glee practice." Quinn said

"Oh, Where are you going?" Mr. Shue said

"New York City!" Rachel said in a loud shriek of excitement.

"What! Why are the rest of us not invited!" Tina said

"Well, because us 6 are going to live in a loft together and attend school there so we figured we should go apartment hunting and looking at colleges" Blaine said

I looked at everyone and they looked jealous. I mean who wouldn't be jealous of missing school and going to New York with your friends without adults! But when I saw Whitney she just looked pissed.

"Why bother going?" Whitney said in a icy tone

"Well because we need to look for places for us to live, that are cheap but have 3 Rooms. For the 3 different couples!" I said back at her calmly but trying to rub it in her face I would soon be sharing a room with Finn.

"I mean, I wouldn't go because what if you guys find something you all like and you put a down payment on it then end up breaking up during the summer?" Whitney said starting at Finn

"Well I know that Finn and Rachel over there will be together forever, I mean everyone knows that. Quinn and Puck seem pretty solid and Me and Blaine are forever also" Kurt said smiling at the pissed off freshman

"Nothing is Forever" She said eyeing me.

"No, Not everything is forever. But I can assure you Nothing will break Finn and I up, not even a slutty little head cheerleader freshman!" I yelled at her stomping out of the classroom and everyone glared at Whitney

"Where the hell did she go?" Whitney said

"I don know, but that was crap! We all know your in love with Finn but move on, your 4 years younger and look like a sad clown hooker compared to Rachel!" Kurt said "And I would know what Rachel looks like in a sad clown hooker costume!" He said walking out to get Rachel

"That was crap!" Finn said walking out to get Rachel and Kurt!

The rest of the room was silent except for when Puck spoke up.

"Whitney I know you may "love" Finn for some reason but not even Quinn stood a chance with him. And shes his age and is a hell a lot more pretty than you! So just give it up!" Puck said earning a kiss from Quinn.

The 3 came back in and sat down.

"Sorry for what I said, if it offended you!" I said to Whitney

"Yeah, well you just better watch your back!" Whitney spat out at Rachel

"Oh what da hell!" Artie said wheeling backwards. "This chick is crazy!"

We walked out of class and went to our social studies class. And Finn passed me a note.

_I'm Really sorry about what happened in glee, just know I have no feelings for her. _Finn wrote

_I know Finn, she's just annoying and had to know how I felt. _I wrote back and passed it to him

_You're the only thing I want Rach, Forever! _ He scribbled down and the teacher saw it and picked the note up from his desk.

"Mr. Hudson, should I read this to the class?" My Teacher said

"Um, no that okay!" Finn said quickly.

It was too late though she started reading it out loud and the whole class burst into laughter making fun of my girlie comments.

"Today has been quite the day!" I said as Finn dropped me off at my house

"It really has been, ill see you tomorrow morning sunshine" He said kissing my nose.

"Okay, Love you!" I said jumping out of the car

He rolled down his window and yelled "Love You Too"

Surprisingly the Week had gone by much slower than I expected but Friday was finally here.

And I couldn't wait for school to be over.


	25. New York, New York

**Disclaimer: Same**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time! It was a major Filler because this is New York! And its going to be 3 parts. ! Im Going On vacation tomorrow for 3 weeks so I cant promise you an update everyday. Maybe every other day or 2 updates a week. It just depends.! Please don't stop reading though! **

**Rachel's POV**

"I cant wait. This is going to be AMAZING!" I yelled walking into the apartment holding hands with Finn and using my other arm to link it with Quinn's.

"I know! I cant believe in just 6 months well be LIVING in New York! All together!" Quinn said

"Yes, Okay we need to do daily spa treatments and we have to go to fancy brunches!" Kurt said excitedly

"Okay, Guys I wont be living here if you don't calm the fuck down!" Puck barked at us

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Blaine said and Kurt nodded

"We need to find a loft big enough for us all. And we can split the rent!" Finn said

"Yeah, so it really wont be that expensive!" I said

"And well have Quinn and Rachel here to make us food whenever were hungry! Maybe even Kurt!" Puck said

"That's sexiest Noah!" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Im kidding Rach" Puck said kissing my check

"yeah you better be!" I said grabbing for Finns hand

"Are you excited?" I asked noticing Finns face was down.

"Yeah, its just, ive never flown before and im kind of scared" Finn said whispering so no one would hear.

"Whatcha whispering about? Planning on getting it on in the airplanes bathroom?" Puck asked rudely.

"NOAH!" I yelled back at him .

"It will be ok I promise! I will hold your hand the whole time and you can sleep on my shoulder and you can listen to your ipod the whole time. And if you don't want to hear me talk then I wont! Well actually if you rather sit next Puck you can, I mean he is your best friend!" I said "I don't want to take him away from you"

"No, of course not Rach! Im sitting next to you! And im going to listen to everything you say even if its all about Barbra something, and that Broadway way show "Wickers". He said

"Its Wicked, and Barbra Streisand!" I corrected him "Sorry go on!" I asked

"And hes not my best friend you are! I mean yeah sometime I need guy time who doesn't, but I want to be with you!" he said kissing my check

"Awh, finny bear!" I said kissing him on the lips

"Rachie, you said you wouldn't call me that in public!" he made sure to say "Rachie" super loud for everyone to hear.

"Really Rachie, and Finny Bear! Somebody grab me a barf bag!" Kurt said

We all laughed then heard our plane was being boarded so we all looked up at each other and sprinted to the gate because we had lost track of time and were sitting in Starbucks.

By the time we got to the gate the plane hadn't left but we were near the end of the line waiting to get on the plane. Sadly this plane was a plane where you can sit wherever you want and it was 2 in a row. So we were hoping for 3 extra rows.

"I really hope I can sit with you!" Finn said getting even more nervous at the fact we were near the end of the line.

"Yeah just make sure we get in front of Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and puck so if there is like 1 extra row they won't get it!" I whispered in his ear

"This is why I love your competitive side!" He said fist bumping me.

"I know, I know who doesn't love me!" I said proudly

"All of us!" I heard behind me everyone else said

"Oh Shut up , you all love me!" I said looking at all of them

We boarded the plane first. Because lets face it Finchel is ALWAYS first! When we got on the plane we saw two rows available and around that area was 2 open seats so Finn and I grabbed the first row, then Quinn and Puck grabbed the Second and Kurt rolled his eyes and Sat next to a tattooed rocker and Blaine was sitting next to an elderly man.

"Thank god!" Finn said looking at me.

"You Have NO idea! So lucky!" I said grabbing his hand again.

We were sitting in our seats for about 10 minutes and everyone was on the plane when a stuartist came out to the coach area where we were all sitting.

"Okay looks like its going to be about another 10 minutes because we need to refill the gas tank, so Ill just stand up here maybe do some dancing or some jokes. Or if theres anyone out there that might want to sing a song or do some entertainment your more then welcome!" She said

The second the words "Sing a song" came out of that short young blondes mouth I shot my hand in the air like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay short girl in the back!" The blonde said

"Yes, I'm Rachel!" I said correcting the Dumb blonde "And I have 6 friends on this plane and were all singers. I think I speak for everyone in my glee club when I say we will sing for you." I said and the others just groaned.

"Oh Shutup and stand up!" I said pulling everyone out of there seats and we all stood spread out in the aisle.

"Does your glee club have a name?" a little girl asked in the front

"Yeah, were the "New Directions" Quinn answered with a smile but if you knew Quinn you would no that she was not happy

"Alright I think we all decided on a song" Kurt said To the stuatius and she turned it on to play on the speakers.

The Music started and Finn took the first Line.

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn_

_The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

**People Were looking at us with smiles and clapping along **

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Guitar Solo_

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times, I won't have to say_

**You could tell they were all blinded by my outstanding voice.**

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh baby, I hate to go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

The song ended and everyone exploded with claps and cheers. And the pilot came on the speaker.

"I could hear that from here and it was amazing whoever you are! Well go back to your seats and buckle up because were _"leaving on a jet plane"_!" He said in the cheesiest voice possible.

"Why the hell did we just do that!" Puck said sitting down!

"Yeah what was that about!" Blaine said

"I enjoyed it very much!" the old man said

"Um, Yeah thanks!" Blaine said very uncomfortable and we all laughed so much I was choking on water.

"RACHEL! Are you okay! Do I need to call 911!" Finn said hitting my back

"Finn, Shutup! Im fine, have you ever choked on water ?" I said angry but happy at his protection

"yeah, well I cant let anything happen to you, or your dads might kill me!" HE said serious

"I love how you only care about my dads killing you and you not losing me!" I said joking

"NO , of course not!" Finn said giving up "Girls, are impossible. They twist everything you say!"

"True to the fucking that!" Puck said fist pounding Finn

"NOAH! There are children around us!" I said looking at him

"Yeah, but you and Finn here would get it on in an airplane!" Puck said

"WERE NOT HAVING SEX IN THE AIRPLANE!" I said a little bit louder than needed or intended to be and I got some dirty looks from parents and children.

"God that embarrassing." Quinn said laughing so hard she was crying

"Shut the hell up Quinn.!" I said angry

"You CUSSED! You just did it you hypocrite!" Puck said

"I give up!" I said leaning my head against Finn

The plane took off and Finn and I were looking at the clouds and finding different shapes. It was around 9 o'clock and I feel asleep on Finn. He Shortly fell asleep too. It was really nice to be in this situation. I just couldn't wait until we were in this situation but for leaving for good.

I woke up to the sound of the pilot on the overhead saying we were about 30 minutes away from landing so I woke up Finn.

"Good morning" he said kissing me

"its 11 o'clock Finn" I said laughing and returning the kisses

"Oh, are we there?" He asked

"30 Minutes" I said getting all of our stuff together and putting Finns shoes on for him and tying the laces.

"You're the best girlfriend did you know that?" He said

"No im not!" I said jokingly

"Yeah you are Rach, not many girls would clean up after me or put on my smelly shoes for me." He said smiling.

"Your right, I am an amazing girlfriend." I said jokingly

"See" He said and grabbed my head and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

"Okay LoveBirds were here." Blaine said pulling us apart after about 15 minutes of slow kissing.

We got of the plan and got in a cab that took us to our hotel. When we checked in we got the two rooms keys and our parents had booked a joint room.

"Alright So there's 4 beds and three couples, since My Parents got free airplane tickets Finn and I get our own room!" I said taking the room opposite of the rest of them.

"Good call babe" Finn said smacking my butt as we head off to our room.

It was 1:00 am by the time we got checked in and to our rooms so I decided I would take a shower because we had a tour of NYU at 11 am.

"Finn stop!" I said getting off the bed from Finns embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried

"I need to shower!" I said winking then slowly turned on my heels and walked to the bathroom slowly. I turned on the shower than came out of the bathroom and stuck my hand out of the door signally for him to come in.

"Mhhmm" Finn said running into the bathroom and locking the door.

After a long night Finn and I went to bed around 3 am so there was no chance I would be up early!

"Get Up!" Kurt said coming in the room "And please cover yourself with the sheets!" He said shelding his eyes.

"Kurt, its 9:00!" I said tired

"Yeah, and from what I heard last night im sure your exhausted. But were going to breakfast at 10 then going to the school at 10:45!" Kurt said leaving the room

"Finny get up!" I said poking his bare chest.

"mmmkay" He mumbled rising from his pillow "Im so worn-out"

"You have no idea" I said winking

We all got ready and went to the hotel lobby to get the free breakfast that was included in our hotel rooms.

"One Meal down, no money!" Puck said

"Okay lets head out!" Quinn said taking my hand "We have a 2 hour tour then we have the rest of the day to see sights. Then tomorrow Loft hunting!"

We went to the tour and it was amazing NYU was such an amazing school and it had a great music program and it was just beautiful.

"Were too?" Finn said

"We should go get hot dogs and go eat it at Central Park!" Puck said

"Yeah lets go!" Quinn said And everyone followed

We were walking over to the food cart and then Finn stopped

"Wait Guys! Rachels A vegan she cant eat this!" Finn said

"No, its fine! Im sure they have a salad and if not I had a big breakfast ill be fine." I said smiling

Everyone ordered and I knew they wouldn't have a salad I just said that so they would eat. I didn't mind sometimes when I go out to dinner they don't have very much selection for what I can eat.

"Guys go ahead to the park I need to take Rachel somewhere! Well meet up with you guys in about 15 minutes!" Finn said pulling me away from the rest of them

"Finnn, where are we going?" I said curious as he grabbed my hand

"Were going to find a deli that sells salad or fruit!" He said

"Im fine!" I said pulling him back He just picked me up and carried me

"Finn put me down people are starring!" I said laughing

"Your eating Rach, your to skinny and I wont watch you starve. I have to take care of you remember!" He said with a smile

"Fine but put me down!" I said giggling

"Fine, but can I have a kiss first?" He said with his loop sided grin.

"Of course Finny" I said and kissed him

We found a place that sold salad and walked back to the park and met up with the rest of them and ate our lunch.

"I say we go take a boat and see the statue of liberty!" Blaine said

"Lets do it!" Kurt said in agreement

We got on a boat and it wasn't that expensive so we could afford it. We got on and went toward the front of the boat and stood outside letting the cold air blow on us.

Finn pulled me off to a private side of the boat.

"Hey tonight can we skip dinner with them and go out ! I have something planned!" finn said

"Um, sure! But we shouldn't be spending money!" I said serious but excited

"I got it covered." He said kissing my check and pulling me back to the group

The rest of the boat ride was fun and it was about 3 o'clock and we were walking around New York just looking around and enjoying the city.

We got back to the hotel at around 5 oclock.

"Hey guys lets go to dinner and a movie or something ?" kurt said

"Well Finn and I will pass because hes taking me out somewhere!" I said smiling "But you guys can go!"

"oh, wheres he taking you?" Quinn said excited

"Not sure but he told me to get dressed up!" I said even more excited

"Okay, I can help you get ready!" Quinn said

"Oh My Gaga, MAKEOVER!" Kurt said getting really happy "Sorry there like crack to me!"

At around 6 o'clock Finn came to our room from the other guys room and told me we had to go.

"Can you tell me where ?" I asked curious

"No way Mrs. Berry!" he laughed

We left the hotel and were walking down the street and he told me to close my eyes as we truned the street. I really had no idea where we were going.

"Finn where are we?" I said giggling

"Okay open!" He said excited

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were at the Entrance to Gershwin Theatre!

"FINN ARE WE SEEING WICKED!" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes of course baby!" He said

"OH MY GOSH IM SO EXCITED!" I said jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"This is the best thing EVER , I love you so much! Wait but Finn how can we afford this!" I said

"I didn't exactly put in ALL of my money! I knew 1,000 dollars was enough and I really wanted to take you to see "Wicked" he said smiling

"You know YOU'RE THE best boyfriend ever, I cant explain how much I love you!" I said as we walked into the theatre.

We sat down and about 30 minutes later it began. I was singing along to every song and I couldn't stop smiling it was amazing. And soon this is where I would be. And then I saw a familiar face. As Liir came out I noticed it was Jessie. St. James from VA.

"Oh my god Finn, do you know who that is!" I whispered in his ear

"Yeah, how did he ALREADY land a role in Broadway!" He whispered back

"Because hes amazing!" I said sad and pouty

"Your Better!" He said back

"Yeah, I know!" I said smiling

The show was over and it was amazing. We walked out and saw the whole cast sighing autographs and taking pictures when I heard someone calling my name and I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel!" Jessie said and I turned around smiling

"Jessie!" I said hugging him "How are you?"

"What are you doing here!" He said not answering my question

"Well Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and I all came to look at colleges and lofts!" I said smiling

"Oh that's nice. Well I have to go but tomorrow night meet me at Sardis, we have to catch up please!" He said starting to walk back

"Ill see?" I said back to him then turned around

"So your going on a date with him?" Finn asked not jealous or mad but not happy.

"No, its not a date he just wants to catch up as friends. And I really want to hear about how he got on Broadway. Are you okay with it?" I said

"I trust you, I just don't trust him! You have to call me if anything goes wrong." Finn said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"You know you'd be the first to hear!" I said smiling

"Lets get back to the hotel! We have loft shopping and date planning to do tomorrow!" Finn said

"Its Not a Date!" I stomped my foot on the ground and he stopped me and kissed my nose.

"I know babe." He said

"I love you" I said kissing him "You're the only one I will go on dates with"

"I know, and I love you too" He said picking me up and carrying me to the elevator of our hotel.

"What is it with you and Picking me up!" I said punching his chest to put me down.

"I like having you In my arms.!" He said as we walked into our room

Kurt was the first person to run up to me.

"oh my god I've been dying where did you go?" he said

"We went and saw Wicked!" I said smiling

I watched as his mouth went straight to the ground.

"WHAT! Why wasn't I invited! Was it amazing did you cry!" He said

"Yes and Yes, But guess who we ran into!" I said sitting on the bed

"Who, Who, Who?" He said

"Jessie.!" I said

"Yeah, and she has a date with him tomorrow!" Finn said and I smacked his butt

"What!" Kurt said shocked

"Not a date! Just catching up.!" I said "And im going to have you guys pick me up or something after about an hour because I don't want to be left alone with him!"

"Oh, yeah I already planned that out!" Finn said "Im not letting him take you back to his hotel room!"

"Oh Finn." Kurt said "Poor, poor Finn"

"Alright well im exhausted!" Finn said

"So am I" I winked at Finn "Kurt would you mind!"

"Okay gross!" He said leaving the room quickly

"Goodnight you disgusting Rabbits in heat!" He said shutting the door tight.

**Thanks For Reading! Don't forget to Review. !**


	26. Old Friends, Aren't New Friends

**Disclaimer: same.**

**A/N: Sorry im on Vacation so cant update that often ! Hope you like the chapter! More to come tomorrow. Or the next day just depends on how busy I am ! :) thanks from reading !**

"Today is going to be so exiting!" I whispered into Finns ear kissing his check.

"I know, we might find the place we'll be living in!" he replies "Im so excited to live with everyone, to live with you!"

"Yeah, im excited to live with everyone, just maybe not Noah!" I said thinking about how messy he was

"I heard that!" Puck said coming out of our bathroom

"Dude, why the hell are you in here!" Finn said covering his body with his sheets.

"Cause, Quinn and Kurt are taking forever in our bathroom!" He huffed "Damn Girls!"

"Kurts not a girl!" Finn said confused

"Your damn wrong he is!" Puck said

"Boys calm down and get dressed!" I said pushing Puck out of our room

"Whatever Mom!" Puck said

"Man, puck think about what a total Milf Rachel is going to be!" Finn said with a grin and Puck high fived him

"Are you two serious!" I said angry "Get out Noah, and stop looking at me!" I said slapping his hand and shutting the door.

I was getting dressed and looking in the mirror at my short tight black skirt and my flowy purple sweater over it.

"Its true though, you will be a hot mama!" Finn said slapping my butt.

"Finn Hudson! Stop that right now!" I said laughing

"Hey Can I come in or do I need to shield my eyes!" Kurt said

"Oh, Kurt just come in!" Finn said laughing

"Okay, well its 11:30 and were meeting the realtor at 12:30. So lets go!" Kurt said grabbing my hand and pulling Quinn and I out of the room.

We called a taxi which we had gotten really good at doing, and we drove to the realtors office.

I jumped out of the car and walked in linked arms with Quinn.

"Hello you must be Rachel berry!" The tall super handsome man with dark brown eyes and golden brown hair said.

"Um Yes." I said squeezing Quinn's hand and blushing a lot. Because lets face it this man was SUPER cute.

"Im Quinn" Quinn said shyly shaking his hand and giggling in my ear.

"Yeah, And im Finn and this is Puck. Were there BOYFRIENDS!" Finn said putting emphasis on us being there boyfriends.

"FINN! No Need to introduce yourself like that! Just say your name! The man doesn't need a background check." I said blushing at how protective Finn was being

'Seems they forgot about us! Im Kurt and this is Blaine!" Kurt said shaking his hand and also blushing fiercely. All the girls including Kurt were all red in the face and drooling. Man this guy was something else

"Nice to meet everyone. Where are you pretty ladies from?" David asked smiling at Quinn and I.

"Were from Lima,Ohio! Were moving here really soon though!" Quinn said smiling at him.

"Oh, well when you guys move in I would love to show you around!" David said taking us out to his car.

"That would be terrific!" I said jumping in the car that was going to take us around the city. I looked at Finn, Puck and Blaine. And they ALL looked super pissed and were all whispering about the guy.

I Know I love Finn and would never trade him in for anything else but alittle bit of flirting couldn't do much could it? He would probably be mad that im flirting and going to dinner with my Ex boyfriend tonight. He'll live.

We pulled up to the first apartment building it was pretty but it wasn't what we were looking for. But David insisted we looked so I followed.

"Guys this isn't what we need?" Puck said mad we were looking at it.

"Yeah, well David said we might like the inside!" Quinn said in David's Defense.

"Holy Hell, woman whose your boyfriend today?" Puck said angry

"Whatever!" Quinn said running up to me and David talking.

"Alright so this is the inside. Who will be rooming together? Rachel/Quinn Puck/Finn Kurt/Blaine?" David said unsure.

"Oh hell no!"' Puck said

"I'm Rooming with Rachel!" Finn said kissing my hand "And Puck and Quinn are rooming of course!"

"Oh." David said a little jealous.

"We have to spend as much time with our ladies as possible!" Finn said touching my check

"Finn." I said embarrassed at how Puck and Finn were all over us. Spraying there territory.

"Well just from experience the young couples split up." David said innocent.

I looked at Finn and saw how angry he was with me. I felt bad I wasn't paying attention to him. I mean we were shopping for OUR house I needed to be his girlfriend! I wouldn't like it if he did this to me.

I walked over to where Finn was standing with Puck and I gave him a peck on the lips and held his hands.

"I couldn't sleep without this big man! Plus we may be young but we know what we want and who we want" I said confident and smiling and Finn kissed my lips lightly it was short because he didn't want to make a scene. But it was sweet.

"Very well" David said disappointed. "Lets look at the rooms!"

Finn and I walked into what would be our room and sat on the bed.

"Its small, and there isn't a bathroom in here" I said

"Why do we need a bathroom in here?" Finn said confused.

"Would you like me to walk across the hall to a bathroom in only a towel for Noah to see! And plus if you want to shower with me we need our own." I said winking

"Oh hell yes we need our own! Puck will not look at you!" Finn said gripping my hand.

"Have I told you how much I love you" I said kissing him

"Before, but today it felt like you wanted nothing to do with me!" Finn said jealous

"Finny you know I love you!" I said hitting his chest.

"Prove it!" Finn said with a smirk.

"Hopless…." I said throwing my hands in the air and walking out of the room.

"Alright lets look at the next place!" David said

We looked at about 6 place and we were getting pretty tired of looking. But David said he had one more place left.

"Guys Look its so cool!" Blaine said hoping out of the car to see a Big apartment building that was nice but not nice enough we couldn't afford it.

"It does!" Finn said racing them up the stairs.

"Boys" Quinn said walking with David and I

"No Kidding, I cant believe were living with them!" I said rolling my eyes.

"I can look into getting you 2 a separate place?" David said happy

"No I want to ive with them. I love both of them more than anything! Im so excited to finally get to see Finn every night. With no worries of parents." I said laughing

"You have Parent Problems?" David asked as we walked up the stairs.

"No, lets just say they walked in on Rachel and Finn one time!" Quinn said laughing.

"Oh that must have been weird!" David said laughing

"Very, we got into some trouble." I said walking into the apartment and Finn ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around.

"Finn put me down!" I laughed

"RACH THIS IS IT! Its amazing!" Finn said so happy like a child on Christmas.

"Let me look around first!" I said kissing his head.

"And it has a bathroom in our room! And a BIG bathtub" Finn winked and slapped my butt

"Oh My God Fiinn!" I yelled embarrassed because everyone just heard that.

"Thank god Blaine and I's room is on the other side I don't need to hear or see them going at it anymore!" Kurt said relived.

"Shutup Kurt!" I yelled walking back to a big room

"This is perfect!" I said jumping into Finns arms and spinning around

"We have to get this!" I heard Quinn shriek from her room and I ran out to find her.

I was hugging her and spinning her around laughing in the middle of the Loft.

"Dude, you get to live with this, Lucky!" David said watching the two girls mess around.

"So hot" Puck said

"You have no idea what shes like when your not alone" Finn said "Oh Crap did I just say that aloud!"

"Yes you sure did!" I said slapping him hard. "You're a pig!"

"Well take it!" Kurt said turning to face David.

"Great we just need to go back to the place and fill out some paperwork. I understand you wont be moving in for a while?" David asked

"Yeah, will that be a problem? "Blaine said

"Nope, we still need to put in new carpet and paint so its perfect!" David said and we all high fived and smiled.

We went back to the realtor office and signed the papers. I felt like such an adult and I was so happy.

"Finn aren't you excited! We just got OUR first Loft TOGETHER!" I said kissing him hard and hugging him

"You Make me the happiest man in the world." Finn said taking my hand and crossing the busy street.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" Blaine said

Everyone said yes but me.

"Um, im going to go home and get ready for my dinner with Jessie tonight" I said quietly not to upset anyone

"Im not hungry so ill go with Rachel" Finn said

"Im Not hungry either" Quinn said "You guys go head and well meet back later"

"Alright." Puck said kissing Quinn's cheek.

We got back to the hotel and Finn had been pretty quiet and he finally spoke up.

"I Don't know how happy I am about this date!" He said

"Not a date!" I interrupted.

"I know, and I trust you! Just not him!" He said upset

"Finn, I love you but, it will be ok! Im just going out with an old friend!" I said

"Quinn help me get ready!" I called into her room.

"Wait your trying to look nice for him?" Finn said even more mad

"No! I want to look SUPER attractive so he feels bad about breaking up with me! I want him to feel HORRIBLE!" I said with a smile.

"Of course" Finn said rolling his eyes "So Rachel Berry."

Quinn helped curling my hair and picking out a dark blue tight dress and black heels with gray tights. It was very cute and I had a red coat over it to stand out.

"You look great babe, just don't let him think your single!" Finn said kissing me as I was walking out the hotel room door.

"I know Finn, Quinn keep an eye on him order room service and don't let him leave the room! I don't want him to ruin my "Date" I said laughing

"God, Mom chill out!" Quinn said shutting the door on me.

I walked down to the lobby and got in the taxi and told him to drive me to the restaurant. I was nervous but excited to hear about how his career was going!

When the cab pulled up the restaurant I paid him and hoped out, And saw Jessie waiting outside.

"Hey Rach" He said hugging me. It was weird because he never called me "Rach" Before? I didn't call him Jess.

"Hey Jessie" I said smiling and walking into the small restaurant.

"So what are you doing in New York?" He said when we sat down

"Um, Well we came to look at colleges and look at Lofts." I said smiling

"What College?" He asked

"Well we looked at NYU and tomorrow Kurt and I are going to look at Julliard." I said sipping my water.

"Oh, Kurt's here?" He asked confused

"Yeah, so is Blaine, Puck, Quinn and Finn" I said

"Woah, that's a lot. Why did they all come with you and kurt?" He said surprised. I guess he didn't think Finn and I would be together still

"Well were all getting and apartment together and looking at schools here so we decided to come!" I said

"Oh, so are you getting like two apartments? Jessie said not to happy

"No. We bought one today! It has 3 bedrooms so Finn and I would share one Quinn and Puck and Kurt and Blaine. So it all works out! We only need one!" I said fake smiling

"You and Finn are still dating?" Jessie laughed

"Yeah, Is that funny?" I asked defending Finn

"No, just didn't think you would make it this long." He said shocked

"Well I plan on being with Finn forever." I said confident

"Yeah, well I hope no one messes things up between the two of you" Jessie said with a smirk.

"No one can mess things up with finn!" I said still mad but not showing it.

"Mhmm." He mumbled. I really hope he didn't still have feelings for me.

"SO, hows Broadway?" I asked

"Its Great." He said short "Have I told you how much I have missed you and how pretty you have gotten?"

"Gotten?" I said angry

"Yeah!" He leaned over to me and kissed me hard on the lips and I instantly pushed him off me and stood up.

"I KNEW I SHOULD NOT HAVE COME! I cant believe you!" I said throwing my water on him and stomping out of the place.

"Rachel im sorry!" He yelled

"Screw you!" I slammed the door and called a taxi. Sadly no taxis could see me because I was so short. So Jessie paid the bill and he ran out of the place and grabbed me and started kissing me AGAIN.

"JESSIE I HATE CUSSING BUT GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled pushing him away as I ran back to the hotel with my shoes in hand. I couldn't believe what he just did. What was his problem. I had to get to Finn and tell him!

I ran took the elevator up to the room still crying and upset but mostly scared of what Finn would say to me. I knew he would be SO mad because he was right about Jessie.

"Rach, whats wrong?" Finn said as I entered the room crying

"Its , Jessie!" I said stumbling on my words

"What happened!" He said concerned but backing away from me.

"Finn, im SO sorry!" I said starting off.

"Oh, No Rachel! You didn't did you KISS him!" He said angry at me now.

"Yes, but LISTEN!" I said pulling him back because he was trying to leave the room.

"FINN!" I screamed down the hallway of the hotel

"What!" He turned to face me and I could tell he was mad.

"I didn't, just let me talk god damnit!" I said AH I KEEP CUSSING! I said mentally beating myself up

"Talk" He said short

"okay, we were just sitting at the restaurant and he leaned over and kissed me and I pushed him away and got up threw water on him and ran out screaming. Then when I got outside I tried calling a taxi but im short and it was dark so he caught up with me, and he kissed me so hard I almost feel down then I hit him and ran away yelling at him!" I said as fast as I could and I could tell that didn't make things better.

"I told you NOT to trust him!" He said really mad

"I KNOW you were right, are you HAPPY? Do you want to break up with me!" I said crying still

"I don't know, wait of course I don't! Just I need time to think. I love you Rachel but give me some time alone right now!" He said walking into the elevator leaving me crying alone in the hallway.

"I don't know why hes doing this! JESSIE KISSED ME!" I said crying into Quinns arms.

"I know Rach, he'll come back he loves you!" She said stroking my hair.

It had been 2 hours and I was worried he wouldn't text me back so I decided to go look for him.

I went to a lot of places then I realized he might be at Central Park because that was kind of our new place so I went there last.

"Finn, Finn?" I called out walking to "Our" tree

I saw him sitting under there looking at the stars and I knew he heard me just didn't respond.

"Finn, Oh my god you gave me a heart attack!" I said rushing over to him.

"Rach, I told you I wanted to be alone!" He said simply

"No you don't, I can tell you wanted me to come find you so we could be alone and talk." I said with quietly

"How did you know?" He said quiet again

"Because Finn when you love someone no matter if they hurt you or someone else did, you want to talk to them. I know you hate me now but-" I said

"I don't hate you Rach, I hate him. Yeah sure you should have listened to me but I don't hate you." He said not as mad so I cuddled into his arms.

"Im sorry Finny, I really thought he just wanted to talk to me." I said innocent

"I know you did, I just have to get used to the fact that other people will have a crush on you and think your gorgeous and its not just me. I guess having two guys flirt with you today got the worst in me." He said looking into my eyes and in that moment I had to kiss him.

"Finn, your all I want. Truthfully, honestly. I wouldn't buy a house with you if I thought otherwise. Lets go back to the hotel its freezing.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you" He said picking me up.

"Don't do it again. We have to learn to talk to each other." I said kissing his head

"Guess your right. I'm still going to beat Jessie's face in when I see him next!" Finn said

"You have my Ok! But remember other girls are always falling over you to!" I said smiling

"I guess were just some good looking people!" Finn said laughing.

"Oh, Finn come on we have a long day tomorrow!" I said pulling him along the street kissing his hand.

"I love you" He said

"Love you too baby" I replied squeezing his hand


	27. Last Day

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee. Too Bad. Whatever. **

**A/N: Hello (: Thanks For Reading and Reviewing !**

**Rachel's POV (My whole story will basically be )**

I was tired and I honestly just wanted to stay wrapped in Finns Arms the whole morning but it was close to 11 and Kurt and I were leaving for Julliard at 12:30. Finn, Quinn and Puck were going to Go to NYU once more before we left, because they wanted to see the campus.

"Good morning" Finn said rolling over to face me and kissed my check.

"Ew, Finny brush your teeth! Your breathe smells horrible!" I said giggling and pushing his face away

"You Love It!" He said kissing me hard and sticking his tongue down my throat

"Ah Finn!" I jumped up and threw a blanket on him "That's Gross!"

"You Love Me." He said smiling

"Unfortunately" I said smiling and wrapping my legs around his waist

"Do you have to go?" He asked pleading

"Yes Finn, Were Here for College REMMBER ?" I said Slapping his hand away from me.

"Fine, How long will it take?" He said winking

"Finn, your leaving too! Me and Kurt will be gone probably 5 hours maybe longer if we go to lunch and shopping! How about We pick Quinn up and well 3 go shopping and you boys can go play football or something manly" I said scrunching my nose.

"Alright, but can we all met for lunch I really want to see you more." He said smirking at me

"Finn, I see you everyday, and every night! But of course ill go to lunch with my big ole oaf!" I said laughing

"Thanks Munchkin." He said looking down on me.

"Hey You love my size because you said and I quote 'Rachel being short is great because you sometimes just want to put her in your pocket and lock her up' Which I thought was very weird. Please don't do that." I said looking up at him

"I cant help it your so short and its adorable it makes me shiver because your just so cute." He said hugging me tightly

"Great my boyfriend thinks im Cute and Adorable what am I Finn 3!" I said sarcastically

"Rach, you know I think you're the hottest woman ever." He said pulling at my shirt

"Mhhm, Finn Stop" I said pulling away and running into Kurt's Room

"Kurt I need you to come get ready in my room before Finn convinces me to stay back instead!" I said pulling him into my room.

"Fine, just don't do anything while im in ther!" he said making me promise!

"Kurt what should I wear!" I said panicking

"Where that really cute gray dress you wore at your house party and wear some black tights and black boots!" He said pulling everything out. "Maybe wear a red coat over it for color. Its going to be cold again today"

"Um Kurt don't you think she'll look TO good? Obviously yesterday proved guys in New York have a thing for Rachel!" Finn said

"Wow, Finn so ONLY guys in New York can find me attractive!" I said offended

"No of course not! I find you attractive" he said in a low sweet voice.

"Oh My Gaga, can you two STOP!" Kurt yelled pulling me out of Finns arms.

"Sorry Kurt." I said smiling

"Did you really just say 'Oh my Gaga' " Finn said laughing

"Shutup, or I'll tell mom what you two have been doing on this trip!" Kurt said pointing to both of us

"You Wouldn't." Finn said "Fine, well stop

"Kurt lets go before Finn jumps me again!" I said turning to the door

"Lets." Kurt said in agreement.

We walked out of the hotel and I thought I saw Jessie look at me from across the park so Kurt and I jumped into the cab as fast as we could. I didn't want to deal with Jessie.

"Maybe if there aren't a lot of people in the schools auditorium we can sneak in and sing something!" Kurt said excited

"That would be amazing!" I said in agreement "I hope we can get in together!"

"We Can, and We Will!" He said positively looking out the window.

"Its amazing here Kurt I never want to go back home!" I said looking at the tall buildings.

"Me Neither." He said nodding

"So how are things with Blaine?" I asked

"There good, we don't have that much in common because he may be gay but hes still a guy at heart. But things work between us. Not sure if were forever but I love him so much and well see what happens. I think we'll work." He said smiling "What about you?"

"You know how things are with Finn. I know were NOT breaking up anytime soon. I mean you were there yesterday nothing can get into Finchel's Way. I know Were forever." I said blushing and thinking about Finn.

"Come On Diva were here!" He said pulling me out of the car and shrieking with happiness.

"Its GOREGEOUS." I said jumping up and down. It wasn't busy because The students had the week off.

"Lets go find the auditorium first!" He said pulling me to school

We ran around looking for it and finally found the GIANT building and walked in. No One was there.

"Rachel we have to sing something!" Kurt said jumping on the stage

"Okay What do you have in Mind?" I said smiling

"I think kwe should sing another one of my wicked favorites!" He said smiling

"Oh I know just the song your thinking about." I said and we both started to sing.

_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..._

_My dear Father..._

_THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION_

_OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ ..._

_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA ..._

_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ..._

_FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND_

_YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION_

_FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS …_

_Both pause, regard each other, trying to find the words ..._

_UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR_

_AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ..._

_(after a beat)_

_BLONDE._

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING_

_SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

_I FELT THE MOMENT_

_I LAID EYES ON YOU ..._

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING ..._

_MY HEAD IS REELING ..._

_MY FACE IS FLUSHING ..._

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_FERVID AS A FLAME_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES!:_

_LOATHING_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING ..._

_FOR YOUR FACE..._

_YOUR VOICE ..._

_YOUR CLOTHING ..._

_LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL_

_MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL_

_WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING_

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION_

_IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION_

_IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!_

_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST_

_STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST_

_AND I WILL BE LOATHING_

_LOATHING YOU_

_MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

_DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!_

_HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!_

_SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!_

_WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS_

_BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!_

_WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!_

_POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE_

_WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED_

_WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:_

_WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!_

_WE SHARE YOUR ..._

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING_

_SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

_I FELT THE MOMENT_

_I LAID EYES ON YOU_

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING_

_MY HEAD IS REELING_

_OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES …_

_LOATHING_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

_FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE_

_HER CLOTHING_

_LET'S JUST SAY:_

_WE LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT_

_HOWEVER SMALL_

_MAKES OUR VERY FLESH_

_BEGIN TO CRAWL …_

_AHHH …_

_LOATHING!_

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION_

_IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION_

_SO PURE, SO STRONG!_

_SO STRONG!_

_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST_

_STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL_

_AND I WILL BE LOATHING_

_FOR FOREVER LOATHING_

_TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU_

_FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

_BOO!_

We both Hugged each other than broke apart at the sound of clapping.

"Oh, Im so sorry! We don't mean to be in here we just wanted to see what it was like up here!" Kurt said rambling on

"Its Fine, My Name is Joseph W. Polisi Im the President Here at Julliard." He said smiling and I turned to Kurt and mentally freaked out.

We walked down the steps of the stage so we could talk to him and shake his hand.

"Are you two students here?" He asked

"No Sir, we Live in Lima , Ohio we applied to this school because were Seniors in High School." I said

"Oh, Well what are your names?" He asked

"Im Kurt Hummel, and this is Rachel Berry." Kurt said smiling

"'Well Kurt and Rachel what I just saw was fantastic and that's what were looking for here in Julliard. I will talk to Administration and pull up your applications but from what I just saw you might have a really good chance at being accepted. That was brilliant." He said and Kurt and I were literally shaking and trying to breathe.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said shaking his hand

"You should expect a call sometime soon" He said walking away and waving.

"HOLY OH MY GOD AHHH!" I just started screaming things and jumping on Kurt

"Calm Down Rachel !" Kurt said laughing as I was on the ground chocking

"BUT KURT, were probably going to get in!" I said so happy nothing could make me mad

"I KNOW I CANT HOLD IT IN!" He said jumping up and down screaming.

Little did we know the President was still in the Auditorium watching us freak out. Hopefully it would help our chances if he knew how excited we were.

"WE HAVE TO CALL THE BOYS!" I said grabbing my phone but Kurt took it from me

"There at the school! We'll tell them at lunch. Remember Rachel he said maybe its not for sure.!" Kurt said pulling on my hand to leave the room.

"Yeah, Your right! Im just so excited!" I said skipping down the aisle

"Come on lets go walk around our soon to be campus!" He said pulling me threw the doors holding my hands and we were giggling and so happy.

We walked down all the halls and saw the campus and got to look at a couple of classrooms. It was huge it was perfect it was beautiful. I couldn't wait to attend here.

"Kurt I really cant hold it in in SO EXCITED!" I Screamed

"I know!" We jumped into a cab and headed off to a restaurant.

When we got there the other guys were already at the table and Finn stood up when he saw us and came over and kissed my cheek pulling me to the table. Gosh he really didn't like other Guys looking at me. Being in Lima everyone knew who everyone was so no one thought I was "new" so all the guys here were looking at me funny.

Guess, I shouldn't tell him 2 guys asked for my number and one guy was flirting with me the whole tour.

"Hey Guys how was it?" Quinn said when we sat down.

"Long story short we were singing and the President of the school saw us and told us we would have a really good shot at getting in, and that we were really good!" Kurt said really excited

"Really that's great!" Blaine said kissing Kurt

"Im so proud of you Rach!" Finn said and then kissed me

"Yeah, its so exciting but we have to remember its not "For Sure" so we cant think we got in just yet!" I said smiling at everyone

"You'll probably get in Berry, but good job!" Puck said and he hugged me.

"How was your tour?" Kurt asked

"It was amazing! The school is great and it was so nice and big." Quinn said excited

"Are you excited Finn?" I asked smiling at him

"Totally I cant wait!" He said really happy "So the rest of your day was good?"

"Yeah, Rachel had a Good Ole day!" Kurt said winking

"Kurt!" I yelled

"Wait what happened?" Finn said protective

"Two guys asked for Rachel's Number and One guy was flirting with her on the tour. I thought he was going to try to make out with her or something. He looked crazy!" Kurt said smiling

"What!" Finn said

"Kurt, it wasn't THAT bad" I said trying to calm down Finn.

"Gosh don't these guys know you have a boyfriend!" Finn said picking at his food

"No Finn They don't, if you saw me wouldn't you try to flirt with me!" I asked

"Yeah of course" He said smiling

"Exactly, same with these guys. Nothing is going on!" I said and kissed his cheek

"Fine." He said "You owe me"

"Okay conversation over!" Quinn said

"Hell no this was about to get good. Carry on!" Puck said listening

"Oh, Puck in your dreams" I said winking

We finished lunch and Puck, Finn, and Blaine all went out to check out the city some more. And Quinn, Kurt and I left to go shopping.

"Ah, girls this will be us shortly!" Kurt said "I cant wait, I have my best friends shopping with me"

"Were going to have the best life." I said looking at my best friends

"Its so weird thinking that 2 years ago we all hated each other." Quinn said laughing

"Its Crazy" I said "Kurt and I were two divas and Quinn and I just didn't work" I said looking back at time.

"Think of it like we went through all that drama to get here, and I wouldn't change anything." Kurt said hugging us.

"Awh Kurtie and Quinne" I said kissing there cheeks.

We shopped at bought a couple of things for our last dinner here in NY which we were excited about. We had enough money to go to Sardis!

"Alright lets go up to the room. I texted Finn and he said they were on the other side of the city, so we have enough time to get ready before they get back and want to leave." I said getting in the elevator

"Quinn give me the room key" I said looking at her

"I thought Kurt had it" Qiunn said looking to Kurt

"No, I thought Rachel had it" Kurt said getting annoyed

"Great were locked out and the guys don't get back for an hour!" I said mad

"Perfect." Quinn added

"Well what should we do?" Kurt said

"Wait for the guys I guess." I said mad

"I have a better idea" A guy from the background said and when I turned to look it was no one else but Jessie.

"Jessie what the hell are you doing here!" I said mad

"Well Ive been waiting by your door all day!" he started but didn't finish

"Creepy" Kurt said in the middle of Jessie Speaking

"Shutup, ive been waiting for you Rachel. I know you love me deep down and you don't want to be with Finn." He said grabbing my hands

"Jessie!" I yanked away from him "I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you once, but now im with Finn and you can't come around here and screw that up!" I said angry

"Rach please I know you cant be with me now but you'll realize soon who loves you" He said trying to kiss me

"NO GET OFF!" I yelled and kurt grabbed him "Im done with you FOREVER." I yelled and he threw something at me and copied my famous "Rachel Berry stomp out"

"What the Hell" Quinn said dryly

"You should have seen him last night" I said so mad I could just attack anyone.

"What did he throw at you?" Kurt asked

"It looks like House keepings Room key." I said "Maybe we can get in with this"

We got in the room and started getting ready in silence. We were all so confused and shocked. Jessie really was a good person he just wanted things badly, that was something I could relate to.

"I cant believe that happened" Quinn said curling our hair.

"I should have known he would do this." I said disappointed

"Hes crazy, no one knew it" Kurt said "Should we tell Finn?"

"Yeah Ill tell him tonight. Nothing happened he should be fine" I said "Just don't bring it up at dinner"

"Okay" They both said

The boys walked in the door laughing and happy and we decided to be happy to and just ignore it and enjoy the night.

"Hey Babe, you look great" Finn said kissing my cheek

"Thanks" I said pulling on his shirt. "This shirt has to go"

"Mhmm, Okay" He said taking it off.

"No Finn I mean you need a different shirt for dinner. Gross" I said laughing

"Oh" He said disappointed and I threw my hands in the air and walked out

We all went out for dinner and it was amazing I loved the city so much and I was sad to be leaving tomorrow. But I was happy to get back to home and tell my dad's about everything.

"Hey Finny Wake up" I said kissing his neck

"What" he asked in his sleep

"Were leaving for the airport in 45 minutes" I said smiling at his big sleeping body

"Well sorry you kept me up all night" He said smiling and grabbing my waist

"Finn Hudson!" I said pulling away "Stop that" I giggled

"Guys, Were leaving in 15 minutes instead of 45 were gonna stop and get a snack" Kurt said

"crap! Get packed!" Finn said jumping up realizes that I had packed everything and left him clean clothes and his carry ons out.

"thanks Rach" He kissed me

"Anything for you" I said

The plane ride home was smooth no problems. And I was almost happy to be home. It was amazing and I cant wait to go back but for now that was enough.

Back to Reality.


	28. Our Boys

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee. Blah. **

**A/N; Hey Guyss! Please keep reviewing because I wont write if no one is reading ! :P I probably wont update for a week because im going to DisneyLand! So just hold tight.**

**Rachels POV**

"Hey Dad, Daddy im home" I said as I walked in the door.

"Hey Baby, how was New York?" He asked hugging me tightly

"It was really cool, and we had so much fun. I have some really great news!" I said jumping up and down

"What?" My Dad asked really excited

"Well Kurt and I were singing in the auditorium at Julliard and the President of the school heard us and told us we had a really good chance at getting in, and that he would take to some people about us!" I said really excited.

"What!" My Daddy said hugging me so I could barley breathe

"That's amazing! I knew our little princess could do it" My Dad said hugging me too.

"Me and Kurt freaked out!" I said "Its amazing im just so happy with life right now. And We found a Loft!"

"Oh" My dads face fell alittle

"What" I asked confused

"Nothing, I just still don't really like the idea of Finn and You sharing a house, and a room" My Dad said being protective

"Dad, Finn and I are 18! Were not children were in an adult relationship. You cant expect nothing to be happening in this relationship that's crazy." I said with my hands on my hips.

"We moved in together when we were 19" My Daddy said looking at my dad.

"Hmm, WHAT!" I said acting surprised "Wow dad."

"Rachel, we were 19!" My dad said scowling my dad "Why did you do that Hiram"

"Because, im on Rachels side. Shes an Adult" My Daddy said

"Yeah 19 isnt ANY different from 18 dad!" I said stomping my foot.

"Well you kids do a lot worse things these days!" My dad said making ONE good point

"Yeah but were both good kids that don't do stuff like that!" I said fighting back

"Yeah maybe not around us, but I don't know what happens in your room when im not home!" He said

"DAD!" I yelled "Don't even go there" and with that I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Welcome home baby" My Daddy said blowing me a kiss goodnight

"Yeah, sure welcomed!" I said slamming my door.

The next morning I got up earlier than normal and showered to get ready to go back to school . Luckily it was Wednesday so we only had 2 more days till the weekend. Normally I loved school but I just wanted to get threw it because I was ready for summer to come and for me to go back to New York forever.

"Hey Finn" I said as I jumped into his truck

"Hey Babe" He said pulling out of the driveway "You Tired"

"Yeah, my dads went crazy on me last night. Well just Dad" I said looking at him lovingly

"Why?" He asked with a frown "Or you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to"

"I tell you everything Finn, and just because he doesn't think I should be living with you next year" I said frowning

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" he asked mad

"Ill still live at the Loft! I don't care what they say im 18 I can do whatever!" I said looking at Finn

"Oh good I thought you were going to back out!" He said worried

"Nope" I said as we pulled into school and I kissed him hard on the lips "I could never get by in new York without you"

"Good" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car to the school building. I can't wait for school to be over. I really like school but I'm ready to leave McKinley.

"Hey Rach" Quinn said running up to me with Puck.

"Yo Finn. We have some stuff to talk about!" Puck said And Finn kissed me and walked off with Puck leaving me in front of my locker with Quinn.

"My Mom is leaving tonight. Can I come to your house?" She asked smiling

"Yep, my dads are leaving today at like 3 for a week long trip so you can stay!" I said smiling because I was happy I wouldn't be alone.

"Great! Lets go get the boys and go to Glee" She said grabbing my arm as we walked down the hallway

**Finns POV**

'What did you want Puck?" I asked Puck in the locker room

"Well do you know when Rachel's dads are going to be gone? Puck asked Finn

"Yeah, Tonight Why?" Finn said with a devilish grin

"Well I was thinking we could tell the girls to meet us at the mall for some shopping spree for them, then not show up-" Puck started before I interrupted him

"Dude that's horrible! Rachel would kill me and that's a docuhey thing to do" I said interrupting him.

"Dude, shut the hell up and let me finish. Well when we don't show up they'll be pissed then go back to Rachels House where Quinn is staying and we'll be there and well set up Rachels Room and the Basement with frilly girl crap. What im saying man is that we need to do some romantic crap to get laid." He said winking

I high fived Puck and pumped my fist in the air.

"You In?" Puck said

"Im In!" I said with a grin

**Rachel's POV**

"In What? I want to be In!" I said walking in the boys locker room seeing Puck and Finn grinning and high fiving.

"Um, Babe what are you doing here?" He asked backing up a little

"Quinn and I decided to come get you because glee is starting soon." I said curious "And what are you doing here?"

"How long have you been in here?" Puck asked

"Whats it to you? Having some Gay Affair?" Quinn asked giggling and I high fived her.

"How Fucing Long?" Puck asked annoyed

"Chill Noah, we've been here for like 3 minutes all I heard was finn said 'im in' in what?" I said sensing something wrong.

"Nothing Babe, Lets go well be late!" Finn said picking me up and carrying me out

"Finn how many times must you pick me up" I said then he tickled me "FINN PUT ME DOWN" I yelled in between laughs

"Fine" He put me down in the middle of the busy hallway and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Finn, you know were at school." I said smiling against his lips.

"I cant get enough of you though." He said Hugging me and placing his hands on my butt pinching it to make me jump back and laugh.

"Finn, that hurts!" I said walking away

"Your Fine" He said running to me and sweeping me off the floor and running me into class. He really could pick me up whenever he wanted he was so strong.

We came into glee and he was still holding me and I was laughing.

"Finn, put me DOWN!" I said laughing and blushing because everyone was staring at us.

"Someone's happy?" Artie said wiggling his eye brows.

"Hey guys" Finn said putting me down and everyone said hi and hugged us.

"Muchkin, I miss you!" Sam said

"Sammie" I said running into his arms in a big hug. "Did you take my leadership role in glee the past few days?"

"Of course not, no one can take your job" He said smiling

"Awh, Sam I missed you so much." I said smiling because Sam was one of my best friends.

We all sat down in our normal seats up at the top and looked to Mr. Shue.

"So, tell us about your trip?" He asked curious and the whole room faced us.

"It was sick" Puck said

"You know New York is the most beautiful place ever!" Blaine said

"Besides the limit on money and time it was perfect and besides the return of Jessie." Quinn said

"It was amazing and Julliard was beautiful! So was Nyu" Kurt said

"Well Kurt neglected to mention we sang for the president of the school and he said we had a really good chance at getting in" I said smiling

"Yeah, it was awesome" Finn said awkwardly trying to think of something that happened that wasn't mentioned already.

"Of course it was awesome for you. You didn't sleep, and we all had to hear you and Rachel go at it all night!" Kurt said

"KURT!" I yelled

"Dude, what the hell!" Finn said mad "At least when I tried to sleep I couldn't because YOU and Blaine were GOING at it!" Finn said in defense

"FINN." Kurt said blushing.

Puck was just in the back enjoying this and laughing.

"Real Mature Noah, Pretty sure I heard you and Quinn go into OUR bathroom!" I said looking at them

"Sorry I didn't feel like performing in front of a gay dude!" Puck said

"Guys, when I said tell me all about it I DIDN'T mean THAT!" Mr. Shue said and everyone was laughing except Whitney who just looked pissed.

"Well this is now weird so lets just start practice." Mr. Shue said

We sang for a long time and it was still weird oddly enough. Well I guess it would be, normally you don't talk about your sex life with your classmates.

The rest of the day was pretty normal and uneventful. Nothing happened I got some dirty looks from Whitney and the occasional dirty looks from girls on the Cheerleading team. They all hated that I was dating the quarterback. Honestly it felt good to have girls that pretty be jealous of me.

Me, Quinn, Puck, And Finn were all standing in the parking lot talking.

"So Finn and I decided that we wanted to take our 2 favorite ladies to do something special and we all know how you girls love your shopping or something" Puck said and we both smiled

"So, were taking you guys shopping!" Finn said excited

"We don't have money?" Quinn said

"Well we have some left over from New York and we didn't tell Kurt ot=r Blaine so we'll use that!" Puck said

"Isnt that mean?" I said

"Nah, they'll be fine they don't even know they have the money. Just meet us at the mall at 4" Finn said

"Okay, Love You Guys" I said kissing Finn and Hugging Puck. Quinn and I insisted we walked home because we both hadn't been going to the gym and the old weather and the walk would be good for us.

"This is almost too nice for our boyfriends. I think something is up?" Quinn said suspicious

"Yeah but we should just trust them, maybe they finally realize they have the best girlfriends, and they should reward them for being so amazing!" I said Hopeful

"Rach, Reality check. This is Finn and Puck!" She said making a point

"whatever, well see" I said entering my house.

"Dad, Daddy Quinn is staying with me for the week." I called out but I was still mad at them so I didn't say anything else just went to my room.

About 30 minutes later someone was knocking on my door.

"Come In" I yelled over the loud music and fumes of nail polish.

"Rachel, I think we need to talk about last night" My dad said

"Ill go." Quinn said

"No you wont. Sit down!" I said pulling her on the ground

"Well Your father and I decided that you have only 2 more chances before we pull you out of that Loft arrangement. You lost one chance before Christmas and hopefully you wont misbehave and lose your other chances. While were gone this week no boys! Not In the house! You can go to Finns house, only when Carole is home. Same for Quinn, Puck cant comeover either. And I also don't want Sam to comeover!" My dad said

"Dad, Okay Finn and Puck I understand but why Sam?" I said

"Because I said so." He said "That's all. Don't break the rules goodbye" He said kissing my check and I pulled back because I was mad at him.

They left and I turned to Quinn.

"Agh, im 18 not 4!" I said throwing myself on the bed "Im going to have to follow these rules though because I HAVE to go to New York!"

"Hey, we need to head over to the mall!" Quinn said noticing the time.

"Yeah lets go" I said and we ran out the door and jumped in my Car.

We got to the mall and waited in the food court for about 30 minutes before I texted Finn.

"_Finn, Where are you?" –R_

"I cant believe they aren't here!" Quinn said "I guess it was too good to be true"

**Finns POV**

"Dude I just got a text from Rachel" I said stepping outside of Rachels Room and going to the basement to Find Puck.

"What did she want?" Puck said

"She just said "Finn, Where are you?" –R "

"Say 'We are running late sorry you two can start shopping without us "Puck said sprinkling flowers on the ground.

"_We are running late sorry you two can start shopping without us" - F_

"Okay, hurry up and finish sprinkling flowers and lighting candles before the girls get pissed and come home.

**Rachels Pov**

"Okay Finn said to start shopping without them, there running late" I said pulling Quinn into the first store.

We had been walking around the same shops for about 45 minutes and we were mad.

"What the hell are they even doing, I think there jus trying to get alone time without us! First the locker room now leaving us at the mall alone!" Quinn said very mad

"I cant believe they stood us up!" I said walking to my car "We've been together like a year, and they chose now to stand us up!"

"Lets go back to your house and drown our sorrow and madness in a bucket of ice cream!" Quinn said

"Should we?" I said

"We walked home, we have room for ice cream, and at this point I want to get fat to get back at the boys!" Quinn said laughing

We Pulled up to my house and entered at black house.

"Um, Quinn I left the lights on?" I said worried Then Finn and Puck came out of the living room.

"GET OUT!" I yelled

"We DON'T want to see or talk to you boys!" Quinn said very mad

"Calm down babe" Puck said "Follow Me"

"Rach, Come with me" Finn said whispering in my ear. God could I never not be mad at him, hes to cute. But I had to stay strong.

"No Finn!" I said trying not to kiss him senseless

"Rach, I know your mad. Can we just talk upstairs." He said dragging me to my room.

When I opened the door I saw all the candles and flowers spread across the room.

"Finn, im still mad you stood us up!" I said

"That was the plan, so we would have time to do this" He said grabbing me back and laying me down on the bed.

"Finn, I love you so much it scares me" I said as he was placing soft kisses down my body

"Me too, Rach Me too" He said and at that point I didn't even want to talk anymore. I just wanted to be with him. Completely.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 10 o'clock I guess we feel asleep.

"FINN, get up! Get Puck! Its passed your curfew!" I said walking him up.

"Oh Crap!" He said standing up and throwing on his pants.

"Thanks Finn that was amazing" I said kissing his cheek as Puck and Finn scrambled out the door. I was defiantly going to sleep well tonight.

"Better than ice cream?" Quinn asked walking by my bedroom winking.

"Way better" I said laying my head back on my pillow and almost falling asleep until my phone woke me up.

"_Love you, sleep well princess"- F _,

I smiled and fell asleep


	29. Pain

**Disclaimer: Same, gosh I hate these things. Don't Own anything.**

**A/N: Keep reviewing! Sorry I had to do Facebook I see people do it and I love it! The whole story wont be like this! Just small parts. If you like the facebook idea tell me and ill keep throwing it in there if you don't then tell me that also.!**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up and got ready for school and when I came downstairs I saw my dads. Why were they home.

"Dad,Daddy why are you home?" I asked confused they looked pissed

"Well last night our flight got delayed, then canceled and when we were driving home around 10 o'clock I saw Finns truck pull out of our Court and also when I pulled in the driveway I saw Puck run across the grass to his house." My dad said

"Strike 2" My daddy said

"Dads, im sorry! I didn't invite them! When Quinn and I came home from the mall they were here and they set up dinner and all this stuff and we all fell asleep on the couch!" I said mad

"Well you broke a rule. And your punishment is one week grounding." My dad said

"Whatever" I said grabbing Quinns arm and walking out of the front door.

"God, why does this always happen to me!" I said

"I don't know, but you only have one more chance I wont let you screw it up so tell Finn not to come over this week! And DON'T sneak out!" Q said

"I wont don't worry! I have to be super careful now." I said walking down the street to school.

When I got to school I didn't see Finn by his locker but I did see Whitney.

"Hey Whitney, have you seen Finn?" I asked looking around

"Yeah, I saw him run off with some cheerio in the Janitors closet." She said giggling

"Funny, Face it Whitney you will never get Finn." I said mad

"That's what you think, he'll realize your not popular or a cheerio soon!" She said

"I really hope he has already realized that because if not hes stupid, because I am neither of those things nor do I want to be." I said staring at her

"Its Not going to work!" She said pointing her finger at me.

"Here's how the story works I get Finn and you get Heartbroken." Gosh I was so mad I was Quoting Quinn Fabray.

"Your obviously not reading the same story as Finn." She shoot back at me. And I saw Finn walk down the hall as she said his name.

"And here comes my prince charming. I think im reading the right story Whitney" I said and I ran up to Finn jumped in his arms and Kiss him SO hard on the lips people were amazed. This whole school still thought I was the biggest prude ever. Proved them wrong.

"Hello, Gorgeous" He said right as Whitney walked by and I could tell she heard him say that because she was storming off to class. "What got into you this morning"

"Im Grounded" I said frowning.

"Why!" He asked frowning

"Because my Dads found out you and puck cam over." I said "So I had to squeeze in as much kissing as possible." I said grabbing his hand

"What has gotten in to my sweet innocent Rachel Berry!" He asked playfully

"You" I said smacking his but

After school was over I was really bored. There was nothing I could do except homework, sing and go on Facebook so I decided to check my Facebook page.

**Most recent**

**Rachel Berry:** Grounded Smh.

4 minutes ago.

(**Quinn Fabray, PuckZilla, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones **and** 4 other like this)**

**Comments:**

**Finn Hudson:** I miss you already

**Santana Lopez: ** What did you do now Yentl?

**Rachel Berry:** Well if you Must Know Santana, I had Puck and Finn over when I wasn't supposed to.

(Finn Hudson, and PuckZilla like this)

**Finn Hudson:** Misses His Girlfriend :'(

4 Minutes Ago

(**Rachel Berry, PuckZilla, Quinn Fabray **and **4 others like this**)

**Rachel Berry**: I love you. Tomorrow Auditorium, Glee? ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **I hope you know everyone knows where you will be tomorrow during glee…

**Santana Lopez**: Ew berry's winkie face looks like a perverted Chinese man. Mine looks hot right Finn. (;

**Rachel Berry**: Great… :'(

**Finn Hudson**: Im In, I'll bring the airplane cups ;D

**Carole Hudson**: Are you two skipping class! Finn get downstairs!

**Santana Lopez**: LMAO, your screwed more than you screw Rachel!

(10 People like this)

**Rachel berry**: SANTANA! Sorry Finn! D:

**Whitney Bree: **What Does He see In her!

(**5 people like this**)

**Brittany Hank:** Who?

**Whitney Bree**: This chick in Glee is dating Finn. Hes mine doesn't she know were dating.

**Ashley F**.: the nerve of this chick. Hes dating YOU.

**Rachel Berry: **….What the Hell….! If you were dating Finn why was he making out with me in the hallway today, or last week or last year? I don't know maybe because hes MY boyfriend. So Whitney if you don't mind take your Freshman boys and date them.

**Whitney Bree:** Just because hes not my boyfriend now, doesn't mean he wont be my boyfriend in the future.

**Rachel Berry**: I'll send you a postcard from New York where Finn and I will be living in the same house. His future is coming now, and your not in it.

**Finn Hudson**: I have No Idea Whats going on, but im not dating you Whitney! That's for damn sure. No offense but your really annoying. And yeah you'll never be my girlfriend because im with Rachel, and will end up marrying her so….?

**Ashley F: **…..Woah, Finn and Rachel are so cute together! Why do you want to break them up?

**Rachel Berry**: Smh , these chicks are so stupid.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thank God Rachel is grounded now I wont have to hear Finn and Rachel going at it everyday.

5 minutes ago)

(**PuckZilla, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cho-Chang, Quinn Fabray**, and **11 more people like this**)

**Rachel Berry: **KURT. Is this Necessary!

**Blaine Anderson: **So true.

**Tina Cho-Chang:** Agreed

**Quinn Fabray**: Amen

**Artie Abrams** : Preach!

**Finn Hudson**: smh

**Carole Hudson**: Excuse me. Whats happening everyday in my house? Reply NOW.

**(Finn Hudson Logged Off)**

**(Quinn Fabray Logged Off)**

**(Blaine Anderson Logged off)**

**(Rachel Berry Logged off)**

**Brittany PIere:** Guys it says your "Logs" have gone off somewhere?

**Kurt Hummel:** *FacePalm*

Really Rachel, stop thinking about it and just focus on your homework. Its Math. Your good at that, its easy. Then tomorrow you'll have your favorite show on TV then the next day Voice Lessons then the next dance. Its not that bad. Just as long as I have something to do after school I should be fine.

It had been one hour. One complete hour. I looked down at my homework, blank. I couldn't stop thinking about Finn, it was sickening about how much I missed him. How much I missed him, how much I wanted to see him. It had only been 4 hours since I left him at school, but boy did I miss him.

Thinking about it, would I ever last without him? I really hoped I would never have to find out. I knew Finn and I couldn't be perfect forever and something was bound to happen. Hell we would probably break up a couple of times, but were tethered we would work things out. I just hope it never comes to that.

I feel asleep after my very sad 2nd attempt at homework and didn't wake up in the best mood.

I was mad, and I didn't feel good. I felt sick but I had to go to school, it was my only chance at seeing Finn.

"Good morning babe" Finn said standing at my locker

"Mhhm." Was all I could mumble out. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"What's wrong? Your Not all peppy , and your wearing jeans." He said frowning.

"I think I'm sick, but I'll be fine." I said walking with him into Glee.

"Everything was going fine, I felt a little sick but it was going away. Probably just morning cramps. But like I said everything was fine, well until Santana walked in the door.

She was pregnant, but she was still hotter than me. She walked in wearing the sluttiest maternity clothes they made. All the guy's mouths dropped as she entered the room.

"Sorry Mr. Shue I had a really hard morning" Santana said motioning to the baby.

"That's alright take a seat" Mr. Shue said and she walked past Finn and winked at him. Yeah it made me mad, but what made me even more mad was when I saw him look at her. It wasn't a casual glance, I think he was staring at her boobs.

I wasn't going to say anything because he could do what he wanted. Whether I liked it or not. But I would defiantly bring it up later.

"Finn im going to go call my dads and go home. My Stomach isn't feeling much better" I said leaning to his cheek and kissing it before I stood up and left the room to walk to the nurses.

My Dads Picked me up, they were mad I was sick but there was nothing they could do about it. I guess it could be there fault if I had a cold because I walked to school since Finn couldn't come over anymore.

I spent the day watching "Funny Girl" and "Rent" I didn't feel sick. Maybe I was just tired. I wanted to see Finn, like really badly! So I came up with a plan.

"Dad, Daddy I found this necklace that Carole let me borrow once and she said it was really important, can I PLEASE go over there and give it to her?" I said pleading at there feet

"Fine, But Rachel Berry, you cant stay longer than 30 minutes and this is the only exception." My dad said and I ran out the door.

Perfect I had 30 minutes to hang out with Finn. 30 was pliantly! I was just happy to get out of my room for a little while. I drove my car over to his house and was there in 5 minutes. Leaving me with 20 minutes to spend with Finn.

I knocked on the door and Carole answered.

"Hey Rachel" She said with a warm smile

"Is Finn Here?" I asked returning the smile

"Um I think, I have been outside reading and cooking the whole night so I can't be positive." She said "Your welcome to check"

"Thanks" I said walking back up the stairs and Carole left back to the kitchen.

I walked up to his door and it was loud. I could hear music in the room and a lot of laughing I was going to stand there for a moment and see if he would sing something. But then I heard a laugh. Not any laugh a laugh that came from Santana.

I swung open the door to find the one thing I thought I would never see in my whole entire life. Finn Hudson cheating on me with a Slut. His Mouth was connected to hers until he broke away long enough to see me. I saw guilt written all over his face but mine was covered in depression and tears.

"FINN HIDSON, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS SLUT!" I yelled pulling Santana off Finn.

"Rach, what are you doing here silly?" He asked drunk

"I cant believe you!" I screamed slapping him across the face so hard the neighbors probably heard him scream.

"What the hell!" He shouted

I didn't even turn around to look at him I was sp furious, so mad so broken! I just marched down the stairs.

"Rachel, what just happened!" Carole said coming out of the kitchen concerned

I panicked I didn't know what to say so I just shouted on the top of my lungs "WERE THREW FINN HUDSON!"

And with that I stormed out of his house crying so hard I couldn't see. I drove about a mile home and stopped because I thought I would die if I kept driving.

After all that. We were going to live together, get married, have children. What the hell was I thinking. Im not hot, im not Santana, I don't have huge boobs! What the hell would he see in me.

Part of me hated him so much, part of me felt bad that Santana took advantage of him, part of me wanted to punch him in the face but the biggest part of me wanted to be with him.

I couldn't. Im Never going back again. Well I certainly wasn't if he wanted me back he would beg. It was going to take a lot seeing I'm COMPLETLEY heartbroken.

I went home and laid down to go to bed. I thought about Finn the whole night. I cried I ate 2 tubes of ice cream and I vented to Quinn on the phone. I didn't know what to do, I was lost. Finn wouldn't stop texting me but I didn't care I pretty much threw my phone at the wall the first time he called me.

We were so in-love, only 5 hours ago. That's what I didn't get! What went wrong? I gave myself to him. I let him have me, hold me, kiss me, yell at me, protect me, introduce me to new things and new people.

I was so lost. Is this really how I made him feel?

I had to talk to him. I couldn't do what he did to me last year because I thought it wasn't fair, he blew me off. I would talk to him listen to his reasons. Find the problem, but I wasn't ready to be back with him. Not anytime soon. I love him and always will. But he broke my heart, the worst part was I forgave him as soon as he did it because I knew he didn't know what was going on. It wasn't what he did that made me so mad, its realizing im not good enough, maybe we need time apart. See if we can work alone. Be friends. Maybe not even that. I don't even know how im going to face him at school tomorrow.

Why does love always feel like a battlefield?


	30. Deal

**Disclaimer: Same**

**A/N: DON'T WORRY FINCHEL IS ENDGAME! Don't stop reading! HAHHAHAHHAHA YOUR GUY'S REVIEWS HAD ME WEAK. (:**

**Rachels POV**

Great. Just Freaking Great! I wake up and realize my heart is swollen and it wasn't a dream. The first thing I do is take a shower and get the dried mascara off my cheeks. I threw on some jeans and a jacket and ran out the door not saying anything to anyone. Not eating. I would probably just throw up.

I ran to school, sweating not caring. I just wanted to feel pain. Because Pain makes other pain feel easy. I wanted hard pain. But sadly I looked to my left while running and saw Quinn pull her car up on the sidewalk and I ran to her and collapsed in her arms.

"Quinn, I cant even think. Im internally dead!" I cried so hard just like the night before

"I know, I have felt this! Just remember I love you so much. And you just need to talk to Finn" She said slowly rocking me back and forth.

"I cant, not today. I feel completely gone. I feel like life is over." I said

"I Wont let you do this." Quinn yelled "get your sorry ass up and get in the fucking car!" She yelled stronger pushing me in her car

"Quinnn." I said "Let me go!" I yelled

"Hell No, your not going to school to wallop around! You need to get there look EXTRMELY hot, single and ready to mingle. You need to look strong. Because you and I both know the first person to confront you will be Whitney. You need Finn to think this break was easy." She said

"I guess, but its not easy" I said

"Shut the hell up Rachel, I don't care right now okay! I wont have you wallow around. Pull your shit together and rule that school!" Quinn said driving to her house

"God, you sound like Puck" I said giggling a little

When we were finished at Quinns it looked like I slept last night, it looked like my heart was fine and my head wasn't spinning. It looks like I didn't shed a tear.

Luckily there was an optional assembly this morning so we hadn't missed school. When we got there we walked down the hall arms locked together and looking our best. I had my chin held high and I was ready to face everyone. Sure internally I was dying and crying and breaking but I needed this Quinn was right.

We walked into class late and we were last two to arrive. Immediately I caught Finns eye and I almost turned around and cried. He looked Horrible, he looked lost and broken, sick, tired and hungover. I felt bad but I needed to pull myself together.

"Sorry Were late Mr. Shue, Rachel and I got stopped by these to guys trying to sell us something turns out they were just hitting on us. Go figure!" Quinn said and I elbowed her because I knew she was trying to make Finn Jealous.

I saw his face drop even lower but I wasn't looking at him directly I just took a seat next to Sam and he held my hand tightly.

"Its Okay Munchin. My House Tonight?" He asked and I just nodded looking forward.

After class I went to lunch and Kurt, Quinn, Puck and Sam sat by me.

"Can I beat his ass!" Puck said angry

"No"

"Rachel, im so sorry my brother is so stupid!" Kurt said frowning

"its not your fault kurt" I said

"Rach, just remember we all love you and will be here fore you" Sam said and when he said that I stood up.

"Sorry Guys, I cant not now! I need to go somewhere alone. Thanks" I said hurrying off.

The only place I could think to go to is the Library. I went to the separate part that Finn and I would always go to and when I walked back to it I saw Finn sitting on the floor crying. I turned around as fast as I could and he called my name.

"Rachel Come Here PLEASE!" He yelled getting a dirty look from the Liberian. I turned around and walked back.

"What!" I said mad.

"Im sorry, I was drunk. She told me she wanted to work on a glee project and got be drunk and started kissing me. I didn't no what was going on! She took advantage of me!" Finn said pleading

"I know. I forgive you. But Finn I think we need some time apart. See if we know how to be alone. I may forgive you but im not anywhere near ready to get back together with you! Finn were therthed, well work past this. Not now okay?" I said and he frowned

"I understand. God I screwed up so bad" He said and at that point I couldn't take it. I wanted to cry but I couldn't not infront of him at least. I had to be strong.

"Yeah you did" I said quietly walking away and that left him crying harder. I couldn't believe he was crying in public. I could tell he felt bad.

The worst and hardest part about all this was I wanted to be back with him and just forget it. But I couldn't. I walked into the hallway and saw Whitney at my locker.

"Excuse Me" I said starring at her "Don't you have an Algebra One class to get to" I said laughing

"You and Finn aren't forever. And that's a fact." She said walking away and I started crying. So I ran to the bathroom before anyone saw.

"Rach" Kurt said entering the girls room "I saw you come in here, and I can hear you crying please talk to me"

I came out because I needed him, I needed someone.

"Kurt I love him, that's what makes this so damn difficult." I cussed out at him

"I cant, be mad at him why! He betrayed me WHY AM I NOT PUNCHING Him!" I yelled confused

"Because your tethered, and you know deep down you and Finn will find your way back to each other. It will just take time" He said wiping my tears

"How Long?" I asked crying

"I'll give you guys 20 days before you realize your lost without each other" He said laughing

"Thanks Kurt, you always make me happy!" I said slightly smiling

"Yeah, that's why im sleeping over at your place tonight. I can barley see Finn right now. Im just as mad at him as you are and he wont stop screaming and crying. Its exhausting." He said and I chuckled.

With that Kurt and I walked out of the girls bathroom and walked to glee.

"Look Rachel, im so sorry! Its my hormones and there crazy and I just felt alone. I don't even like Finn im a lesbian!" Santana said as I walked into the room.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said cutting her off and sitting with Puck and Quinn

"Rachel," She said

"Santana, I suggest shutting up right now. Okay. Before I slap you to!" I yelled and everyone flinched and Finn just looked desperate.

"Holy shit" Puck mumbled "so hot" He said and Quinn slapped him on the head.

"Why do people find Rachel Hot! Shes Not! Im so much better gosh, don't you boys notice me!" Whitney Whined.

"Shut the hell up." Sam yelled at her "Maybe if you just SHUTUP and stop running your mouth people would find you attractive!"

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed leaving the room.

"Im going home, Kurt please come. Quinn if you want." I said standing up leaving the room looking back "Sorry I just cant be here in this room right now Mr. Shue" I saw Finn put his face in his hands and I left with Quinn and Kurt.

**Finns POV**

What the actual Fuck. That's all I could think. I lost her. Its always MY fault I was such a screw up. I had no one on my side. I wasn't even on my own side. I was against myself. The worst part was now that I was single girls were throwing themselves at me, any mans fantasy. Not mine.

"Your Fucked, you need to fix this." Puck said

"I know" I said annoyed

"Im letting you know until you fix this, im with Rachel." He said "Your my man but shes like my younger sister and I need to be there for her. But if you need help ill be here for you too."

"Yeah" Was all I could say I didn't even look at him. I couldn't the last person I looked in the eyes was Rachel and I would keep it that way.

There wasn't an it that way.

There wasn't anything I could do to fix things. I just needed to talk to her. Let her have her time.

**Rachels POV**

It had been 4 weeks. 4 long weeks. Things were better and I was sitting in my room cuddled up with Sam and Quinn and Puck were on the ground.

"How are you feeling today?" Sam asked

"This is the worst day because. Im still broken but I can forget it easily, I can forget im single because my brain and heart keep telling me your with Finn, it keeps telling me your attached. So I feel like im having Fun with Friends and ill go home to Finn. Its so confusing." I said

"it makes sense, its because your attached even when your not together." Quinn said

"Is it to early to go back to him, because I want to fully forgive him and just move past this childish drama. But just 5 weeks ago we had this same problem. When Jessie kissed me, he forgave me instantly but I think we keep having these promblems so we just need to be alone for alittle while." I said

"Rach your phones ringing" Sam said picking it up and handing it to me.

"Hello" I said

"We need to talk, like now! Im sorry you don't need to forgive me but you owe it to me to talk. Meet me in the park in 10 minutes" He said hanging up

"Who was it?" Puck said

"Sorry I have to go" I said running out of the room and hopping in my car heading to the park.

I found Finn sitting under a tree and I sat across from him.

"Hi" I said quietly

"Rach, it has been 4 weeks. You left me. You don't talk to me so your going to listen to me right now. Don't interrupt. " he said and all I did was shake my head.

"You told me when Jessie kissed you that 'If you love someone No matter if they hurt you or someone else did you want to talk to them even if you hate them' You didn't talk to me you blew me off. This last month has sucked. I cant live without you and I wont. I was drunk she kissed me, and I admit I didn't stop the kiss, I didn't know what I was doing. All I know is my heart aches without you. Rach listen Me and You were good at two things, Being Completely in Love and Hating eachother so much. You pick because I know what I want. And no I cant be your friend because if I was your friend it would be to hard not to lean over and kiss you or tell you how pretty you are. So its impossible for me to be your 'friend'." He said looking at me seriously.

I leaned into him and kissed him hard on the lips.

'I cant be your friend either. Im only good at one thing and that's being your girlfriend" I said smiling at him

"Are we okay?" Finn asked

"We have a lot to talk about but Finn that month was hell. I could barley live. Luckily I have good friends but I just wanted to thank you for giving me space and the time I needed" I said getting closer to him.

"Rachel its you or nothing, you can have all the time you need. I would wait 20 years." He said stroking my hair.

"Finn lets stop with all the stupid child drama. We are now officially in an Adult Relationship. No Getting Drunk, no kissing other people, No leaving eachothers side if something isn't right? Deal?" I said looking at him.

"Deal."


	31. The Boy Is Mine

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee. Too Bad. Whatever. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Just got home from vacation !**

**Rachel's POV **

I hadn't called, text, or talked to anyone since I got home from the Park with Finn. I was so relived, so happy. My heart no longer felt like it was being ripped to million pieces. I guess I should call Quinn but its to late now. I was laying in bed almost drifting to sleep until my phone lit up.

"_I love you, I can finally sleep tonight."-f_

"_So can I, see you tomorrow? Love you" – R _I pressed send and drifted to sleep.

The morning came soon, normally I would dread getting up but today I was excited to walk those hallways with "My Man" attached to my hip. I felt bad about what I said to Santana, but I would never forgive her. But I needed to talk to her and make sure our stories are clear.

"Dad, Daddy Finn will be driving me to school this morning" I said cheery as I entered the kitchen.

"So you two are…?" My daddy said alittle giddy

"Yes, Daddy. Finn and I are back together" I said squealing with him. My daddy had also had my back and wasn't the strictest, I knew deep down both of my dads loved Finn, well at least Daddy did.

"Rachel Berry, you remember you have 2 strikes!" My dad said serious to me.

"I know Dad." I said rolling my eyes. "Goodbye Love You too" I said racing out the door.

I walked slowly down the driveway, I was wearing a tight plaid skirt, and tight sweater with a light pink bow on it. It hugged me nicely, I was also wearing white tights. For the past 4 weeks I was dressing differently, dressing to impress others. Then I realized I loved how I dressed before and shouldn't be trying to hard. Yeah maybe I dressed like an old woman and toddler but I loved the way I looked.

"Rach, you look great" Finn said as I entered his car slowly

"Yeah Okay, im sure I looked better when we weren't together, seeing as if Quinn had me dressing like a slut." I said laughing at his sweet words.

"I think you look adorable in your sweaters, I like them better than anything revealing or sluty." He said sweetly

"Thank you Finn" I said kissing his cheek

"But that's probably because I don't want guys starring at your boobs" He blurted out. Typical Finn.

"Just Drive Finn, Just Drive." I said laughing

We got to school and Finn took my Hand proudly smiling at me as we walked down the hall with our hands intertwined. It felt like the beginning of junior year all over again. We turned some heads, some girls looked like they were going to cry but then I saw Quinn at the end of the hall drop her mouth and run to me.

"RACHEL, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!" she said to me hugging me "I knew he would coming running back!"

"Quinn…," I said touching Finns arm. That was kind of rude of Quinn.

"Sorry, anyway! Details!" She exclaimed and we both left Finn in the hallway as we walked to my locker..

**Finns POV**

I had her back. I was the happiest man on earth, I was sure of it. Well I mean unless they released the new COD then there would be a lot of extremely happy Guy's. But that's beside the point! I was so happy.

"God Job, Bro" Puck said fist pounding me.

I just grinned, so happy.

"Were thr luckiest guys in the world" I said nodding towards Quinn and Rachel laughing by Rachel's Locker.

"Yeah, are girls are totally hot" He said

"Sometimes I wonder what they see in us" I said laughing and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dude, look at me." He said pointing to himself "Im a badass it turns Quinn on" He said laughing and I caught Rachel's eye when I looked up and she just motioned for us to come over.

"Lets Go Puck" I said still laughing

**Rachels POV**

I reached My hand out to Finns and Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn. We all walked into Glee, just like all times. Laughing, smiling, happy.

The Whole Room was just starring at us. All of us.

"Oh What da hell" Artie squeaked out.

I scanned the room and my eyes feel upon Whitney. She looked Pissed, like REALLY mad. But it was Whitney when was she ever NOT mad? Im sick of her fighting for Finn, im Rachel Berry. I get what I want and when I want it. Who does she think she is?

I rolled my eyes and sat down and Mercedes just gave me a small smile and winked. I also saw the big smile spread across Taylor's face. We had gotten really close while Finn and I broke up, she helped a lot.

Then I looked over at Santana, I hadn't looked her way or talked to her since I freaked out on her. I looked away quickly when I saw her looking at me.

"Listen, Rach" She started

"Santana, if you going to insult or try to apologize for your vulgar activity it won't be accepted." I said drawling attention to me.

"Rachel Just all I wanted to say was can I come over after school?" She asked pleading.

"I don't know" I said curious

"Please"

"Fine. You have to be there at 4 o'clock SHARP, tardiness is frowned upon" I said patting my skirt down.

She just smiled and looked forward. I mean the whole class just heard that very awkward conversation.

"Gosh, when we joined glee we knew there was drama, but this is just a lot!" Daisy said chuckling.

"All thanks to our diva Rachel" Kurt said laughing.

"Kurt. Im not dramatic" I said and everyone broke into a fit of hysterics "Im Not, right finn?"

"Um." He said looking like a deer in headlights.

"Guys, Don't gang up on Rachel." Mr. Shue said

"Hmph" I groaned out.

"Actually I had a good idea for a song" He said and with that my head looked up.

"Well Whitney Rachel I know your not the best of friends but I think a song by the two of you would be nice?" He asked.

"Um no" "no way" Me and Whitney said at the same time.

"Well its an assignment, ill expect it tomorrow morning" He said .

Great, more drama. Just what I DESERVE and NEED.

"Do you need me to come over today when Santana comes?" Finn asked walking me to his car.

"No, I should be fine. Though Whitney is coming over before Santana so I might be already mad before she comes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, you know my number so call if things get out of hand." He said smiling.

"Thanks Finn" I said Jumping out of his Truck to my house "I love you, see you tomorrow" I said kissing him deeply.

"Love you too."

It was 2:51 where was Whitney I said to be here PROMPLTY at 2:50, who does she think she is.

Tick, tok, tick, tok.

Finally the doorbell rang at 2:53! 3 MINUTES LATE. We did have a schedule to follow!

"Hello Whitney, your late" I said sternly

"Um 3 minutes Rachel don't you have a life." Whitney said with a fake grin, matching her fake extensions.

"Yeah I do, one with Finn in it." I said using my finger to flip my bangs out of my face.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." She said walking into my room.

"So what songs were you thinking?" I said annoyed

"Maybe the boy is mine, because that really explains our situation" She said

"Whatever" I said mocking her "Lets practice"

We practiced for 15 minutes before I just couldn't stand singing with her.

"Is this good enough?" I asked unsure of the type of song

"Yes anything POP is perfect. Nothing Broadway that's gross." Whitney said with a glare

"GET OUT, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I said pushing out of the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE KICK ME OUT!" She said screaming.

"YOU MAKE FUN OF BROWADAY YOU GET KICKED OUT!" I said yelling, how rude. Broadway is AMAZING. God I hate her.

"Ill See you tomorrow at practice, don't forget to practice the song tonight. Because your going to need A LOT more help with the high notes!" I said using my coaching abilities to my best. After all I have been singing since I was in my mothers womb.

"Oh, and BTW Whit-Ney" I said in a braty voice "THE BOY IS MINE!" And with that I slammed the door on her face and sighed a big moan.

I had 20 minutes to pull myself together before Santana came over. Which I was NOT looking forward to. Gosh all these girls can be so annoying.

20 minutes later I looked at my clock and Santana rang the doorbell on time. At least the most un-classy people can have SOME class.

"Santana, do come in" I said ushering her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Rachel we have a lot to talk about. You have to hear me out, and trust me." She said sitting and resting her hands on her swollen belly.

"Your Nice Rachel, I mean your jealous, and bossy, and extremely loud. But your okay I wouldn't mess up Finn and You on purpose. I know what your thinking there's no excuse because I wasn't drunk but I have a reason" I said looking at her sad eyes.

"And what reason could be so good, you made out with my boyfriend and got him drunk" I said angry

"Well after school Whitney came up to me and told me that if I didn't make out with Finn and get him drunk she would tell the whole school im a lesbian. I've only told the glee club and I don't want people to dislike me, I have almost made it out of High school alive. I thought if people thought I made out with Finn they wouldn't suspect a thing. I was wrong I just didn't want to get hurt, but I never thought it would hurt you" She said crying

"AH, I should have Known Whitney would do this. Im so stupid! I still don't like what you did but I understand and forgive you. But please leave." I said "I just want to be alone to sing and think"

"All right" She said standing up and leaving the room. I felt better not having Santana against me.

I couldn't believe Whitney did this. I really was getting sick and tired of her ways. I knew the only way to truly get back was to sing my heart out and overpower her tomorrow, maybe some yelling…..yeah defiantly yelling.

I didn't have much to do so I visited my Facebook site seeing that my relationship status was still "single"

**Rachel Berry**: Is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**1 minute ago**

**(Quinn Fabray, Puckzilla, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and** 30 other people liked this)**

**Kurt Hummel** : Ah, the Finchel eye sex has begun.

**Mercedes Jones**: Babygate Eye Sex style is coming our way….

**Hiram Berry: **WHAT IS EYE SEX.? Rachel Berry!

(I knew changing my relationship status was NOT a good idea. But I had to shove it in Whitney's Face)

The morning came sooner than later and I had fallen asleep listening to the sweet sounds of Barbra. That's the only way I could sleep without Finn these days.

When Finn Picked Me up I got lost in his eyes and TOTTALY forgot to tell him about Whitney.

"So Finn, you know what tomorrow is right?" I asked blushing

"What, is it your birthday?" he asked with a grin

"Shut up Finn Hudson, you Know its Valentines Day" I said giggling

"Oh, well if you want to hangout I cant. I have Plans with My Girlfriend, she might be jealous and I don't think she likes me hanging out with you" He said sneaky

"Oh, Well I guess it will have to be a "private" meeting" I said mustering up the most seductive voice I could. I was standing at my locker so I didn't say it very loud.

"Then I guess ill pick you up at 6 pm" He said smirking and with that we walked to glee.

The second I walked into glee the FIRST eye I caught was Whitney's. Then I lost ALL control.

"HOW ARE YOU! ITS LOW THAT YOU WANT FINN, ITS BAD YOU FLIRT WITH HIM BUT ITS OVER THE TOP WORSE THAT YOU PIN MY FRIENDS AGAINST ME TO BREAK US UP!" I said yelling and pointing my finger in her direction.

"Excuse me?" She said baffled

"YOU HEARD ME. You Used Santana to get Finn to cheat on me JUST so we would break up! And it was BLACKMAIL your telling that you'll tell the whole school Santana's a Lesbian. THAT'S low. Even for you!" I screamed and everyone feel quiet but gasped.

"You have no prof" She said with a grin

"Santana told me, and I trust her a HELL a lot more than you. It just seems like something you would do." I said angry and just then I pointed towards the Harp and the music began.

**I started Singing Loudly **

_Excuse me,_

_can I please talk to you for a minute_

_Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Yeah, you do too but, um,_

_I just wanted to know do you know_

_somebody named you,_

_you know his name._

_Oh, yeah definitely I know his name._

_I just wanted to let you know hes mine._

_Huh no no, hes mine._

**Withney stood up and came to the front and began singing. But I took over quickly.**

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_Its not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_Im sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

_I think its time we got this straight,_

_lets sit and talk face to face._

_There is no way you could mistake him for your man,_

_Are you insane?_

_See I know that you may be_

_just a bit jealous of me._

_Cause youre blind if you cant see_

_that his love is all in me._

_See I tried to hesitate,_

_I didnt want to say what he told me._

_He said without me_

_he couldnt make it through the day,_

_aint that a shame._

_And maybe you misunderstood,_

_Plus I cant see how he could_

_wanna take his time and thats all good._

_All of my love was all it took_

**We put ALL the hate we could in the song. It was perfect.**

_The boy is mine.._

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_Its not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_Im sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

_Must you do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know its me not you_

_And if you didnt know it girl its true._

_I think that you should realize,_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know its killing you inside._

_You can say what you wanna say._

_What we have you cant take._

_From the truth you cant escape._

_I can tell the real from the fake._

_When will you get the picture._

_Youre the past, Im the future_

_Get away its my time to shine_

_if you didnt know the boy is mine._

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_Its not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_Im sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_Its not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_Im sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

_You cant destroy this love Ive found_

_Your silly games I wont allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you,_

_when Im the one that brought him to_

_The special place thats in my heart,_

_he was my love right from the start_

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_Its not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_Im sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine_

"Oh Hell Nah, Santan, And I Own that song!" Mercedes said "Stick to Broadway!"

"I WOULD HAVE, But Whitney Decided this POP crap was PERFECT!" I said in a high pitch popular girl voice.

"Whatever, The boy is mine." She said

"Im so Sick of this! NO HES NOT. And your attacking Santana too!" I said mad.

"Whitney, you need to stop or I will have to kick you out of glee. Keep drama out of the club" Mr. Shue said

"Wait, but if there's no drama what would we do?" Brittany asked confused

"Sing" Everyone said at the same time.

"Whitney, I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Finn exclaimed

"And next time you use my Sexuality against me I will fight back!" Santana said angry.

I'd Had Enough. Enough stupid Whitney Drama. I just walked out. I had nothing left to say to her.


	32. Valentines Day PART ONE

**Disclaimer: don't own glee**

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! I just got hit by a hurricane and my power was out! Sorry ! And Also I kind of stole an idea for Valentines day from another fanfic! Sorry but it was too cute I had to use it in my own!**

**Rachel's POV**

"_-Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress. You wore a dark grey t-shirt" _I sang loudly while curling my hair in different sections, lets be honest I had to look good for Valentine's day. I was wearing a Purple plaid skirt a white ruffled top and a pink sweater. I just HAD to go festive.

I was worried Whitney would come after me today but maybe she wouldn't. Maybe I would get lucky and she would find something new to do with her time. Maybe she needed a distraction. A boyfriend possibly? If she found someone who actually loved her im sure she would get out of my life. But who could possibly love her?

Whatever. I'll deal with that later but for now I had to think about the day ahead of me.

Well at our school we have this thing where you can buy a rose or a carnation a rose is for someone you love and a carnation is for a friend. So naturally I sent 3 roses. One For Finn of course One For Quinn and One For Puck. And I sent to every member of the glee club. Except Whitney. Wait I have a BRILLANT idea. I will send one to Whitney and have it say "From a secret Admier" then she'll think someone likes her and leave Finn alone!

This Plan Will Work!

I walked downstairs in my festive outfit and sat down eating the heart shaped pancakes my fathers made me.

"Any Plans Tonight" My daddy said over coffee starring at me with wide interested eyes.

"Well Yes, Finn is doing something special for me!" I said beaming down at my food

"You better be home by 11 o'clock!" My dad started in on the conversation

"Yes Dad, I know" I said rolling my eyes "I have had a curfew for the past 2 years."

"Just trying to keep you safe sweetie, you know I want nothing to hurt you or ruin your life" My dad said touching my hand

"I know Dad, I love you" I said grabbing my backpack

"But for now I must go to school! Cant be late!" I said running out to Finns car.

I walked to the window of his Truck to be faced with his perfect smile with his tiny dimples in each corner of his cheeks.

"Hey" He said quietly "You look great" he chocked out

I stopped his lips from moving with a small kiss on the lips. It was perfect

"Hi" I said rubbing his face "Happy Valentines Day"

I jumped in the other side of the car and buckled my seat belt.

"Are you excited for Tonight?" He asked looking at me and softly smiling

"Yes, but if you would just tell me what were doing!" I said tickling his side

"Never" He said between laughs "Rach,,, im trying-g-g to drive" he said laughing at my light touch to his stomach

We arrived at school after a long laughing drive. And he took my hand as I walked to my locker to see Quinn and Puck kissing right by her locker.

"Rachel" Quinn squealed seeing me out of the corner of her eye

"Quinn, okay this weekend, me you and Taylor should do girl things!" I said turning my attention to her.

"Yes! Im free that sounds awesome!" She said excited.

"Is that alright with you Finn?" I asked smiling at him

"Yes Papa, Finn. Is it okay to take your hands off of her for 3 seconds!" Quinn said mocking me

"Yeah that's cool. I think Puck and I are hanging anyways." He said smiling brightly at me and bitterly at Quinn

"Great" I said taking his hand and walking to glee.

We sat in our seats and Whitney walked in not looking at any of us, but Finn of course.

I saw Taylor come ini after her and Quinn and I slowly approached her.

"Hey Rach, Hi Quinn" She said happy

"We were wondering if maybe this weekend you wanted to do something. I don't know, girly?" I said smiling

"Yeah, like get our nails done, go shopping, go to the spa things like that!" Quinn added

"Yeah Sure! I don't think I have plans and Brendon is going to be gone this weekend" She said. I liked Taylor she was really cool for a freshman

"Awesome, Quinn and I will pick you up at like 12 then?"

"Sounds Perfect" and with that Quinn and I walked back to our seats.

"So have any of you come up with Any Love Songs?"Mr. Shue said entering the room

"I have One!" Quinn said raising her hand

"Go For It" He said giving her the stage.

She sang "You've Got the Love By Florence. It sounded amazing and Puck and Her looked so happy.

"alright I'd like to go." Mercedes said standing up "Whitney and I put something together" She said motioning to Whitney to come to the front

"You practiced something with her!" Sam said looking at Whitney

"Well I overheard her talking about doing Beyoncé and I knew she couldn't pull it off solo. She needed my talent" Mercedes said

"Yeah. Better than anyone else's in this room" she said looking at all of us. But me most of all.

"Just Go" We all gritted through our teeth.

No One has been liking Whitney after all. They all saw just how fake she really was.

_Yes, it's so crazy right now_

_Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee_

_It's ya boy, young_

_You ready?_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Yeah, history in the making_

_Part two, it's so crazy right now_

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love you're doing no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(In love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

_But I still don't understand_

_Just how the love your doing no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Oh crazy)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_(You're in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Love)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_(Hey)_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_(Hey)_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_I'm looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_Young Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco_

_Young B and the R O C, uh oh_

_Ol' G, big homie, the one and only_

_Stick bony but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano_

_(Oh no)_

_The ROC handle like Van Axel_

_I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to_

_The genuine article I do not sing though_

_I sling though, if anything I bling yo_

_A star like Ringo, roll like green Corvette_

_Crazy bring ya whole set_

_Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged_

_They can't figure them out they like, hey is he insane_

_Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth_

_My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla_

_(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

_Been dealing with chain smokers_

_But how you think I got the name Hova?_

_(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

_I been realer the game's over_

_(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

_Fall back young_

_Ever since the label changed over_

_(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

_To platinum the game's been wrap, one_

_Got me looking, so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

_'Cause your love's got the best of me_

_And baby you're making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_'Cause baby you got me, you got me_

_So crazy baby, hey_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Oh love)_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Lookin' crazy)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_(Baby)_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_(Baby)_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_(Whoa)_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_(Whoa)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

Typical Whitney. Singing a song to my Boyfriend. But it would make me a hypocrite to say anything because I did the same thing to Finn when he was with Quinn so I just nodded and closed my lips. I didn't clap because honestly she didn't deserve it.

"That was really good. Rachel do you have anything?" Mr. Shue Asked

"I will be singing "the Power of Love" By Celine Dion. Its dedicating to my amazing Boyfriend Finn of Course" I said smiling. Watching everyone roll there eyes in disgust.

I sang it perfectly. Didn't miss a note. The whole time I was making flirty eyes to Finn and swaying around the room at one point sitting on his lap. He looked so cute when I sang to him. He kind of just started at me with a big lopsided grin all over his face.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Finn came up to me with open arms.

"That Was Wonderful, thanks babe" He whispered softly in my ear.

I smiled and we walked back to our seats because everyone was moaning and groaning for us to 'Shutup' and 'get of the stage' . They just couldn't handle our Finchel Cuteness.

Quinn sang a song to Puck and Finn sang me a lovely song also. So far Valentine's Day was going great _so far._ As soon as class was over I knew I had to make one small trip to Jacob. Ew just the thought of me talking to him made me sick.

"Finn, I have to go talk to someone real quick! Can you just go to class by yourself?" I asked smiling up at him

"Of Course, Where are you going?" He asked and with that I ran off quickly so I didn't miss class

"No Where" I yelled back turning the hallway to the AV room.

I found him in there scrolling through pictures for the yearbook. And it looked like half of them were me. _Gross._

"Jacob?" I said slowly

"Oh Rachel" He said in his slow creepy voice slowly shutting the laptop lid "What do I owe this honor"

"Um, Yeah well I was wondering if I could by one more rose?" I asked

"Why. Did you finally realize your love for me was uncontrollable!" He asked hopeful

"Jacob,.." I said slowly wrinkling my nose

"Fine, I have one extra rose I figured you would want it to give to me. You Can Have it though" He said quietly trembling

"Great, Maybe one day ill send you a rose. But can you have the card say "_you don't know this, but I love you with all my heart. One day I hope you'll love me too"_ And can you say its from a Secret Admirer!" I said smiling

"Yeah, Whose this for?" He asked curious

"Whitney Bree" I said patting down my skirt

"Alright… Shell get it today" He said unsure and I just paid him the dollar and left.

Wait maybe he was acting weird because it sounded like I liked Whitney. I hope he wont tell anybody! Its too late now to go back I'm already five minutes late. He's obsessed with me he wouldn't do such a thing.

I walked into class late but the teacher just gave me a warning because I never got in trouble and had a perfect A in that class. Finn just looked at me curious.

"Ill explain later" I said mouthing across the room to him. After the first 3 weeks of school my English teacher moved Finn and I to separate parts of the room. Something about us being distracted. I have no idea what she's talking about!

When class was over Finn, Quinn, Puck and I walked to lunch.

We sat down with our food and Finn looked at me. "So what did you do today. Making you Late?"

"Oh, I had this brilliant idea of sending a secret admirer rose to Whitney so maybe she gets off your back!"

"That's a good idea" Quinn said chewing on her salad

"Yeah not bad"

"I don't know about this" Finn said after puck

"Wha-What? I thought you would be happy!"

"I am just I feel bad playing with her emotions. Making her believe someone loves her." He said

"Well she has no problems playing with Mine or Your emotions! She makes herself believe that you love her. What can one little thing hurt?"

"Rach, you never know. Something bad is bound to come from this."


	33. Valentines Day PART TWO

Discalmier: Don't own Glee. BUT WHOSE EXCITED FOR S3 ! I am I am! (:

A/N : Heres part two!

Rachels POV

The day was flying by for the most part. It was already 4th period and Quinn and I were walking Arm and Arm to AP Spanish! The boys weren't in this class with us which could be a good thing. We love them but some girl/guy alone time is always good for a relationship. I mean Unless Finn wants to hear the latest gossip he should be glad hes not in Spanish with us. But that's not why im super excited for this class! Im excited because it's the class where they hand out the Flowers.!

I wasn't as excited about My flowers as I was for Whitney to get hers. I mean I need her out of my hair. ASAP, so maybe this would be the perfect distraction. Her searching for someone to finally love her. Shes probably just lonely. Its not my fault for sending her on her way. Gosh I don't want to be scary mean like Quinn but, this just WONT do.

"Quinn look at your desk!" I said pointing to her desk in the back covered in flowers!

"Look at yours" she said and I brought my eyes to my desk to see about 4 roses and 10 carnations.

"Oh My, I didn't expect this much!" I said smelling the pretty flowers. "Whose are your from?"

"Well this one is from Puck Saying : _I may have a bad rep, and you might have thought I was a "lima Loser" and I don't make the best choices, but I know one thing for sure. And that's you, and that I love you" _she read aloud.

"That is so cute" I said standing there in Awe.

"This ones from Finn saying: _With everything behind us im glad we can be friends and I could never asked for a better "sister" as long as your not scary Quinn. But I still love you like one" _She read next

"And then yours of course, thank you" She said smiling "What about yours missy!"

"Well Finns : "_Rach, you know I love you more than the world can explain. And I cant imagine my life without you because I'd probably be a dad, and eating to many pieces of pizza and playing videogames. But with you its better, its right" _I read aloud laughing at the part about his Pizza filled life.

"That was Nice.." Quinn said giggling

"It was Finn after all, Hes not the best with words but that doesn't change how I love him" I said smiling and reading the rest of my flowers.

After we sat in out seats Quinn tapped my shoulder. "Yeah"

"I think that's yours on the ground" She said pointing to an abandoned flower under my desk.

I opened it to read "_Rachel, you don't know how much I love you but I do. You barley notice me but I notice you. I can tell you love me deeply. If you don't figure out who I am soon I will let your secret go. I love you. XOXO- ?"_

"What Secret!" Quinn said

"You tell me!" I said dryly. Who was messing with me. That's just WRONG. What that's what im doing to Whitney. Well that's Different!

"Hmm, Does Rachel Berry Have a stalker?" Quinn said jokingly

"No, Quinn. You know people can like me and it doesn't have to be some freak!"

"Yeah, But that message was just Weird!" She said eyeing the card. "You better tell Finn"

"Yeah, Yeah I'll tell him later! There's no concern though." I said putting my attention towards the work in front of me.

Honestly I just wanted to know who did it though. Maybe Some AV Guy, there was this really weird looking one that was always starring at my Butt. Which is totally gross! And then there was this guy from Spanish that often was trying to find an excuse to be my partner in that class. Which almost never worked! But then there was Jacob, he probably would do something this creepy. It couldn't be Whitney! I mean there's no way she's smart enough to figure out My Plan! Or could she, no way.

"Quinn" I whispered "You don't think Whitney did this?"

"Rach, are you still thinking about that! I mean I got 20 secret admirer ones! Its just people seeing how Perfect, you are! People can have a crush on you Rachel! I mean your personality can be horrible at first but your really nice and pretty!" She said smiling, Was that a compliment? I could never tell with her

"Thanks I guess? But your right!" I said positively getting a glare from Senor Jose.

Class passed but I still wasn't sold on the whole Flower thing, I mean who has a crush on me! Just about everyone in this school hated me last year! It just doesn't add up!

"Finn" I yelled down the hallway. He sort of glanced at me and quickly turned his head speeding down the hallway. What was his problem! I really don't need any Drama on top of my Drama. "NOAH"

"Why in the hell are you screaming at me!" He said noticing I was mad since I stammered forward towards him. "What did homeboy do this time!"

"Your "homeboy" is ignoring me! What is his deal?" I asked annoyed. This day wasn't turning as planned.

"I don't know! Maybe he thought you were someone else?" He said rolling his eyes

"Puck, He looked at me! And plus I'm the only short girl with brown hair and an amazing voice in this school!" I said describing myself to a very aware Noah.

"Listen, Just talk to him in Glee? Ok? I'm sure its FINE!" Puck said patting my back and walking away

"WAIT, What if he's cheating or WORSE doing a duets with someone ELSE! Is there another Woman Noah!" I screamed down the hallway and Noah didn't even turn his head he just laughed at me. That was obviously NO help.

I marched into Glee after 5th period because I didn't see Finn at his locker and I hadn't seen him since this morning, and to be honest it was making me mad!

"Hello, FINN! If your responding to that name anymore!" I said loudly as I walked in the room filled with Seniors and Freshman.

"Great, Are we having Finchel Problems AGAIN!" Artie said and Whitney clapped her hands.

"Hey Rach" he said kissing my cheek, right before I pushed his lips of my face and looked forward. "What's Wrong?" He asked frowning.

"You tell me, you've only been ignoring me ALL day! I said Hey and you walked AWAY!" I said noticing everyone eavesdropping "Must You Listen!" I said

"Yeah, this is getting good keep fighting!" Whitney said starring us down with wide eyes!

"Where NOT fighting!" Finn said loudly towards Whitney "Rach, I didn't hear you im sorry!" he said with his big brown eyes burning a hole in my head

"Oh. You "didn't" hear me! When I yelled your name you turned around Locked eyes with me and then RAN off! Is there another Woman Finn, Just tell me. Go Ahead. Are you SINGING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" I yelled dramatically getting a laugh from everyone in the room including Finn.

"Rach, there's no other Woman!" He chuckled " I promise, It will all make sense tonight! I promise" He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Oh, So it's a Surprise!" I said completely ignoring the fact I was just mad at him.

"Guess you'll have to see" He said and I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard on the lips. It was Fast but passionate.

"I love you" He whispered and I rested my head on his shoulder right as Mr. Shue walked in.

"How did you guys do one flowers!" He asked Excited

"Great!" Everyone Exclaimed

"Yeah, I got One from a Secret Admire. It must have been you Finn" Whitney said and we all rolled our eyes.

"No, Maybe you wrote it to yourself! I couldn't imagine someone liking you!" He said not looking at her.

"Come On guys, No drama Remember!" Mr. Shue said reminding us off our new rule which wasn't going to last seeing as if Finn and I had just had a "minor" fight 5 minutes ago!

"Mr. Shue, Puck, Finn, Brendon, Sam and I came up with a good song for our girlfriends!" Mike said "can we sing it?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" He said.

All the girls that were there girlfriends just blushed, a song for us that was so sweet, they know the way to a girls heart is threw Music, Right?

The intro started and the song Sounded more on the Rock side. And they had Chorography planned and everything because they were all lined up not facing us.

**Finn started as they were all lined up backs to us. He turned around first and sang the first part of the song to me, making me blush of course. Because it was a very sexy upbeat song.**

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_Silly menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_There it goes_

_You stole my soul and so_

_'Cause, sweetheart_

_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_

_Or can find_

_Time to be m-mine, mine_

_Lets get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

**All the Boys were turned around singing and I would have to admit it was really Hot!**

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You burn me, burn me up_

_Baby yea, yea_

_baby you're mine_

_Baby you're mine,_

_mine,_

_you're mine_

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

_Oh baby light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Yeah give you fever, fever yeah_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

We all stood up clapping Fiercely and Quinn and I ran up to Puck and Finn giving them big kisses and hugs.

"Finn, that was so, so, That was a new take on music. It was so hot" I whispered into his ear hotly.

"Im glad you enjoyed it, now lets get you home so you can get ready for our big date tonight" He said smiling.

"Um, Well Quinn and I want to walk home together! Is that okay?" I asked smiling

"Anything you want Babe, Ill see you at 6 then?" he asked as we walked outside with Quinn and Puck

"Ill be waiting" I said putting my hands behind my back and skipping off with Quinn.

**Finns POV**

"Just imagine, them too. Together, sweat, kissing oh so hot" Puck mumbled watching the two leave.

"Soooo hot." I mumbled under my breath.

"Dude, do you have your shit together for tonight?" Puck asked

"No way in hell! That's why I had Quinn convince Rachel to walk home so I could get ready!" I said thinking about all the work I hadn't finished today during study block and in between classes when I "didn't" hear Rachel calling my name.

"Your on your own! I got my own chick to please tonight!" Puck said pulling out of the school driveway leaving me there alone to set up the Auditorium.

I had this whole night planned, I just really hope see will like it! I mean shes not like Quinn so she probably will! Even last week when I took her to dinner she said it was one of the best nights ever. Maybe that's what I loved most about her, she had a great time doing whatever and never complained. Im mean sometimes she did if she was tired or hot but that's expected right?

**Rachels POV**

"Movies, Dinner, Picnic? There's not much to do in Lima Quinn! What could it be!" I said really excited

"Rach, I told you I DON'T KNOW! He will be here in 1- minutes calm down you'll ruin your hair!" She said admiring my re curled hair. I didn't change because Finn said I looked Perfect for the date so it couldn't be anything Fancy, which I wasn't wanting or expecting, just spending time together was enough!

Just then I heard the doorbell ring!

"Hes EARLY!" I yelled

"Good, cause your getting annoying and you look perfect!" Quinn said hugging me and pushing me out the door.

"Hello Mr. Hudson" I said running into him walking up to my door. He picked me up off my feet and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"Mrs. Berry, to your limo!" He said pointing to his truck.

"Very Fancy!" I said laughing

"Only the best for you babe. Now first lets head over to the school" He said pulling out of the driveway.

On the way to the school he played a CD with all of the songs we had sung in glee club together. It was beautiful.

"Aright Now Open your Eyes" He said walking into the Candle lit room, with a picnic blanket, food and lite music filling the room.

"Finn, Oh Gosh this is perfect!" I said squealing giving him a big hug then running on the stage.

"Im glad you like it." He said smiling and kissing my hand sitting me down and pulling out the food.

After we ate and talked he pulled out some drinks.

"Virgin Cosmo?" He asked grinning "I have airplane cups!"

"Finn, you remembered!" I said blushing taking the drink.

"I could never forget, this is the second I fell in love with you" He said quietly.

After we finished our drink he wiped the cosmo of my lip and I whispered "You can Kiss me If you want to"

"I want to, but I don't want to make us late!" He said standing up and grabbing my hand

"Finn, I don't have to be home for 3 hours!" I said pulling him down.

"Oh, I know! The dates not over yet!" He said puling me onto his back and running out

"Finn This is way to much!" I said blushing into his side as he set me down in the car.

"The Next Destination Mrs. Berry!" He said driving to a very familiar Parking lot.

"Well if my brain isn't failing me, after the Auditorium our "second" date was at the Bowling Alley!" He said smiling grabbing my hand.

"One Blue and One Sparkly Pink ball for my Princess." He said looking at the man at the front.

"Finn, this is the BEST date ever!" I yelled hugging him after getting my first strike of the night after some help from him. "And the best part is I can attack your face with kisses without It being awkward or weird." I said kissing him

"Uh, Rach it might still be weird because people are starring!" He said quietly

"Oh" I said blushing and Laughing "I don't Care."

The game ended and Finn won, of course! And he once again pulled me back to the car.

"Where Now Mr. Hudson!" I asked smiling

"One Last stop!" He said driving off farther than usual. He was on his way to the theater where we performed Sectionals and regionals Sophomore year.

"what are we doing here?" I asked laughing "Its probably closed!"

"Nope, I called and they said with some extra strings attached they would keep it open until 10:30 for me." He said leading me to the two doors that lead into the Auditorium.

"Now, there's not much here all I came here to do was remind you of how I told you how much I loved you. Want to remind you that I always will" He said walking over to me.

"Break A Leg" I said quietly.

"I love you, more than anything. I love you more and more each day, its always something different with you. I know this all is so cheesy buts its Valentines day, its supposed to be right? Whatever I just want you to know how loved you are" He said taking my face into a deep kiss. Which I would never get tired of.

"I love you so much more, you're the everything I wanted in life" I said hugging him "thank you so much for tonight"

When we got back to my house at 10:50, Finn stopped in front of my Door.

"Rach, there's one last memory" He said slowly

"Finn, I have to be inside in 10 minutes" And with that he took my face in his and kissed me deeply on the doorstep

"Now, you can remember how much I love you and how we had an amazing First Valentines as a couple"


	34. Day Out

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee, or it would be called "Finchel…&glee…"**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I GOT SO MANY! It makes me want to write faster! I'm going back to school tomorrow which means I will update just not as often! But I wont stop writing! Ill keep you guys posted. **

**Rachel's POV**

Was it a dream? NO, Rachel Berry just had the sweetest and best boyfriend EVER! I was so lucky to have Finn, what he did for me last night was Beyond Special. Its things like that, that remind me that Finn and I will last. Sadly I wont be seeing him today because im going to the Spa with Taylor, Quinn and I think Daisy and Mercedes are tagging along also. It was bound to be a glee girl fun day, just no Finn.

Sadly.

"Quinn, Wake up!" I yelled jumping on her bed. Her mom left this morning for A meeting with my fathers for the week so she came over after her date with Puck, which I hadn't heard about.

"Oh God. Morning Already!" She said pushing my hand away from her pillow "What time is it?"

"Its Exactly 10 am. You Oversleep Sleepyhead!" I said jumping on her bed.

"What is your deal? Hyper Much." She said in her morning glory.

"Just Had a great night that put me in a matching GREAT mood!"

"Great, am I going to hear about this GREAT night all day?" Quinn asked. I knew she would be more peppy once I left her alone and she had some coffee.

"Ill Leave you be, the girls are meeting us at the Spa in 2 hours!" I said shutting the door on the way out and receiving a text from Finn at the same time.

"_Thank you for last night. ;)"-f_

"_I should be thanking you ! I did nothing (:"-R_

"_I thank you for just being you Rach, but yeah its cool I had the best time ever! Have Fun today!"-f_

"_Quinns Cranky. This will be "super" fun!" –R_

"_Be Happy. Ill be over at 7 I love you bye!"-F_

"_Coming over? Okay! See you then love you bunches XOXO"-R_

I put on some Music and danced around my house for a while until the doorbell rang.

"Hey Taylor" I said Noticing Taylor and her mom standing on my doorstep at 11 am.

"Hey Rach, My mom can't drive me all the way to the spa cause she has work, so is it cool if you drive me then my mom will pick me up at 9?" She said. And damn that meant I would probably have to cancel with Finn. Unless she felt like watching Finn and I the whole night.

"Yeah that's fine" I said smiling "Quinn's not done getting ready and Kurt, Mercedes, and daisy are tagging along too. So your welcome to come in and listen to our favorites as we wait!" I said with a big warm smile inviting her in.

"Alright Thanks, hey where are your dads?" She said still on the doorstep with Her Mom.

"Um, New York I believe! There at a meeting all week." That wasn't something I felt comfortable saying around Taylors mom but she asked.

Her mom left about 15 minutes later after long painful questions, I was so lucky to no be that young anymore.

"So Tonight I had Plans With Finn, But if you wanted you could have Brendon come over?" I said smiling it was the perfect idea. Just throw them in the basement?

"Are You Sure? Like my mom wouldn't know right?" She asked uncomfortably

"You Don't have too, just an open idea! I mean your mom wont know. He'll just stay in the basement when she comes!" I said trying to persuade her.

"Yeah,…Ok! Sounds like fun! Your so lucky to have this place to yourself all the time!"

"Its nice, sometimes lonely but that's why I have Quinn and Finn right?" I laughed awkwardly "Lets go upstairs and see what's taking Quinn so long!"

"Quinn, Come on!" I yelled knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Chill, The spa doesn't close!" Quinn said coming out of the bathroom

"Uh Hm, Quinn we said no makeup! Were going to get facials!" Taylor said looking at her bare face in the mirror

"Yes, but well get coffee first and if there's a cute boy I don't want to look bad!"

"Aren't you dating Puck, Quinn come back to reality!" I said

"Yes, but im still a girl, flirting and just seeing what you can get boys to do for you is fun. Try it today! I dare you, or is that to much for Rachel berry's pure heart to handle" She said mocking

"I can handle it! I just don't feel like cheating on my BOYFRIEND!" I said mocking her back

"Its F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G , Not Cheating! No harm, its not like your going to do anything. Just causally show the boys what they cant have!" She said smiling at Quinn and winking at me.

"You Don't do this do you Taylor!" I asked appalled

"I mean not all the time but sometimes, its good! I mean its not like I don't love Brendon or want someone else, I just need something exciting or new. Its hard to explain, but yes I have flirted with guys before!" She said putting on lip gloss.

"That's Horrible!" I said with my hands on my hips

"Rach, your just saying that because you cant get a guy to flirt back with you!" Quinn said putting her eyeliner down

"Yes, I can!" I yelled "Just watch me! You'll see today, ill get ALL the guys to flirt with me!" I said stomping out of the room to change into something a little less Rachel Berry

I got to my room and slipped on a gray dress that was a V-Neck but not showing to much skin, I wore some Ugg boots and tousled my hair into spirals. Making my body smell like I drenched myself in perfume.

"Quinn Fabray your about to get Flirted-out!" I said walking by her

"Woah Rachel, what the hell did you put on!" She said scrunching her noise

"I don't know, all those flirty girls drench themselves in perfume so I figured!" I said laughing

"Rach, did you. You know?" Taylor said starring directly at my Boobs. Witch had grown 2 sizes bigger.

"Well if were going to flirt my boobs have to be bigger!" I said pulling at the socks in my bra.

"This is so not you!" Quinn said laughing

"I know but im proving a point, so technically its exactly like me!" I said shutting the door "Whatever lets go to the Cafe."

We pulled into the parking lot and saw Mercedes and Kurt hopp out of there car.

"Rachel, something wrong?" Kurt said starring at me.

"No Kurt, ill explain later! Can we just go in and get this over with!" I said putting my hand on my hip and reapplying my lip gloss.

I walked in with my hand on my hip, head held high and hair whipped with the way I was walking. The chill of the cold weather gave me Goosebumps. The first and only thing I noticed was the boys.

When I wasn't "Purposely" trying to flirt I didn't notice boys, I had Finn and that was enough. But this could be fun, and show those girls a lesson about one Miss Rachel Berry!

I noticed one cute boy in particular and walked up to the counter where he was behind it taking orders. I whipped my hair in a slow but sexy way.

"Hi" He said memorized , She Quinn and Taylor I could have this affect on other men!

"Hey Big Boy" I opened with slowly realizing I was NO good at flirting and it ended up sounding horrible.

"Whats your coffee order?" He asked slowly licking his lips

"Oh, Well you know" I started pretending to look at the menu that I had seen 1,000 of times "Id like a Black coffee, tall and make it hot, extra hot." I said pouring my soul into the words.

"Coming up" He said not even ordering it. "So do you have a cell phone"

"SCORE SUCK IT QUINN!" I yelled noticing I had yelled that out loud

"Excuse me?" He asked confused

"I mean, Of Course I do silly boy!" I said blushing and saw Quinn laughing in the corner.

"Could I have your number?" He asked looking directly at my "large" boobs. What a pig.

"I don't know? Can I have yours?" I asked slowly grabbing my coffee from him

"Sure" He said writing it down and when he wasn't looking I walked off slowly and quietly

"Ha-Ha! Quinn I showed you!' I yelled pointing at her

"Whatever! He was only starring at your fake boobs!" Quinn said laughing

"They did look big!" Kurt said laughing to

"Are we done commenting on my small but enlarged breast!" I said laughing then Blushing turning around to see the cute waiter behind me with Quinn and Kurt's coffee order.

"Um, Coffee?" he said awkwardly and they all burst into laughter.

"yeah just set it down!" I said bowing my head down in embarrassment.

"Quinn, Mercedes! Drink your coffee so we can go!" I said loudly at the two girls still under in a fit of laughter.

"I have to admit, the first part you were doing fine!" Taylor said

"Thank you!" I said interrupting her.

"Wait I wasn't done, But you ruined it when you said "Big boy" Every two seconds. Is that how you talk to finn?" She said laughing

"My Personal life is NONE of your business!" I said in a rude tone.

"Yeah, its what she says! I hear it every night. Our walls are like paper!" Kurt said laughing

"KURT, how many times must I yell at you! At least im not saying "Ohhh, Blaine. You dirty Warbler!'" and with that everyone was laughing even me.

"Enough!" Quinn said laughing

"Did you tell Rachel what Whitney said?" Mercedes said to Talyor

"What'd she do now?" I asked suddenly annoyed

"Well the other day in the locker room I overheard her talking to some girl and she said 'I got this Secret admirer card, and im GOING to find the boy who sent it but im not giving up on Finn, I might even go after Puck. There's no what Quinn is putting out for him'" she said and Quinn got pissed.

"IF SHE THINKS!" Quinn started to stand up but I pulled her down

"Agh, whatever! There's noting she can do anymore!" I said "Lets just have a good day ok?" I asked

"Agreed" Everyone said leaving the coffee shop.

The Whole day was excellent we gossiped and just laughed. It was just what I needed, what all of us needed! Now I get to go home to Finn.

"Finn?" I called out in my empty house

"Im going to check upstairs, you can call Brendon and Quinn go to Pucks" I said laughing and charging upstairs to see if Finn was there.

I opened the door slowly and noticed he was asleep on my bed. He looked adorable and I didn't want to wake him.

I crawled in bed with him and snuggled to his side. Kissing his cheek and pulling close to him.

"Hey, your back" he said slowly

"Shhh, go back to sleep I need a nap" I said closing my eyes and he kissed my lips and fell back asleep.

It was times like these when I thought why I would ever want to flirt, because I has everything I ever wanted.

I woke up about 45 minutes later to finn looking at me and smiling.

"Hey Babe" I said slowly "Nap Well?"

"Yeah, how was your day?" he asked rubbing my back and bringing me closer to him.

"Great, what'd you do?" I asked kissing his jaw

"Went out with Puck" He said kissing back

"That's great" Lets stop talking now I said winking at him

"Cool" He squeaked out.

After about an hour of making out and other things I checked my phone to see the time. It was 8:30 so I would have to take Taylor home now.

"Babe, Stop" I said laughing at Finns Touch

"why?" He asked tickling me

"I have to drive Taylor home, Wait for me?" I asked kissing him

"Ill wait on you forever" He said kissing me then letting me go.

**ANOTHER NOTE: School is A LOT Harder than EXPECTED. It took me A WEEK to write this short CRAPPY chapter! I might only get one chapter in a week so don't get mad or bug me about it! Kayy? Thanks love you all!**


	35. Another Sunday

Disclaimer: WHOSE EXCITED FOR GLEE! AHH.! I cant wait omgosh! Im freaking out! This chapter is going to be sweet and short!

**Rachels POV**

"Wake Up!" My dad Said Tugging on my bedding

"Dad, its so early!" I said hugging my pillow tightly, it was Sunday and I was taking in my weekend as much as possible.

"I know but Me, You and Your father are going shopping for some clothes and things, that youll be needing for college." My dad said receiving a sigh from me.

"I know you rather spend your day with Finn but your leaving soon and Your father and I would like to see you a little bit!" My dad said reacting to my sigh

"I know dad, im sorry! Give me 30 minutes to get ready what time will we be home?" I asked wiping the left over makeup off my face.

"We will be home at 4, don't worry you can see Finn then!" My dad said laughing on his way out of the room.

I was so tired, I hadn't gone to sleep until around 3 ocklock because Finn stayed a little longer than planned and had to sneak out the window when my dads came home this morning. Not a good idea to be falling asleep on My bed with Finn, I mean I only have one more chance.

I better not blow it.

"_Finny, I cant hangout till 4 :( I have to go shopping with my dads"-_ R I texted

"_Thanks for waking me up babe, alright ill pick you up then :( "-F _replied 5 minutes later making me laugh

"_Sorry babe, you have the rest of the day to sleep though"-R _

"_No, I have plans. So thank you for waking me up! Haha."-F_ He said Leaving me Clueless

"_What! Where are you going Mr. Hudson!" –R_

"_Not Telling ! Its between Puck and I"-F _I read

"_Oh no! Please don't let Puck get you into jail or something stupid!" –R _I replied getting worried

"_I wont babe, I love you but I have to shower now ill see you at 4!"-F_

"_Shower, uhm (; " – R _I quickly replied thinking about water rushing down Finns large body, causing myself to forget I was leaving in 15 minutes.

As I was curling my hair I got lost in "Funny Girl" Playing on my Small TV. It was 10 am and this was the only thing to keep me awake.

"Rachel! Were leaving without you if you don't hurry!" My dad yelled up the stairs

"I wish" I mumbled under my breath.

"Rachel!" My daddy said waking in

"I know im sorry daddy!" I said hugging him

"Its alright pumpkin, I know were not the coolest people to be hanging out with but we just love and will miss you, that's all." My daddy said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No Daddy, I will miss you guys too! And I love you!" I said standing up and flattening my skirt.

"Alright you two lets go!" My dad said pulling on our hands out the door.

We walked in Macy's as our first store and looked around for decorations and bed spreads anything that would be Apartment Appropriate, it was sad but very exciting. I was sad to leave my fathers, but so excited to start my new life with Finn in New York City, if we hopefully got into college there, which we probably would.

After about 5 long hours we were on our way home, we bought a bed, clothes and apartment cooking supplies it was a long and expensive trip but we were done for what my family was pitching in.

"Rachel." My dad said bringing me from my thought

"Yes"

"I think you should talk to the boys and Quinn about getting jobs" My dad said looking at me through the rear view mirror

"What?" I asked confused

"Well I mean your father and I will help you guys out and so will the other parents, but if you want extra things or spending money you'll need jobs in New York and work experience will look good on a resume." My dad said bringing out his inner lawyer

"I know dad, but where?" I asked looking at the signs of building and workplaces

"Well there is the mall, sheets and things, you could volunteer at the hospital there's a lot if you look around sweetie" My Daddy said focusing on the road ahead

"Alright, ill talk to Quinn and Finn and Noah! Im going to go call Finn now" I said hopping out of the car and running to my room.

"Finn, Answer your Phone" I sang hopping around my room.

"Hey Babe" he finally picked up

"Hii, im home!" I said smiling into the phone

"That's good for you, but I'm busy! I mean I have a life besides you," He said jokingly into the receiving

"Finn," I said quietly

"Im totally kidding please come over now and save me from my misery!" He said extremely depart

"Well now I think im busy" I said teasing him back

"Please just get your sweet ass over here now" He said sexily

"Language Finn, and come over and get me" I said laughing

"Yeah check your front door babe, I got in the car when I saw your name on my caller I.d" He said as I flew down the stairs hanging up my phone.

When I swung open the door Finn was standing there leaning against the side of the door frame.

"Hey gorgeous" he said putting his hand on my cheek

"Finny, what has gotten into you lately!" I said laughing as he tickled me in the spot her knew tickled me the most.

"Well you left me all day and I barley saw you yesterday so here I am needy as ever" He said taking my hand up to my room.

He tucked his hands beneath my back and lifted me up onto my bed. He slowly started kissing me in every possible place making me laugh with the tingle to his touch.

After about 40 minutes of just making out and napping I looked up at him.

"We should go see a movie!" I said excited "We haven't been to one in forever!"

"Alright, anything to make your weekend worth while" He said dragging me off my bed and re buttoning my shirt back up.

"Let me just tell my dads and well go" I said smiling

"Dad, Daddy Finn and I are going out for 2 hours is that aright?" I asked standing in front of the t.v

"Yes, your father and I are also going out so have fun be home before 9" My dad said shooing me away from the t.v.

"Alright" I said hurrying off to grab Finns hand.

We jumped in the car and drove all the way to the theatre.

"What movie do you want to see babe?" Finn asked looking down and kissing my nose

"You pick" I said since I picked last time

"Are you sure, I don't mind" He said

"Fine, then ill pick, were seeing that movie you have been dying to see 'contagion' right?"

"You sure? You might not like it!" Finn said moving the hair out of my face

"You don't like any of the movies I suggest, im fine I might like it!" I said grabbing the tickets and handing his to him.

I was too wrapped up in Finns embrace to even look up while I was walking into the theatre, I just went wherever he sat. When we got in it was already really dark and I couldn't see anybody.

"Thanks Rach" Finn said getting comfortable in his seat, we sat towards the back but not in the last row.

"Of Course" I said kissing his cheek

Halfway through the movie I was not feeling it. I mean it made sense but I just didn't like it. I looked at Finn and grabbed his hand snuggling into his side.

"Do you like it?" He asked Quietly "Its alright" I answered smiling

"We can do something else to pass the time" He said winking

"Something like this" I said grabbing his face and taking it into mine

We were making out as hard as we cold to be silent, we didn't want to draw any attention because after all Lima wasn't New York City, most people here knew each other.

The Movie was coming to an end and Finn and I were still kissing In our seats of course, I'd say this movie was a good choice.

"Finn" I said laughing at him tickling me "Its 8:00 want to go somewhere else?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, lets go to my house and finish what we started" He said walking out of the Theatre

When I got home at 9 o'clock on the dot by dad's were sitting on the couch with there legs crossed, half smiling and half looking embarrassed.

"Hey, im home on time" I said cheery

"Yeah, I saw you about an Hour ago" He said making me think about where I was an hour ago. Oh right the Movies

"Really, what movie did you see?" I asked curious

"Contagion" My dad said sternly

"Oh, that's funny I saw that too" I said laughing awkwardly, but maybe they were in front of Finn and I and couldn't see us. And even if they were in front and turned around all they would think was a simple kiss being shared and not a full on make out session.

"Yeah, it didn't really seem like you were focused on the movie" My dad said uncrossing his legs laughing.

"Oh, you saw that" I said as my cheeks turned beet red "Please don't give me a strike! That wasn't anything against the rules" I started to ramble,

"its okay rach, calm down" My father said laughing "You and Finn just need to keep the P.d.a down a little, you don't know who you could be offending.

"Alight, well this is awkward im going to bed" I said running up the stairs.

The nest morning I got up little late and ran out the door to see Finns car in my driveway.

"Hey Babe" I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey" he said smiling

As we began driving to school I started a conversation "So my fathers had a good idea"

"Whats that" He said smiling

"Well they think, We should all get jobs, just to start saving for future rent and other things like that" I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"That's a good idea" ill talk to Puck and Kurt later "Hey do you have any gum"

"No, I just ate my last piece" I said putting my books in my locker

"Alright, hey come here" He said pushing me against the locker and kissing me passionately

Just until I felt something slide out of my mouth I realized what it was.

"Finn give me my gum!" I said laughing as he blew bubble and yelled

"Nope" He yelled running off to class leaving me chasing him down the crowded halls.

He was dead.

Review Pleasee(; thanks!


	36. Better than food

**Disclaimer: Don't Own glee or music**

**A/N: thank you for the reviews last chapter! Are you guys excited for the New episode? What was your favorite part of the season premiere? Review your answer please thankyou!**

**Rachels POV**

"FINN!" I yelled with my hands on my hips running into the choir room seeing everyone sitting in there seats.

"Yes Darling?" He chuckled giving me a soft grin

"My gum, Honey" I said sarcastically

"What the hell is going on now!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing" I answered "Finn give me my gum please!"

"um, No" He answered so I walked up the top from took his face in mine and fought his tongue for the sticky ball in the back of his throat.

"Ha, I win!" I said blowing a bubble with the ABC gum in my mouth.

"Well that was the most disgusting thing ever!" Tina said awkwardly

"Really, I just got so use to it I cant even tell when there going at it" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Moving on!" I said awkwardly "Where's ?"

"No one has seen him" Quinn said having a smile creep upon my face.

"Well then I guess ill have to lead the club today" I said standing up in the front.

"Your kidding me right?" Everyone groaned

"Before we start I need to say something to the VERY annoying Rachel!" Whitney said standing up with her hands on her hips giving me a dirty look.

"Whitney, no drama in class remember?" I said glaring back

"Yeah, Well I don't see Do you?" She said smugly "I know you wrote that Valentines card."

"What? I have no idea what your talking about!" I said angry, how did she find out? Finn, Puck and Quinn were giving me a knowing glare.

"Jacob Told Me"

"shit" I mumbled loud enough to get a gasp from her.

"Its True! Why the hell would you do that!" She asked getting even more mad.

"Because, you need to back of Finn!" I yelled "Maybe if you got a boyfriend you would leave mine alone!"

"Well I have a boyfriend!" She said angry

"Really, thank god!" I said relieved

"Who?" Quinn asked

"His Name is Flynn, hes on the football team." She said proudly.

Flynn, hmm well that Doesn't Sound Like Finn at all. "Wow, okay so you got a boyfriend just like Finn?"

"No!"

"You know what I don't even mind, as long as you keep your hands off Finn I don't even care what happens to you!" I said grabbing Finns hand and walking towards the door.

"Class is over now that isn't here, do whatever you want!" I said storming out with Finn with Quinn and Puck close behind.

I was going to kill Jacob! What was his problem? I thought he loved me, right?

"I cant believe Jacob, im going to KILL him!" I said angry

"Its okay Rach, she has a new boyfriend remember?" Finn said smoothing down my hair

"I know, FLYNN! Whose on the football team! You know shes only trying to get a guy like you!" I said gritting my teeth

"Finn, Finn! What did you do?" I asked as Finns face was suddenly lighten up after my last comment.

"Flynn you say?" He said with a delvleish grin pumping fist's with Noah.

"Noah do you know too?" I asked as Quinn Giggled in the corner

"oh know not Quinn too! What is going on I MUST Know now, my life DEPENDS on it!" I yelled at all of them.

"Calm yourself Berry!" Noah said slapping my butt

"Enough of this! Whats going on?" I asked impatient

"Okay Okay Babe! So this year a freshman named Jeff tried out for Football and made it, hes a total douche bag-" He started

"I don't like where this is going" I mumbled

"Well, I thought that maybe I could have Jeff pretend to be Whitney's Secret Admire!" Finn said smiling

"Wait I thought he was a d-bag" I whispered the last part "Why would he want to help?"

"Well, I told him she would probably put out, but that's not the point! We changed his name to Flynn so it sounds like mine and hes been hitting on her mad hard and she finally started to like him, and forget about me!" Finn said smiling

"That's brilliant!" I said high fiving the three

"I know" Finn said proudly hugging my side

"Alright well with the rest of my free time im going to go confront Jacob!" I said frowning

"Do you need me to go babe?" Finn asked looking down on me.

"No, I can handle it! Ill meet you guys in History?" I said walking off

"Alright Love you, goodluck!" Finn said kissing my check then walking off with Puck and Quinn

I walked into the AV Room where I found Jacob fooling around with some camera and a laptop.

I Knocked on the door than barged in.

"Rachel" He said startled

"Jacob, How are you? Great Now arnt you!" I said angry walking over to him to see something I never imagined.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I yelled loudly looking at this computer filled with pictures of myself.

"Well Rachel, I may have a small obsession with you" He said obviously starring at my boobs.

"Eyes up here! First of all that's DISTGUSTING , delete them all NOW!" I ordered "Also why did you tell Whitney about me!"

"Because You wont give it up to me Rachel, and I needed to get you angry so you would come talk to be so I could, see you again" He said once again adverting his eyes to my breasts.

"This is just so wrong. Your Just gross!" I said turning around but not in time for him to slap my butt.

"Oh My God." I yelled slapping him hard on the face "You Leave me alone Jacob" And with that I marched out of the room.

"What a pig" I mumbled to myself walking into the hallway.

"There's a problem sweetie, don't think I've seen you around? What's your name Princess?" A tallish guy with dark brown hair asked me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked confused. Was this seriously happening

"Im Jeff" Gosh isn't this great, The guy Whitney is dating is hitting on ME. Cant Whitney just leave my life.

"That's Great, im Rachel!" I said smiling

"You have a boyfriend Rachel?" He asked trying to grab my hand before I pulled away.

"Yes, Finn Hudson!" I said knowing he would know just who I was dating

"oh, your Finns Girl eh," He said slowly approaching me as I backed up slowly. Then I heard a door open and out came more trouble than possibly needed. Whitney.

"Excuse Me Rachel! What is going on out here!" Whitney said with her hand on her hip, anyone could tell she was furious.

"Nothing Whitney, Just talking to Je-, I mean Flynn!" I said saving myself.

"I see, Your trying to take Flynn, like I took Finn from you!" She said angry

"Um, you didn't take Finn" I added

"Whatever, keep your hands of my man!" Whitney said pulling Jeff into another Room.

That was defiantly weird, and unexpected.

The bell rang and I walked quickly to History to Find all three of my best friends sitting down. And I grabbed the sit with all of them.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked very interested and awaiting the answer.

"Not As Planned, I met Jeff. He tried to Flirt with me than Whitney saw and got pissed and Jacob tried to come onto me!" I said shivering in disgust

"Ya its for sure next time, Finn and I go with you!" Puck said

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Concerned

"Yeah of course im fine, just nervous to see how Whitney reacts." I said taking Finns hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Lets not worry about that" Finn said kissing my neck softly

"Mr. Hudson, Would you like to vist Principal Figgins?" Our history teacher spoke as Finns Mouth was attached to my neck.

"No Ma'am." He answered simply backing away from me.

"Alright, then release your mouth off of Ms. Berry's neck!" She said making the class laugh causing Mine and Rachel's Face's to go pink.

**Santana's POV**

"Britt, can I talk to you?" I said walking up to Brittany at lunch. I was expanding everyday but still thinking of Brittany.

"Yeah Sit" She said quietly

"I know things are weird but, im sorry Brittany! I love you and want to be with you!" I said putting my hand on top of hers.

"Santana, I might not be the brightest but you taught me a lot, your my best friend and I always want that relationship with you. You Hurt me bad, and me and you are great together but if I learned anything its Life isn't perfect and nothings forever. I love you Santana but I think we helped each other Open up and realize who we are, I think we shouldn't be together, but never forget what we had. We learned from each other and helped each other, it would have worked out if it needed to." Brittany said starting to cry joining me in tears.

"Britt, thank you for being honest" I said hugging her tightly and walking away as the pain was to hard to handle.

Maybe she was right though, maybe we weren't meant to be together but to only help and learn from eachother.

**Rachel's POV**

The rest of the day seemed to go anything but Quick. I finally got home and relaxed into the comfort of my bed.

I think I fell asleep for a couple hour's because I woke up with someone rather large sleeping on me.

"Finn" I giggled as I could barley breathe with his large frame taking over my quite small one.

"mhhm" He mumbled smelling my hair and playing with my fingers

"When did you get here?" I asked

"An hour ago, you were asleep and I was tired so I joined in on your cart nap" He said quietly

"Finn, im worried. We haven't heard anything from Colleges yet, what if we didn't make it to New York?" I asked nervous

"Its still early Rach, they'll come well make it" He promised

"And just think about it for real, what if we didn't?" I asked serious

"Then we stay here, go to Ohio State buy a small apartment and start our Life together." He said simply making it sound better than even going to New York.

"As long as were together, anything sounds perfect" I said smiling against his lips.

"Rach, I could just stay here. Right in the moment for my life, I don't need fancy schools, big houses, big dreams. I've got everything I need right here" He said poking my side

"Me too, Finn" I said kissing his ear

"hey Rach can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded against his face "Can we eat something im starved."

He said making me get into a fit of giggles.

"Typical Finn, things get serious and you get hungry. But Fine ill make you a sandwich lets go" I said trying to pull at his arm causing me to fall on my butt.

"Maybe you could make it and bring it up to me?" Finn said

"Nice Try Hudson, Get your lazy butt up!" I said dragging him to the kitchen.

While I was making him food I noticed a small note on the fridge door.

"_Rachel, we left while you were at school, last minute meeting be home Sunday"_ The note read.

"My Dads are gone till Sunday" I said to Finn.

"Wait, there gone till Sunday" He stood up pulling me to the stairs.

"Finn what about your food?" I laughed

"Not Hungry" He said slamming me on my bed.

This was better than food.

**Thanks for Reading, Please Review! That's the only thing that keeps me writing! Thankyou! Also Answer my questions in your review. Here are some Questions:**

**Are you guys Excited for the Possible Quick Reunion!**

**Scene Your Looking Forward to the most this Tuesday?**

**Favorite Song Episode One?  
><strong>


	37. Group Hug

A/N: Glee , Glee, Glee and Glee! Im going to HATE the episode on Tuesday! Asian F, just because everyone is being mean to Rachel and Finn and Rachel have a bumpy road kinda. Also, WHO KNOWS ABOUT THE SPOILER! NOVEMEBR 8TH.! WHOOO! :0 Eppp. I just CANT wait! Also Star Tipping is a REAL game, I didn't make it up! It's the FUNNIEST best game ever play it with your friends at night time!

Disclaimer: Don't Own glee

Why am I being awaken to almost not being able to breath? Oh that's right because Finn is laying on top of me. Which is nice but very uncomfortable! I nudged him softly and he rolled right off stil not waking up though.

I carefully traced circles on his bare body playing with the soft curls of hair on his chest and nipping at his neck. He quietly stirred and rubbed his eyes waking up slowly.

He grabbed my body and rolled me on top of him completely. He whispered things like "good morning" & "Best way to wake up" into my ear as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You Tired?" I asked as I saw Finn rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but im fine" He whispered back "What do you have planned for today?" He asked softly

"I was thinking we could just stay cuddled up and watch Movies, its to cold to go out and I rather just be with you then outside" I said kissing his cheek

"Sounds good" He said returning the kiss

"I don't know maybe we could do other things?" I asked deepening the kiss

And that's how the day went.

**Quinns POV**

"Puck" I said when the door opened and I saw him standing there

"Yo babe" He said entering the room

"Puck! Im not your Guy friend, im your GIRLfriend!" I said pouting

"Sorry Babe" He said kissing me sweetly

"thankyou, so your probably wondering why I called you over!" I said smiling into the kiss

"I have a pretty good idea" He said sexually

"No, that's NOT why!" I said laughing "Anyway, how do you feel about running for prom King and Queen?"

"No, No Way!" Puck said causing a frown to creep Upon my face.

"Puck…." I started

"No Babe, I'm not into that!" He said softly

"Okay" I said disappointed, I always wanted to be a Prom Queen.

"Come on Babe, I think Finn and Rachel Are having a movie day, You want to crash there day?" he asked smiling

"Yes, Let's see the hurt looks on their faces when there faced with the fact they can't have sex all day long!" I cheered

1 hour and two showers later.

**Rachel's POV**

"Finn, Someone's at the door" I said peeling him off me.

"Probably just a mail man" He said pulling me back down playing with me in only ways he was allowed too.

"Your Rii…..gghhtt" I said getting back down

"FINN, RACHEL ! You have 45 seconds to get some clothes on" Puck yelled from the other side of the door.

"Gesh Puck, cockblocking much" Finn said opening the door.

"Me and My Lady wanted to Get our Movie and Mac on and there's no better place than Berry's bachelor Pad" Puck said

"Bachelorette" I added "Finn its fine, we have tonight" I whispered

"Rach" Quinn said taking my arm "Have you heard from Whitney?"

"No shes been Quiet, maybe "Flynn" is actually good for her?" I asked

"Doubtful, but the other day I did catch her flirting with Puck!" She said eyeing Finn and Puck talking about some Halo game.

"Well lets not jump to any conclusions, I mean its Whitney, we may never know whats going on in her life" I said weakly

Just then the doorbell rang and I bowed my head in defeat.

I opened it to see Taylor, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Daisy, Brendon, Brittany, Santana, Artie and Tina

"Uh, Hey Guys" I said slowly

"Hey Puck texted me and said movies, and I texted Taylor and Taylor texted everyone else." Kurt said smiling and pushing through going to the Tv Room.

"Um Okay" I said smiling I guess I was having a glee day in.

"Well since I didn't know you guys were coming, ill have to go get food and movies, so Finn and I will be back shortly just stay put and play games" I said grabbing Finns hand and marching out to his truck

"Didn't Expect that" I said as we pulled onto the road

"Yeah, But it's a nice surprise" Finn said smiling

"Your Right" I said putting my hand on his leg.

The parking lot was packed with People, I guess Saturday was a good day to go shopping. I was Holding Finns hand and smiling up at him brightly with a bubbly bright smile.

"What" he chuckled looking down.

"Your just so adorable, and I love you so much. Im so lucky" I said like it was the first week of dating him he smiled warmly at me and kissed me sweetly.

"Rach, were in this together, I know your scared fro college but we've got this I promise, were Finchel Remember" Finn said holding my hand tighter

"I know, Just thought I'd remind you of how much I love you. Its every time I say it I feel giddy like a school girl" I said cheering

"I love you too" He said kissing my forehead and grabbing a shopping cart

"This is weird, think about it maybe one day well be grocery shopping for our family together, maybe" I said slowly scanning the aisle

"Maybe, well see how long I can put up with you" He said joking

"You can end this now Hudson if you Please" I said laughing

"Ok, were over" He said starting to walk away before I jumped on him and kissed his neck.

"No were not" I smiled into the kiss.

"Of Course not" He said kissing me back

"Finn, were showing to much PDA, I mean do you remember what happened at the movies, there could be people watching, children" I said quietly

"Come On, people are going to destroy your house if we don't get back soon" He said putting the food in the cart and checking out.

We got the movies and starting heading back to the house. We walked in and saw everyone playing games and talking.

"Took you long enough" Blaine said standing up and helping with the bags.

"Blaine its Finn and Rachel, they probably had to have a quickie on the check out table" Kurt said laughing and walking out to the car.

"Ha-Ha Everyone's Laughing Kurt" I said sarcastically even though everyone was laughing.

"Whatever" Finn mumbled "We were actually out buying food and movies so lets get this "glee-movie date" out of the way, this is an empty house and I don't have much time with Rachel." He said

"Finn!" I yelled in his direction

"Oh they all know" Finn said smirking at me

We all snuggled up on the couch and watched movies the whole day tied with lots of laughing and games.

"Guys its dark do you know what we should do?" Taylor said at the end of the movie

"What?" We all said dumbfound at the freshman

"We should go Star-Tipping" She said smiling

"Um What?" everyone said looking even more lost

"Okay so it's a game where you spin around while looking up at a star for about 1 minute or so. then look forward and have a friend shine a flash light in your eyes. usually resulting to falling on your ass, its so much fun, and you try to stand back up and they chase you with the flashlight, its almost impossible to stand back up" She said and we all smiled

"That sounds like fun, lets go!" Quinn said

We walked out to the backyard and Puck volunteered to go first.

He started Spinning focusing on one star as we all chanted for him to go faster, after about a minute Taylor yelled to stop and shined a flashlight in his eyes causing him to fall then he tried standing up and feel straight on his ass laughing and going crazy, it was the funniest thing ever.

"Finn, Finn! I think I just peeded my pants" I said gasping for air

"So did I" Kurt said leaning on my shoulder while Quinn was on the ground crying.

We gave everyone a chance and when it came my turn I really did pee my pants and I couldn't even stand straight, it was the best game and I'm sure its horrible for your health it was fun.

We all laid there on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Its going to be so hard" Mercedes spoke up

"What is?" Sam Asked

"Leaving, all this behind. Most of us are going different directions in life and its just sad to see all of you gone, disappear like you were never here." Mercedes said

"Well always be together, no matter what" Brittany said

"Yeah, Even though I hate most of you, your my support and I love you all at the same time" Santana spoke up

"No matter what happens in the future well remember this moment, Forever well have each other." Tina said

"Well all be there for all the milestones in each other's life" Mike Spoke up

"We've all been through so much its impossible to forget, or move on from each other." Finn smiled

"You guys cant get rid of me that fast" I said smiling and everyone chuckled

"I feel like this calls for a group hug?" Artie said as everyone wiped the tears off there cheeks.

"Group Hug" Quinn sad smiling

That's how the night ending ,perfectly.

The Group that Loses & Wins Together Stays Together.

**A/n: Review (:**


	38. Future Plans & Tissues

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, **

**A/N: Also if you like my fanfics Follow me on Twitter : KagLeaMichele , talk to me anytime! This is short and more of a Finn growth Chapter, sorry!**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up with the worst headache, and stomach ache possible. It was Monday and my dads came home late last night but I still wasn't feeling good. I decided I wasn't going to school because I didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick.

I felt Horrible and didn't even feel like getting out of bed. So I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and quickly composed a message to Finn.

"_Finn, I'm really sick and I'm not coming to school today :( , I really hope you don't get sick too. I mean we were involved all weekend, so be on the lookout and drink a lot of fluids. Love you xoxo"-R_

"_Awe babe, I hope you feel better! I'm feeling okay, I do feel a little off but I just figured it was normal. Ill go to all your classes and get your work and bring it over after school. I hope you feel better baby"-F_

I close my phone and slowly got out of bed to tell my dad's that I'm not going to school.

"Dad, daddy" I said quietly walking into the kitchen

"What is it Pumpkin?" My daddy asked rubbing my back

"I'm not going to school today I'm not feeling good, Finn will get my homework" I said

"Oh, well what did you do this weekend to make you feel sick?" My dad asked making me think of exactly what I did, which I wasn't going to actually say.

"Um, I hung out with the glee club, and went outside for a run. Yes that's it I went for a run in the cold, I must just have a cold or something!" I said making an excuse.

"Oh, Okay! Well did you see Finn, how is he feeling?" My dad said touching an uncomfortable subject.

"Um, he said he's fine, and yeah I saw him with the glee club on Saturday" I said rubbing my head.

"Okay sweetie I won't ask anymore" he said blushing "Just text him and tell him to take some medicine because he could be getting something soon, you know how flu's spread" My dad said making it awfully uncomfortable

"Got it" I said turning and leaving fast. I don't think my dads could make it any more awkward or weird. They have both told me on different occasions that they still don't approve of what Finn and I do, but that's not stopping me. The only thing that is, is this stupid cold.

**Finns POV**

I really hope I didn't get sick, I mean the chances were very low that I wouldn't get sick but I don't really want to explain to my mom that Rachel and I were both sick. And I couldn't fall behind in school if im truly serious about my grades which I am. I have been trying since the beginning of the year to really pull up my grades so I might have a chance at New York. I know that's what I want to do and I know that's what Rachel secretly wants me too do even though she wont say so. I think she doesn't want me to be pressured into going with her.

But truth is I don't think I'd be able to break-up with her, and I don't think both of us could handle long distance seeing as both of us are the jealous type. But I'm curious to see how it works out for me, I know Rachel has her life set up but I don't. I have her and that's all. I don't really want to make Football my career and I'm not good at much else but I do really like Teaching. Mr. Shue has been a great role model and has inspired me in many ways which I think was pretty cool, I want to inspire someone.

Maybe I could look into that, I could always talk to Miss. Pillsbury I mean she does have brochures on everything and I mean _everything._

"Finn" I heard bringing me back to reality to see Quinn coming to my locker

"Where's Rach?" She asked alone, which was weird she was normally with Puck.

"Um, She's sick. Puck?" I asked curious to where my best friend was.

"He's sick too….hmm. that's weird, you don't think?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

"No, that's a stupid question Quinn. I'm trying not to be the "jealous-type" anymore and Rachel loves me and Puck loves you, theve been down that road 1 to many times. Not going to happen again." I said shutting my locker.

"Yeah, you were always the jealous type" She said laughing and walking to glee with me.

"What does that mean?" I asked jokingly

"You know, you would always stare at me when I was with Puck or Sam-" She started

"Yeah, lets not bring up our history…" I said quietly "We don't need to go down that road for a third time" I laughed awkwardly

"Oh, Finn. I don't like you like that, silly" She said playfully punching my arm witch was awkward also.

"" I said as he entered the room

"yeah Finn?" He asked

"Rachel isn't here today shes sick and I was wondering if it was cool if I went to talk to Miss. Pillsbury"

"That's Mrs. Shuester to you!" He said excited

".God!" Santana said

"You Proposed finally?" Mercedes asked

"Yes, And she said Yes!" Mr. Shue Said

"If you need a wedding planner, ill do it for free! That and makeovers is like crack!" Kurt said clapping his hands together.

"I Think I want the Glee-Club to preform at the wedding" Mr. Shue said

"Were In" Taylor said

"Congrats, " I said patting his back and leaving to go see her.

I walked down the hall and it felt like almost slow motion my head was starting to hurt which I knew wasn't a good sign, and my cheeks felt warm. I had to power through and at least make it threw a little bit of school.

I knocked on her door and she waved me in.

"Hello Finn, what brings you in?" She asked very happy and excited.

"Congrats to you and !" I said sitting down

"Thank you" She said smiling brightly

"Well I do have some serious questions about jobs in the future" I said

"Alright what were you thinking about Football?" She asked cleaning a pencil.

"Um Actually no, I want to keep playing but I want an actual profession when I'm older like an actual job. I was thinking about teaching." I said slowly

"That's an excellent idea Finn, I think you would be very good at that. What subject?" She asked looking up at me.

"Music, that's what im best at and its what I love the most. And I think I could be really good at it" I said

"It seems like you don't need my help and you know what you want!"

"Well I just thought of it and wasn't sure if it was even a good idea." I said

"Finn, any idea is a good idea. Keep thinking and doing research" She said and on that note I thanked her and left.

I felt better after talking to her but I still was feeling really sick. I didn't want to text Rachel and tell her I was going home early because I figured she would be asleep but I was going to stop and get some soup for both of us.

I went to the office and got a note to leave and went to Rachel & Mine's favorite deli that sold Vegan & Non-Vegan soup. I grabbed 2 cups and was on my over to Rachel's House. By the time I got there I had sneezed about 30 times. Which was never fun. I pulled up to Rachel's House and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Finn" Rachel's Daddy said "Sick too?"

"Yes, I think your Daughter gave me something I came home early and stopped to get some soup for her, is she here?" I asked

"Yeah, she might be asleep though" Leory said.

"That's fine, I might join her if that's okay I'm really tired and sadly locked out of my house" I said knowing that both Burt and Mom were at work.

"Of Course that's fine Finn, your both sick anyways, go on up and ill put your soups in the fridge for later" He said taking the package from my hand

"Thank you" I said walking up the stairs to see Rachel Curled up on her bed her nose red and her eyes puffy with tissues everywhere and the Credits to "Hello Dolly" playing. I should have known she'd be watching Barbra.

I curled up right next to her and rested my head on the fluffy pillow available next to her, I don't think she heard me come in because she didn't stir at all.

**Rachel's POV**

Im so tired, I have been watching "Funny girl" & "The way we were" all morning. I wasn't feeling better at all and just wanted to sleep but with my nose so nasally I could barley breathe which made sleeping almost impossible. When I finally fell asleep on my bed it felt like I was sleeping forever.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the clock on my nightstand reading 12:15 p.m. I was so hungry. Then I felt something, it was a lite pressure weighing my bed down, I turned quickly out of fear and saw a red faced Finn laying asleep with my favorite bear that he had won be at a carnival the summer before.

He must have noticed me starring because he slowly opened his eye and pulled me by the waist closer to him.

"Hey" I squeaked out before sneezing "When did you get here?"

"Around 10, thanks for getting me sick" He said holding my hand close to his cheek.

"Your Welcome" I said quietly resting my head on his chest.

"I got you something" he said into my ear

"What?, I got you sick" I laughed a little

"Yes, but I brought you your favorite Vegan soup" Finn said and i kissed my cheek in return

"thank you, Ill go eat it now" I said crawling out of bed slowing showing her bunny pajamas.

"Sexy P.J.s babe" Finn said quietly rubbing my head

"Do you want food or not Hudson?" I asked leaving the room and he followed behind of course.

I heated up my yummy soup and sipped it slowly, it was my favorite and Finn knew I would pay him back later for his surprise.

"Sorry for getting you sick" I said throwing away my trash

"Its cool, I get to spend a couple days in bed with my girl and watch some sort of great musical right?" He chuckled

"True" I said pulling him onto the couch to rest in the blankets

We were laying on the couch and just talking until I said.

"Rachel, there are a couple of things I need to talk to you abou-" Until I looked down to realize that Rachel was no longer listening and to busy dreaming. We had a couple of days to talk though right?

**Review, and I know it was short sorry! Better than nothing though!**


	39. Promises

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, thank you guys for your patience!**

**Rachel's POV**

This movie was so stupid, I really didn't even know why I was here. I could be in the pleasure of my own home watching all of my Musicals, just because I'm dating Finn doesn't mean I have to be with him 24/7 right? Well I wish I could say that was so but look at me I'm watching some "Star wars" movie or something. Its not even fun because he's really into it and were both sick so making out instead was off the list of things to distract me from this movie so I was just thinking and playing with my hair.

So I decided to text my dad to pick me up because this movie was going to be 1 ½ more hours and I just couldn't hold out.

"_Save me! Finn put in Star-wars ill tell him I need to sleep just come get my asap!"-R_

"_Ha-ha okay darling"-Daddy_

Luckily my dad had the morning off and could come get me before he had work.

"Hey Finny" I said grabbing his hand as he gave his half attention to me and other half to the t.v.

"Yeah" he said looking at the t.v.

"Im going to go home and rest" I said slowly creping away, which got his attention.

"Wait what? My House is empty…no parents!" He said sniffling

"Finn Hudson, were both sick no WAY!" I said raising my voice witch didn't work because my voice was gone.

"You can come over later when your movies over if you want" I said putting on my coat

"Oh so it's the movie, stay you might like it" He said quickly as I kissed his cheek and made a dash for the door. I saw my dad in the driveway and I ran to the car and shut it fast because I saw Finn come out to the porch in his pajamas.

"Rach" He said

I blew him a kiss and said "Step on it dad before he charms me with his ways"

"Rach ive been meaning to talk to you about college" He said slowly

"What wait did you get some letters?" I asked with big eyes

"No, but I was curious to what colleges you applied to?" He asked

"Um, Julliard, NYADA, and NYU" I said

"I think you should apply to some more and maybe some in or in a different state" He said

"Why would I do that, do you not think im good enough for Julliard?" I asked

"No, Rachel I just think you never know there's a lot of talented kids, just do it in case please!" he said pretty serious. Did he not think I was good enough?

"What about Finn?" I asked

"Rachel, im sure you and Finn don't have to go to the same college, I mean think about it how long do you honestly think your relationship will last? Maybe a year in college." He said which made me want to go back to Finns to watch that stupid movie.

"Daddy I assure you , Finn and I are fine. Yeah there has been bumpy roads and there is bond to be more but Finn and I are fine." I said confident

"I know, but hes really the only boy you have loved and been in a long relationship with, don't you think that you should be in a relationship with other guys or at least see what else there is. Maybe Finn isn't your type but that's all you have to offer?" My dad said

"I don't know" I said unsure and unstrapping my seatbelt.

I went and made some tea then laid down on my bed as my dads left for work. Day two of being sick and I wasn't feeling any better. Hopefully Quinn would come over later but that probably wouldn't happen since im sick. I haven't seen her in forever and really need some girl talk.

I was just laying there I wasn't able to fall asleep because it was only 11 but I was thinking, thinking quite hard.

Was Finn really the one for me or was this just some high-school love/crush thing. I mean Quinn and Puck seem happy just as happy as Finn and I and maybe what Finn and I have is normal and not as special and strong as what I thought? I know I love Finn and want to be with Him but when my dad said I had never really been with anyone else that hit something in me.

I knew I didn't need to be with anyone else to know how I felt but what about Finn? Was I what he wanted, was he going to trade me in when im wrinkly and getting grey hair for a younger girl, or when he gets mad will he cheat on me? Or if he gets bored of me will he go with someone more new. I doubt most of these things but I really never know. With College and New York coming up I have to be sure on something and that something needs to be Finn. I know we talk about our relationship a lot but I need to be for-sure Were doing this for a good reason and were right for eachother.

Time was really flying, I wasn't sure if it was the nap in between the thinking or just the thinking but it was 1:30 and I called Finn.

"_Hey Finn, can you comeover?" I said into the phone_

"_Yeah, im really bored and I thought you were mad at me so I didn't call" he said laughing quietly than coughing._

"_Okay, see you in a few" I said hanging up._

I put on a sweatshirt and wiped the makeup from two days ago of my face, I really should have showered. I problay smelt gross and looked worse.

About 10 minutes later Finn came in and up the stairs and saw me laying on the bed with it folded down for him.

"Did you have me come over so you could snuggle with me?" He asked playfully laying in the bed and kissing my red nose.

"No" I said laying down on my side looking at him. "We need to talk"

"Woah, wait I didn't do anything" He said getting defensive

"I know, just there's a lot on my mind about college and us and new York that we should talk about" I said blowing my noise

"Wait, _Us"-_ He said

"Yeah. I know I just want to make sure that your as committed as I am and they you want the same things and you wont live me for the first girl in New York" I said shy

"Rachel, I wont leave you for the First or the Last girl I see in New York. I know well fight and I know well breakup somewhere along the road but that's what makes us special. When you think about it we don't have much but each other, and as long as I have that I'm happy. I promise you I don't want anyone else." He said Making some of my stress disappear.

"Good, I feel the same" I smiled into his neck

"I Mean look at you, your hairs a mess your face is dirty you haven't showered in days and your sick. But to me your Perfect, Pretty Rachel. I wouldn't have it any other way" He said smiling

"You look pretty hot yourself" I said giggling

"And I have something to tell you too" He said grabbing my attention

"Huh?" I said clearing my throat

"I think I figured out what I want do in New York!" He said

"Whats that, football?" I asked curious

"No, I think I want to teach Music to children!" He said smiling

"Finn that's perfect its so you. You would be amazing at that and you love children!" I said really proud

"You really think so?" he smiled

"Of Course, I would kiss you if I wasn't filled with germs." I said blushing

"I don't care, I'm already sick" he said pulling me into him for a small kiss.

"Finn we better be feeling better tomorrow, we have school and I have a test. So do you so we should be studying." I said smiling

"No Rach, just lay here and rest. That's the only way your going to really get better" he said holding my hand

"No its not you just don't want to study" I said resting my head on his chest.

"Maybe" He said "Have you heard from Puck?"

"No, why where is he?" I asked curious

"Well Quinn said he wasn't at school yesterday and I just wasn't sure if you had heard anything?" He said

"No, ill check my phone I haven't checked it lately" I said grabbing my phone and looking under my text from Noah and finding nothing I went to Quinn's messages and found one message that wasn't usual.

"Finn!" I said

"What is it?" He asked looking over my shoulder

"Read this!" I said handing him my phone

"It says 'Rachel, Where are you I've been calling! Call me ASAP this is VERY important!' Why would Quinn send that?" He asked

"I have no clue, we need to call though.

I dialed her number and she answered.

"Quinn what's wrong?" I asked

"Is he okay?" I asked into the phone

"No? Okay I'm going to Noah's Now!" I said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Finn asked

"Come on we need to go to Pucks!" I said pulling him up and changing my clothes.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, hahaha! Review!**


	40. Sick Feelings

**Disclaimer: Don't Own glee**

**A/N: Yeah Yeah, I know its been forever. Hahah! School is hard! Like REALLY hard. AND GLEE ON TUESDAY WAS FREAKING AMAZING, LIKE I CRIED THE WHOLE TIME !**

"Wait, Rachel before you walk out the door leaving your boyfriend behind can you please tell me whats going on?" Finn said squeezing my hand

"Finn listen I don't know what's wrong but Quinn said something is wrong with Puck its not good I think!" I said trying to put jeans over my sore legs

"Rach im sure its not bad, call Quinn and ask because were both really sick and cant risk spreading the flu." He said grabbing my phone

"Agh, your right but if he needs us were leaving no matter what!" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Sure" he mumbled crawling in bed.

I was really tired and not feeling much better. Finn had been getting on my nerves lately but I figured that was normal since we had been locked in a house for the past 3 days. I just cant wait to feel better so I can get out of the house and go back to school. Thank god our parents are understanding and letting us stay with each other because even though were on each others case's and getting annoying its better than being alone.

"Hey Quinn, its Rachel is it something that can wait a day or two until Finn and I recover or is it an emergency?" I asked into the phone

"No, Rach that's fine. Its serious but can wait. Ill see you in a couple of days okay?" She asked seeming stressed out and being really short.

"Alright" I said coughing and hanging up

When I hung up Finn started playing with the lace on the end of my night gown.

"Finnnn" I said slowly "Not Now, im tired and feeling the least bit sexy." I grumbled laying flat on my stomach

He just mumbled and put his hand on my hand and kissed it.

"I know we've been a little out of touch but its just because were sick" I said looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes "Fine, ill seetle for a bubble bath I could use one. But nothing more than that you hear me!" I said pointing to him then walking to the bathroom to run the water.

"Uh huh" he said with a grin "When are your parents coming home?" He said stumbling into the bathroom taking off his clothes

"Um, later tonight but were going to your house later because your mom is dropping us off soup" I said undressing quickly because it was freezing and jumping in the water that burned my toes.

"Owwww" I said slowly dunking my body in the steaming bubbles as Finn sat in the tub with a look of concern and laughter.

"Oh, Shut up Finn your bigger the heat doesn't affect you as much!" I had to stop filling the bathtub up when I bathed with Finn because his large body always made the water rise all the way to the top so it was barley ever an actual bath. "be glad you're in here" I said as he splashed me.

"Finn, that's just one more thing I have to clean up before my dad's get home from work" I pouted splashing him back. Although my body felt weak and ready to break at any moment.

We soaked in the tub for about 30 minutes before both of us started to get wrinkly.

"Finny, im so tired I just want to lay right here on my bed forever" I pouted crawling in my bed with my towel on and snuggling up to my pillow.

Finn slowly plopped himself on the bed laying on top of the sheets in his towel snuggled close to me and laying his head on my chest. "Okay Babe, lets just nap. Were both tired"

"But what about your mom?" I asked stroking his hair back and forth

"Well it will be a short nap lets say an hour then we can get home in time to meet her for lunch okay?" He said settling in the crock of my neck and closes his eyes. I tried not to disturb him because he fell right into sleep. But I really had to sneeze I tried to hold it in. I mean I really tried but it didn't last long because I surprised him by sneezing my brains out. He jumped and put his hand on his head.

"Sorry" I said with big eyes sneezing again.

"Its ok" he said kissing my head and turning his back to me and rolling to the complete other side of the bed not to be disturbed again.

I was soundly sleeping and Finn had somehow rolled over to my side and snuggled into me again. He probably got clingy and lonely. Even though that was normally what I did. We were still wrapped up in towels and damp from the bath and I knew we had to leave soon but I just couldn't bring myself to get up. I was so peaceful and looking at Finn sleep always made me happy I dint want to be anywhere else. After the bath and nap I was feeling a lot better. Hopefully I would be able to return to school on Friday.

I finally fell back asleep until my bedroom door flung open and I widened my eyes quickly and quickly yelped.

"Kurt!" I said "How did you get i-"

"I should have known you two would pretend to be sick only to future pleasure yourselves while all the parents were at work. I mean Finn I understand but Rachel? Really! What about Julliard" he starting rambling before giving me a worse headache.

"Breathe Kurt, chill" Finn said tightening his towel

"Unacceptable." He stated plainly

"Kurt, though my sex life is NON of your business! We were not. We feel asleep and are actually sick. So if you don't mind why are you here?" I asked motioning his presence.

"Carole Sent me over to see if you too were responsive because she's been calling for the past half an hour" He said shutting the door and leaving the room.

"Oh Crap Mom!" Finn said standing up and getting dressed.

"Il get dressed wait for me?" I asked handing Finn his keys.

"Yeah Rach, because im going to make you walk to my house?" He said laughing

"Shut up and go get the car heated" I said throwing his shirt to him.

When I jumped in the car only to be interrogated by Kurt as to what Finn and I were just doing, which I assured him it was nothing. I just wanted to get to Carole's and eat lunch. I hadn't been able to keep much food down but Im hoping that I can eat today.

When we pulled up I zipped my jacket up and pulled up my yoga pants. It was still cold outside as winter was passing and spring was coming. When we walked in the house Carole came up and took our jackets and put us on the couch.

"How are you too feeling?" She asked handing us a bug bowl of steaming soup.

"Im feeling better I think its passing just the remanding coughing and sneezing. " I said sipping my soup

"Im feeling much better, just a headache. But that could be from Rachel's excessive talking" he laughed quietly

"Hey" I said quiet "you better get used to it now"

"You kids seem to be getting better" Carole said "ill call your fathers Rachel and I think you kids might need to go back to school tomorrow"

"Ugh" Finn groaned

"That sounds good" I said "I did miss two test" I patted Finns back as he groaned louder.

It was around four o'clock and I was laying on the couch at Finns house and we were watching a movie that had just ended.

"Finn How about you give me a ride home and you can grab all the things you left there?" I asked standing up and putting up my soup bowl.

"Okay" he said grabbing his keys.

"Thank you Carole for everything, and letting Finn stay for the past 2 days." I said smiling and hugging her lightly

"Well not that is was a choice on your favor it was an option because you have no siblings to future contaminate and Burt, Kurt and I don't need Finn getting us sick. So thank you for having him" she said smiling

"In that case, My Pleasure"

I looked over and Kurt broke out in a fit of laughter making me blush a deep red.

"Kurt!" I eyed him "Well talk tomorrow" and with that I waved and walked out to the car.

When we drove to my house and pulled in the driveway I saw two cars pull up to Noahs house.

"Finn, we forgot about Puck! We should go over and see what happened" I said jumping out of the car and walking full force over to his house.

"Wait up" Finn said running to my side. "Whatever this is we have to be by Pucks side okay?" he asked

"Alright, got it" I said ringing the doorbell.

When the door flung open I saw Quinn standing there in what looked like to be the same thing I was wearing.

"Rachel! How are you feeling?" She asked hugging me.

"Better, now what's happened" I said as she hugged Finn.

"Quinn who is it?" Puck said coming to the door looking like he hadn't slept in hours.

"Oh, Hey Guys" he said walking off.

"Whats his deal?" Finn asked and Quinn took us into an empty room to explain what was going on.

"Okay, So Puck has been going through a really hard time because, Rachel do you remember his dad?" Quinn started

"Um, I guess I might have meet him a few times. Didn't he leave them like 8 years ago or something. He wasn't the best man as I remember?" I replied wanting to know more

"Yeah well they received some news last night that his dad killed himself." She said which broke my heart. "Although Puck refuses to admit it crushes him that he doesn't have a father and that his dad let him then got high and drunk and killed himself, and it just really hurt him. He's confused as to why he wasn't enough for his father and why he never got to see him." She said talking to both of us, I could really see the hurt on Finns face as she talked.

"I know you want to help because he's your friend so my advice is to just talk to him not to much about it but get him talking. Let him understand what really happened." She said

"I think I can talk to him. I mean both of you still have both parents and I don't have a father either and I think that could really help with talking to Puck" Finn said standing up.

This was horrible news not only for Puck but I wonder how Mary and his mom are doing. I cant imagine anything like this happening to me or my fathers and its certainly not something I would wish on anyone else.

We were in for a long night and week ahead

Please Review it REALLY means a lot! Thankyou!


	41. Back To School

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee,**

**A/N: Sorry its taking forever for updates, just don't have any free time! So they'll just come when I have a chance. Thanks for reading, reviews are the only thing keeping me writing!  
><strong>

Finns POV

"Hey Man, open the door" I said knocking on the small door into pucks room. I knew I could relate in some way to him, so I figured I would try to get him to talk. I felt bad , although I hadn't known Pucks dad long and Puck didn't see him often it was still his father.

Slowly the door was unlocked and it opened to Puck walking back to sit on his bed.

"Look, I don't want to talk. Okay?" Puck said picking up his xbox controller.

"Puck, I know you don't Want to talk, but its probably the best. Maybe you could just listen….and put down the controller." I said turning off the t.v.

"Fine, I listen" He said pretending not to care but you could really tell he was fighting back anger.

"I know we have completely different situations but my dad is gone too. I understand that I didn't get to know my dad like you did yours but I can help you in the aspect of losing a parent and feeling like you didn't get to know him" Just as I was staring he opened his mouth. I didn't think it would be this easy to get him talking

"Finn, I get where your coming from but its different with me. Im ashamed of who my father was. Im not upset hes gone as much as im scared I would ever turn out like him. Yes im upset hes gone because he never gave my family a chance. But I don't want to grow up to be like him. I don't want to grow up and leave my wife and kids, I don't want to do drugs or kill myself." He took a deep breath and continued

"I feel like if he would have stoke around and got to know us he would have stayed. I never thought he thought so little of our family to just give away his life without saying goodbye." He said

"Puck, I get it" I said reassuring him , he stood up quickly and fisted his hands and yelled out "NO , you don't!"

"You don't get it, its my fault he left! This is ALL my fault!" He yelled loudly

"Calm down" I said patting him on the back and Rachel and Quinn quickly Ran in at the loudness in his voice. Quinn went straight to him and held his hand

"No, its my fault!" He said angry

"No, Its not" Rachel said

"The night he left he was drunk, him and mom were fighting really bad and I ran in to break it up and I punched him on accident and he took me to my room and screamed at me for hours, I was being a smart ass and not listening I didn't care I was just so angry at him for hurting mom. It just got to out of control. That night while everyone was asleep he left, no one knew. He didn't take anything" He said and we all were in tears by then. "The last thing I said to him was 'I hate you' , how will I ever forgive myself."

"Puck , that's not your fault!" Quinn said

"Your dad was an alcoholic" Rachel Said "Don't blame yourself, it was his choice to leave"

"Hey, do you guys mind leaving, I just need some time" Puck said and we all three stood up

"call me later" Finn said walking out

"Ill bring you dinner tonight" Quinn said kissing him and walking leaving Rachel in there.

"Puck, I hope you feel better. If you need to talk just come over please, my door is always open and im here to help you. Remember that my father's love you and will always be there for you too." I said looking into his eyes with my hands in his , I kissed his forehead and walked out.

Rachel's POV

"That's so sad" I said walking with Quinn and Finn over to my house.

"I know I feel horrible, I don't think he'll be at school tomorrow but I think Rachel and I have to go back or else well get kicked out" Finn said

"Yeah, it's a new week. I hope hes going to be okay though" Quinn said

"Should we tell the glee club?" I asked

"Um, I don't know actually ill talk to him" Quinn said "Rachel am I staying here this week? I know our parents are leaving tonight!"

"Yeah, you can stay here, I better get to all this makeup work you brought home" I said grabbing the pile of missed work.

"Ill Leave you to girls to that" Finn said grabbing his things "I better get home to Mom"

"Agh, that's your excuse to get out of homework!" I said sitting down at the table

"Yes" He said kissing my cheek i didn't even look up at him "Hey look at me" he said and I was studying "Finn , what go home im studying"

"I love you" he said looking in my eyes and leaving

"I love you too" I called out after him

"Gosh, you to act like a married couple, what comes next the kids or the cats?" Quinn joked.

"Ha-Ha,, so funny!" I joked "so do you think ill marry finn?" I asked smiling looking at my history homework below me.

"Rach, what do you think?" She said smirking.

"Ah, when I think about it, it makes me all giddy! I hope he asks me to marry him!" I said clapping my hands

"Rachel…..calm down your 18…!" Quinn said laughing

"I know, not now of course. Now Focus!" I said tapping her paper.

Soon after about 5 hours of makeup work and cramming for test the next week, with an added hour bonus of Quinn and I goofing off I was finally getting settled into my bed. Finn had been gone for about an 5 hours but I missed him, I wont be a clingy girlfriend and call him seeing as if I just spent the week with him but a goodnight text wont be to needy right?

"Goodnight Babe, I love you xoxo"-R

I hit sent as fast as my hand could then just then someone was knocking on my door, Come in I said quietly sitting up.

"Hey Rach, I know its sort of late but im going to walk over to Pucks to check in on him" Quinn said walking in.

"Alright, be back by 10 missy" I said smiling and laying back down she walked out and shut the door behind her.

**Quinns POV  
><strong>

I might not know exactly how Puck is feeling but I can still try to help him through this tough time. I mean I haven't seen my dad in 2 years, so I can sort of relate.

I walked down to the 5th house after Rachels in the cold and knocked quietly on the door. Pucks mom came and welcomed me in, she said he was in his room so I headed for the stairs. His mom stopped me and said "You can try to talk to him but hes not even talking to us so don't get offended"

"Alright, ,ill try" I answered starting forward again.

I knocked once and walked in, I wasn't even sure if he was awake. I walked in and he was sitting on his bed, It looked like he was doing some history work. Puck never studied, he didn't even look up when I greeted him.

"Puck, I know your hurting and i-" I said till he looked up.

"Quinn, I don't need help, just leave me alone" he answered back sharply I could feel the hurt in his voice.

"Im Here to see if you want to talk about it" I answered defensive.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Would you leave me alone" He replied in a raised voice.

"I understand your mad, but don't talk about your angry on your girlfriend? Im only here to help!" I yelled back.

"Quinn" He said calmly "I don't know if I can deal with you right now"

"What is that supposed to mean!" I asked angry

"I think we need to breakup." Then it hit me. I cried. I stood there crying.

"No! Puck your just upset, I can help, we can talk" I rambled.

"Quinn, Just go. I want to be alone" I flew down his stairs and ran back to Rachels crying slamming her door shut and quickly running to the quest room falling to the bed, crying.

"Quinn…?" Rachel said quietly as she walked in and placed a hand on my back.

"Quinn, whats wrong?" She asked worried

"He, He, He broke up with me!" I stuttered out looking up at her and hugging her.

"Oh Quinn im sure he didn't mean it, baby he's just hurt and needs time, he'll come around" she said rubbing my back and wiping my tears

I sat up and regained myself "Well maybe I won't be there when he's ready!"

"Okay, well than that's your choice, here why don't you lay down and just get some rest, its been a very long day for both of us." She said tucking me in turning off the light and leaving me to cry myself asleep.

I know Puck is probably just over reacting and hurt right now, he'll realize that he needs me, or I hope he will. I cant say I'm going to try to win him back though, he needs to fight for what he wants, and if im not what he wants than why was I in the relationship. I just need distractions, not boys. Maybe a hobby. Maybe I can go on a vacation, that's it ill get Rachel and I to go on a vacation somewhere nice. I bet if I begged my mom she'll give me money, or maybe I could use my savings account, I've been saving up for something since I was 5 I wasn't sure what but this could totally be worth all the money. A trip out of the country somewhere ive never been and always wanted to go. A Final trip as a high schooler, an early graduation present, maybe? Like Mine or Rachel's dad would ever go for it though. Two girls in a big city out of COUNTRY, but maybe I could convince Finn to go, then I wouldn't have Rachel.

Agh, all this thinking is to much, but it got my mind of Puck ill tell Rachel about my plans tomorrow, but for now I just need rest.

**Rachel's POV**

The morning came faster than I hoped, I felt bad for Quinn and just hoped she'd be strong today. It seems like just last week everything was fine.

I knocked on her door to make sure she was up and walked into her curling her hair while singing.

"Uhm, Quinn. Good morning, you look good" I said

"Thanks, I've decided that although my heart is in two I would start the week off on a good foot and remain positive!" She said smiling into the mirror.

"Alright well we should go soon" I said handing her some coffee and heading for the door.

We walked into school, it seemed different. Although I had been MIA for a week im sure I was just not to used to be back in a high school. I already was missing my warm bed, I knew I wouldn't be seeing Finn for the week because everyday he had football after and before school, he would miss glee because of his studying, and excessive football practices. It wasn't the best timing with sectionals coming in the next 2 months but I wasn't worried. I was more upset about the lack of contact. It seemed like texting and the 5 minutes in between class would be all we would see of each other this week.

I spotted Finn and walked down the hallway to hug him, although he was all sweaty and still in workout clothes from his early practice it was so sexy.

"Hey Babe, I cant talk now but text me tonight" Love you he called out kissing my cheek and walking towards the locker rooms.

I turned my head and watched him leave.

Hopefully the week wouldn't drag along.


	42. PregWhat?

Disclaimer: Don't own glee Or characters , that's all fox.

A/N: Hello Readers, thanks for the reviews! Spread the word about my fanfic if you can ! Thankyou! Keep Reviewing! This is going to be REALLLLLY short!

**Rachels POV**

"Hey Quinn" I said walking into the girls bathroom. It was only Thursday and I had barley seen Finn this whole week. He had been in Football practice morning and night and studying during glee. Luckily Spring Break was coming up and I really had no plans, just to be with Finn. Finally, the only time I had seen Finn this whole week was in between classes, if he could even stop and talk. I guess this would be like College, always running around, Studying, and Occasional Parties.

"Hey Rach" She said looking up from her mascara.

Quinn had been quiet this week, I couldn't blame her she was going through a bad breakup and Puck had only came back to school today. I think she was lost and just worried about the Future. We had all thought us 4 would make it out of high school. But now with us all applied for NYC colleges and having an apartment, we were all scared as what was going to happen. There was no room for Quinn & Puck to have separate rooms, so they would either have to both grow up and learn there mistakes or one would have to move out.

"How Are you?" I asked walking near her and grabbing some blush from her makeup bag and applying it.

"Im Fine, when I walked into school this morning Puck looked at me, he smiled. It made me warm inside, yeah it was a weak smile but it was still a step, you know?" She said looking up with half a smile on her own face.

"That's good, so what do you want to happen?" I asked

"I don't know, we keep breaking up than quickly getting back together, maybe a break or a clean break is good for us, it hurts rach, it hurts a lot" She said hugging me.

"I know sweetie, it will be okay. Lets go to lunch okay?" I said grabbing her books

"Alright" She said.

We walked down the Hallway and made it to our spot with the glee club at lunch. With most of the guys at Football or studying it was manly just us girls.

"Hey Girlies" Mercedes said as we approached the table.

"Hey Guys" I said sitting down. "Hows everyone?" I asked

"Fine, good" they al; chimned.

"Where are all the boys?" Daisy asked getting nods from Taylor & Tina

"Football" Santana said

"Yeah, but why all morning, and afterschool and lunch?" Taylor asked

"Because the season just started up about _**2 weeks**_ ago and they have a big game this weekend, and you'll soon realize how good of a team McKinley is, then you'll know why the whole football team has been practicing." She answered

"Yeah, this is there only week of intense training then next week they'll go back to occasional mornings and daily afternoon practices" I said sipping my soup

Just as I looked up again I saw a familiar face walk up to our table. Not the best face at McKinley.

"Bet, you miss your boyfriend hobbit" Whitney sneered at me.

"Yes, I do. What do you want with me, I haven't seen you at glee rehearsals in a while, I thought you feel off earth. Or are you just getting used to a life without Finn?" I replied trying to keep it friendly.

"No, I've seen your boy plenty since football started, or I mean soon to be ex-boy" She said which made my head spin. She had seen him lately, I haven't even seen Finn.

So the Head cheerleader is STILL after Finn, I thought she moved on. But Now Finn she's her more than he does me?

"Okay Whitney, Whatever. I think were done here" I said standing up.

"I don't think so, you're going to want to sit for this bit of information" She said pointing to my seat.

"What Now?" I asked

"Well it seems as "Your" Finn has done something, bad. Once again, well in favor of me of course." She winked

"Nice try Whitney, But Finn didn't cheat on me. Even if he did WHICH he won't & didn't it wouldn't be with YOU" I exclaimed

"Oh really, here's the kicker Mrs. Berry, I'm pregnant" Once that line was out the whole lunch table was silent and Santana's eyes lit up. "And the baby daddy, None other than Finn Hudson" She said

"Your Lying, Finn would NEVER" I said angry.

"Nope, I just found out today. It was the first week of spring football, right after he had come back from being sick. I was in the locker room waiting for Flynn and in came Finn. We Talked, A lot, he told me that you hadn't been putting out" She said which at this point I was pissed. I didn't know what to believe, I mean sure Me and Finn haven't done things in a while but only because we've both been sick.

"Anyways, I convinced him I would keep his dirty secret , well until he impregnated me with HIS child." She said Smirking.

"This obviously isn't true, Finn wouldn't" I said gritting my teeth. I had to remain calm because I knew it wasn't true but I just wanted to kick her so hard. Make her get out of my life. But at the same time what she was saying could be true, but I don't know who to believe.

"You look a little confused, I'm Pregnant with FINNS baby, okay? Do you want proof, here's the test" She said fling out a zip lock bag holding a positive pregnancy test. This still didn't mean anything, I I really had to talk to Finn. But without it looking like I didn't trust him, I needed him to tell me. Who was I kidding Whitney was probably just lying.

I pushed her out of my way and walked down the hallway, the bell had rung and I had history with Finn next.

I got to class early, as usual sat in my seat which was sadly moved across the room from Finns because of our "inappropriate behavior" And waiting, I wasn't going to say anything to him, but I had to calm down first so I began to read my English novel and just wait.

I was sitting in my chair still reading when someone came and sat in front of me, I figured it was Jon the kid that always sits in front of me.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" The Person asked, I looked up to see Finn in front of me, I mustered together the biggest smile I could and tried to forget about Whitney and just spend the last 5 minutes of block changes with Finn. My Boyfriend who I haven't seen in forever.

"Finn" I said jumping up and throwing my arms around him getting a nasty glare from the teacher.

"Ive Missed you, it feels like its been forever" he said sitting back down with me on his lap.

"It has been, but I was wondering if today after football you would comeover, and we could do stuff, Maybe you could stay the night?" I asked

"Rach, what about Quinn?" He asked

"She can stay at her house, or Mercedes." I said smiling and kissing his cheek

"But babe, football doesn't end till 7 and I don't know how much energy ill have after the day is over" He said

"You can just come and sleep over, nothing has to happen, if you love me and really miss me you'll agree" I said smiling

"Fine, only for you babe" He said kissing my nose as our teacher cleared his throat.

Once class was over Finn walked me to my car and kissed me.  
>"Ill see you at 7", he nuzzled his head into my neck<p>

"7 it is, ill have dinner made" I said smiling and kissing him opening my eyes only to see Whitney staring at us from the field.

He whispered an 'I love you' and walked towards the field I was Whitney walk up to him and they started talking. She was probably just messing with me so I got in my car and drove off with Quinn.

Cliffhanger ! I actually COMPLETLEY forgot about Whitney until today so I HAD to write this! Hah! Reviews are love, thankyou!


	43. Your Not going Anywhere till im done

Disclaimer : don't own glee. Blahhhh blahhh ok.

A/n: Here's chapter 43 , make sure to review & give me feedback . You can also Tweet me KagLeaMichele ! Thankks

Also this is Short, Angsty & Sweet all is one!

**Rachel's POV**

"Quinn , is there anyway you could get out of the house tonight?" I asked flipping through all my cookbooks.

"Yeah Sure Rach, ill text Mercedes and see if I can go over to her house for the night, and if not I can just go back home for the night" She said heading up the stairs.

She was still very Quiet and not saying much, but I have to give her time. Although when Finn and I broke up she quickly made me get over it. And it helped so maybe I should do the same, just not tonight.

All of the sudden I heard someone knocking on my front door, I ran to the door not knowing who to expect.

"Move, I heard your having some dinner with Finn and figured you would need my expertise" Kurt said barging in and taking off his sunglasses, in a way that made it look like he was some kind of "Rachel Zoe".

"Wait how did you know about that?" I asked confused and awaiting details.

He walked over to the kitchen and looked in the stove for food and sitting at the counter.

"Well Finn came to me after football practice and asked what was up with you because he said you told him you guys had to "Talk"?" Kurt said rambling on.

"Wait, after Football? Its only 5 o'clock.. he said it would be over at 7? That bastard!" I said getting angry "Hes Lying to me, Whitney was right. I cant believe he would do this to me, again. We've only been back together 2 months, if he cant commit to one girl for 2 months then im done. I need to talk to him where is he?" Now I was angry.

"Whoa, what?" Kurt said confused "What did I say, calm down sit down before you do something you'll regret. What's going on ?"

"Okay, so Whitney told me that she was pregnant with Finns baby and-" I started.

Kurts face dropped to the floor. "Ah Hell Nah, not this whore going at it again."

"Just listen, so I didn't really believe her until I thought about it some more , and I still didn't believe her but that's why I was having him over so we could talk, see if he would say anything about it. But now that he's lying to me he must be just taking her to the doctor or making as many pickle possibilities as possible. That whore." Now I was just ranting and Kurt looked …well he looked confused still.

"Wait, Your screwed Rach, Maybe its not true, just calm down and wait for him to come over ok? Just wait" Kurt said standing up .

"Kurt, don't you DARE leave me." I said yelling

"I have to go, sorry" He said leaving.

Shoot, he was lying. But is it even possible for a 15 year old to be pregnant? I wasn't even sure that Whitney was pregnant , but he was lying to me. And that's enough to make me mad. Just when I thought everything was fine, Whitney has caused way to much drama for one year.

I sat, waited, didn't cook. He wasn't getting ANYTHING tonight and ate some Vegan ice-cream. The clock read 7:07 and there was a ring at the doorbell. Once I heard the doorbell i was set off again, all my angry rushed back.

I walked slowly to the door and swung it open to see Finn, standing there hands in his pockets.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking in and leaning for my lips when I quickly turned my head. He backed up and struck me with a face.

"Ok, I wasn't that late?" He asked and with that I slammed the door shut and walked off to the kitchen.

"Wait, what did I do now what's going on?" He asked confused setting his bag down on the floor and following me.

"Im done finn." I said slowly.

"Done? Done with what exactly, Done with singing? Done with Quinn? Done with Goldstars?" He asked

".You." I repeated keeping my calm.

"Whoa, why? You were all over me just about 5 hours ago? What has changed babe?" He asked

"Don't you EVEN Dare calling me your babe.!" I yelled " I KNOW what you did, I KNOW you lied to me. Football gets out at 7 huh?" I said looking the other way biting my tongue

"Rach, I know I lied about that, but your willing to throw away our relationship over one small white lie?" He asked

"What about Whitney?" I asked hands on my hips.

"How did you know?" He asked

"She told me, and Kurt" I answered crying loudly, I couldn't believe my ears.

"That's still not a reason to breakup, just a small lie and I knew if I told you, you would get angry." He said.

"SMALL LIE? Small Lie?" I raised my voice. "This is no SMALL LIE FINN, Shes Pregnant with your CHILD…" I screamed in his face walking to the door.

"Why don't you just leave? Consider us done for good, ok." I said opening the door

"Rachel, Rachel no. Come sit. PLEASE" He yelled and bringing me to the couch. He almost laughed at me.

"You have 5 minutes" I said angry.

"I didn't Cheat on you, I didn't sleep with Whitney, I barley lied to you and would never risk losing you again." He said grabbing my hand as I slowly pulled away. "Where did you come up with this silly idea?"

"Whitney. She said that you and her, and. It just seems silly. And I didn't want to believe it but when I found out you lied about practice I just figured. But why did you lie?" I asked not making sense of myself.

"Because Whitney approached me at Football saying that she wanted to talk about Flynn, and thank me for helping get her over me, so I went to coffee with her. I knew you would be mad but I had to go, make sure she would finally leave us alone…I guess not." Finn said grabbing my hand once more and I let him.

"I guess im sorry then" I said wiping my tears.

"Rach, you have nothing to be sorry for. Im sorry, for all of this.! When you said We were done my head crashed, I love you and cant honestly live without you. Im sorry if its hard for you to completely trust me since of the whole Santana & other Santana thing" he said holding my face in his hands.

"I trust you Finn, I do. I just was worried you would be bored of me, already." I answered looking down.

He brought my eyes back to him and looked me in the eyes. "I'll never be bored, Rach"

"I love you so much Finn Hudson" I said taking his face on mine and kissing him hard on the lips.

We had been on the couch for about 45 minutes just laying, kissing and whispering 'I love you's' into each others ears.

"Hey Rach" he said as I heard his chest vibrate on my ear. Not even bothering to look up at him I was to comfortable resting against his warm body"

"Hmm" I said quietly

"What if we fight back, with going along with "Whitney's plan" because there's no way shes really pregnant and we could make it seem like you got mad and we broke up making me go to Whitney, show her we can play too" He said moving the hair from my face.

"I guess, but this just sounds like an excuse for you to get close to Whitney" I joked him.

"no way" he laughed "I've got all I need, and ever will want right on top of me."

He whispered his sixth 'I love you' into my ear the 6th just as meaningful as the first.

Im not going anywhere for a while.

Reviews are love, thankyou!


	44. Love and Lies

**A/N: Hello, guys! Heres my next chapter, this is pretty long so your welcome. Hhahah! Hope you enjoy its very playful and drama packed! REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**Rachels POV**

I walked into school with one free hand, Finn's holding hand. He once again had Football practice and I never thought I'd say this but hopefully he would run into Whitney

I walked over to my locker and found a tall handsome jock waiting there with a big smile on his face.

"Finn, what are you doing out of football early?" I asked kissing his lips.

"waiting for my amazing Girl" he replied in between kisses "But really coach let us out of practice early" He replied

"Next time just leave the sentence at 'for my amazing girl' don't tell me the real reason" i smiled into the kiss.

"Oh Shot, we can't let Whitney see us" i said pulling away. He grabbed my waist and arched my backup to him

"don't worry Sue isn't letting them out early" he whispered into my ear.

Just as he said that i saw Brittany walk down the hall and pulled away.

"Your wrong, here comes Britt" I said, "Don't try to trick me Mr. Now Go! Before she sees us,

Here yell at me" I said excited for the opportunity to act.

"Really Rach?" He asked

"Yeah oh, here she comes go!" I said faster

"YOU REALLY THINK I'D DO THIS AGAIN?" Finn said slamming his hand into the locker

and walking away.

"YEAH!" i screamed back fake crying "And don't come back when you realized

you messed up for the 3 RD TIME"

Whitney saw it all unfold with her own eyes as she walked by. I saw the slight smirk that crept onto her lips. Just as she passed a saw another blonde walking towards me, Quinn.

"Hey Rach, how'd it go at Finns. I'm so sorry!" She said grabbing my hand.

"Quinn, Its Fine" I thought, Whitney looked back and it looked like Quinn was comforting me which was perfect.

"How is this fine? He's a dumbshit that cheated again" Quinn said which took me back.

"he didn't cheat, were not breaking up" i said dryly looking in her eyes to find her discomfort.

"Oh, well are you sure?" She stepped back . looking more confused as ever.

"Yeah, I mean he wouldn't do that again" i said smiling, "im fine, not everyone in this school has to cheat more than twice to get their point across." once i said it i regretted it. I didn't mean to take a jab a Quinn since she cheated like 4 times throughout high school.

"Quinn, I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that" She just looked pissed now.

"Well may i remind you that Finn has cheated on you twice and on me Once." She said getting defensive

"I don't think he'll do it again, and the first time it wasnt cheating, and the second time he was drunk" I said.

"Well you cant talk either" She slammed on the locker "You've cheated on him before to" And with that she took an un called for jab at me and left.

I know she was upset about Puck and i threw her cheating in her face , but apologized. But for her to say Finns lying to you once again, then calling me a cheating and not apologizing is just messed up.

Neither of us deserved this with both of our own problems going on .

But i didn't have time to worry about her because 1rst block was starting and i'm meeting Finn

in the auditorium at 10:30.

First block went by quickly and wasn't too bad but it was when i got to Study block, with both

Quinn , Kurt and Whitney things got worse. I spent half the block talking to Kurt and the other half starring

Whitney down. Quinn keep talking to Whitney and that just beyond pissed me off.

**Quinns POV**

I know Rachel said sorry but who is she to hit those sensitive spots with me, especially right now.

God sometimes she was such a bitch. And i knew it was wrong but i had to do something

to give the wakeup call that Rachel needed.

"Hey Whitney" I said slowly approaching her.

"Um , Quinn hello. " She said smiling up at me.

"Okay, so i know for a fact that Rachel and Finn aren't officially 'broken up yet', But i have the

perfect way to breakup them up if you need help" I said smiling and sitting down .

"There not over yet?" Whitney groaned.

"No, they found out you were lying about being pregnant and now are fighting over

trust issues and stupid things like that. Their about at the breaking point because

their both so annoyed with each other" I said.

I mean it was obvious the way

Rachel was talking today at her locker she basically said she couldn't trust him,

and i saw that fight in the hallway, she's in denial. So being the good friend

i am i will help her end it with Finn. Easy.

"Okay, so this Friday she's sleeping at Finns house while his parents are gone and

she'll probably tell her dads that she's going to Mercedes, so you should go

over to her house at like 9 am on Saturday and ask her dads if Rachel

is back from Finns, then when they say she's at Mercedes tell them Mercedes

is out of town." I smiled sitting back admiring my master plan.

"That's good Fabray, but there fighting, so why would she go to Finns on Friday?" Whitney asked

"No , Whit. Mercedes is really having a Party that the whole glee club is going to, she'll be there,

and then she'll be so aggravated with all the extra drama she'll end it for sure. And ill talk to her

to you know make the break easier for her to do.

"Okay, sure this will work?" Whitney asked

"Positive" i said walking away.

**Rachels POV**

"What are they talking about! I know it's me!" I whisper yelled to Kurt across the table.

"It doesn't matter, whatever it is, it can't break you two up." Kurt said

I looked at the clock at saw it read 10:30.

"Oh I've got to go" I said grabbing my planner and leaving the class.

I walked down the hallway looking at the pictures hanging on the walls till i saw the glee club

one which gave me a small smile.

I continued on till i came to the auditorium. I saw a familiar shadow on the stage.

"Hi" I said as i walked on stage.

"Hey" He said smiling "What's wrong?"

"Just Whitney and Quinn are teaming up to take us down." i sighed.

"Quinn?" He asked

"Yeah, they've formed some kind of alliance. were mad at each other right now

which doesn't help" I said

"I'm sorry Babe" he said running his fingers through my hair as he kissed my neck softly.

"I'm just nervous" I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because what if whatever plan of theirs works, and it breaks us up" I said and he stepped back.

"Rachel, i know your nervous." He started.

He called me 'Rachel' he hasn't called me 'Rachel' in a while. Only if hes Mad or Annoyed.

I no longer even like 'Rachel' i much rather prefer 'Rach'

"But you cant do this, i have told you countless times, I'm not, wont , and you CANT make me leave,

Okay, I'm here for the long run. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, you can't let your

Insecurities ruin this because were in a really good spot in our relationship although

it doesn't feel like it on the outside. Just remember i love you and I'll do anything

to make sure you know that" He said annoyed at my own insecurities.

"I'm Sorry" i replied wrapping my arms around his big frame "Sometimes i forget

that you love me, and just need that reminder" I said smiling up at him. "One

thing though" i asked

"Anything for the love of my life, that i absolutely 100% am totally and madly

in love with" He started, making fun of me and my insecurities.

"You making fun of me?" I asked pouting.

"No Never, don't you know that i love you!" He said smiling

"Shut up Finn" I whined.

"Okay, what do you need though?" He asked

"Oh Yeah, Never call me 'Rachel Again" i laughed.

"Ok, Rachel" He said walking out of the Auditorium

"Finnnn!" I said chasing after him laughing and i smacked his arm. "That's not funny" i giggled

"You're laughing not me" he said smiling.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dork" i said standing on my tippy toes.

Right before he went in for the kiss he backed up just so our faces were kissing distance and he said

"Nope" he turned and walked towards his class.

I chased after him again and tapped his shoulder. "You forgot something"

"What did i forget Misses." he said

"This" I said reaching upwards as far as i could and couldn't reach his lips still without

him leaning down. "Useless" i pouted and walked away with no kiss.

Just as i thought he left he snuck up behind me picked me off my feet and backed me into a locker

and kissed me once, sweetly letting his lips linger for a while.

"Better?" he slurred.

"Better" i reassured him just as i turned away he slapped my butt and walked to outside to go to his class.

Finn was right, under all the drama our relationship was the strongest right now, it was

comfortable and playful, but still sweet with touches of its sexy. It couldn't get better

and i just needed those silly in love moments to remind me of our strong love.

I walked into lunch after 3rd block and took my seat with the Glee kids. I was sitting next to Finn, with Kurt, Blaine,

Sam, and Puck with most of the girls at the end putting me and Quinn on other sides

of the lunch table.

We all talked and Were getting ready for the long weekend ahead.

Once lunch was over Mercedes said that she would see us all later that night.

Finn was walking me to my next class just as i saw Whitney walking our way.

"Yeah, Finn that's right! Congratulations you've passed a new level of stupid" i said winking and

turning around from him and walking to my locker. Hoping Finn caught on and saw

Whitney.

I was putting in my combination when someone approached me.

"Hey. Looks like theirs trouble in paradise" Whitney snared at me. as she walked by.

Then Quinn approached.

"Rach, Im sorry about this morning it was wrong" Quinn said "But i'll help you get

over this though break with Finn"

"Oh , Um thanks." I decided i didn't want to tell Quinn how it was a joke because she could

still be mad and this apology is probably just a scam. It is Quinn after all. So i nodded and

listened.

"Okay, so why don't you do it tonight at the party so when the boys go home all the girls will be

there to comfort and support you?" She said

"Thats a good idea, thanks Quinn" I said walking away from her.

I watched out of the Corner of my eye her catch up with Whitney and say

something that looked like 'mission accomplished.'

Once i got home from school i took a shower and started to get ready for the night. I put

on a pretty revealing dress something that would bring out 'Finns inner jealous side' which

would be good for the acting. I curled my hair like Finn liked and put as much makeup

on that i owned. I drove my own car to Mercedes at 8 pm, and told my fathers that i

would be spending the night their which was the truth.

When i got their mostly everyone was their including Finn because i saw his truck

in the driveway. I knew being a little late would help all this 'bad girl' Rachel act.

When i approached the door i didn't even knock i just went in.

"Hey Guys! I'm here!" i said walking into the teenage filled house.

"You look hot!" Puck whistled from the back of the room and Finn

shot him a knowing look.

Everyone was drinking but i figured if i had to act

i needed to pretend to drink and just fill a Solo cup with water and say its vodka.

I needed to remain sane to act. And plus when i get drunk i get

all needed and i dont want to be all over Finn.

"Mercedes where are the drinks? "I asked She wasn't responding because they were all playing a game so Finn walked over and pointed me to the kitchen hidden behind the wall. He Pinched my butt as i walked ahead of him and i squirmed.

When we were in the kitchen no one could see us because the kitchen was upstairs and everyone was in the basement.

Finn instantly Ran his hand to my butt and whispered in my ear 'what are you wearing, you know this would only make me want you'.

I guess i didn't think of it like that, i just thought he would be jealous because i was

wearing this bright red skin tight dress that Quinn bought me for Christmas. Never thought

i'd wear it.

"You Like?" I said twirling.

"Like? Rachel you have like the worlds best Ass and this dress only makes it that

much better." he yell whispered.

"Finn they cant hear us with the music." I said or "see us?" I said suggesting i'd like a kiss

He bent down and kissed me softly, i let his hands roam because it had been a while.

Just then i heard the door knob turn alittle and i pushed him back and begun to get annoyed.

"Listen, if i want to drink i can ok. Gosh, your trying to win me back but your doing a damn bad job at it."

I yelled annoyed throwing back a drink of "vodka".

The person that had walked in on that was only Kurt, but it was good practice.

"Hey everything cool?" He asked. Blaine followed behind.

"Yeah" Finn smiled kissing me on the lips and pinching my butt once more making me smile.

"Hey Rachel, in an hour sneak up to the bathroom" He said opening the basement door.

"That made no sense" Kurt said and i just patted his back and dragged him and my cup back downstairs

to dance.

We were all dancing and i saw Whitney try to get Finn to Dance with Her , i saw him looking

at me dancing with Mike and he shrugged and joined Whitney.

Which made me a little Jealous, but it made "Acting Rachel" even more jealous.

I downed some more water and pretended to be drunk. Then Mercedes called

a game.

"Spin the bottle" She said laughing. She was also wasted as ever.

"Ok, You only have One pass and g0o0o0o0" she said trying to sit.

The first round was Brittany and Tina which was oddly weird, then Puck and Taylor,

and Quinn and Mike.

But just when i thought these were weird parings it spun again and landed on

"Finn and k..urt" Brittany laughed.

"Uhm . PASS" Finn said loudly.

"Ok, no more passes Finn" Mercedes said.

Then it Spun to Me and Brandon which was weird because He was a freshman

and he always had a small crush on me, and Taylor was like my little sister. So

i kissed him, and rocked his world, i had to act out of place drunk, although he

probably knew i was bluffing now because of the lack of alcohol taste.

"Yeah, thats enough" Finn chimed in. i rolled my eyes and pulled away

leaving him in a smile.

The next couple of spins were fine until Finns spin landed on Whitney.

"Uhm. No ." I said laughing.

"Rach, he doesn't have a PASS, He used it" They all said as i bit my lounge

because i myself was truly jealous now. Finn looked at me then looked

at her and went for it. He kissed her. In front of me.

They pulled apart and i lost it , Acting of course.

"Finn, What the hell! no one was forcing you to play, no one had a gun

up to your head forcing the kiss. Your trying to make up for the cheating

with Whitney rumor by kissing her" i said storming up the stairs.

He followed and slammed the door shut.

"that was good" He said

"What the kiss or the acting?" I said joking.

"The acting, babe. The acting" he smiled. "now would you help

get the taste of Whitney out of my mouth?"

"My Pleasure" I said pushing him on the couch and attacking his lips.

After the long night was over the Girls stayed and the boys went home. Whitney

also left but i guess i would too if someone who hated me was there.

The next morning i snuck out of the house leaving the hangover girls to fend for

themselves and i got home around 10.

When i walked in my dads where there on the couch. I looked a mess, wearing my clothes from last night

that i feel asleep in and hair and makeup just a disaster.

"Rachel, you cant lie like this!" My dad said as i approached the room .

"Im sorry? What?" i asked.

"We know what happened yesterday night." My daddy said " A girl named Whitney came by

looking for you and told us you were at Finns last night"

Ah, That! "Dad , that's not true i swear."

"Rachel we get it. You and Finn have Sex. You basically make us

tell you that nowadays, if your going to 'do it' when you know both

your parents don't approve please TRY and sneak around." My dad said making me blush

"I Know your parents shouldn't be encouraging sneaking around but

we get it, we were 17 once. Me and your father just don't want

to have to know every time you and Finn decide sneak around." My Daddy added.

I tried to talk but they wouldn't let me.

"Where just saying sneak around better next time. dont let us find out because we

rather not know about how often you and finn have sex and in fact we dont want

to know at all. I mean if you're having problems you can come to us but" my dad started

"OKAY STOP, I was at Mercedes last night, contrary to what Whitney told you.

You can call Mercedes right now although i don't think you should because of her

wicked hangover but you can call Carol, she's home. i would never have sex in a house

while a parent is home. Trust me i was a Mercedes last night. Finn was there, but he

left at 12 and nothing happened." I reassured them .

"Oh okay, well still this was a good learning experience. And 'hangover'? you said" My dad added

"Yeah, some of them were drunk i wasn't, or else i probably wouldn't be having this conversation,

just trust me" I said walking up the stairs to my room just waiting to jump in the shower

and relieve all that this week has brought to me.


	45. Best Fake Friends

**A/N : Whoo hoo, I have time to write! 4 for me! Reviews are love, thankyou. Summer is coming & I'll probably write a chapter every week! This is Quinn/Rachel Centric.**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee**

**Rachel's POV**

Dear Diary,

I'm sick, sick of this, sick of fighting, sick of Quinn being sad. I knew just being friends with her won't change much, but maybe if she doesn't have to worry about fighting with me she'll get better. Whether she wants to believe it or not she's not over puck. And she doesn't have many close friends she can talk to it about. Sure I'm mad at her for teaming up with Whitney to take down Finn & I, but can I blame her? If I was single and saw my best friend so in love I would be jealous to. We both just needed to sit down and talk, about everything.

"Hey, Quinn. Can you come over tonight so we can talk? My dads are gone!" I sent that morning.

I didn't even know at the time how bad talking could be. But I'll start from the beginning, so you can see what really happened.

"Yeah, I guess" She replied in a text message. Just as my phone beeped I heard Kurt honk his horn, signaling school.

"Hey, Rach!" He said as I slipped into his car.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, but I want to know how you are. I'm so confused with this whole Quinn, Finn, Whitney drama. And was that fight at Mercedes party real or not?" He asked, obviously I had fooled him. & if he thought that fight was real and he knew about me faking all of these fights with Finn then I must have fooled everybody.

"I fooled you, Kurt Hummel. That wasn't a real fight, pretty convincing though right?" I asked giving a small grin.

"It was a great performance" He replied

"Not to sound rude, but where's Finn? I didn't even notice that you picked me up instead of him!" I asked

"He's skipping first block today because he had an English project due, and he didn't do it. So hes skipping so he can have two more nights to do it" He said laughing

"Typical Finn." I giggled

"Well maybe if you didn't distract him when you come over!" Kurt said

"Hey, I finished my English project just on time!" I laughed.

We pulled up to the school & I went straight to my locker to get my English binder. It seemed as if I would be in English class alone today. I guess I would just hangout with Puck since Quinn & him wont be together.

Just as I shut my locker a short blonde approached me.

"No Finn, Awh. Did He skip school so he didn't have to see you today? The breakup must be though" Whitney said

"I wouldn't know, my dads took my phone because somebody told them I sleepover at Finns on Saturday!" I said frowning Which this was a lie of course.

"Oh to bad, who would do such a thing?" She said with a sour grin. "So how are you and Finn? Bumpy road?" She asked trying to be friends.

"Yeah, I think were over. Things were left at an awkward situation, and if want to date him you have my blessing" I said slowly walking away.

I walked into English and a bright eyed Quinn Fabray stopped me. She hadn't looked this good in weeks.

"What time" She said. Her great look didn't effect her personality because she was as bitter as ever.

"Uhm,4" I said walking past her quickly.

I went to go sit next to Puck & he himself didn't look so chipper today either.

"Hey Puck, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied. He had finally started to move on with his life ever since he found out about his father which was good. He started coming back to glee club, & playing football again.

"Whats going on with Quinn? I KNOW you don't want to be without her, but she doesn't know that. She thinkgs its over!" I asked quietly so Quinn couldn't hear

"I don't know what to do about her" He replied

"You broke up with her for no reason. Sure you were sad about your father, but all Quinn did was help. I don't mean to be rude, but look how far this breakup has taken her. Shes gone batshit crazy." I said which gave him a small chuckle earing him a glare from the teacher.

"I want to talk to her, and apologize, I just am worried she wont accept." He said looking down.

"I'm Sure if you try hard she'll take you back, you're her love." I replied.

By the time 3rd period came I walked into glee seeing Finn at the drums. This was the first time in two days that I had seen him. I walked over set my books down and approached him.

He looked up at me and said "Hey Rach"

"Hey babe" I said leaning over for a kiss when he backed away. At first I was a little confused, then he motioned to the others walking into the choir room. I backed up and took a seat next to Santana. Who was showing a lot by this point; I think she was 5 months along.

Whitney & Quinn walked in as many filed in behind them. Once everyone was there I raised my hand.

"Mr. Shue, I haven't sung a while, would you mind if I did a quick number?" I asked He nodded and I took my place in the middle of the room.

Of course I was singing a breaking up song to Finn. Just to further prove my point to Whitney

"I'll be singing the song 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson" Everyone slowly looked at Finn as he rolled his eyes.

By the end of the song I was CRYING, although the song was a fake it was still so emotional. I looked up to see everyone some with tears, Finn Looking down & I just ran out of the room.

I went to the bathroom wiped of my tears & continued on with the rest of my day. Besides the two second hello in glee today I didn't see Finn after that.

I was home and it was about 4 o'clock and I was just waiting for Quinn to show. She probably wouldn't. She'd probably just blow me off. Just as I was thinking that the doorbell rang. I quickly opened it to see Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, come in." I said she just nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Where to start…" I said which only made the awkwardness and tension raise.

"I want an apology for what you said to me in the hallway." She said.

"Look Quinn, I am sorry for that. But I did say I was sorry after I said it. And trust me I regretted it. Then you took a jab at me too." I said flatly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry or whatever." She said which wasn't much of an apology but It was a step. "So are we done here?"

"No, not until we can get back to Quinn & Rachel, the girls running of the NYC together!" I stomped my tiny foot.

"I don't think, we will ever be that again." She said bitterly.

"Why? You wont be able to move on?" I asked.

"Maybe I just don't want to be friends anymore, ever thought of that. Maybe these past couple of weeks without you have been good for me. Maybe I liked you being gone." She said. And god I didn't know she was THIS big of a bitch.

"Yeah, well I still want to talk regardless if we'll ever be friends, we need to put this in the past and talk it out." I said sternly.

"Fine." She agreed.

"why did you do it?" I asked she started at me "Why did you team up with Whitney to take me and Finn down?"

"Because Rachel, don't you see your better than him. Every since I broke up with Puck, I realized he was just weighing me down. That independence is key to starting a new life. & I was only trying to help you breakup in the most unpainful way!" She replied.

"QUINN, he didn't cheat on me! Whitney made that up! Don't you think she would be showing by now? Or having morning sicknesses if she was really pregnant with Finn's Baby? And I don't want to go to New York without Finn, or YOU." I said laughing.

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to go to New York anymore. And I DON'T want to be friends" she said bitterly

"Why? Are you taking your anger from Puck breaking up with you out on ME.?" I asked

"Don't even say that Rachel. I'm not angry at him." She lied

"Dear god Quinn stop being a stupid bitch, Your heartbroken. The love of your life broke your heart. Either pick up the pieces and move on or leave the rest of us alone. Your ruining so many friendships over this breakup. Which Puck didn't even want." I blurted out.

"Of course he wanted to breakup with me, he did it." She frowned, this was the first time she showed any emotion. It was her face that said a silent "I'm sorry" she finally came to terms with the fact that shes been being a bitch because she still loves Noah.

"Quinn, he loves you. He was hurt & did it out of morning with his father. Last I talked to him he was coming up with plans to win you back." I smiled slightly. She looked into my eyes and gave a small grin; if you blinked you would have missed it. But it was there, and I saw it.

"Well I don't know if I can just let him walk on me like that, dumping me when things get rough. If that's how its going to be with him, then I need to just move on."

"Well just wait, don't do anything rash. Just let him talk to you." I said.

"Rachel im truly sorry, I know I've been the worst friend lately sneaking around & hurting you and Finn, but im really sorry. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on about Finn im always here for you." She said. Then I remembered I still had to tell her about Finnn.

"Er, About that Quinn. Finn and I aren't broken up." She shot her eyes up quickly.

"What, you guys have been fighting so much!" She said.

"That was all fake, we were fake fighting so Whitney could think she could finally get Finn. I'm just that good of an actress." I laughed & so did she for the first time in months.

"I can't say I'm mad, she was getting really annoying." She said

There was a knock at the door and we both got up to see who it was, It was Finn.

He came in and saw Quinn and shot her a look. I ad-libbed "ill explain later" as Quinn said  
>"Well I'm going to head home, thanks Rach" she hugged me and was off.<p>

"Uhm." Finn said dumbfounded. I just took both of his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "What" he laughed.

"Have you missed me?" I asked smirking.

"More than you know" He smiled then kissed my nose. "But what did I miss?"

"Well Quinn and I talked out what happened, and got to the bottom of her problem which I had expected to be Puck, and it was. Were fine now I think. I guess we'll see how things go tomorrow" I said snuggling on the couch with him.

"Im glad we can be a couple again" he kissed me.

"Me too" I replied putting my head on his chest.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll put in 'Funny Girl'" He rolled his eyes. And I just replied "Love me?"

"Always" He mumbled into my hair.


End file.
